Illusions of the Lost Past
by Kaytlyn Hue
Summary: Lavi's whole world is turned upside down when he crosses paths with a friend from the past. Is she really who she claims to be? What dark secret is she hiding that will challenge everything Lavi believes in? Eventual LavixOC & sub-plot OCs. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of its characters. All characters and locations are owned by Hoshino Katsura. The only thing I own is this fanfiction and my OC.

And mind you the time-frame this is set in is very confusing. So I'll just say it's after Allen's innocence becomes the Crowned Clown.

Edit: This chapter has been revamped. Twice.

* * *

"_Gramps and I are leaving tomorrow…" _

_The young brunette whipped her head around to face me. Her blue eyes were wide with shock. _

"…_What?" Her voice barely above a whisper. "Why?" _

_I didn't give her an answer. My sight was set upon the calm ocean that lay before us. "Juan… Why are you leaving?" The brunette leaned forward to look directly at me. I didn't want to see her face. A slight frown came over her as I ignored her question once more. "It's because of your 'job' isn't it?" _

_I turned my head to look at her – my attention grabbed by the way she spoke to me. _

"_You're not really supposed to know about it, Fidelia…" I murmured. She could sense my uneasiness about the subject and she proceeded to watch the ocean with me. I could only just see a smile appear on her face._

"_Well if that's how it's meant to be, I'm okay with it." Her voice returning to its naturally perky tone. "But Juan." I glanced over to Fidelia. Her warm expression was hiding the true feeling inside of her, but nonetheless she proceeded to keep her grin. "Promise that you won't forget me and that you'll come back some day." She stated. The brunette awaited me response; but it never came. _

_Before long I rose to my feet and began a slow walk away from the seaside. Her disappointment in my unwillingness to answer was beginning to get at me. _

"_Juan!" She called out from her place on the sand._

_I said nothing and kept walking. I shouldn't have let myself become so attached to someone who would soon be a memory. I was foolish to have even befriended her from the start. By letting my guard down I had let a simple-minded little girl walk right into my heart. The heart that shouldn't have even existed. _

"_Juan!" Fidelia cried out to me again, her voice becoming more and more distant. Alias 13… Juan… A name that's now seven years behind me. I soon came to realize that Fidelia's voice was no longer audible. I had walked out of earshot of her yelling. _

_I decided from that day forward that I would never, ever, make the same mistake Juan did. The 13__th__ had taught me a valuable lesson in being a Bookman. But as an eleven year old child it was probably inevitable that I would make such an error._

* * *

Lavi awoke to the sound of loud knocking at his door. Rolling over onto his stomach he covered his head with a pillow to drown out the irritating noise.

"Lavi!" Called a voice from outside his room. "Lavi, are you awake?" The knocking continued and pretty soon Lavi was wide awake.

"I'm awake…" The junior Bookman groaned lifting his head out from under the pillow.

"My brother wants to see us in his office. He says it's about an invitation," The Chinese exorcist explained. Whilst pulling on some clean pants and shirt, Lavi pondered as to what they had been invited to. Wrapping his favourite orange scarf around his neck the red-haired teen made his way out into the hallway where Lenalee was waiting.

Sitting on the sofa beside Allen, Lenalee, Krory and Bookman (Kanda standing off to the side), Lavi awaited the Supervisor's explanation to the morning gathering.

Taking a seat at the front of his messy desk, Supervisor Komui pulled out a beige tinged letter. Without hesitation he began to read.

"_Dear Exorcists of the Black Order,_

_I, Mistress of the Western Germanic Mountains, ask the Exorcists, defenders of mankind, to visit my castle and partake in my masquerade ball. This event is being hosted in expression of my deep gratitude for their services to the world. The ball takes place on the 31__st__ of July. If transportation cannot be arranged prior to the event's conclusion a complimentary carriage will transport the Exorcists to the dock. A ferry will be waiting in advance to return them. I look forward to your arrival._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mistress Kiyre"_

"Che…sounds like a waste of time," Kanda dejected as he crossed his arms.

"Now, now Kanda, I say you've all been working very hard. You deserve to have a little fun," Supervisor Komui smiled warmly. The swordsman gave no reply and simply turned his head away. "Besides a social event like a masquerade ball should be good for all of you."

"Everyone but Yu~!" Lavi pulled a wide grin across his face as he continued. "He'd prefer to be a wallflower than dance with a gir-" Kanda shot an icy glare towards the red-head cutting his sentence short.

"Who is Mistress Kiyre?" The white-haired exorcist questioned. That was something everyone wanted to know. "How do we know that this isn't a trap that the Noah clan has set up?"

"Allen, Allen, Allen… Dear little Allen… How can you not trust your Supervisor?" Komui sighed. "Mistress Kiyre is a well-known woman in Germany. She hosts many sorts of gatherings and none of them should be missed."

"But that doesn't change the fact that she could be an Akuma," Lenalee stated.

"Or someone who brokers souls for the Millennium Earl," Allen added.

"Or Lulubell in disguise!" Lavi grinned before being elbowed by his mentor.

"All the more reason to go investigate!" Komui chimed. "If she isn't our enemy you can have a good time. If she turns out to be our foe then the world can be just a little bit safer by getting rid of her."

"You make it sound like a walk in the park," Kanda grunted before making his way to the door.

"Not so fast, Kanda! First we need to find you some suitable formal wear for the ball!" The Supervisor reminded. The deathly aura was beginning to become visible around Kanda. "The ball is in four days so you don't have much time to dawdle. Three of those days will be taken up getting to Germany. So really you've only got this afternoon to get something ready."

"Why such short notice…?" Allen gave out a slight whine. "Mistress Kiyre could've at least given us a little longer."

"Don't worry, Allen. He'll sort out everything so that we can get to Germany as quick as possible," Lenalee assured her white-haired comrade. A thought crossed the exorcist's minds right after Lenalee had spoken. The fact that Komui managed to organize _anything _amidst his sea of paper work was simply mind-boggling.

"Well, don't sit around now, go into town and get shopping!" Komui grinned as he shuffled the exorcists out of the office.

"So, Bookman, are you goin' to the ball with us?" Lavi asked. The thought of seeing the old man at a masquerade ball was somewhat amusing – amusing enough to bring a smirk across the junior Bookman's face.

"No." His mentor answered bluntly. The smirk on Lavi's face only grew wider as he poked further into his teacher's response.

"Are you scared or something, old panda?" Lavi pressed further.

"No. Too short to dance."

He didn't think of that.

"Gee, that's it? I thought there was going to be a better reason besides that." The red-head scoffed. In a swift movement Bookman slammed his fist against the back of the boy's head – how he managed to reach Lavi's height would be anyone's guess.

"_Don't _call me a panda, fool."

* * *

_Author's note: Four prologues later here is the product._

_It's…2:38AM…and I'm bloody tired. Please be kind on reviewing – because deciding how to write this was a mega pain in the tailbone. This is a prologue, so it gets interesting further along._

_This fanfic was planned out in my head for about… six months – everything but the start was planned out. _

_Questions that I am expecting to hear are "Who is Fidelia?" and "Why did you bother writing such a lame fanfiction" XD well… You're going to have to find out. :P _

_Gah…I need to sleep…My eyes are getting really sore. _

_Before I go… I must thank __**Wolfpup026**__ for encouraging me to write this. It was going to remain the "never to be written story" but I guess I finally got someone to kick me off the couch and write. So a thank you dear friend!_

_Will try and submit the next chapter soon. _


	2. Costume Capers

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of its characters. All characters and locations are owned by Hoshino Katsura. The only thing I own is this fanfiction and my OC.

I'm surprised at the amount of reviews I got on this fanfic. To put it plainly, I'm flattered. I have to give thanks towards my friend HibernatingBear – he helped me come up with some of the humor in the chapter... He's also my Beta, for reading this through and seeing whether things are okay, need fixing or…not good enough :P

Many thanks to WolfPup026 as well ^w^ She gave me the support to write.

Edit: This chapter has been revamped. Twice.

* * *

"…"

"There we go. All done."

"Che…"

"Quit being such a downer, Kanda! You don't look that bad."

"I think you look ravishing, Yu!"

"_**Don't call me Yu…**_"

"Stop complaining or you can wear a wheat sack to the ball!"

Lenalee took a few steps away from the swordsman to get a better view of his new costume. No one in the Black Order had ever seen Kanda dressed in such a smart outfit. Despite his terrifying glare, he looked quite... handsome.

"…I look_**…**_" Kanda began; his fists clenching at his sides as he watched himself in the mirror. "Like a bloody _pansy!_"

"What the hell are you complaining about, I feel like a sunflower!" Lavi growled. Having gotten dressed moments before the swordsman; Lavi felt slightly envious that Kanda's attire looked better than his own. But then again, a navy blue pinstripe shirt with ruffles and a pair of puffy dark violet pants wasn't exactly something Lavi wanted to wear either.

"Please don't fight you two. Masquerade balls are supposed to be fun and colourful… Everyone around you will be wearing something much similar…" Krory trailed off as he pulled on his red-feathered mask.

The tall vampiric exorcist looked good in almost any masquerade costume. Deep crimson collar frills with thin golden lace trims harmonized with the red of his shirt. The sleeves held frills similar to that on the collar but scaled down to suit the rest of his attire. Lastly he wore long smooth black pants with shiny brown leather shoes.

"…well at least your costume suits you Krory…" The red-head mumbled. "I'm stuck wearin' this fancy thing."

"Aww stop whining, Lavi, you're turning into Kanda," Lenalee chided. Having crept up behind the enraged swordsman, Lenalee held up the costume's mask over Kanda's face. The full face mask held a ridiculously creepy smile across the pale clay surface. A fan of dark feathers sprouted from the left side of the mask, curling around to rest on the tasselled shoulder of the swordsman. The white clay was riddled with elaborate gold and blue paint markings that enhanced the freakish beauty of the mask.

"Che…"

"I'm not really sure what you all look like…but I probably look like the worst of us all…" Allen slowly stepped out from his changing room – his hands dusting off the black and white ruffles of his dress shirt. His pants were a contrast between white on one leg and black on the other. The long boots that came with his outfit matched his half coloured pants – each boot the opposite colour to the material on his legs. Similar to his boots; Allen's hands were covered by black and white gloves.

With a shaky grin the white-haired teen pulled up his masquerade mask; a simple checkered design with a white fur trim – the mask only covering the eyes.

"…I don't know what you're worried about, beansprout; you look better than Kanda and I put together!" Lavi commented. The red-head felt the glare from both of his friends and gave a nervous smile. "You and Krory look great."

"Why Allen, your costume looks charming!" The Chinese girl admired as she ran her fingers across the black and white frills of his shirt. Allen felt a blush creep across his face as Lenalee marvelled at his otherwise basic costume.

"Uuuh, t-thanks Lenalee…" The young exorcist's attention was soon dragged towards his more colourfully dressed friends. "Wow Kanda. You _do _look like a _pansy_! Especially with that creepy mask..." He mocked.

"_Shut up_ beansprout," The long-haired swordsman glared, however this went unnoticed.

"Now what about you Lenalee, aren't you going to get into your costume?" Lavi questioned. The female exorcist turned to look at her friend – a thoughtful look across her sweet face.

"I haven't really thought about it," She confessed. "I've been so wrapped up with dressing my friends I didn't even consider my own masquerade costume."

"Gah, Lenalee it's already 4 'o' clock!" Allen exclaimed – having just checked the store's clock. "We've got to get you a costume right now!" He began pushing Lenalee outside of the shop – the women's formal wear sold in a separate building down the street.

"Allen is right, Miss Lenalee, it'd be awfully selfish of us to not help you with your attire for the ball," Krory agreed with the younger white-haired exorcist.

"H-hey Allen! You can't leave with your costume still on! You haven't paid yet!" Lavi shouted in near panic. The younger boy let out a shocked yelp before running back into the building to get out of his costume. Lenalee gave a giggle at her friends' concern over her need to buy formal wear before shutting time. Walking back inside she gave the bill address to the vendor who stood at the counter.

Kanda was the first one dressed back into his uniform and as expected, he left without bothering to wait for the others. Allen, Krory and Lavi soon emerged with their new outfits folded in their hands. The shopkeeper neatly packed their clothes into rectangular boxes for the exorcists to carry. With a wave the gang left; eagerly moving the Chinese girl along the street to the women's clothing store.

Allowing Lenalee to walk ahead of them Allen soon realized there was a slight problem and froze mid-step. Noticing her friend's sudden uneasiness she turned around as did Krory (who was beside Allen).

"What's the matter Allen?" The white-haired teen said nothing but motioned his head towards the junior Bookman standing to his right. There was an instant acknowledgement between the three that required no spoken words to understand.

The combination of Lavi in a woman's clothing store could only result in one thing. In the blink of an eye the ecstatic red-head bolted off having caught sight of a maiden further in the building.

"Too late…" Allen, Krory and Lenalee groaned in unison. Lavi had already made his way over to an older blonde haired woman who was – no surprise – standing by the lingerie section towards the change-rooms.

"Oh dear…" Lenalee held her head in utter embarrassment.

Before Lavi could continue his childish flirting Krory and Allen proceeded to drag off their love-sick comrade. Allen gestured to Lenalee to go ahead and look for her dress while he and Krory distracted Lavi. With a faint smile she gave a little wave to her friend and moved through the store.

* * *

"Gee, Allen, why'd you have to spoil my fun?" Lavi mumbled; resting his head on his hands. "She was such a beautiful woman too…" The white-haired exorcist shot Lavi a mild frown.

"You shouldn't act so rash in public," Allen lectured.

"You're an embarrassment; especially in front of Miss Lenalee," Krory added. The red-head gave a cheeky grin as he looked towards the taller male.

"Who are ya' my grand-dad?" He teased.

The three exorcists were seated at a café, only a few doors away from the shop Lenalee was in. Figuring it was rude to watch her pick out and change into her masquerade costumes, Allen had decided to wait out by the café until Lenalee had done her shopping. Having already consumed a cup of tea or two along with a few biscuits; the boys were growing somewhat impatient.

"Women sure take a while to buy their clothes," The red-head sighed leaning back into his chair.

"Says the exorcist who took an hour to choose something…before Lenalee forced you to wear-" Allen was cut off mid-sentence by another voice behind him.

"I'm done," Lenalee chirped. The boys gave out a smile and a sigh of relief as their comrade stood with her new outfit in her hands. Of course it was wrapped up in a box similar to their own; but nonetheless it meant they didn't have to wait anymore.

* * *

_Author's Note: This turned out a lot shorter than expected…sigh oh well. This chapter was a difficult one to write, well before I researched Masquerade Balls and found out that everyone had to wear a costume of some sort. Then inspiration struck me like a Boeing 747 at take off…Hehehe I bet Kanda is going to kill me with his Mugen now._

_I'm a bit disappointed in myself for using a lot of words repeatedly. I've gotta stop writing at 2AM in the morning…_

_I purposely left out Lavi and Lenalee's costume descriptions. I'm saving them for later. _

_Next chapter should be a bit slow to write…considering I'm not a person for writing about travel…even though I have travelled heaps. _

_Please enjoy this chapter and review. _

_Oh and another word of lovely thanks to HibernatingBear and Wolfpup026 – you guys are both my saviors~! *cuddles*_

_Oh…*cuddles* everyone can have a cuddle. I'm feeling good right now. _

_Hope this made you laugh…a bit…if not – gave the fangirls funny thoughts about their exorcists in Masquerade costumes._

_Will update when I can loveys~!_

_Kaytlyn Hue*~_


	3. The Journey

_Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of its characters. All characters and locations are owned by Hoshino Katsura. The only thing I own is this fanfiction and my OC._

_I really have to thank everyone for reviewing and adding this to story alert! I've given me the will to write onwards – and hopefully onwards through my chapter curse _. _

_I also came to realize a mega plot hole in this fanfiction when it came to transportation…If Allen has his new Innocence (crowned clown) why haven't they taken the ark to Germany? Hehehe…I sorta panicked but I remembered Allen isn't allowed to use the ark under his current status…^^;_

_Sending my love out to all my readers ;-)_

_Edit: This chapter has been revamped_

* * *

The red-head heaved as his stomach forcibly emptied its contents over the side of the ship's railings. His legs shuddered beneath him as the ship slid over another wave. His body had been slightly weakened by the sudden regurgitation of his most recent meal. Lavi wasn't the type that got seasick often – but today just happened to be one of those days.

The ferry was fairly small compared to what the Exorcists usually took across the English Channel, not to mention old and rickety. Either Komui was too lazy to book a decent boat across the sea, or there simply wasn't a ferry available at the time. Whatever the reason – the old vessel was struggling to get over the smallest of the white-capped waves.

Even if the boat was little, it was still able to accommodate up to fifteen people. The trip would last throughout the morning, but considering the weather wasn't the friendliest, perhaps even the afternoon would be spent. After the ferry the Exorcists would have to get on a train through to Germany, which would take another day. Providing everything goes well on their traveling, arriving on time at Kiyre's masquerade ball shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

"_Why do you come here every evening?"_

"_Huh, come where?"_

"_To the beach. Why do you bother, Fidelia, most people aren't that committed," I stated as I took a place beside her. She smiled and turned to look at me._

"_Everyday? No…" _

_I couldn't help but laugh at her response._

"_I saw you, yesterday, the day before and the day before that…" I never got to finish my sentence. I guess I just fell under the spell of the ocean; like Fidelia had done._

"_Hmm, well I guess I admire the ocean…" I whipped my head around to look at her once more, her blue eyes staring off into the blue horizon._

"_Admire?"_

"_It's destructive…unpredictable…"_

"_And you like it for that reason?" I raised an eyebrow at her answer. She giggled at my remark and I couldn't help but to deepen my look of confusion._

"_Well, yes and no. Even if the sea can be unruly it can be beautiful. Like right now, it's so calm it's like a mirror."_

"…_the calm before the storm…that's usually what it's like…" I muttered to myself; but as always, Fidelia managed to hear me. She gave a laugh and proceeded to watch the sea once more._

* * *

"Still feeling sick, Lavi?" The red-head broke away from his thoughts; turning his head to face his comrade. "Maybe you should go into your cabin and sleep it off," Lenalee suggested as she stood by the railings.

"I would," Lavi lurched forward. "But my bed's already drenched," Lenalee gave a startled look towards the red-head.

"In what?" The red-haired withdrew his head from the railing, and murmured.

"You don't wanna know…"

Lenalee placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well did you want to use mine then?" She offered, understanding her friend's discomfort. The red-head looked up, a slight twinkle in his emerald eye.

"Depends," Lavi spoke, holding the contents of his stomach behind his clammy fist. "Are you gonna be in it as well?"

Lenalee's sympathy was thrown overboard almost instantly as Lavi flinched; awaiting a hit from her 'fist of love'. Lenalee simply walked off with a discontented sigh, instead of punching her sick and mischievous comrade stupid.

The hours passed rather uneventfully, with little more happening than Lavi's sea sickness, Lenalee's general annoyance with Lavi after his episode, and Kanda's solitude, spent mostly in his hammock. Allen spent most of the boat trip playing poker against some of the other passengers, which also managed to keep Krory occupied, despite his distinct lack of clothing after several minutes.

* * *

The ship pulled into the dock and the Exorcists departed with hoods drawn over their heads, making their way to the train station awaiting the day-and-a-half train trip to Germany and ultimately the castle of the mysterious party hostess. Regardless of the fact they were no longer on the rough sea, the Exorcists were still able to feel the rocking motion of the boat – much to Lavi's discomfort. Luckily for them they hadn't encountered a single Akuma.

Rain pelted down from the darkened skies as the dark grey locomotive pulled into the station. The loud whistle echoed into the gloomy air. Stepping out of the rain and into the warm shelter of the train they were approached by a nearby conductor. Without any exchange of words the conductor simply glanced at the rose cross on the Exorcists' uniforms and granted them entry to the sleeper cabins.

The sleeper cabins were – luckily – spacious and held four beds. Lenalee took a cabin for herself, as she was the only female, whilst Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Krory took another. They would have plenty of time to rest and get ready for the ball that was ahead. Needless to say, everyone but Kanda was excited about the masquerade ball.

The locomotive gave a shudder as the engine pushed it onwards; the deafening train-whistle barely audible through the walls of the carriage.

"Dibs the top bunk!" Lavi called out; jumping forward to take one of the upper beds. His sudden burst of energy was somewhat startling considering the fact only moments ago he was practically drowning in his own vomit.

"Aw, what, fine I get the othe-" The white-haired boy was unable to finish his sentence when Kanda pushed him aside; taking his much wanted space in the cabin. With a frustrated sigh Allen took his suitcase and placed it beside his bed.

Looking down over the side, the red-head gave a cheeky grin to the younger boy. "Why'd you want the top bunk anyway Lavi, you always get it before I do…" Allen pouted, giving the red-head a slight leer.

"Well you see, Allen, I have a fear," He said almost proudly. At Lavi's statement, Kanda and Arystar both listened in.

"A fear? A fear of what?" The younger exorcist questioned curiously. There was a drawn out silence that soon attracted the full attention of the other two males.

"Well out with it you stupid rabbit!" Kanda growled, breaking the tension.

A wide smile was pulled across Lavi's face as he spoke. "A fear of being crushed by the bunk above me." Another silence filled the cabin.

"Che…"

"Lavi…that's just stupid," Allen declared as he took his place on his bed.

Rolling onto his back, Lavi crossed his arms behind his head and stared up towards the ceiling. He was more than happy to sleep on the train – at least it wasn't rocking about like the ferry had been. The steady rhythm of the wheels passing over the tracks had a soothing affect on them all.

Feeling tired from his motion-sickness earlier, Lavi could already feel himself falling asleep. The hypnotic sounds of the locomotive pulling the junior Bookman into the far off land of peaceful slumber.

* * *

"_So... what do you actually do?" Fidelia inquired, looking over towards me. Her voice broke the solemn peace between us. As the waves seemed to quieten I could feel her words sink in. _

"_I'm-ahh..." I stuttered at first, but words finally came. "I'm a recorder. Well, an apprentice really. I travel the world with Gramps and I learn things..." Fidelia raised an eyebrow. _

"_I suppose that's an exciting career for you then?" _

_Breaking the tension further, I let out a laugh. _

"_I wish, it's boring as hell! All I do is read... and travel, and read some more..." I don't know whether I said anything funny, but either way she began to laugh. _"_To be honest, I don't really like it…" That was a true confession on my part._

"…_Then why do you do it?" Her blue eyes watched me as I answered._

"_I dunno…" I started. "I guess it sounded interesting… like an adventure." How wrong I was to think so foolishly. Her gaze was directed back towards the deep orange sun as it began falling behind the ocean._

* * *

"Lavi! Lavi!" Allen yelled as he grabbed a hold of the red-head's shoulders. "The train's about to pull into the station!" The white-haired teen shook him in a crude attempt to rouse him from his sleep. Tearing himself from the younger boy's grip Lavi gave a slight groan; rolling onto his side.

"Shove off, beansprout," Lavi heard, before the scabbard of Kanda's sword was slammed into the back of his head.

"Crap, Yu, what the hell was that for!?" The red-head growled towards his comrade as he sat up. The Japanese Exorcist leered at the utterance of his first name.

"Come on. Tux. _Now._" Kanda demanded. It took a moment before Lavi actually took into account everything that just happened. His emerald eye widened as he realized that Krory, Allen and Kanda were almost fully dressed in their costumes.

"Shit."

"If I have to wear this demeaning piece of Italian crap, you do too, now get up you stupid rabbit you're wasting time!" The Japanese Exorcist snapped.

Opening the briefcase that lay on the end of his bunk, Lavi proceeded to remove his black Exorcist coat. Sliding out of his dark green under-shirt the red-head began to put on his costume, which in his opinion was the embodiment of all things queer. But then again, if his costume represented all that, what was Kanda's in comparison?

Discarding this thought Lavi began buttoning up the deep gold and platinum shirt.

His attire was similar to Kanda's in design but modified so that it wasn't so frilly. His pants weren't so puffy either – they were sleeker and thigh hugging like Krory's. Pulling on his dark leather boots Lavi began shoving the rest of his clothes into his briefcase as the train began to slow down.

* * *

The weather in the Germanic highlands weren't as gloomy as it had been in France. The late afternoon sky was tinged a deep red-orange; the thin wisps of clouds a much lighter shade of red. Bumping along the mountain-side track, the roomy stagecoach moved at a steady pace through the woods.

The trip through the mountainous forest was spent in silence, as each Exorcist observed the tranquil scenery around them. As the dirt road began to flatten out, the tall green deciduous trees began to lessen in numbers and soon a vast plain was revealed at the top of the hill. Colourful wild-flowers grew in masses along the sides of the dirt track; lush green grass grazed upon by a doe and her fawn.

The carriage moved up another small incline before coming to a halt. The finders who drove the stagecoach opened the door, allowing the Exorcists to get outside. Their eyes were greeted by a most spectacular view. Without the walls of the carriage restricting the scene they were now able to see the full expanse of German wilderness around them. To the side of the flattened hilltop lay a vast valley of trees and a deep river that swerved into the valley's heart.

"This is beautiful…" Lenalee murmured in complete awe, her violet eyes glistening in the evening light. "I would love to live here, it'd be wonderful, don't you think?" Lifting her dark lavender dress from the ground slightly, she moved towards the lush grass – absorbing the beauty of the landscape around her.

"Lenalee, if you think the scenery is beautiful…" Allen started, his voice shaking. The short haired Chinese girl turned to look towards her comrade.

"Check out that castle…" Lavi finished for his younger friend.

Pale grey stone walls surrounded the exterior of the castle. At each corner of the perimeter wall stood a tower with long pointed spires. At the front, a high archway provided entrance to the main castle building. Atop the square central hall, a trio of robust towers rose up into the sky. The spires themselves appeared to reach into the heavens. It was like something out of a fairytale.

"Welcome to Mistress Kiyre's Castle."

* * *

_Author's note: man sorry guys and girls…this chapter was a pain. Simply because I couldn't get any inspiration! But luckily my friend Jemgi was able to help me out…A LOT. Actually I think this chapter should be his, about 60% of this chapter is his writing XD_

_I really couldn't write anything and so Jemgi (bless his soul) was giving me paragraphs to give me a jump-start. And it worked! _

_So here it is. Please review darlings._

_Many thanks to Wolfpup026, HibernatingBear for the support and Jemgi for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter._

_I apologies for the things that don't make sense. I've been pulling some late nighters to get this in working order ^^; _

_I hope it doesn't seem rushed. Oh and Lenalee's costume…Hehehe will get a more detailed description inside the next chapter…Hehehe I'm so mean._

_But yeah…I hope Jemgi didn't gross you out with a few of those…vomit lines *Shudders*_

_Have a good week!_

_I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can._

_It should be WAY easier seeing as it's a chapter I'm looking forward to._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_

_Kaytlyn Hue*~_


	4. Masquerade

_Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of its characters. All characters and locations are owned by Hishino Katsura. The only thing I own is this fanfiction and my OC._

_I'll just keep this short; thank you to everyone! For the reviews, faves and encouragement, thank you! I've also noticed Krory-kins disappears a lot…XD I have the tendency to forget him…very easily. Poor Krory… Oh and that I've also written Moyashi in some chapters but in others written it as Beansprout. I'll ask you to ignore that _ sorry. _

_Enjoy the chapter everyone!_

_Edit: This chapter has been revamped_

* * *

The sound of the party orchestra resonated within the vast main hall of the castle as the many guests danced on the polished floors. The great chandelier that hung from the high risen ceiling lit up the room as the sun finally hid behind the valley's mountains.

The faces of the many dancers were concealed behind well decorated masks; ranging between the simplest of styles to designs more colourful and elaborate than Allen's average dinner. There were costumes composed of two colours, and some more than three. Others were a mixture of tones that all contributed to the sheer splendor of the entire masquerade ball. Even the waiters carrying the drinks and appetizers wore stunning outfits.

Krory had seemingly vanished the moment they had gotten into the castle. Every so often they would catch a glimpse of the tall Romanian man but he would quickly disappear into the crowd seconds later; always re-appearing with another dance partner.

"Well this is riveting…" Kanda complained, slumping against a pillar beside him.

"Cheer up Yu-bear, or alternatively you could put your mask on. People won't know the difference!" Lavi jeered, watching the Japanese man as he pulled the large, grinning mask over his face. Kanda let out an annoyed groan and watched Lavi as he dissolved into hysterical laughter.

"Stupid rabbit…" He muttered before taking a sip from the glass of wine in his hand. "Or should I say sunflower?"

Turning away from his long haired comrade, Lavi looked over to watch the dancers. Among the couples that whirled around the dance floor, Lenalee and Allen seemed to stand out the most. Allen's black and white costume complimented the purple and black of Lenalee's layered dress. Her short sleek dark-green hair swayed with their movements; in synch with the music.

"Hehe, beansprout and Lenalee look like they're having fun," Lavi said in an amused tone. "C'mon, Yu, stop being a wallflower and dance!" The swordsman gave a snarl towards the cheeky red-head.

"Look who's talking Mr. I'm-just-going-to-stand-here-and-watch." Just as the long haired exorcist spoke a woman clad in a ruffled black dress approached him. Her hair was as dark as her outfit; her striking silver eyes set upon the man before her. A black mask with platinum lining and long smooth silver feathers curving out the sides covered the woman's face. Without a single word the woman took Kanda's hand and proceeded to drag him into the crowd of dancing people.

Taking the wine glass from Kanda's hand the red-head could only smirk as he watched his stoic comrade disappear into the forest of colours. Drinking the remnants of wine left in Kanda's glass, Lavi continued to watch the dancing. The song came to an end and several couples applauded the small orchestra in the corner of the hall. Some continued dancing, while others moved off to the side to talk and take in the atmosphere with a good glass of wine.

Lavi smiled as his two friends approached him – Allen's red cheeks hidden by his elaborate masquerade mask.

"Have fun you two?" The red-head asked coolly. Lenalee smiled brightly towards her comrade and gave a nod.

"Where'd Kanda go?" Allen observed the area around them.

"Hehe…Yu got forced to dance…" Lavi grinned almost demonically as he pointed towards the dark couple across the room. It was rather shocking to see the anti-social swordsman dance – even more so to see him dance so well. While the two boys watched the rare scene Lenalee broke the silence.

"Would you like to dance, Lavi?" She asked. The red-head accepted the girl's offer and took her hand.

Stepping onto the dance floor amongst the crowd the two turned to face each other; taking their positions for the dance. Placing one of his hands on Lenalee's curvy hip and the other against her hand they began to move with the people around them in the same rotating movement. From there onwards it all felt completely effortless; the harmonious music carrying them through each step of their dance.

"Well… this is awkward," Lavi stated at the distinct lack of conversation between them.

"C'mon Lavi…can't you stop talking for once?" Lenalee giggled as the pair waltzed amid the crowd. The younger exorcist rested her head against Lavi's chest. The red-head felt an odd feeling of sisterly companionship and gave a simple smile.

The colourful costumes and masks of the people around them continued to move in a whirl as each couple spun with the orchestra's music. It felt like a dream; a strange dream that never seemed to end. Even when the song finished everything kept moving.

Lenalee and Lavi soon parted. Lenalee took the hand of some other rich foreigner, leaving the red headed teenager to his own thoughts. Lavi began to survey the room; almost instinctively. Kanda was locked in mortal-dance with the woman who had coerced him earlier, Krory was still absorbed by crowd and Allen – almost inevitably – was playing cards in the corner.

Pinching another glass of alcohol from a masked waiter, the red-head casually leant against one of the marble pillars. Taking off his mask to drink his wine, Lavi viewed the masses of people as they proceeded to dance once more.

"This is going to be one hell of a night," He mused to himself.

Downing the last of the wine in his glass, the red-head paused as his ears caught the sound of laughter. The tone and form of it was strangely familiar, yet he couldn't pinpoint exactly where he had heard it before. Searching the crowds, the red-head scanned for the source of the memorable noise before laying sight on a figure at the other end of the hall.

Her face was hidden behind a black clay mask, painted with gold and silver glitter. Rows of long red feathers sprouted from the forehead of the mask. Thick brown hair curled down past her shoulders reaching her mid-upper arm. In a split second she was gone; hidden behind the spinning colours of the masquerade ball. But her voice, still hung in his mind.

* * *

"_I'm really gonna miss you..." Fidelia whispered. The sound of her words were incredibly close considering the fact I had left her far behind. I stopped in my tracks having heard her speak. I could feel her arms wrap around me as she hugged me tightly, yet I wasn't facing her. _

_"You're the only person I've met who hasn't been a complete and total waste of time…" She continued, embracing me tightly. I could feel my face flush. Her head now resting on my back as she held me. _

_I was just on the verge of understanding romance - still young enough to find it funny and repulsive, but old enough to find the whole idea intriguing... I cursed to myself mentally and cleared it from my mind._

_A Bookman has no need for love or attachment. I remember Gramps saying that. Just a spectator to the drama performance of the world. Nothing more._

"_Goodbye Fidelia," I said before breaking free of her grasp. She let out a whimper as I moved away; I bet my words sounded cold and heartless. It's the way it should be. As a Bookman I have no room for her in my mind._

* * *

"Lavi?" Allen called waving his hand in front of the dazed teen. "Woo, hello, Lavi?" Breaking from his train of thought the red-head blinked a few times before realising Allen was standing in front of him.

"Oh, hi Allen," He said in surprise. "What's up? Saw you playin' poker in the corner there."

The white-haired exorcist gave a guilt-ridden grin as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Haha, well…" The younger boy trailed off, unable to find anything to say back. Lavi let out a chuckle as Allen remained in silence. "How much have you had to drink Lavi?" Allen asked inquisitively. Widening his emerald eye Lavi felt as if he were being interrogated for a crime.

"Umm… Just two and a half glasses. The half came from Kanda before he got dragged off by the lady dressed in black." The red-head answered with a smile. "Why do you ask? Think I'm being irresponsible, Allen?"

"Just looking out for my comrade, that's all," Allen grinned.

"Bah, you're the minor here," Lavi scoffed before lowering his head to younger boy's ear. "Any sign of Akuma?" he whispered. Allen looked towards his red-haired companion and shook his head.

"Nothing's come up yet. Hope nothing does come up, it could be a real disaster with the amount of people here…" The white haired muttered in response as he shifted his glance through the dancing crowds.

"So Lavi, why don't you go get it on out there?" Allen suggested suddenly changing the subject.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Find a girl to dance with... or are they ignoring you...?"

"No, one asked me to dance, just now!"

"Oh... so you're just a chicken then..." The white-haired boy smirked. Lavi glared at his friend as he waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm not the chicken, you're the one who decided to hide in the corner and play poker," Lavi retaliated as he crossed his arms over the golden ruffles of his shirt.

"Did you see who I was playing with?" Allen growled slightly, returning the leer that he was receiving from his red-haired comrade.

"Yourself." Allen whacked Lavi in the back of the head as he spoke. "Ow! Geez Allen! I was only kidding…" He whined rubbing at his skull. The white-haired boy left in a huff not caring to hear the older boy's complaints.

"Excuse me."

A familiar voice.

The red-head gazed over to where it had come from. He recognised her in an instant; the black, gold, silver and red mask an easy give away. The laughing he heard earlier had come from the same woman who now stood before him. His emerald eye was fixated on the pair of blue eyes that stared back at him.

"May I have this dance?" She asked tilting her masked head to the side. Lavi put on a smile, taking the hand of the brunette.

"It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

_Author's Note:…sucked in it's another lame-cliffhanger with a lame cliffhanger ending. Hahaha… Well then… who is this random brunette *gets shot* it's obvious… XD_

_Oh well._

_Oh and I apologize for the jumping around of the flashbacks _ _

_Many thanks to Wolfpup026, HibernatingBear who is now my Beta and Jemgi who gives me kick starts into writing my chapters ^_^. Thank you everyone for the reviews! _

_Lots in store in the next chapter. _

_I realized a lot of things went screwy. I think I've gotta stop staying up 'til 3AM writing ^^;_

_Anyways, hope everyone is well!_

_Will try to update as soon as I can!_

_Kaytlyn Hue*~_


	5. Revelations

_Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own D Gray Man etc. I only own this fanfiction and my OC. _

_I should apologize for the shortness of my chapters. I have the potential to write long chapters (hinting towards an ancient fanfiction I wrote that had 20-30pages per chapter). Thanks to everyone again for the reviews, alerts etc. I appreciate them all._

_Big shout out to Jemgi who needs a lot of support. He hasn't been in a good mood recently. I support you and all your writing, Jemgi! Thanks for all the help with my fanfiction! _

_Shout out to Hibernating Bear, my beta, thanks for helping me out as per usual with my chapters ^_^ you always manage to pick up my errors._

_Shout out to Wolfpup026 for the reviews and long email conversations we have. And much love to everyone who is still reading my fanfiction._

_-Hugs-_

_Enjoy the chapter~!_

_Edit: This chapter has been revamped_

* * *

The colours spun by in a misty haze, however Lavi's attention was still drawn upon his dance partner. She seemed all too familiar. It was so long ago, although, the young boy had visited more places in his eighteen years of existence than most see in their entire lives.

With each step of their dance Lavi kept his eye upon the masked brunette. Much to his unawareness the orchestra raised the tempo of the song changing the dance style entirely. The girl picked up the pace as the external crowd of dancers followed suit.

The red-head was working up a sweat with the speed of their combined movements on the dance floor. His mind was set upon the question of whose face was behind the black mask. She could be a stranger or someone he knew; the suspense was enough to kill him.

For all he knew he could be overreacting and his dance partner might have just been a random girl from the land of whoop-whoop that he would never ever see again. Oh, how he wished that would be the case. The more he thought about it the more unlikely it seemed to become.

The amount of problems that awaited him if the girl turned out to be a friend was something Lavi didn't want to think about. Pushing his doubts into the back of his mind he flashed a smile towards his masked partner. Maybe it would've been a better idea to have kept his mask on - that way anyone who knew him wouldn't recognise him.

Lavi had practically defeated the purpose of Masquerade Balls.

Even if he had pulled down his mask before taking the girl's hand – he had given her enough time to recognise him at a distance.

"Having a good time, Allen?" The tall Romanian Exorcist questioned talking a place beside the younger male. The white-haired boy looked up at his comrade and gave a tired sigh.

"Yeah, I guess. You must've been having fun; I haven't seen you since we got in this place…" Allen stated. Krory ran a hand through his long white fringe as he took a glass of wine from a nearby waiter.

"If you call being dragged off by ladies fun…It was such a daunting feeling…" He murmured.

Allen gave out a hearty laugh before looking up to the older Exorcist. "How about a game of Poker then?" Krory could almost see the devious grin on the young boy's face.

"No thank you. I'd much prefer to keep my clothes on…" Krory smiled nervously, returning his attention to the dance.

* * *

"Wish we could go in there and join the fun," One of the finders spoke as they sat by the carriage outside the walls of the castle.

"Well the Exorcists deserve to have a bit of fun, Trevor. But I guess you're right."

"The food, the wine, the colourful costumes and masks…" Trevor listed, resting his head on his hands.

"And the ladies; you can't forget the ladies, Trev," The other said with a grin.

"Aye, Marvin…" Trevor muttered. "You don't suppose Sir Kanda would be dancing in there, would you?" His friend shuddered at the sound of the stoic Exorcist's name.

"…I doubt it…" Marvin answered quietly. "I'm surprised he isn't-" The finder fell silent; his eyes widening.

"Marv? Hello, Marv?" The finder waved a hand in front of his stunned companion. Unable to get a response, Trevor turned to look in the direction that Marvin was.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

* * *

Allen felt his spine tingle. His arm twitched whilst his left eye squirmed in its socket, searching for the Akuma that it had sensed. His masquerade mask hid his cursed eye, but even so, his sudden discomfort alerted Krory.

"Is everything okay, Allen?"

The white-haired boy gave no answer. Instead he turned his head – surveying the area around them for the demons.

"I can sense something, but…" He trailed off as he kept looking around them. "I can't see anything…"

"Perhaps it's far away. Your eye should be able to see them clearly if there are Akuma close by," Krory said, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"No, it's definitely near us..." Allen stated firmly.

"But if it's near us, Allen. Where is it?" The tall Romanian exorcist inquired. Although his face was partially masked, the older man could sense his growing uneasiness.

"I don't know."

The orchestra began to increase the volume of their music, drowning out the sound of the guests' feet and any sounds that could've been made from outside the castle.

Their feet moved with perfect union, each step following the next as if it were bidden. Lavi couldn't tell whether it was reality he was in or a far off dream-land. The dance had an odd affect over him.

"Are you… exorcist?" Lavi's partner asked suddenly, drawing him out of his thoughts. The red-head gave an inquisitive look from behind his mask.

"Eh? Exorcist?" He questioned in return, still half stuck in his own mind.

"Are you an exorcist?" She repeated.

"Well…I guess you could say that," The red-head answered. His partner watched him with unwavering eyes as they continued to move through the spinning crowds.

The music began to slow. Lavi's partner began to look distressed, her narrowed blue eyes glancing towards the windows, doors and other places of interest. Most would have thrown it off as a mere characteristic of the person; the junior Bookman, on the other hand, could tell something was up.

The song ended and the crowd applauded the orchestra. Lavi bowed, as was customary, but to him it felt strange, for he couldn't remember bowing to anyone in a long time. In return to his bow, the brunette did graceful curtsey, lowering her head slightly. At that moment, her black masquerade mask fell from her face; the bindings loosened by the fast movements of their dance.

Lavi didn't waste a second and quickly caught the clay mask before it hit the polished floors. Glancing up towards his dance partner who now stood unmasked, Lavi felt like he had just been crushed by a ton of bricks. The young brunette's face was riddled with a mixture of emotions as the red-head stood up. Her blue eyes met with his emerald one as he began to speak.

"I know you…" His voice shaking as his heart skipped a few beats. "But I shouldn't."

* * *

_Author's Note: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…I AM SO EVIL._

_NOW YOU HAVE TO KEEP READING. Well not really… XD_

_This chapter is way too short for my liking but it makes it up in quality…I think XD._

_Big thank you to Jemgi for helping me kick start every time I get stuck somewhere. Thank you to Hibernating Bear for being my beta, oh and thank you to Wolfpup026 for the support._

_Thank you for reading everyone ;-)_

_I will submit whenever I can!_

_Mind you the weather where I am is so bloody hot I can't sleep! I'll be writing lots, considering this horrid heat keeps up._

_Be safe everyone_

_Have a good weekend ;-)_

_Kaytlyn Hue*~_


	6. Speculations & Catastrophes

_Author's Note:…Yeah I don't on DGM etc, etc so on so forth, nothing more nothing less. I only own this fanfiction and my OC. You already know the drill._

_Okay, I really apologize for making my readers freak out at my last cliffhanger – and for making the chapter shorter than all the rest._

_My dad got angry at me and I'm now no longer allowed on until 3AM XD. So I updates may slow down ^^; very, very, very sorry. With school coming up in two weeks I'll write as much as I can so that you won't have to panic about me ditching the story. But I don't think I will – You'll all eat me if I stopped O.O_

_Jemgi has got some of his inspiration back and is writing now, but still – a shout out for him seeing as he always helps me write XD._

_Hibernating Bear my beta – didn't beta the last chapter. He got offline and I couldn't be bothered emailing it…hehe. But thanks to him for checking and fixing my work._

_Wolfpup026 – big thanks for reviewing every single chapter – really appreciate it ^_^_

_And thank you everyone who is reading this fanfiction. Now enough of this A/N shite!_

* * *

Lavi watched the young girl as her expression turned from shock, to fear, then into anger. Her shining blue eyes and long flowing brown hair were a dead give away as to who she was.

"…Fidelia?" He questioned.

She cringed slightly at the sound of her name and raised her hand to her forehead. There was something different about her – something that he hadn't ever seen upon her face. Beneath her both of her eyes were three green crystal-like stones. They glowed dimly, flickering slowly like stars.

"I-I have to go," She said suddenly before turning to leave the dance floor. Extending his arm, Lavi stopped the brunette from leaving.

"Wait, Fidelia can't we talk?" The brunette winced once more but met his gaze. Grabbing a hold of both of his arms she stared at him firmly. Lavi could easily see joy hidden behind the serious expression she wore, but nonetheless her voice remained stern as she spoke.

"It'll have to wait until afterwards."

"Huh? What do you mean afterwards?" Lavi called out as the girl released him and made her way through the crowd. "Fidelia!"

She stopped in her tracks; quickly looking back to face the red-head.

"Wait for me until after the speech, and could you please stop calling me that!"

"After the speech? What spee-" The junior Bookman was cut off from his thoughts as he heard another voice shout out from behind him. Reluctantly, Lavi moved over towards his comrades that stood at the side of the room; turning his head slightly to try and catch a final glimpse of the brunette.

Taking his place beside the younger exorcist, the red-head took another glass of wine from a nearby waiter. After that encounter - he felt he needed it.

Beside Allen stood Krory and Lenalee; but Kanda was nowhere in sight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention," The crowd fell silent as everyone turned their attention to the woman at the top of the hall's central staircase. "I thank you all for attending my ball on this night." General applause filled the room.

"I danced with her," Krory muttered under his breath. It was clear the Romanian man was going red, once more at his naivety. There was a moment of recognition between the other Exorcists as they took the woman's face into account.

"Same here, how 'bout you Lavi?" Allen gasped, posing a question to the red-head beside him.

"I have…but it can't possibly be the same person, can it?" Lavi whispered in disbelief.

Undoubtedly, the woman giving the speech was Fidelia. What she had said to him earlier only deepened his confusion. The sound of Allen muffling a laugh brought him back to reality.

"Well, she's only missing Kanda and Lenalee, and she will have danced with all of us..." The white-haired boy speculated as he tapped a finger against his chin.

"Che. What a coincidence. I happened to dance with that woman right after I got away from that other crazed lady…" Kanda announced, as he appeared from the crowd.

"Hi Y-" Lavi stopped as he saw Kanda raise his hand to strike him over the head.

"Don't you dare!" Kanda hissed.

"That's strange… I talked to her a few minutes ago," Lenalee suddenly spoke up as she turned to face her male companions.

"I'm beginning to not like the sound of this..." Lavi murmured.

"As many of you maybe aware," The woman continued. "This ball is in honour of the exorcists who defend our world from the dreaded Noah Clan, and the Akuma under their rule. I am sure that many of you have heard of this infamous group and support the Black Order's efforts in every way." A half-hearted cheer broke out in the hall.

"I don't like this," Kanda stated. "How the hell does she know about the Noah and the Akuma?" Allen shook his head, not having an answer for the Japanese man.

"Have you seen any Akuma then, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"I thought I sensed some earlier, but before I could check them out they were gone. I got dragged off by one of these nobles," He answered. The Chinese girl turned her head back to the mistress.

"Well then. I guess we wait."

The speech trailed on for a few more minutes with occasional cheers, toasts and thanks to the exorcists, and various others who had supposedly made large journeys across numerous countries, in complete comfort (which Lavi found somewhat insulting, seeing he had been sick for a full day upon the ferry across the English Channel) and more local earls and officials.

The celebratory chatter came to an abrupt end as the sound of slamming doors silenced the people. Heads turned, jaws held agape as everyone caught sight of a beige cloaked figure. Large patches of blood covered the man's coat as it did over his hands and face.

"Hang on, that's one of the Finders that brought us here," Lenalee exclaimed. The look of terror was mirrored upon everyone's face; including the woman at the top of the stairs.

"You're right, Lenalee! It's Trevor!" Allen agreed.

"Run!" He shouted, his voice reflecting the fear he felt inside. "The Akuma will—" Trevor was cut off as a series of bullets were fired from behind him. The polished white tiles of the floor beneath him were showered with the finder's blood as the shots flew straight through him.

The people gasped some even screaming at the sight; Lenalee covering her eyes in fright. Black stars began to appear on Trevor's body as the demonic virus began to take over – eating away at every fibre and cell in his body.

A loud and hysterical laughter was heard from outside the castle; the sound of heavy footsteps echoed into the room. With a firm kick from behind, Trevor hit the ground, quickly turning to dust as the virus destroyed his body completely. No sooner had that happened Allen's left eye began to react once more.

"Hyahaha! What a lovely surprise this is!" The voice came from a tall platinum armoured figure that stood in the doorway of the castle. Beside him were two strange looking animals; each with a mechanical complexion. Without hesitation they proceeded to step into the hall which enticed an odd reaction from the woman at the height of the staircase.

"Fidelia…" Lavi murmured as his eye caught sight of her falling to her knees.

"Everyone get back!" Allen ordered as he removed the glove from his left hand. Catching sight of the white-haired boy's action, Kanda placed a hand inside of his costume before pulling out his sword.

"Maybe your eye was right, Allen…" Krory smirked as he tore the masquerade mask from his face, as his long white fringe stood on end; his vampire fangs gleaming in the light of the ballroom chandelier. Following everyone else's lead, Lavi whipped out his hammer from the belt of his pants swiftly spinning it between each of his fingers.

Lenalee was last to prepare her weapon, placing her hands on her violet skirt and quickly ripping off the length of the dress below her knees.

"Wha- that was dramatic, Lenalee…" Lavi gaped.

"It was designed that way," She replied simply.

"Hehehe… What makes this banquet even better is that there are exorcists here…" The Akuma on the right remarked, a devilish grin marking its hideous boar-like face.

"I'm so excited!" The other cried, waving around its arms. The Akuma fell silent as the platinum armoured figure raised his hand in annoyance to their clamouring.

"Just shut up and do your work!"

No sooner had the centre Akuma spoke, the exorcists moved into action.

"Innocence Activate!"

* * *

_Author's Note: …Cliffhanger? *sets up barricade* don't kill me!_

_So we got a gang of Akuma? Dead finders? Hehehe what else could possibly go wrong? _

_Simply to say – a lot can go wrong…you're going to have to wait until the next chapter. _

_If you're confused then don't panic, everything will be cleared up in time. Everything is planned…and almost always checked through :D _

_Okay…thank you's go to…  
Jemgi _

_Wolfpup026_

_HibernatingBear_

_And my readers and reviewers ^3^ you're all awesome!_

_Have a good week everyone!_

_Kaytlyn Hue_


	7. Names

_Disclaimer: …I do not own DGM – DGM is rightfully owned to Hishino Katsura. I only own this fanfiction and my OC. _

_A/N: Not much to say this time. *cries* I don't want to go back to school. Does someone want to put me into retirement and give me a pension? XD wishful thinking…wishful thinking…_

* * *

With no further hesitation the Akuma proceeded to fire at the guests. Leaping forward with great agility, the exorcists defended the people as best as they could. Those closest to the Akuma were the first to fall; having already been showered with bullets they disintegrated almost instantly.

In an attempt to stop the demons' gunfire, Kanda unleashed a wave of illusion beasts from the blade of his sword. The Akuma ceased fire and quickly avoided the attack – separating in three directions. The boar moved around the right side of the room while the platinum Akuma jumped over the exorcists and the other moved around to the left.

Lenalee sprung up from the ground, swinging her legs up above her to strike the airborne demon. Swiftly dodging the Chinese girl's kick, the Akuma took a hold of her leg, swinging her around before tossing her towards the bright chandelier.

"Ha, you'll have to do better than that, girlie! After all I am a level three!" The demon teased and charged head on towards her.

"Big hammer, little hammer…" Lavi began as his weapon spun through his fingers. "Grow, grow, grow!"

Lenalee watched as the Akuma outstretched its arm, and the huge, apocalyptic eye spread out across its palm.

"Die exorcist."

Lavi swung his hammer high over his head and then brought it around in a swift curve. The level three's armour cracked from the impact as he was sent flying into a pillar.

"No need to thank me Lenalee!" The red-head jeered as he returned his attention to the level twos on the ground. The Chinese exorcist gave a somewhat sour look towards her comrade. The kinky remark from the ferry-trip still lingered in her mind.

"If this is how you like to play, that's fine by me!" The level three spat as it emerged from the rubble of the side pillar. Raising its hand above of its head; the Akuma made a signal as if to beckon something. The sound of shattering glass filled the grand hall as several level one demons appeared.

"Ah, what a nuisance," Krory muttered to himself as he jumped up towards one of the balloon like monsters. Without hesitation the Romanian exorcist sunk his fangs into the Akuma's solid flesh, sucking up every last drop of its blood. Once it had been destroyed Krory moved onwards to the other Akuma – driven by the Innocence's desire to taste their blood.

As the battle dragged on, the exorcists came to realise that the guests had seemingly vanished. The fact that there were no remains of the people made it all the more confusing. They all knew very well that once hit, the Akuma blood virus destroyed the body and left only ashes, but it didn't disintegrate clothing. Whatever was going on, it wasn't normal.

Standing back to back with his fellow comrade, Allen exchanged a brief glance with the Chinese girl.

"The people have all gone!" The white-haired boy shouted over the roar of gunfire.

"I've noticed that too Allen! Something weird is going on here and whatever it is, I don't like it one bit!" Lenalee responded. Their conversation came to an abrupt end as a volley of bullets separated them.

Continuously batting away at the level one Akuma, Lavi was unable to detect the demon charging at him from behind. The sound of constant explosions drowned out the thundering steps of the mechanical boar as it sped across the hall; Kanda and Allen narrowly avoiding the attack. Taking notice of the Akuma's intended target, Allen made an attempt to warn his comrade.

"Lavi watch out!"

His warning came too late as the huge curled tusks of the level two made impact with the red-head's back, thrusting him forward into the wall. The Akuma circled around as it targeted the exorcists nearby, leaving Lavi to the lower ranked demons that began to surround him.

Before the balloon like machines could shoot a bullet, Allen sliced his long black claws through the thick flesh of the demons. Landing by the junior Bookman's side, the white-haired teen helped his comrade off the ground.

"Thanks bud, I owe you one," The red-head grinned. Without another word the younger boy dashed off – targeting the level two that had began to charge once more. No sooner had he left, Lavi's attention was drawn back to Fidelia at the height of the stairs. She had been forgotten about amidst all the chaos and only now did he see that she was in danger.

The brunette was at her knees, hands clasping her face tightly; eyes shut tightly as explosions filled the castle. She was completely oblivious to the fact that the level three Akuma hovered in front of her.

Slamming the heavier end of his weapon into the ground, Lavi clasped the handle of his hammer tightly; pointing it in the direction of the staircase. "Big hammer, small hammer…" Lavi began. "Extend!"

"Well, well, well. I thought we might have been able to find you here," The level three growled as he approached the kneeling brunette. Opening her eyes, the girl stared back at the platinum armoured monster trying hard not to show the slightest hint of fear.

"What a pity. It's a shame we couldn't keep a pretty little pet like you!" The Akuma laughed as he outstretched his arm towards the brunette in attempt to seize her throat.

"Bugger off!" Lavi shouted as he smacked the weight of his hammer against the demon; knocking him away from the staircase. Looking down towards the familiar girl, Lavi gave a small smile before offering a hand to her. "It's not safe up here, Fidelia. You're an easy target for these Akuma."

The brunette flinched as she hesitated to take his hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Juan? Stop calling me Fidelia," She responded in frustration.

_**Juan**_.

It had been years since he had heard that name. As she took Lavi's offered hand he pulled her up by his side. "My name is Kiyre now," The brunette said in a calmer tone. The red-head flashed a grin towards his child-hood friend.

"Well, maybe I should have you know, I don't go by the name 'Juan' anymore," Lavi smirked. His bright emerald eye met with her blue ones as he proceeded to carry her from the staircase. "It's Lavi now."

The number of Akuma had greatly decreased – now only a handful of level ones remained along with the pair of level twos. However the level three was nowhere to be seen – whether it had decided to flee the battle or was destroyed by Lavi's hammer strike, no one knew for sure.

Backing up against one another, the level two Akuma exchanged nervous glances as Kanda, Allen and Krory surrounded them. In an instant the long armed Akuma jumped up onto the boar's back; a devilish grin marking both of their horrible faces. Puzzled by the demons' actions, the exorcists failed to see the oncoming attack. The top Akuma began to shriek causing everyone in the hall to freeze; grasping their ears tightly as the sound pierced the air.

With its partner still screaming on its back, the boar demon began to charge towards the paralysed humans. Unable to snap out of their paralysis, Kanda, Allen and Krory were all thrown to the side by the battering force of the level two Akuma. The boar began to slow down - its partner leapt from its back and took to the air, bouncing somewhat gracefully on top of its lower level comrades.

"How do you like _that,_ exorcists?" It chuckled, placing its long arms across its chest.

"Che… I've heard donkeys sing better than that," Kanda muttered under his breath.

"Your tiny human brains can't handle the sound wave intensity. It jams all messages your brain tries to send to your body! You're powerless against it!" The boar Akuma explained; red eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

"Prepare to die!"

Rising to his feet, Allen launched himself forward; the dark claws of his left hand curled and ready to shred the demons to pieces. The boar began to charge towards the white-haired exorcist, not daring to back down from the challenge. Metres away from impact the other level two struck with another wave of its ear-shattering singing.

Just like the level two had explained, Allen involuntarily ceased his attack and became a sitting target for the Akuma. Ramming its enormous body into its smaller opponent, the mechanical hog threw the white-haired exorcist off his feet. Sliding across the once neatly polished floors, Allen came to a stop at Lavi's and Kiyre's feet.

"Damn it…" Allen cursed as he sat up. The vocal Akuma was prancing around above the hall swinging its arms about as if it were a little girl. An ugly little girl that couldn't sing to be more precise.

Lenalee took charge and targeted the Akuma high above; the air whistling as she soared up to the same height as her foe. The frolicking demon spun around in a ballet like motion and stopped to face the pretty Chinese girl.

"Care to join me?" Its smile turning vicious as it made no warning to attack. The Akuma's arms lurched out, trying to grab the young girl, but failing. The Chinese exorcist was far too speedy for the likes of the level two.

As Lenalee began her rapid descent towards the demon, it opened its mouth and let out another horrendous screech. She and her comrades instinctively covered their ears wanting to block out the noise. This ability worked in the Akuma's favour; the female exorcist simply flew past her target causing no damage at all. The demon laughed as did its partner on the floor of the hall.

Lavi found himself on the ground like his friends nearby. His hands covered his ears while his head pounded with a painful migraine that lasted as long as the Akuma sang. He and Kiyre were out of sight for the larger boar Akuma which seemed more focused on Allen and the others. The white-haired exorcist had moved forward once again to try and combat the demons, but was always stopped by the sound of off-key singing.

He would've gone to help out his comrades, but it also meant leaving Kiyre behind unguarded, an easy target for the small number of level ones above. The red-head was currently shielded her and himself from the shower of Akuma bullets using his hammer. Even if Bookmen weren't allowed to have true friendships or bonds, he wasn't going to leave her for dead. His childish mistake seven years ago had unintentionally led to this and now he had to make up for it.

Another piercing scream echoed across the hall, freezing the exorcists where they stood allowing the boar demon to line itself up for an attack. It was becoming repetitious and seemingly more frustrating. Lavi tugged at his red hair – the screeching irritating him to the point he thought he was going to explode.

The ground suddenly groaned and gave out a shudder, stopping the Akuma's attacks. Each demon looked around nervously as the castle began to creak and quake.

"_Quiet!_" Kiyre's voice boomed across the hall. In the blink of an eye the level one Akuma were destroyed – an invisible force moving through the air of the castle hall. The singing Akuma had no longer a place to stand and quickly reached out for the chandelier. Now dangling from the light, the Akuma was now the easiest target; despite its capability to still sing.

"Heehee, wasn't that frightening?" It chuckled. Just as sudden as the level ones had been destroyed, the dangling Akuma was now looking into the face of its own demise. Glowing in a bright green was a horned-serpentine head that burst from the floor of the castle. Extending rippling neck upwards the bright, almost liquid, creature opened its jaws, swallowing the Akuma and the chandelier whole.

Having just witnessed its fellow partner being eaten, the boar Akuma began to quiver in fear. Turning to flee, the mechanical hog's efforts were in vain. The shining serpent dove down, quickly catching the demon in its jaws. The emerald glow faded and the serpent vanished.

Completely caught off guard as to what had happened the exorcists simply stared in awe at one another. After a few moments of complete silence, Allen turned his head towards Kiyre who stood beside Lavi. Allen seemed to understand the situation and what had just happened, as did the others. Although several things didn't add up – the white-haired boy was sure of it now. The Akuma had to have been destroyed by Innocence, Innocence that had reacted to the only living survivor of the masquerade ball.

Kiyre, Mistress of the Western Germanic Mountains was an accommodator.

A disciple of God.

* * *

_Author's Note: Or is she... *cough*_

_Sorry for the late update. I had major writer's block and couldn't think. School started and I already hate it; hence why I ask for a pension! I'll try to write when I can but with school now on updates will slow down a lot T_T._

_Many thanks to Wolfpup026 for the ongoing support. Many thanks for Hibernating Bear for proof reading, and of course Jemgi for helping me start chapters and fix plot holes._

_I am starting to get nervous about the upcoming chapters; as there are many disappointments and strange things that lay ahead. I don't want to submit stuff that everyone will hate:O but I hope that won't be the case; and if so I can always change it._

_Thanks for the support everyone and please review._

_Reviews make me write more._

_This is now the longest running Fanfiction I've ever written._

_Thank you everyone!_

_Kaytlyn Hue*~_


	8. Jumping to Conclusions

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned and created by Hishino Katsura. I only own my OC and this fanfiction; you should know that by now._

_Author's Note: Okay well school sucks, as everyone might know – we all went to school, all suffered teachers, homework etc. I'll be writing as much as I can in my spare time and try not to get writer's block._

_Now I'll just say it now – just to stop any negative ideas and anti-OC reviews XD… Things aren't what they seem at the moment…so don't start jumping to conclusions! Give me some time and in upcoming chapters things will be explained completely, and that's a promise!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers who still read this ^_^_

* * *

"Y-you're…" Lavi couldn't find the words. His visible eye was wide and fixated upon the girl he thought he had known. She fell to her knees; the green crystals beneath her eyes glowed with a gentle light.

Kiyre looked up, then down, then left, right, and all over again, as if to search for something that wasn't there. Finally, her gaze landed upon the red-head.

"Juan... I..." She stammered, before she fell forward towards the floor. Stopping the brunette's fall, Lavi rolled her onto her back – her eyes now closed.

"It's Lavi, not Juan…" He whispered to her, despite the fact that she was unconscious. The crystals under her eyes suddenly stopped glowing, soon vanishing under her skin without leaving a mark. The others approached the red-haired exorcist, all eyes fixated upon the mysterious brunette mistress. There were several questions that needed answers, each person sharing at least one inquiry in common.

"I wasn't expecting her to be an accommodator …" said Allen as he lowered himself to his comrade's level.

"I don't think anyone did," Lenalee agreed.

As a silence came between the exorcists, the castle gave out a slight shudder. The lights of the grand chandelier flickered from the movement. A deep hum began to echo throughout the castle, drawing everyone's attention away from the unconscious brunette. The lights went out and soon the ceiling began to vanish. Like wind blowing away at the sands of a dune, the castle walls began to disappear, eventually leaving nothing behind but crumbled ruins.

As the crescent moon shone in the sky. Everything around the castle became visible, however, it wasn't how they remembered it. The lush grassy plains that had surrounded the palace were replaced with dirt, weeds and dying foliage. Only the forest remained, but even so it was far away from their current position.

Allen's silvery eyes fell upon the battered carriage that lay beside the surrounding castle wall ruins. Beneath one of the broken wheels were the remains of the other Finder, Marvin. Things soon became clear to the white-haired teen. He now knew why his left eye had reacted to the Akuma but not seen them, and why the guests and palace had suddenly vanished.

"Where did everything go?" Arystar murmured, looking around at the barren moonlit landscape.

Allen leant down and examined the young woman's face where the crystals had resided moments ago. "My guess is that those gems on her face were the Innocence. But when she deactivated it, everything disappeared."

"What about the people? They all disappeared when the Akuma attacked; but they left behind no remains," Lenalee pointed out. "Unless you're saying…"

"Mistress Kiyre can create illusions using her Innocence," Allen stated firmly.

"Allen, are you suggesting the mistress has already made contact with the Innocence?" Lavi questioned; the unconscious female still within his arms. The white-haired exorcist nodded.

"Before the Akuma stormed the interior of the castle, I could sense them, but not see them. The Innocence may have been blocking my sight and the Akumas' too." He explained. "If you can remember, Trevor entered the castle to warn us about the demons. No sooner had he opened the doors he had created an entrance for them and they seized their chance."

"We were invisible to the Akuma…" Lenalee murmured thoughtfully; violet eyes gazing up at the bright moon above.

"The castle here lies in ruins, but according to Supervisor Komui, Mistress Kiyre had a growing reputation with her seasonal masquerade balls," The Romanian man added in, his hands sifting through the dusty soil of the old stone ruins.

"Mistress Kiyre must've had the Innocence for quite some time…"

"I doubt she's had it all her life, even if it is parasitic…" Lavi speculated. Allen whipped his head around to face the older male.

"How do you know?"

"Bookman intuition," The red-head smirked proudly.

"Allen-kun, shouldn't you contact my brother and tell him the situation?" Lenalee suggested, eyes fixed on the white-haired exorcist. He gave a simple nod in response; placing a hand on the black earring he wore. Timcanpy, who usually followed the young boy around, had decided to stay back at the order for reasons unknown.

A dull static noise emanated from the black earring as the exorcists waited for some form of response. Three minutes passed and still nothing. With a frustrated sigh Allen ceased his attempt to contact headquarters.

"I can't get a signal from here," He announced as he rose to his feet. "We'll have to head to the nearest village. Kiyre has had her Innocence activated for a few hours so she may need medical attention."

Following the white-haired boy's lead, the exorcists left the castle ruins atop the desolate hill.

* * *

A sigh escaped the junior Bookman's lips as watched the girl lay at rest. Leaning against door frame he listened to the conversation going on between Allen and Komui just down the hall. Having arrived at the closest town from the castle they were lucky to find a hospital. The few doctors that had been at the hospital at this hour were kind enough to let them stay in some of the few remaining rooms.

Arystar and Lenalee had already gone to sleep; where Kanda had wandered off to, no one really knew. The fact that they had just gone through a drawn out Akuma battle and a good four hours worth of dancing, not to mention the trek down the highlands, everyone had been pushed to their limits. A good night's rest was something they all longed for.

Lavi doubted that he'd be able to have a comfortable sleep, due to the fact that their suitcases had been destroyed along with the Finders and their carriage. All they had left to wear at this very moment were their masquerade costumes. The red-head felt bad for the poor people back at Headquarters who had to make another five new exorcist coats.

The sound of approaching footsteps broke the junior Bookman from his thoughts.

Allen rubbed his eyes and gave a yawn as he stood opposite of Lavi.

"I told Komui about Kiyre and the incident at the ball," Allen reported, silvery eyes gazing into the brunette's room. "Komui will be sending some Finders out to meet us here. They'll escort us back to HQ." The red-head gave a silent nod as he closed his emerald eye; feeling weary from the day's events. He heard the younger exorcist let out another yawn before walking further down the hallway.

"I'm going to get some sleep…see you in the morning, Lavi."

Lavi's mind was festering in its thoughts; questions he had wanted to ask his childhood friend. He wasn't looking forward to getting back to the Order. Once he got back he'd be faced with the old panda who would hassle him to no end. Lavi would have to sit in the library, write reports, read some books, and write some more and probably fall asleep in his chair. But of course this wasn't what he was worrying about.

If Bookman found out who Kiyre really was, there'd be trouble. Furthermore Bookman would probably even shorten their time at the Order and Lavi would have to leave with the old coot and change name, for the fiftieth time. Whoa… that's a milestone – did Bookmen get celebrations whenever they'd passed fifty aliases? He doubted it.

There was only one thing that was on the red-haired teen's side. He had never actually mentioned Fidelia to Bookman seven years ago. The old panda hadn't even met the girl back then.

"_Just as long as gramps doesn't find out about that little connection, then everything should be fine," _He mused to himself. Sick of standing in the cold corridor Lavi moved himself from the wall, heading to one of the empty wards. Removing his boots and loosening his shirt, the red-head fell against the mattress of the bed and stared wearily up at the ceiling. All notions, questions and ideas were put on hold as the junior Bookman drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A startled scream broke Lavi from his sleep causing him to jump up from his bed. Too astonished to even remember putting on his shoes, the red-head raced out of the room and down the corridor. Entering Kiyre's room he found himself standing beside his comrades, all watching the brunette with the same blank expression.

Pressed up against the far corner of the room, Kiyre stared at each of the exorcists with frightened eyes. Each breath she took was forced out has a heave.

"Calm down, Mistress Kiyre! We're not going to hurt you," Allen explained. The brunette's heavy breathing slowed down slightly, but her scared expression didn't leave her face. Frowning slightly, she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"A-are you angels?" She asked almost out of nowhere.

"Uuuh…no?" The white-haired boy responded; his confusion clearly showing in his voice. Kiyre's face soon mirrored Allen's bewilderment.

She paused. "So I'm not dead?"

Lavi was hoping that she hadn't gone insane over the seven years they had been apart. A mentally unstable exorcist didn't sound very comforting either.

"Bloody oath woman, you're alive and breathing!" Kanda growled in frustration. The brunette let out a sigh of relief as she moved away from the corner of the room.

"There is a serious matter we need to talk to you about though, Mistress Kiyre," The white-haired exorcist spoke. The brunette took a seat on her bed as she looked up at the younger boy in all seriousness.

"Don't worry about the formalities, Kiyre is just fine," She smiled. The exorcists made themselves comfortable wherever they could within the small room as Allen prepared to enlighten the girl on the situation.

Having explained Innocence to several people in the past, Allen didn't have a problem with telling Kiyre. She sat quietly and absorbed the information like a sponge, listening to everyone as they gave some input into Allen's 'Innocence Speech'.

"Any questions?" The white-haired boy concluded. Kiyre blinked a few times; her brain processing everything that had just been said to her.

"No…it all makes sense, I think," She responded; expression somewhat vague as she continued to condense the information. After a minute of silence she gave a grin reflecting her understanding in the matter.

"You'll be coming back with us to the Headquarters so that my brother can examine your Innocence," Lenalee stated. "You'll be going on missions around the world, but the Order will be your home now."

"So no more fun and games eh?" Kiyre sighed; smile fading slightly.

"Che," All heads turned to face Kanda who stood with his arms tightly crossed. His dark eyes shot a glare at Kiyre. "Innocence wasn't made to be screwed about with in childish games," Eyeing each of his comrades, Kanda turned his back to the group; his long hair swaying with his movements. "I don't have time for games." Without another word he walked out of the room.

"Personally, I think he's still pissed off about the dance," Lavi whispered; rolling his visible green eye. Kiyre turned her head to look the doorway that Kanda had previously exited through.

"Don't take Kanda too seriously. He's always in a cranky mood," The Chinese girl assured giving the brunette a pat on the back.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hehe…yeah…I can't write anymore for this chapter. No cliffhanger this time. _

_This chapter is exactly one page longer than all the rest : D It took a lot longer to write than I had originally hoped for. But now it's done._

_I understand if this doesn't make sense…but believe me; a lot will be explained in following chapters ^^;_

_Just a few notes on this chapter just to clear up any enigma clouds:_

_Allen's Innocence speech did NOT include the Noah clan. I didn't write out the speech for the fact that everyone is sick of it; seeing as he's probably said it about a gazillion times in the anime and manga along with all the extra bits and pieces. He only outlined what Innocence was and what Exorcists were, and a brief mention of the Millennium Earl._

_Try to picture Kiyre as being a little child – personality wise. She's just as old as everyone else; just got the naivety of a child :O_

_Many thanks towards Wolfpup026, Jemgi, HibernatingBear and BlueBallad. BlueBallad has recently warned me of the increasing risk of Kiyre turning into Mary-Sue; and I appreciate it if you keep warning me if I got close to it again :O _

_As a result I've re-planned Kiyre/Fidelia more thoroughly and although she may start to look cliché and Mary-Sue now; it will all be cleared up in later chapters. So Please don't let that deter you from reading this fanfiction :( _

_I'll update when I can! School is the butthole of the earth and it makes it very hard to write. With early nights and homework; I tend to slow down the updating :S_

_Enjoy!_

_- Kaytlyn Hue_


	9. The Eyes of Another

_Disclaimer: …Hoshino owns DGM, not me :D You know the drill_

_Yeah…school sucks…as per usual. I really hope I can finish this fanfiction. As in complete it so then I won't have to worry about writer's blocks. I've only ever finished four stories in my life-time, which is incredibly sad seeing as I've written possibly over 100 stories; maybe even more._

_Enjoy the chapter ^_^_

* * *

_Little dove, little dove, where is your Mother?_

_The winter air is bitter and there is no shelter in the open._

_Little dove, little dove, where is your Father?_

_The beasts lurk in the shadows and there is no escaping._

_Little dove, little dove, are you alone?_

_Seek refuge from the cold; into the dark you go._

_Paint your feathers black_

_One of us, one of us_

_Little dove, little dove, you live among ravens._

* * *

I had been awake for sometime but I didn't dare to open my eyes. I knew that I wasn't at home and that I was somewhere different. How I knew despite not opening my eyes, it was the sound and smell. If I were home it'd have the distinct smell of sweaty teenaged boys with a side scent of cigarettes and burnt out candles. If it were my home I'd hear the distant sound of a cat's meow and the melody of a piano's lullaby. But here, I sensed none of that. Only cold silence – stale odourless air.

I opened my eyes, my vision was completely blurred. I don't remember what happened after…the dance. Sure there were Akuma and…Juan…no, that's not his name now.

I sat up and looked down at what I was wearing. Certainly not the gown I had spent so much to buy for that special ball and certainly not anything I had ever owned.

The door at the far end of the strange room swung open and four familiar figures entered. I felt a knot at the pit of my gut and instinct told me to escape. It must've been the bright clothing they wore. Such vibrant colours and patterns against such a dull surrounding made me feel very dizzy indeed.

I jumped out of the rather uncomfortable bed and pushed myself into the furthest corner of the room, keeping my sights on the brightly coloured people. If they were people that was. For all I knew, I was dead.

I had to be.

One began to approach me, his hair white as the winter's snow; eyes a silvery grey.

"G-Get back!" My voice was shaking. I didn't want them to get close, they could be malevolent entities taking on the form of those I had seen before dying. Having heard me, the boy stopped in his tracks a good distance away from me.

Another entity entered the room - in the form of Juan.

What the hell was going on?

Despite the soothing sight of Juan's face was I couldn't let myself be fooled by a spirit.

"Calm down, Mistress Kiyre! We're not going to hurt you!" The white-haired entity spoke. I took a hold of my disorderly breathing and calmed myself as best I could. It was time to start asking questions.

"A-are you angels?" I inquired. It was the first thing that came to my mind. They gave me odd expressions, as if I were crazy. Well who wouldn't be? For goodness sakes, I woke up after a hell of a party and find myself in a strange smelling place dressed in clothes I have never owned in my life. Angels seemed like the most appropriate title – after all if I called them demons or entities I could've angered them and that would be the end.

"Uuuh…no?" He replied. I would have confirmed them as demons if it weren't for the perplexed expression he carried. I too had the same look of confusion as he did. Maybe I wasn't dead after all.

"So…I'm not dead?"

"Bloody oath woman, you're alive and breathing!" My question was answered by the long haired man among the group. I let out a sigh; relieved to know I wasn't dead and I wouldn't have to worry about facing excruciating torture conducted by form-stealing spirits.

"There is a serious matter we need to talk to you about, Mistress Kiyre," The white-haired boy said to me as I removed myself from the corner of the room. I placed myself on the end of the bed and gave him my full attention.

"Don't worry about the formalities, Kiyre is just fine," I forced a smile towards him.

He began talking about an object known as Innocence. Everything had been worded as if he had rehearsed it several times before. Admittedly, it wasn't the first time I had heard about Innocence. In fact, I knew quite a lot about it. What the young man explained to me was very much old information – but he gave details into the strength and use of Innocence.

"We, exorcists, have the capability to use and control Innocence to destroy Akuma, a machine made by the Millennium Earl to destroy man-kind."

Exorcists, Innocence, Akuma and Millennium Earl; I had heard of all four even before he had explained them to me thoroughly.

_Murderers_.

That's what exorcists are. His words brought back thoughts I had held back since before last night's events. I kept my notions concealed behind a look of interest.

"It's our job, and now yours, to stop the Millennium Earl from achieving his goal in destroying the world," The white-haired teen finished his lengthy speech. "Any questions?" Of course I had questions, why didn't everything go according to my plan?

"No…it all makes sense, I think," I lied. None of it made sense. The Akuma _weren't _meant to show up and I wasn't supposed to have Innocence. It wasn't supposed to get _this _far. It was all meant to be over by the end of the masquerade ball. I mused to myself – without changing my demeanour – if it hadn't been for the Akuma, they wouldn't have been standing here giving me this ridiculous load of trollop. It was complete irony. I couldn't hold back my grin; I had to vent my inner amusement somehow.

"You'll be coming back with us to the Headquarters so that my brother can examine your Innocence," The Chinese girl said with a smile. "You'll be going on missions around the world, but the Order will be your home now." Fantastic, just what I needed right now: relocation to a far off land of which I did not know. I had my fears confirmed and now I'd never be able to return home.

"So no more fun and games eh?" I moaned slightly; my amused grin leaving my face.

"Che," Everyone turned to face the long-haired exorcist – his dark eyes focused solely on me in a deep glare. "Innocence wasn't made to be screwed about with in childish games," Eyeing each of his comrades, he turned his back to us all. "I don't have time for games."

Without another word he left. What an attitude... Similar to someone else I knew.

"Personally, I think he's still pissed off about the dance." Juan rolled his green eye. I had to stop referring to him by his old name. It was 'Lavi' now. I had to admit, over the seven years that had passed he had grown to be quite an attractive young man. In order to distract myself from my long lost friend's features I looked over to where the stoic exorcist had left.

"Don't take Kanda too seriously. He's always in a cranky mood," The Chinese girl assured me as she patted me on the back.

In my opinion, if you're going to tell a story, get your facts right first. Everything that, that boy, Allen, had told me was nothing more than a distortion of the truth. I knew the real story and I knew what I had to do, but there were things that were just out of my control. Because of that my plan was screwed up. All I could do now is lie in wait and think of something else.

Play along for a little longer I guess.

* * *

_Author's Note: yeah just a short chapter this time. I can't think of anything else to write for this chapter. But just an insight into what Kiyre's thinking. What is she thinking? :O I'll let you be confuzzled for a little longer. I need to rest for a while; everything is jumping through past and present tense which isn't very good for my writing. _

_*sets up barricade* don't hit me._

_I'll submit another chapter soonish. ^_^_

_Thanks to Wolfpup026, HibernatingBear and Jemgi! _

_Love goes out to all of my readers and reviewers!_

_You all keep me writing!_


	10. Headquarters

_Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. I only own this fanfiction and my OC._

_Author's Note:…Um blah? Hehehe I understand people got confused and are only getting deeper into confusion as the chapters progress. I won't spoil anything because you can find out for yourselves. I'm sure everyone reading this is highly intelligent and has put a puzzle together before. Enough said…_

* * *

The travel back to Headquarters was a peaceful and uneventful one, spent mostly in silence with the occasional conversation popping up at each stop. The ferry across the English Channel had been both calmer and faster than the first trip over, much to Lavi's relief.

Now standing at the gates of the Black Order HQ, Kiyre couldn't help but stare at the tall grey stone tower; her blue eyes were wide as she absorbed the sight of the gloomy old building.

"Whoa…" The brunette muttered, her breath clearly taken away from the sight. Allen's black earring gave out a static noise before a voice broke through.

"Welcome home!" It was Komui. "I trust you had a good trip back?"

"Thank you, Komui, and yes everything went just fine," The white-haired boy replied with a smile.

"We'll let you all in, in just a tick. We'll have Gatekeeper run a scan on Mistress Kiyre and you'll be all clear!" The Supervisor explained. Kiyre turned her head to watch Allen with a curious expression.

"Who's Gatekeeper?" Her question was answered almost immediately as the colossal stone face on the gates moved down to examine at her. Startled by the sudden movement Kiyre let out a squeal, falling over backwards.

"Checking to see whether the subject is human or Akuma!" Gatekeeper's voice boomed as his eyes shone with an intense light. Shutting her eyes, Kiyre waited in suspense; as did the others. The beams from Gatekeeper's eyes dimmed and he backed away from the brunette. He hesitated, then proceeded. "...You're human, you may enter." The walls shuddered as the enormous metal doors on either side of the Gatekeeper opened.

The Order was a grim place - even if you painted it a thousands different colours and placed as many little lights or bells as there was in London - or sent Kanda on some far away mission - it would be the dullest place on earth. Yet, it was the home of the world's saviours.

Kanda and Arystar separated from the group, both leaving to their own quarters. Continuing down the long dark halls of the Order, Lenalee, Lavi and Allen explained each section of the headquarters as they moved along. Kiyre absorbed the information, taking into account the location of the cafeteria and the training floor. The brunette liked the amount of space the Black Order had to offer, there were so many places she could get lost in.

After climbing up most of the levels of the tower the exorcists arrived at the Supervisor's office. Two large oak doors blocked their way, the sounds of rustling paper and slurps of coffee could be heard from within.

Without further hesitation they entered the Supervisor's office. The grey stone floors vanished as their feet came into contact with the paperwork that littered the office. The back half of the office held tall bookshelves that reached the high risen ceilings; each shelf filled with various scientific books.

"Reever. Coffee. Now." The man ordered from behind his messy desk, whilst his co-worker picked up letters scattered around the floor.

"Supervisor, it's your third this morning. Can't it wait? At least while we work these papers through for Kiyre?"

"Hello Komui," Allen spoke, announcing the presence of the group. The violet haired man behind the desk glanced up; a smile soon spread across his face.

"Lenalee~!" He said cheerfully, springing up from his seat with a burst of energy. Making his way over to the group, Komui gave his sister a brief – but tight – hug as a means of welcoming her home.

There was an expression across the Supervisor's face that only the exorcists could read without error. They knew all too well that Komui loved his sister's coffee and would drink nothing else but her brew. Whenever Lenalee went away on missions the Supervisor would almost fall into a state of depression because of the lack in adequate quality caffeine.

"I'll make you some coffee later, but right now there are more important things to take care of," Lenalee hinted towards the brunette beside her. Kiyre of course wasn't used to Komui's sister-obsessive behaviour and could only ponder as to whether he was like this all the time. The violet haired Supervisor turned to face the shy newcomer as she watched him wearily.

"You must be Mistress Kiyre," Komui extended his hand to shake the brunette's. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kiyre hesitated in shaking the man's hand, but nonetheless she returned the friendly gesture.

"Pleased to meet you too… and Kiyre on its own is alright," She replied.

"Supervisor, don't forget those papers that need signing!" Reever reminded as he carried a pile of sheets to one side of the room.

"Yes, yes, yes, Reever, I know…" Komui waved his hand dismissively to his blonde-haired co-worker. "Now I'm sure Allen has told you all about the situation you're in, right?" He questioned as he moved back towards his desk; briefly offering them a place on the sofa.

Leaning back against the sofa, Kiyre nodded at the Supervisor's question. "Well that makes things a whole lot easier. All that's left to do is to have your Innocence checked up on by Hevelaska and have your uniform fitted." Kiyre's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Who's Hevelaska?" The brunette questioned; head slightly tilted to the side. A grin pulled across the violet haired Supervisor's face as he began moving towards the office door. Allen knew exactly what was going to happen, and although his first encounter with Hevelaska wasn't at all that pleasant, he was interested in how Kiyre would react.

"Well why don't we go see her now, then?"

* * *

The elevator platform descended down past the numerous floors of the tower. From the outside the Order looked huge – but the inside was even bigger. The lowest levels of the tower, including Hevelaska's chamber, had been built into the rock formation that supported the entire building. The extension of the tower provided plenty of space for the Order's residents and allowed space for separate male and female bath-houses, training grounds and other leisurely places.

The platform began to slow as it slowly came to the bottom of the tower; visions obscured by the darkness. The exorcists shuddered slightly as they remembered the first time they had come to this part of the building. Just like Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and several others before – Kiyre was about to go through the same initiation as they did.

A warm glow hung over the platform as a towering creature emerged from the darkness. Heads turned to face the gleaming giant as it stretched over them.

Kiyre's mouth hung ajar as her eyes focused on the immense creature above her. Too stunned to say or do anything, the brunette didn't notice the ghostly green arms that snaked their way over the platform towards her. Taking her by the arms and legs, Kiyre was quickly lifted off the elevator and into the air. Although she didn't make an effort to struggle – all she did was stare; mouth still half open in surprise.

"You know what to do Hevelaska," Komui's voice came from below. His words were meaningless to Kiyre as her mind was already consumed by the spectacle before her. As more of Hevelaska's hands reached up to hold the girl, she lowered her head to face her. The serpentine body held the face of a woman, however her eyes were nowhere to be seen.

As Hevelaska began her search for Kiyre's Innocence, the brunette seemingly snapped from her trance with a scream as her body was consumed by odd, chilling sensations. In an attempt to stop the strange feelings that plagued her insides, the brunette tried to pull away from Hevelaska's grasp.

The exorcists could only watch as Hevelaska held the agitated girl. Her movements began to turn wild and soon Kiyre was able to tear her right arm from the swarm of ghost-like hands. No sooner had she gotten her limb free – the hands reached out to stop her once more.

"Kiyre, try not to struggle!" Allen shouted from the platform. Hevelaska's grip tightened around the brunette who had given up the fight. In her frustration, Kiyre let out a low and aggravated growl.

"Calm down," Hevelaska's voice forced the girl to open her eyes. Her deep and haunting voice worked to soothe the brunette. "I am not your enemy."

Kiyre reluctantly began to relax as Hevelaska gently placed her forehead against hers. For more than a few minutes the room was completely silent; no word came from Kiyre or Hevelaska.

"Well, Hev. What is it?" Komui asked curiously.

The serpentine creature pulled away from Kiyre's body and lowered her to the platform. Staggering backwards, she placed a hand on both Lenalee and Allen's shoulder to steady herself. Lavi could see her blue eyes were half shut; she looked as though she was about to fall asleep, or pass out. He didn't remember being that weary after his first examination from Hevelaska; perhaps she had to look deeper within Kiyre to find the Innocence.

There was a drawn out silence before Hevelaska spoke.

"This child bears no Innocence."

* * *

_Author's Note: __I've had major writer's block and I couldn't construct the right sentences for this chapter. I knew what was going to happen at the end of the chapter – just not the middle! I apologize to everyone who's been waiting…three or four weeks for this~!_

_Okay more apologies for it being so short. But honestly I couldn't resist the cliffhanger ^_^_

_Lol…Kiyre asked "who's such and such" enough times in this chapter :D she's such a child. _

_Don't worry, as I've said a billion times, things will get explained. _

_Many thanks to Wolfpup026, Hibernating Bear and Jemgi~! _

_Everyone's lovely reviews make my day seem a whole lot better. :D Thanks for all the love~!_

_Kaytlyn Hue*~_


	11. Fitting In

_Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. I only own this fanfiction and my OC._

_Author's Note: WH00T~! 50+ REVIEWS! :D :D :D :D –hugs everyone-_

_I understand the plot-twists are confusing people but there are heaps more where that came from ^^; but things WILL be cleared up. I think I need to make chapters longer so that I won't get so many confused readers XD… Oh well – I'll do what I can._

_I send out my love to everyone out there who is still reading ^_^_

* * *

"This child bears no Innocence," Hevelaska's words carried an almost unbearable weight to them.

"Th-that's…" Allen began – his sentence half stuck in his throat. "…not possible." Turning to face his comrades who had been at the masquerade ball, he continued. "We saw her destroy the Akuma."

"We all witnessed it…" Lavi muttered.

The Supervisor was just as puzzled as the teenagers around him. Hevelaska was never wrong and yet the exorcists claimed to have seen her destroy an Akuma. Whatever was going on, it made no sense.

"How did she destroy the demons, exactly?" The violet haired Supervisor asked. The three exorcists exchanged glances as they recalled the events from the ball.

"It was towards the end of the battle when she did it. She screamed and out of the ground came a huge snake-like entity. It destroyed the last Akuma and soon after that Kiyre was unconscious," The white-haired boy recalled.

"She also had three green crystals beneath each eye, they glowed right before the snake appeared," Lavi added.

"Not to mention, right after she fell unconscious the castle disappeared," Lenalee concluded. Komui gave a thoughtful expression as he soaked in the information.

"Well…there could be another reason behind this," Komui started, watching Kiyre sit down on the ground. The part of her mind that was awake was fully absorbed in the green giant that was Hevelaska.

"What other reason could there be?" Allen pondered. Lavi suddenly felt a knot in his stomach. It wasn't a big one, but enough to make him nervous and unsure. He knew what Komui was going to suggest, but he didn't want to hear it.

She couldn't be…

"A Noah," Komui's words struck them like a dagger through the chest. All eyes focused on Kiyre who was still fascinated by Hevelaska. Despite her divided-attention she had heard what the Supervisor had suggested, and in her own mind thought it out. "There is no other way to explain how she destroys Akuma."

Mistress Kiyre, the Noah? It seemed highly unlikely and yet, not an impossibility. To Allen it seemed almost comforting to know that someone else was in the same boat, metaphorically. But even so, if Kiyre was a Noah the Order would be in danger. Kiyre now knew the location of Headquarters – a valuable piece of information for the Noah Clan. If Komui's suspicions were confirmed to be true she wouldn't be leaving the Order, alive at least.

"I'm not a Noah," Kiyre chirped; appearing to have regained some energy. There were a few sympathetic expressions among the small group which led the brunette to continue. "If there is anyway to prove I'm not, I'll gladly do it."

* * *

As a result of Kiyre's determination to prove herself an ally of the Black Order, she was given a golem to keep a close watch on her every move. Unlike Allen's golden golem, Timcanpy, Kiyre's was just the ordinary black one. After explaining the golem's functions, Kiyre let the small bat-like machine follow her around.

Lavi couldn't help but feel frustrated with the situation. Now that Kiyre had a wireless golem recording her every movement, having a conversation with her that wouldn't reveal their connected past was impossible. If he were to say something that had eluded to their connection, the chances of his superior getting a hold of the golem's recordings were very high.

He would have to remember to keep everything about the past quiet. Should an opportunity appear, Lavi would take it. After al,l he hadn't talked to her properly for seven whole years. Sparing a sideways glance at the brunette beside him he remembered all the times they spent sitting on that cliff-face that overlooked the ocean. Things had been somewhat simpler back then. Although, life was always simpler when you were a child – regardless of who or what you were.

"So Kiyre, just make yourself at home. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine," Allen smiled warmly towards the brunette. Lavi broke away from his mess of thoughts and added in with the conversation.

"Just try to avoid Kanda when you can. He's a bit edgy…" The red-head laughed giving a firm pat on Kiyre's back. It must've been the reaction he received, but it almost certainly looked like Kiyre wasn't listening. Her blue eyes widened slightly as she seemingly snapped out of her daze.

"Wh-what did you say?" She asked timidly. The boys couldn't help but chuckle at her absent-mindedness.

"Don't worry about it Kiyre," The white-haired exorcist waved his hand dismissively before stopping in his tracks. Lavi and Kiyre halted a few steps ahead, glancing back to see why the younger had ceased to walk.

"Everything okay, Allen?" Kiyre questioned, head tilting slightly to the side. Allen paused before placing his hands on his stomach. For ten whole seconds there was a loud grumble that emanated from the white-haired boy's gut.

"Why don't we get something to eat then, beansprout?" The red-head laughed heartily. With a nod Allen began to make his way to the cafeteria. Kiyre exchanged glances with Lavi before following the younger boy.

* * *

Lavi knew Allen had one of the largest appetites in the whole of the Black Order. He remembered seeing his table divided into two sections, one side for the food to be eaten, the other for the empty plates. After finishing a feast fit for an army he would still have plenty of room for dessert. He could even recall the several times he had accused Allen of having a bottomless-pit for a stomach, but never before had Lavi seen someone contend with Allen's monstrous eating habits.

Sitting at opposite ends of the narrow dinner table Allen and Kiyre shared the same amount of dinner-plates, each filled with the same quantity of food. Kiyre's golem had taken a place amongst the forest of plates – along side Allen's golem, Timcanpy. The red-head sat a short distance away from the two, his simple meal looking rather insignificant compared to theirs. Who knew Kiyre had a stomach like the beansprout.

There were a few things Lavi still couldn't figure out about Kiyre. She was quieter than when she was younger, that was for sure, but some things didn't add up. Allen had a large appetite for a good reason – he was a growing boy with parasitic Innocence. As for Kiyre, she wielded no Innocence and she wasn't the same age as the white-haired boy. He never remembered her ever having such a stomach before.

Without turning his head, the red-haired teen watched the brunette. His train of thought was taken back to the night at the masquerade ball. How could Kiyre have destroyed Akuma without any Innocence at all? In reality it was impossible, but then again, in reality things like Akuma shouldn't even exist. Nonetheless Kiyre had managed to pull it off.

Remembering the fact the castle and some of the surrounding forest had vanished after Kiyre passed out perplexed him even further. From what they had speculated as a group, Lavi already knew that Kiyre's – what had, at the time, been presumed to be Innocence – had hidden them from the Akuma's sights, and vice versa. Things were beginning to side towards Komui's 'Noah theory'.

Frowning slightly Lavi began to think of another theory. Spells and enchantments weren't common in the modern society these days, but handfuls of groups still used them. The Bookman clan had been using it for a while. Stewing in his thoughts, Lavi ate away at his meal, chewing slowly as each idea passed his mind. Kiyre being a Noah still outweighed the idea that she used magic. With an inaudible sigh Lavi switched his attention back to the two feuding teens.

"You cheated!" Kiyre exclaimed through a mouth half filled with her dinner. Allen, who sat opposite her, held a wide and proud grin across his face. If he hadn't of seen what was going on Lavi would've easily mistaken the scenario, for instead of an eating competition, it would've been a Poker face off.

"No I didn't; I won fair and square," He replied. "You said the first person to finish eating seventy-six servings of curry wins. I ate it all, I win fair and square." Swallowing her mouthful, Kiyre attempted to reply with a smart comeback which never came. Instead of saying a word a belch replaced her answer.

"Pardon me," She apologised; half embarrassed that she had made a noise so loud. Having eaten to their stomach's content the three left the cafeteria. Just as they were leaving, Lenalee came around the corner, stopping to talk to Kiyre.

"I've managed to get a room sorted out for you, Kiyre. My brother had kept me busy with coffee rounds and all, but I got it done eventually," She smiled warmly. "So if you'd like I can show you your room now?" Exchanging glances with the two boys beside her Kiyre stepped forward in acceptance to Lenalee's offer.

* * *

Almost every room in the Order was of a similar size and standard. Although each room contained a bed and a cabinet, some held other types of furniture. Kiyre was more than happy with hers - even if it did reflect the gloominess of the whole building. A single bed sat in the far-left corner equipped with its own matching bedside table. Her bed lay next to the small square window which allowed some light to enter the room. Near her bed, against the left-side wall, was a small dresser with a mirror; made from similar wood as the rest of the furniture. The dresser had a set of five drawers which could store clothing.

As Kiyre entered the room, she took note of a wrapped package lay on the neatly made bed. Picking up the parcel, the brunette turned back to face Lenalee who stood at the doorway with her friends.

"It's a present from the Order to you, Kiyre," The Chinese girl stated as she entered. "A little welcome gift, I guess." Her attention returned to the package in her hands; which was by no means 'little'.

Untying the string from the beige parcel Kiyre began removing the wrapping. Inside were three rectangular boxes, containing brand new clothes. The brunette remembered that she hadn't brought any of her belongings with her and was flattered by Lenalee and the Black Order's generosity. A bright smile came across her face; the clothing meeting her likes.

Lenalee gestured towards Lavi and Allen – each exchanging a knowing glance. "We've got to go get a few things done Kiyre, but we'll be back in a few minutes okay?" Lenalee said suddenly. "Try on some of the clothes and see if the sizes are fine." Ushering the boys out of the room, Lenalee allowed Kiyre to try on her new clothing.

Over the past day and half they had been travelling, Kiyre had been wearing the same bland clothes since she had left Germany. It was relieving to get out of her white under-shirt and beige skirt, and get into some clean fresh clothes. Pulling on a long sleeved blue shirt she chose a pair of dark navy pants to go with it.

Neatly folding the remaining clothes Kiyre stored her garments in the draws of the dresser. As she shut the drawers her eyes focused upon the mirror. Staring into the glass of the mirror she frowned slightly; attention deviated from the look of her clothing.

Kiyre wasn't particularly fond of mirrors. They revealed to her all her fears, secrets and most of all who she had been and still was inside. The longer she watched herself in the glass, the more she wanted to break it. With a glare she pulled one of the sheets from her bed and covered the mirror with it, refusing to see herself in it any longer.

Taking off her shoes she lay down on her bed. The woollen blanket she lay on had been left bare since she had used the top most cover to conceal the mirror. The small golem that had followed her around since she had left the Supervisor's office flew within the room quietly. After thoroughly examining everything the bat-like piece of machinery landed on the bedside; its white face intently focused on Kiyre.

"Guess you'll be following me around for a long time, eh?" The golem stared back at her unmoving. With a heavy sigh she rested herself, tired from the long journey. Regardless of her previous emotions, Kiyre felt the feeling of being at home, deep within herself.

* * *

_Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating! I've had so much darn homework and bloody writer's block as been giving me hell! But finally it's the weekend, now 2:40AM and I managed to finish the chapter :D I'm in mildly good spirits now!  
Okay, few more things have happened; more thinking and stewing over thoughts blah blah blah. Might give you some more insight into Kiyre and what Lavi is thinking. Hehe…I'm tired. It might be a while before the next chapter shows up D: I have four assignments due next week that I haven't even BOTHERED to start. I'll get around to them tomorrow XD. Write during the evening. :P_

_Sorry if my sentences and paragraphs don't make sense…it's pretty late. None of my betas are awake XD…_

_Many thanks to Wolfpup026 and Jemgi. HibernatingBear as been super busy with school work too so he hasn't had much time to help. Also on a side note; I hope Jemgi you feel better soon – lately you haven't been talking much. :P _

_Oh and I send my love out to all my readers and reviewers! _

_If you're confused, don't be – the next chapter SHOULD clear things up a bit MORE. If not…then…haha – you may need to write out an evidence/idea sheet :P They usually help!_

_Have a good weekend everyone!_

_Kaytlyn Hue_


	12. Welcome

_Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. I only own this fanfiction and my OC._

_Author's Note: Just checked out the most recent manga chapters for DGM; so I figured Hishino's hand got better~! ^_^ I'm considering putting this on hiatus until my holiday's start (which mind you isn't too far off) because I've got $#!t loads of work to do. Anyway I'll write when I can. Enjoy the chapter~!_

* * *

"She isn't even an exorcist."

"Even if she isn't, she'll die here anyway. We may as well make her feel comfortable."

The Order held a party every time a new exorcist joined the team. Preparations were already being made for Kiyre's welcome party, even though she wasn't currently registered as an exorcist. It had been Supervisor Komui's idea to make her feel as welcome and comfortable as possible and hence arrangements were made.

Despite having eaten in the cafeteria a few minutes ago, Lavi could see that the welcome banner had already been strung up.

"Hey! Lavi! Give us a hand with these!" The junior Bookman spun around to see Allen carrying armfuls of food platters, stacks of cups and anything else the kitchen staff could throw at him. Approaching the younger exorcist, Lavi took a part of the load for him.

"So, Allen, why are we bothering with this party? I mean… if she's a Noah…"

Allen smiled.

"If she's a Noah, then she won't be able to leave here with her life, right? If she's anything else she won't be leaving anyway. You know what Komui and the Science Department are like."

Lavi helped to place the dishes and platters on the joined tables, making sure the layout was even. The red-head sighed and looked over to Allen who was heading back to fetch more platters.

"Do you think she is, Allen?" Lavi asked. The white-haired boy turned around to face his comrade.

"If she is…" Allen's smile faded leaving a slight grimace. "Then I dare say we could have some trouble on our hands."

* * *

The dining hall was reasonably full – with every available exorcist, scientist and administrator attending. Lavi entered the crowd having caught sight of Lenalee and Allen locked in a conversation on the opposite end of the cafeteria. His first instinct was to walk over and join them – then thought against it. Ever since the level four Akuma attacked the Order, the pair hadn't been the same.

The red-head paused and continued to search for a conversation. Miranda and Krory sat in a corner together – even the grumpy Yu Kanda had attracted the attention of some new scientist girls. Letting out a sigh Lavi scanned the cafeteria. Times had changed in the order, everybody seemed to be with someone else these days. Gramps was an option, however after five minutes the novelty would wear off. Besides, the old panda was busy writing papers in his room. There was one person however, who wasn't yet present at the party.

Even though the celebration had somewhat started, Kiyre was still in her room. Checking the cafeteria clock, Lavi took the opportunity to fetch the brunette.

Leaving the noise of the cafeteria behind him, Lavi headed off to the dorms. With the vast majority of the Order in the cafeteria, the main halls of the old castle were almost silent. Dashing up a flight of stairs the red-head finally made it to his destination. Without hesitation Lavi knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Kiyre to answer.

The wooden door opened slightly; Kiyre peering through the narrow gap. Recognising who it was she fully opened the door, greeting the red-head with a large grin. "Hi Lavi!" She chimed. Her mood had – to some extent – lightened. Kiyre was starting to sound a lot like her normal cheery self.

"Hi Kiyre," Lavi returned the smile to the girl. Having already thought of a way to get the brunette into the cafeteria, he carried on. "I was just on my way to the cafeteria to get some dessert. Was wondering if you wanted to come along too?"

"Wouldn't the cafeteria be shut by now? Its 9 'o' clock," Kiyre tilted her head. "Unless your chef stays up all night cooking."

"Jerry usually stays up pretty late just in case one of the exorcists come back late. Even so, it's best to hop down before he does close up for the night," He was going to have to get Kiyre to the cafeteria somehow. Dragging her seemed like a good idea at that particular moment, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate being carried off. With a shrug Kiyre gave in, shutting the door behind her. The little golem fluttered about and landed on her shoulder as they headed off.

As the two walked down the empty halls, Kiyre could sense the awkward silence between them. She too wanted to talk about the past and what had happened since their separation. Kiyre wanted to hear about Lavi's travels and what he had done in the past seven years. Knowing that her wireless golem was recording her every move, Kiyre decided against it – despite the growing tightness in her gut. It was a frustrating situation for both of them; wanting to break the awkward atmosphere and yet be unable to have a decent conversation.

"Jerry must work pretty hard…" Kiyre said suddenly – a belated response to Lavi's last statement.

"Yeah, but Jerry likes his job. He enjoys cooking for everyone; especially Allen, seeing as he eats a lot," Lavi smiled. "He finds it rewarding to know that everyone enjoys his cooking."

Drawing closer to the cafeteria, Lavi couldn't hear the chatter in the distance. He figured that they had seen him leave and had taken it as a sign to get ready. Stealing a quick glance at the brunette he could tell she was oblivious to what lay ahead. Sucking in a deep breath, the red-haired teen braced himself for the cheering that awaited them around the corner. Slowing his pace by the slightest, Kiyre stepped past him and entered the dimly lit cafeteria. Kiyre's golem seemed to sense something and began to fly around. Not noticing this Kiyre proceeded to walk into the darkness.

"Surprise~!" The cafeteria light flicked on and Kiyre was caught off guard. Staggering back half a step, the brunette stared at the people crammed in the large room; her mouth hanging ajar. Her bat-liked golem also seemed to be shocked, fluttering about before taking a place on her head.

Applause and cheers echoed within the cafeteria – smiles marked on everyone's faces. Turning to face the red-head who stood behind her, Kiyre was still rather stunned.

"…Did you…?" She muttered.

"Save the thanks for Supervisor Komui. Even though you're not an exorcist, he still insisted on throwing a party," Lavi answered with a grin.

Kiyre felt warmth deep within herself as her eyes moved across the room once more, settling on the banner stretched out above the cafeteria. It had been a long time since she had felt welcomed.

"Welcome to the Black Order, Kiyre," Allen greeted as he popped up beside the brunette.

"Did we catch you by surprise?" Lenalee asked eagerly. The brunette could find no words to express her joy. She gave a wide smile which Lavi took note of – it was as if she were eleven again.

The sound of giggling caught their attention as three young scientist girls came into view; pushing a rather annoyed Kanda towards the group.

"C'mon Kandie, be nice~!" One of them laughed.

"Don't be shy~!" Another said.

"Aren't you going to welcome Kiyre like everybody else?" The third questioned. With a final shove, Kanda stood by the other exorcists. "Well?" Kiyre looked up at the stoic teen – half surprised to see him at the party.

"…Che…" Waving a hand in dismissal, the dark-haired exorcist stormed off out of the cafeteria. The three scientist girls whined in disappointment at his refusal to greet the brunette.

"Welcome anyway, Kiyre!" The three girls chimed in unison. Waving goodbye, the three young girls re-entered the crowd; giggling and chatting as they went.

"Well then, why don't we get this party started?" Lavi questioned; patting Kiyre on the back.

* * *

It was late and Kiyre's welcome celebration had drawn to a close. Everybody had begun turning in for the night, saying their goodbyes to the brunette as they left. It was evident on Kiyre's face that she was tired; the long travel and the party had taken its toll.

"Enjoy yourself, Kiyre?" Lavi asked as he walked with the brunette. Kiyre rubbed her eyes and nodded in response, too sleepy to answer verbally. "Hope we made you feel more at home. After all, you'll be staying here a while."

"I can't thank you any more for throwing a welcome party for me. I'm not even a part of the Black Order and yet…" Kiyre trailed off, unable to carry on with her sentence. "Thanks…"

Stopping at a split in the hallway the red-head turned to face Kiyre. "I guess I'll be seein' you tomorrow. Unless of course gramps has work for me to do…" He sighed.

"Ah, right – you got your job to do," Kiyre grinned. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, then." Waving goodbye to the junior Bookman, they went their separate ways.

Entering the cold darkness of her room, Kiyre slowly shut her door – allowing her wireless golem to pass through. Moving past the mirror she flopped down on her bed, slipping off her shoes as she lay on her back. Just as she was about to fall asleep something caught her attention.

The mirror that she had previously blanketed with the sheet was no longer covered. The sheet was lying discarded on the stone floor beside her bed. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow Kiyre rose up from her place; reaching down to pick up the bed sheet. Folding up the crumpled cloth she glanced towards the oval glass mirror – a frown coming over her weary face.

"That was some party, eh?" The brunette's frown deepened – the voice strikingly familiar. Not wanting to bother with the strange speaker, Kiyre simply turned away to change into some pyjamas. "So that's it, you're just going to ignore me?" The voice spoke again – tone slightly agitated.

"I have no need to talk to you, so go away," Kiyre replied firmly. "You have no place here." Tossing her other clothes aside she pulled on her pyjamas. Taking a seat in front of the mirror the brunette picked up a brush on the dresser top, briskly running it through her hair. Her blue eyes opened to look into the glass – her reflection not mirroring her actions. Instead of her reflection brushing hair – as it should have been – it sat there, arms crossed, and staring back at her with a frustrated and impatient look. Kiyre could only leer back.

"What?" She growled, placing the brush down on the dresser. Her reflection smiled, even though she did not.

"Silly, silly, Kiyre," Her reflection crooned. "You know I can't leave you." Kiyre rolled her eyes, uninterested by her reflection's words. She had, had this conversation before and was sick of having to hear it again.

"I left you behind a long time ago." Kiyre murmured. "Right now I'm the one who is in control, not you." Her reflection smirked, uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well you failed at trying to ditch me and it won't be long before I'm back in charge," Kiyre's mirror image said in a proud, confident manner. "You can count on it."

"Whatever you think..." Kiyre scoffed before moving over to her bed. Lying back on the soft mattress she exhaled slowly, hoping that the conversation with herself wouldn't continue.

"I'm not leaving, Kiyre," The reflection spoke – despite the fact Kiyre had already left the mirror. Her image still remained within the oval shaped glass; still holding a taunting expression. "_We _have a job to do."

Kiyre sat up – blue eyes focused on the glass. Her reaction was a sign for her image to continue on.

"We have to do this for our family, Kiyre. They're waiting for us." A scowl shadowed Kiyre's tired face as she stormed over to the mirror. Slamming her hands down on the drawer she stared at her reflection in the eyes.

"There's no point!" She barked. Her reflection stood back and let out a disappointed sigh – arms crossing over her chest once more. "The situation has changed, I can't do it."

"What did you really come here for? Why did you decide to travel all this way?" Her image questioned. "You're not going to throw it all away now are you? You and I have come so far, we can't turn back now." Kiyre broke eye-contact with herself – loosening up her posture and turning away from the mirror; unsure of what to say next. Her reflection held a similar scowl on her face. "_Murderers_. That's all they are. They deserve to die."

Looking across to her reflection Kiyre deepened her expression of anger. Grabbing the bed-sheet once more she tossed it over the mirror; hiding her reflection from sight.

"I tire of this conversation," She hissed. "Goodnight."

Sliding into her bed Kiyre wrapped herself in the blankets, shutting her eyes allowing them to finally rest.

"It's because of _him _that your mind has changed, Kiyre," Her reflection whispered. "He's a murderer just like the rest of them, don't let that fool you."

"I said _goodnight_, Fidelia!" Kiyre yelled as she sat up. Her reflection was gone, there was only silence.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_D: mega apologies for not updating~! I've been on a super long two week camp and I haven't had time to write~! Besides this wasn't very easy to write; only the ending bit was easy _ _

_Hehehe I bet I've confused you again…It probably is so messed up now; even I won't be able to fix it. Or will I? *evil laugh*_

_What could Fidelia be talking about I wonder? Is there something else we don't know about Kiyre or is it all a big misunderstanding? Hehehehe…that made no sense. *forehead-slap*_

_Anyways; many thanks to all my reviewers and readers – I really appreciate all your support. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them – but that's providing they're questions that won't have answers that are mega spoilers XD_

_Gah, so tired…_

_And yes I am still considering putting this story on hiatus._

_I'll update whenever I can, thank you everyone~! *hugs*_

_Kaytlyn Hue*~_


	13. Perchélles

_Disclaimer: I do not own DGM; as you already know. _

_Author's Note: I was on holidays for the past three weeks but now they're over. Does this make it 6 or 7 weeks without submitting something? I'm so sorry everyone ^^; I've been such a lazy person – sorry to keep you all waiting! Thank you for your patience; and I hope you enjoy the chapter! and just a heads up, big backgrounds and new OCs here. Minor characters. But, in true DGM style, with detail included..._

* * *

Perchélles was only a small village, settled in the outskirts of south-eastern France. Many of the people working in the village lived outside of the town, either living on one of the many farms or in the cosy cottages that lined the main road. Because of its size, news spread through the town quickly. Whether this was good or bad, the townspeople were always well informed with the everyday goings-on. However, when rumours were spread around such a small town they often became a big problem. They became uncontrollable and unstoppable.

There was one rumour that had been circulating around Perchélles for some time – villagers had become afraid. There were stories of disappearances, farmers vanishing into thin air, leaving only their clothes behind. The townspeople feared whatever awaited them in the late hours of the night – they feared of becoming part of the rumour.

* * *

Every chord played on the ivory keys of the piano carried the students through each step of their exercise. Every motion, every sweep performed in complete synchronization. Trained from a young age – everyone aspired to be the best; to someday make it into the top of the ladder, to be a famous ballet dancer. Many of the young women shared this dream, but they knew only a handful would be chosen to 'graduate'.

The school was a part of a much bigger company, known as the Paris Opera Ballet. Students that 'graduated' left the school and headed to France's capital, Paris, to perform for the famous company. However to 'graduate' and become a part of Paris Opera Ballet, students had to be put through an examination – putting their dancing skills to the limit. This was only made possible by Perchélles Dance School's teacher, Pascal Donabeu, who had previously worked for the Paris Opera Ballet company.

Every year a representative would travel to Perchélles Dance School and examined each dancer. He or she would choose up to ten students who would travel to Paris; where the real examination was held. Those that made it through stayed, those who did not were sent back to Perchélles, however, some never returned to dancing. Being a dancer was tough – but to be a dancer of the Paris Opera Ballet, everything was worth it.

With the lesson concluding for the day, the dancers headed off to the change rooms. The young women would chatter and laugh before saying their goodbyes as they headed their separate ways. As the last group of girls was leaving, Pascal made his way over to the group.

"Jacquelyne?" Pascal called. The group stopped, and one responded to his call. "May I have a chat with you?" He asked. Jacquelyne waved to her friends as she approached her teacher.

Pascal was a short man – most of his students towered a whole head taller than him – but even so he was respected for his wisdom in the art of dance. Looking up slightly at his student who waited patiently for him to continue, he gave a warm smile.

"Now, Jacquelyne, I've noticed your dancing has been…" He trailed off, trying to find the words to express his thoughts. "…below your standards, recently." Pascal clasped his hands together. "Is there any reason for that?" Flattered by the concern her superior had for her condition – she felt it unnecessary to burden him with her problems. But despite herself she responded.

"Lately I haven't been getting much sleep, sir," Jacquelyne answered. Pascal's expression didn't change – instead he took in what his student was saying to him and answered with another question.

"Is it about the upcoming exams? Are you getting nervous about them?" His eyebrows lowered slightly. Jacquelyne giggled and waved her hand dismissively.

"No, no, no, sir, it's not that. I…I am nervous about the exams, yes, but…" She paused; unsure whether to keep going. "Lately I've been having nightmares – and every time I have them I wake up, and I'm unable to sleep again," Jacquelyne explained.

Pascal sighed and pushed his half-moon spectacles up with one finger. "My wife has been the same. She's kept me up all night because of it…" The ballet teacher looked away. "Just try and get some sleep, Jacquelyne," He concluded; heading over to the piano to put away the books and loose sheets of music.

* * *

Jacquelyne left the dance studio by herself, rather than with the other students. She didn't bother going after them, because unlike the other dancers who lived within the village, Jacquelyne took a different path. She preferred to be by herself once in a while; sometimes distance was one's most valuable asset.  
However, Jacquelyne's solitude was short lived as a young man in a beige cloak joined her.

"Do you mind if I accompany you, Miss Jacquelyne?" He asked – slowing his jog to the same walking pace Jacquelyne had. Turning to look at the cloaked man, she grinned as she recognised his face.

"You walk with me everyday, Beau; do you'd think I'd mind?" She responded with a question of her own. The beige-cloaked man identified the casual tone in the ballerina's voice.

"Well perhaps you're sick of me by now?" He laughed. Beau's French was clumsy and unrefined – it was clear that it was not his first language. Nonetheless Jacquelyne was able to understand his speech. Although she didn't answer him, Jacquelyne simply held a smile on her face. "Another tiring day at the studio, I'm guessing," Beau tried to start another conversation; not wanting an awkward silence to come between them. "You always look drained when you come out."

Not wanting to burden Beau with her ongoing nightmares she decided against telling him everything. After all, she had only met Beau just over a month ago. He didn't need to know all the details.

"I'm not getting enough rest – that's all," She explained.

"That can't be good. If it's affecting your dancing, perhaps you should take some time off?" Beau suggested – but Jacquelyne was against the idea.

"But the examinations are in November – that's only a few months away," Jacquelyne rebutted. Looking at the young woman with concern, Beau continued.

"I understand your passion for ballet, but Miss Jacquelyne, your health is important too-"

"I know!" She cut him off; stopping in her tracks. Lack in sleep and stress had made her temper short. "I know…" Jacquelyne repeated in a calmer tone. She held her head down – looking towards her feet. Loose strands of her light brown hair fell down beside her face as she continued to stand quietly. Beau watched the ballerina, feeling guilt for prying into something that wasn't his business. Without warning, Jacquelyne resumed walking.

Jogging to catch up with the frustrated woman, Beau hoped that she wasn't too angry at him. "I'm sorry, Miss Jacquelyne. I shouldn't have been so nosy," He apologised, nervously running a hand through his short black hair. Jacquelyne remained silent for a few minutes – increasing the awkward tension between them as they walked out of the village.

With a sigh, Jacquelyne stopped again. Beau wasn't sure whether she had become annoyed with his presence or whether she was just tired. It took a few moments before the young ballerina decided to speak.

"I understand you're worried about my health, Beau…" She murmured. "And I appreciate your kindness and concern…" Jacquelyne paused – but Beau waited for her to continue; he didn't want to be rude and interject. After all, the risk of annoying his tired friend was rather high. Lifting her head to look at the beige cloaked man she gave a weak smile towards him. "But I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself." Noticing that she had calmed down Beau returned the smile to the ballerina.

Jacquelyne soon saw the grin fade from Beau's face – changing from joy to confusion. Frowning slightly Jacquelyne tried to read his expression. Beau held out his hand, catching something from the sky.

"What's the matter, Beau?" Jacquelyne asked. Her voice carried an anxious tone in it. The young man looked up at her; the look of confusion replaced with shock.

"I-It's snowing…" His voice shook as he responded. "It's actually snowing."

Jacquelyne reacted with a look of disbelief.

"There is no way it can be snowing in this part of France and at this time of the year!" She exclaimed. "It's still summer for God's sake!" Beau rushed over to the brown haired ballerina and tried to help her to see the snow. She fell further into disbelief – her brown eyes widening at the spectacle.

Snow was rare in the south-east of France – only did it snow during the winter and when it did, it was always in the highlands. Perchélles was too low in altitude to receive cool enough weather to produce snow.

"This...This is…impossible…" Jacquelyne struggled to speak. "There is no way this can actually be happening…" A sudden ringing noise broke the ballerina from her trance. Beau reached around to his hefty black back-pack, which appeared to be the source of the ringing. Picking up what appeared to be a telephone handset – the ringing ceased.

Remembering the first time she met Beau, Jacquelyne had thought he was crazy to have carried a telephone on his back. He never really explained to her in detail what it was for. Beau had only told her it was for his work – which involved a lot of travelling. Having arrived in Perchélles in late June, Beau had told her that he and his work colleagues were staying in the village until the time had come to leave. Now mid-August, Jacquelyne pondered whether it was this was the time Beau had to finally depart from Perchélles. Though it had only been a month or so, Jacquelyne didn't like the idea of Beau leaving.

Listening to the conversation Beau had over the telephone, she realised he wasn't speaking in French.

"Yes…Yes…It's snowing here too." The voice on the other end of the line was inaudible – which made the conversation all the more difficult to pick up on. "You think it could be something to do with the rumour?" Beau questioned. He went quiet as his colleague on the other end spoke. "Okay. I understand…I'll see you there." Hanging up the handset on his backpack, Beau turned to look at Jacquelyne.

"What's going on?" She questioned nervously – unsure of what was going on. The bizarre change in weather and unexpected phone call was starting to become overwhelming. Adjusting his backpack to be more comfortable, Beau began to explain.

"My colleagues want to meet up. It's about the weather," He spoke.

"The weather?" Jacquelyne was rather confused.

"Its work related, but I need you to do a favour for me, Miss Jacquelyne," Beau sighed. The ballerina waited for him to continue. "Some strange things are going around in this town, you know that don't you?"

"But they're just rumours…aren't they?" Jacquelyne's frown deepened. Beau went silent – his gaze breaking away from the young woman. "Aren't they, Beau?" She wanted an answer.

"I'll walk you the rest of the way home, but I need you to stay there. I'll come by in the morning, the usual time you go to the studio, and I'll walk you there," Beau began explaining; his voice showing all seriousness in the matter. This concerned Jacquelyne further. "It's for your safety."

"Tell me what on earth is going on, Beau! This isn't making any sense at all!" She shouted in complete frustration. She didn't want to be kept in the dark about what was going on. Not only did it frighten her – it annoyed her. Being treated like a child and not like the woman she was. Beau clutched Jacquelyne by the shoulders firmly and looked at her in the eye.

"Those rumours you heard, Miss Jacquelyne, are very, very true. The stories about disappearing people aren't just tales thought up to scare children," Beau spoke slowly and as calmly as he could. "I'm doing this for your safety, Miss Jacquelyne. I can't have you disappear like they did." Jacquelyne could now see his true emotion – his fear and his concern. Nodding her head twice Jacquelyne was released from his hold. Smiling anxiously towards the ballerina, Beau recommenced their walk.

* * *

_Author's note: Whew… *shields self*_

_DON'T ATTACK ME~! I'm very sorry for being slack and not writing…I've kept too many people waiting for too long… *cries* Sorry~!_

_I hope this chapter is good enough for everyone. :) It's just a lead in for what's to come later ;-)._

_So yeah I've spent my three week holiday brooding about how to write this darn chapter. Come the end of holidays and I finally wrote something. Sorry again for the long, long wait. ^^;_

_I'll try to write the next chapter faster than this one XD But I'll be sure to keep the quality good enough ;-) I don't want it to fall apart – not at this stage in the story…_

_Thanks for everyone's support and patience, it's really rewarding to know everyone is still reading :D and receiving your kind reviews makes me all the more happier ^_^ _

_Sorry for the slowness, and thanks for the patience!_

_Lots of hugs out to those people who still read and review._

_Lots of love to my helper – thanks __Jemgi__ and __HibernatingBear__. Oh and thanks to __Wolfpup026__ for the encouragement ^_^_

_Kaytlyn Hue*~_


	14. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, for it is rightfully owned by Hishino Katsura.

Author's Note: Many apologies for my slothfulness in writing. Many thanks to my readers who still read this fanfiction.

* * *

Things had been all over the place for the past two weeks. The Black Order had only just moved into a cliff-side castle by a lakeside, closer to London than the previous Headquarters. The new headquarters was much bigger in the fact it was more stretched out – as opposed to a tower in its height. At the base of the cliff-side – beneath the castle – was a cave like canal which allowed the travelling exorcists to leave on their missions with ease.

But of course with a new place came new rules. With the increased suspicion of Kiyre being a Noah, the Order's security was raised to another level. Only now had the tyrant Leverrier stepped in and taken charge of the matter. A week since the move – Kiyre was ordered to confinement within her new quarters. Although her wireless golem still watched her every movement, extreme measures were still being taken. It was now clear to Kiyre that the Order wasn't fooling around. Her room was watched over by a pair of men from the Central Organisation who, of course, were of a higher authority than the exorcists.

Unable to leave her room, Kiyre had her everyday meals brought to her. It was Lenalee's duty, most of the time, to deliver Kiyre's meals; however Allen and Lavi would occasionally take the task from their comrade – just to check up on the brunette. Not everyone in the organisation agreed in keeping Kiyre isolated, but no one dared to say anything against Leverrier's decision.

* * *

"You see, Bookman, we're stuck in quite an awkward situation," Komui explained, watching as the older man sat in his chair – solemn faced and silent. "We need to do something about Kiyre, as there is a possibility she's a member of the Noah family," He finished.

"If she is a Noah, it is most certain she would know she is, even if the memory hasn't truly awoken yet," Bookman spoke, trying to find the best way to go about the situation whilst thinking through everything the Supervisor had explained. Knowing that Kiyre had claimed she wasn't a Noah, the Order could treat the matter no differently. "It is likely that she was sent here to gather as much information as she could from the Order and eventually report it back to the Earl. The greatest piece of information she could give currently is the location of the new headquarters."

Komui locked gazes with Bookman.

"We took precautions into bringing Kiyre to the new headquarters," The Supervisor stated firmly while clasping his hands together. The memory of seeing the young woman under such heavy security flashed briefly in his mind. "She is unaware to her exact whereabouts."

"And that's how it should stay…" Bookman murmured. After a short silence, Komui began to speak once more.

"How would you suggest retrieving the necessary information from Kiyre?" He questioned. Bookman's response was short and simple.

"Interrogation." The violet-haired Supervisor lowered his gaze – the word bringing up imagery of the old methods of questioning and examination. Before his mind could be plagued further by the images, the older man continued. "Sometimes Komui, interrogation is the best means for finding out the crucial information. As Bookmen, we're trained to record – but more than half the problem resides in discovering what we are to record." The Supervisor simply nodded; he understood what the old man was saying. It didn't mean the return of the cruelty the Order had previously practiced.

"At any rate, Kiyre is here for a reason – and we need to understand why…" Komui sighed; looking up at Bookman sitting at the opposite side of his desk. Rising from his seat, Bookman nodded respectively to the Supervisor.

"I'll see what I can do about her and what she knows. After that…well, she'll never leave the Order, Noah or not." Bookman turned and took his leave. Resting his chin on his hands Komui sighed slightly – watching Bookman exit the office. All he could hope was that Kiyre was not a Noah. Not only for the Order's sake, but for her sake.

* * *

Rousing from his state of light sleep, Lavi turned to see his mentor shut the room door. Rubbing his eye, Lavi shut the dusty old book in front of him and turned to face the old man. Reading the expression on his mentor's face, the junior Bookman could tell something was up.

"What's goin' on, old geezer?" Lavi questioned – his drowsiness evident in his slurred words.

"I have a task for you," Bookman began. His student let out a tired groan as he let his head fall to the desk.

"Can't it wait 'till morning…?" He moaned, not really wanting to do any more work. Bookman's fist collided with the back of Lavi's head, inciting a sharp yelp from the student.

"A Bookman must be ready to record – at any cost…" The old man began – his tone indicated his intense frustration. Lavi groaned a second time; raising his head from the wooden desk.

"Oh not this talk again," He grumbled as he rose from his seat. Moving over to his bedside table, Lavi picked up his headband and fixed his messy hair.

"Well maybe if you paid more attention then maybe I wouldn't have to give you this talk," Bookman retorted as he took a seat on the opposite end of his room; lighting his pipe as he did so.

"So, stop keeping me in suspense, what's this all about?" Lavi asked curiously. Blowing out a wisp of smoke Bookman gazed at his student before speaking.

"Supervisor Komui has requested me to question Kiyre about her knowledge of the Noah family," He answered. His mentor's words brought a slight frown to the red-head's face. Lavi had anticipated the day that they'd talk to Kiyre about it – but nonetheless he was anxious as to what information they'd receive from her. "He has asked that we, as Bookmen, find out what the girl knows. Whatever we find out we report back to the Supervisor – and only then can the Order determine her fate."

Lavi felt the need to rebut Bookman's statement, but knew saying otherwise would arouse suspicion. He knew that regardless what Kiyre said, regardless of what she knew she'd have to live the rest of her life within the Order.

"Consider it a part of your training," Bookman concluded. Diverting is attention away from his mentor; Lavi brooded in his own thoughts. He was beginning to doubt his abilities to talk to Kiyre as a Bookman – whether he was still capable to carry out the task. It was now that he realised the risk he was playing in questioning Kiyre. It'd be all over if she slipped a referral to their past.

Bookman made his way to the door before glancing back at his student. "Be sure to relay the information to me when you're done. I'll then pass it forward to Komui."

Without another word, he left.

Tearing his gaze from the door, Lavi faced his desk – resting his head in his palms; elbows against the table. "What on earth did you get yourself into, Kiyre…"

* * *

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kiyre poked at the small wireless golem that sat on the bed-post beside her. Looking at the bat-like object she mused to herself at her situation. If it weren't for the golem screening the time for her, she would have lost track of the time. The window of her new room had been barred with wooden planks in order to keep her from seeing where she was.

"_I'm sick of eating bread…" _Kiyre frowned at herself – knowing that the inner voice was not her own.

Unlike her last room, the mirror here was directly opposite of the bed. Much to her dislike, it would mean waking up every morning to be greeted by her other self. However, Fidelia was no fool and neither was Kiyre. Speaking would get her into deeper suspicion and inevitably lead to more trouble. Fidelia was more than happy to play along, but of course, it meant arguing through thought.

"_I swear, if I have to eat bread once more, I'm going to absolutely let loose!" _Rolling her eyes slightly, Kiyre continued toying with her wireless golem – pulling gently at the small delicate wings.

"…_Oh I see…" _Kiyre glanced up at the mirror – seeing her other self standing cross armed. The golem wasn't facing the mirror and therefore didn't see what was going on. _"You're giving me the silent treatment again… Man you're so boring!" _Kiyre's reflection glared, placing its hands on her hips. She soon noticed a wry smile form on her reflection's face. Putting a finger to her cheek, Kiyre's reflection looked away with a thoughtful expression.

"_Little dove, little dove, where is your Mother? The winter air is bitter and there is no shelter in the open…" _Kiyre turned away from her reflection – reclining onto the mattress of her bed. _"Can you remember when they always used to sing that to us when we were little?"_

"_Give it up Fidelia. I know what you're trying to do." _Kiyre closed her eyes as she responded silently.

"_Oh sure you do…" _Before their mental war could continue, they were interrupted by the sound of chatter outside of the room. Sitting up with a sudden jolt, Kiyre's wireless golem jumped back before fluttering around in a circle. Kiyre shot a stare into the mirror opposite her bed. Her reflection gave an expression of frustration before copying her stance.

As the door opened with a slight creak, light from the hall lit up the surrounds. Kiyre squinted, allowing her eyes to adjust to the new levels of light. Recognizing the silhouetted shape in the doorway, Kiyre gave a grin.

"Lavi, what are you doing here?" The brunette asked. Without a response, Lavi shut the door before taking a seat on the chair by Kiyre's mirror. Confused towards his silent behaviour, Kiyre tilted her head to the side – a frown replacing her smile.

"Lavi?" She repeated. "What's going on?"

Lavi sighed and drew his gaze away from Kiyre. She had changed a lot since they first met, that was true. It had been seven years since he left her alone at the village in Spain. Was it really possible that Kiyre could change so much, become so evil, in that amount of time? He was sure she wasn't a Noah when he'd known her. He saw her, talked with her and laughed by her side everyday. If she had been a Noah – he would've noticed.

Kiyre's wireless golem settled down from its panicked flight; perching atop the mirror behind Lavi. Nothing was said between them for a few minutes – increasing the awkwardness of the moment. Kiyre's concern was growing; something was definitely wrong with her friend.

Lavi stirred – lifting his head up to look at the brunette. The expression he held was serious and this made Kiyre anxious. Her eyes locked on to his; she shivered – sensing familiar quality behind his emerald eye. Kiyre was sure her heart skipped several beats at that moment; having recalled the last time the red-head was in this kind of mood. She felt her gut tighten – her mind playing back the events of seven years ago. She feared the worst, that the past would repeat itself and that she would once again be alone, lost in the darkness of her own self.

Things seemed to go slowly – from the moment Lavi began to speak – her fear was replaced by another. She shut her eyes, his words hit her hard. The only answer she could give was the truth, but would he understand? She couldn't foretell what his reaction would but she knew honesty wouldn't solve the predicament she was in.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey sorry for the slow updates. I won't be submitting chapter 15 or so for a while due to exam week _ I'll be studying XD_

_Anyways, apologies if this chapter isn't quite my standards…_

_Many thanks towards Jemgi and HibernatingBear; and all my supporters out there ;-) Really appreciated!_

_Much love out to everyone out there still reading!_

_Kaytlyn H._


	15. What I Want to Hear

_Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. I only own my OCs._

_Author's Note: Thanks everyone for your support on this ongoing fanfiction ^_^ I'm always joyed to see so many people review :P And It's more rewarding to know everyone is patient with my slow writing XD_

_Anyways, thanks goes out to Jemgi, HibernatingBear and KorpsEd for helping me write this story ^_^_

* * *

"I-I don't understand…"

Lavi sighed in slight frustration towards Kiyre's quiet response. "It's a simple question, Kiyre. I need to know who you were and where you came from – before you held the masquerade ball in Germany." Kiyre averted her gaze; thinking through his questions as she muttered to herself.

"I knew this day would come."

Lavi kept his eye on the brunette. He wanted an answer, but Kiyre wasn't sure if she could give him one that he would be able to understand.

"_What are you afraid of, Kiyre?" _Kiyre's eyes focused – eyebrows furrowing at the sound of her other self speaking to her. At the edge of her sight she could see her reflection stare back at her. Neither Lavi nor Kiyre's golem took notice to the figure in the glass. It was out of sight to them and thus out of mind. _"What is it that you fear?" _Trying hard not to look at the looming image in the mirror, Kiyre tried not to make her thoughts evident on her face. However, she underestimated Lavi's ability to read facial expressions; he could tell something bothered her – though he could not decipher whether it was his questions that were the cause for her discomfort. Nonetheless, he saw right through it.

"Kiyre?" She forced herself to look up – fighting against the need to stare back at Fidelia. Her other-self stood threateningly, arms crossed, head cocked to the side, eyes leering back. _"Well…What are you waiting for?" _Fidelia asked impatiently – her glare deepening.

"I…I'm not like you…Lavi." Kiyre began. A frown began to form on her face as a smirk marked Fidelia's within the mirror. "I'm…not what you think I am." As she spoke, she felt old memories fill her mind – flashing in brief snippets – all out of order.

"What are you then?" Lavi prompted. Kiyre locked her gaze on her friend, blinking slowly as she began to respond.

"If I told you – would you believe me?" She returned with a query of her own. Her eyebrow rose as half a grin came across her face in an expression of mockery. Lavi's expression darkened in confusion.

"What are you saying?" He murmured. Kiyre widened her lazy grin and shut her eyes – she tried hard not to laugh. Her mind emptied for two heart beats; she felt a familiar feeling. She was losing to Fidelia.

"My story is my story, the choice to believe me is yours – is what I'm saying, Lavi," Kiyre opened her eyes. The red-head stayed quiet, encouraging her to continue. The words that followed, Kiyre knew were not her own. Fidelia seized what opportunity was there and she spoke through Kiyre.

"I remember the pain. There was dust on the wind and the taste of everything I had left behind," She spoke – the sudden change in tone wasn't picked up by the junior Bookman. "Glowing embers of places that once stood lay scattered in my view… the inferno was over, that was my blessing, I guess. I didn't know where I was, who or what I was – I guessed that I was lost," Kiyre's eyes unfocused; as if to be looking into her own memories. "I could only hear the rubble beneath my feet. I'd had enough of it. I was getting nowhere, and nowhere seemed a good enough place to give up to," Kiyre paused.

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows – wondering as to why she had stopped. Gazing at her perplexedly, he noticed her expression shift into a look of peace. Her features lightened, her smile was softer. "I met someone who would lead me to my awaiting family." Although her words were vague – Lavi had a hunch as to what she was implying. "They taught me right from wrong, good from bad, love from hate, light from darkness… For so long I had been lost, but they…" Kiyre paused again. Shutting her eyes again she took a moment to breathe. "…found me." Her arms wrapped around her own waist, head held low as she sat within herself.

"Kiyre," Lavi spoke – the brunette not reacting to his voice. "Are you…a Noah?" She appeared to flinch. "Are you a member of the Noah family?" He defined his question. Lifting her head, she watched Lavi with saddened blue eyes.

"What…do you think?" She muttered. "Am I?" Lavi directed his attention away from the brunette. He couldn't bear to look at her saddened face.

"With what you've told me, Kiyre…I can only draw to the conclusion that you are in fact," Lavi didn't want to hear himself admit hit. Against what he felt inside – the denial – he continued. "A Noah." Hanging her head Kiyre heard the red-head leave his position by the mirror. As he made his way to the door, he stopped – giving a single look towards the brunette as she sat quietly.

"You heard what you wanted to hear…why are you standing around?" Kiyre whispered.

"Who said I _wanted _to hear this?" Lavi muttered in response. Opening the door to leave; Kiyre didn't notice the wireless golem slip out with him.

* * *

Shutting the door quietly behind him, Lavi nodded towards the guards standing at both sides of the door. Lavi moved through the hallways of the new Order – his mind stunned as to what he had heard from his childhood friend. He felt worse than he did before the interrogation. Just moments ago, Lavi felt as if there was the slight chance that Kiyre wouldn't be the enemy, that she'd be treated normally again. That hope was now crushed.

Seeing Kiyre's golem fly around him reminded the junior Bookman of the interrogation once more. As much as he didn't like it, he would have to return to Bookman and give him the results.

Turning a corner with his gaze fixed on the ground Lavi failed to notice the figure walking in his direction. Colliding with the other, the red-head whipped his head up to see a rather aggravated Kanda. Snapping from his thoughts, Lavi took a step back from the taller exorcist.

"Sorry Yu!" Lavi swiftly apologized. "I didn't see you." The long-haired swordsman leered down at his comrade before averting his gaze.

"Watch where you're going next time," Kanda muttered. Giving the red-head a sidelong-glance he continued. "I was looking for you anyway." Lavi raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You were? What for?" He questioned in response. Turning his head to face Lavi, Kanda kept his stern expression.

"The Supervisor wants to see us both in his office. He was rambling about something to do with a mission in some French village," The long-haired exorcist explained. Lavi ran a hand through his wild hair – letting out a sigh. Kanda glowered towards the red-head. "What are you so relieved about?" Widening his emerald eye, Lavi put on a smile.

"Nothing. May as well go see Komui now then," Lavi grinned.

"Che…" Kanda spun around and began walking once more. Chasing after the stoic exorcist Lavi mused to himself. At least he would be able to put off reporting to Bookman until after Komui's briefing.

* * *

"Perchélles?" Lavi murmured in confusion. "Isn't that in Southern France near the Mediterranean Sea?" The Supervisor gave a firm nod to the exorcist. After a few seconds of calculating, Lavi's demeanour of puzzlement deepened. "It's August – surely it'd still be summer time in France?"

"This is exactly why we need you two to go investigate. The Finders in Perchélles reported heavy snowfall two weeks ago," Komui explained. "Just a day ago the Finders contacted us again, informing us that the snow hadn't ceased. Furthermore – this weather is only present in and around the village."

"The only thing that would cause this sort of phenomena would be Innocence…or an Akuma," Kanda grumbled to himself.

"Precisely, Kanda," The Supervisor smiled. "I've already arranged everything for your departure. When you're ready you are to head to the canal beneath the Order. The Finders will escort you to the train station and from there the ferry will take you across the Channel."

"Great…another boat ride," Lavi cheered sarcastically.

"From there you'll catch the trains down to Perchélles. The Finders will guide you along the way." Komui rose up from his seat behind the desk. "Good luck to both of you."

As Lavi left the Supervisor's office, he felt something rise to the pit of his gut. With the mission in France, he'd surely be gone for at least a week – if not longer. However, it wasn't the duration of the mission that worried him. Biting the knuckle of his index finger, Lavi pondered to himself.

Would Kiyre still be around when he came back?

* * *

_Author's Note: Phew…. _ Well this is a reasonably fast update, eh? So much for exams weighing me down *laughs* (I'm actually putting off my work to write this XD)_

_Anyways, I had a surprise exam today and the class petitioned to NOT DO IT. But of course we did and as it turned out the exam wasn't too hard… _ let's just pray I got a good mark XD…_

_Haha sorry if my writing is a bit off. I got a lotta help on this chapter; so my thanks goes out to my friends once more. Thank you Jemgi, HibernatingBear and KorpsEd. _

_And lots of thanks to my many reviewers and readers. Your support makes me keep writing! And put off homework of course _ Hahaha_

_Lots of love~!_

_Have a good week everyone!_

_Kaytlyn*~_


	16. Façade

_Disclaimer: All characters, plots, locations, etc. in DGM rightfully belong to Hishino Katsura, not me. I only own my OCs and this fanfiction._

_Author's Note: :D Things are winding up aren't they? ^_^ _

_Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. I've been seeing this story get a lot of 'faves' and 'alerts'. Very flattering. More so flattering when people take the time to review :P But everyone's busy; so it's still nice when people read it._

_Oh and if anyone spots any errors in relation to character information, it'd be great if you spot them out for me ;-) Thanks to Wolfpup026, I was able to fix a few of them up.  
Thanks for your eternal support! :)_

* * *

Lavi's footsteps echoed through the almost empty hallways of the Order as he gradually made his way towards his mentor's room. He felt a weight on his chest, a weight he had never felt before. Even though the news of the latest mission had lightened the feeling; Lavi couldn't shake it. Whenever this sort of thing happened, Lavi was usually able to rid himself of the feeling by reminding himself of his duty as a Bookman. However, this time around, it didn't seem to help.

It wasn't long before Lavi found himself standing outside of his mentor's quarters. Raising his arm to knock on the door – he hesitated. Whatever he told Bookman next would seal the fate of his childhood friend. The thought of not telling Bookman raced through Lavi's mind, against his better judgment. Shutting his eye, he knocked on the wooden door. The sound of the creaking wood brought Lavi from his irrational thoughts, quickly focusing on the matter at hand.

"Enter."

It was the beginning – the ball was rolling. Kiyre was a Noah; that in itself was a fact. A fact Lavi couldn't bring himself to bear. His stomach turned, he knew what Bookman would do the moment he found out. _"Just part of my training…" _Lavi told himself mentally as he entered his superior's room.

Seating himself opposite to his mentor, Lavi sighed. Bookman sat cross legged, eyes shut, hands clasped together. He appeared to be meditating. Without opening his eyes, he spoke.

"Tell me, what did you find out?"

* * *

It was around seven in the evening and many of the Finders and Exorcists were assembling in the cafeteria hall for dinner. Allen had lined his plates in front of him, while Lenalee sat directly opposite. His vast array of dishes appeared to create a wall around where he was seated and was beginning to clutter Link's part of the table. The blonde-haired inspector had once again come to Allen's side to watch over him.

Lenalee held a slightly worried expression – and Allen quickly noticed.

"Is everything alright, Lenalee?" He asked, ceasing his plate ordering. Lenalee glanced up at her friend – seemingly breaking out of her daze.

"I'm just worried about Kiyre. Do you think she'll be okay?" Lenalee responded. Allen didn't know how to answer, instead he shrugged. Lenalee sighed – hoping to receive a response that would at least help to relieve her anxiety.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, Lenalee. You've got to have faith in her." Although it was a belated reply, it seemed to bring some support to the nervous girl. Allen went back to organizing his plates – seemingly irritating Link further with the expansion of his dish empire. After placing the last of his plates, he smiled to himself proudly before briefly saying grace. Before Allen could begin eating, his attention was yet again caught by Lenalee.

She stared into the distance, her eyes focused on something behind her friend. Before opening his mouth to speak, Allen decided to look in the direction she was gazing at. Passing by the cafeteria were a group of guards from the Central Organization. Leading the small mass of guards was a figure all too familiar to Allen.

"What's going on?" He murmured in surprise. Link finally turned around to watch the group go by. Allen's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of another familiar face among the group.

"What does Leverrier want with Kiyre?" Lenalee asked, sounding somewhat distressed. Her past experiences with Leverrier were unpleasant – leading her to feel concern for the brunette.

"I suspect Leverrier wants to talk to her, that's all," Link answered simply. Allen soon realised Kiyre's arms were bound by a set of chains. Beneath the chains were numerous spell tags, similar to the ones that had bound his left arm during his conversation with Cross.

Allen's eyes narrowed as he watched them pass by the cafeteria. If anything, he felt pity for her. The order wasn't as bleak and hopeless as she probably thought it was. If she was a Noah, and if she did leave – he doubted she'd leave with any good memories. Although, that was probably her blessing; she wouldn't be let out of the Order's sights.

* * *

An hour or so had passed since Lenalee had decided to bring Kiyre's dinner. Now at around nine 'o clock, she was becoming increasingly anxious about the situation. What Leverrier wanted to talk to Kiyre about, Lenalee had no clue – but as to why it would take more than an hour – it puzzled her. Tapping her foot nervously on the stone floor, Lenalee watched the door, hoping that at any second Kiyre would walk in, unharmed.

She waited in silence and anticipation – the only sound being the drumming of her foot on the floor. Lenalee was beginning to consider returning back to her quarters, in hope that in the morning when she came back, Kiyre would be there. The creak of the door hinges quickly brought Lenalee back into reality. Stepping into the dark candle lit room; Kiyre shut the door behind her. Standing up off the chair by the mirror, Lenalee quietly gave a sigh of relief.

Kiyre was obviously alert – having heard Lenalee's almost silent exhale – she turned suddenly, eyes wide. Recognising the darkened figure in her room, she relaxed.

"L-Lenalee… What are you doing here?" Kiyre questioned. The tone of her voice worried the Chinese exorcist; she sounded worn out. Judging by how Kiyre was rubbing her wrists, Lenalee could only guess that the bonds that had been around them were rather painful. Lenalee averted her gaze and looked down at the tray of food she had brought Kiyre.

"I just came to bring you your dinner, but you weren't here. I decided I'd wait until you came back," She explained. Kiyre moved over to the desk where Lenalee had placed her meal. Giving the exorcist half a thankful smile, Kiyre sat down where Lenalee had previously been. Taking a seat on Kiyre's bed, she looked towards the blank stone wall.

"If you don't mind my asking, Kiyre," Lenalee began; hand brushing a short piece of her fringe out of her face. She seemed pre-occupied with her dinner – which of course Lenalee didn't mind, she would've been pretty hungry. When Kiyre didn't respond, Lenalee went on. "Why did Leverrier want to talk to you?" The other girl suddenly froze in her place. Her blue eyes gazed up from her plate – looking through the mirror's reflection to look at the short haired exorcist. Lenalee could see Kiyre had formed a disliking towards the man.

Breaking eye contact with the other girl, Kiyre stared into nothingness. "That man…Leverrier," She muttered. "Who is he?" Kiyre sidelong glanced at Lenalee through the mirror. Lenalee had to be careful with her words – she herself didn't know if Kiyre was a hidden foe or not.

"Leverrier is an inspector. He's been around for a while – I met him when I first came to the order," She explained. "I always was intimidated by him…even now I don't like him." Turning to look towards the brunette by the mirror, Lenalee gave a weak smile – hoping Kiyre would see. "Don't let Leverrier get to you though, Kiyre. I'm sure this will all be over soon."

"Hmm…" Kiyre said to herself before finishing her meal. Kiyre stared at her reflection silently – not caring about the awkward tension between her and Lenalee. Her other self tried hard to hold back a smirk. Kiyre's eyes widened slightly, Fidelia inwardly suggesting an idea. _"This ends now Kiyre…"_

"Are you feeling okay, Kiyre?" Lenalee suddenly asked. Kiyre jumped a little in her seat before she turned her head to look at the exorcist. Rising up, Kiyre rubbed her eyes – walking away from the desk.

"I'm just tired, that's all…" She yawned. "Thank you Lenalee." The Chinese exorcist grinned happily back at the other girl before making her way to the desk to clean up her plates. Kiyre eyed the candles by the mirror and her bedside – the voice of her other screaming in her mind. Eyes focused intently on the candles, Kiyre ceased to think.

Placing the empty dishes back onto the tray, Lenalee was just about to cover it when the room suddenly darkened further. Briefly shocked as to what had happened, Lenalee whipped her head around to face the rest of the room – her eyes had not yet adjusted to the lower levels of light. The light from the candle beside her obscured the vision of the rest of the room. Her heart settled down once more; she figured Kiyre would only want to get some sleep right now. Sighing, Lenalee turned back to face the mirror, covering the metal tray with the dome-shaped lid.

Lifting the tray from the desk – her gaze moved slowly up the mirror. Her violet eyes widened – her mouth hung ajar – what she had seen within the glass shook her to the core.

Blue eyes stared over her shoulder through the mirror's reflection; a set of three glowing crystals lined beneath both eyes. She felt a hand at the back of her head, grasping firmly – but gently – at her short dark hair.

"I'm sorry…Lenalee," Her voice was grave – if not hollow. The hand thrust her forward into the glass of the mirror, shattering it into many pieces. The tray dropped from the girl's hands, the metal clattered against the stone floor as the plate was smashed. She was out cold before she had even hit the floor.

Staring down with half lidded eyes, a smirk began to form on Kiyre's tired face. Closing her fingers around the flame of the last candle – the room plunged into darkness.

"Somebody help! Lenalee's fainted!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Wasn't that thrilling? What's going on I wonder? Hehehe anyways_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm on my mid-term break now, so I can write plenty ^_^ _

_Glad to get this chapter out of the way. I'm really happy how it turned out. Planned it since two chapters ago and I was so looking forward to writing this._

_I'm hoping I got the facts right too… I was skimming through the online manga to make sure _ but if you find anything that is proven to be incorrect, please do tell me – it'll help make my story better if you tell me these errors ^_^ Much thanks_

_Anyways, please review – your alerts and faves are appreciated, but reviews are also very nice :D _

_Hope everyone has a lovely weekend, I know I will :D_

_Many thanks to my friends and helpers and of course, reviewers ;-)_

_I hope to get the next chapter done as soon as I can!_

_Kaytlyn*~_


	17. Apprehension

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura, not me. I only own my OCs._

_Author's Note: Phew, I feel so relaxed. I love my holidays :D _

_Thanks for everyone's support on this fanfiction. It's the longest thing I've actually EVER written.  
Lots of love to everyone who reads, reviews and alerts ^_^

* * *

_

Lavi stretched his legs out on his side of the compartment – kicking off his boots as he got comfortable for the trip. The first quarter of the long journey to Perchélles was over. Watching the stoic swordsman who sat opposite to him, Lavi decided to strike up a conversation.

"I'm amazed they only sent two of us on this mission. From what Komui told us, it sounds pretty serious." Lavi grinned. The swordsman didn't look up. Instead he kept his head low and his eyes shut; he obviously couldn't be bothered to look at him.

"Komui sent us on this mission because we're two of the strongest exorcists available, stupid." He growled. "He wouldn't have sent us here if he didn't trust us." Lavi averted his gaze from the swordsman; instead he focused on the window of the compartment – even though nothing could've been seen in the pitch-black of night.

"Gee, Yu. That's not modest at all!" Lavi laughed sarcastically. Kanda gave a minor frown – head turning away just the slightest.

"Che…"

As silence came between the two exorcists, Lavi returned to his thoughts. Judging from the time they had left headquarters and the length of their journey so far – Lavi estimated that it was around midnight. Letting out a yawn, the Jr. Bookman rolled over – his back facing towards Kanda.

"Wake me when we have to get onto the next train…" He murmured. The stoic exorcist opened a single eye to look at his tired comrade. Perhaps he too should get some rest.

* * *

Beastly eyes watched the glowing lights of the village dim as the blizzard began to pick up once more. Recoiling into the darkness of the forest, the beast curled up within a frozen leafy thicket – retaining whatever warmth it could. Never in its life had it seen such weather.

The blistering winds howled and roared through the small French village – snow carried through into the centre of the settlement. Weather like this was unheard of in Perchélles; many of the villagers had been caught off guard. In the weeks that had passed since the snow had begun falling, people had been killed by viruses brought in through the unnatural cold weather.

Letting the curtain blinds fall back over the window, Jacquelyne moved away from the kitchen sink before taking a seat by the fire. The icy weather had almost made her forget what it was like to see a sunny clear blue sky day. Raising the hot mug of tea to her lips, Jacquelyne gazed sleepily into the embers of the wood-fire.

"Lord, why is it that you are punishing us…?" She murmured. "Why have you left us to the cold?" Jacquelyne felt a hand fall on her shoulder and she quickly turned her head to see who it was.

"The Lord isn't punishing anyone, Miss Jacquelyne." Beau had been staying close to Jacquelyne's side since the bizarre weather had started. He had kept to his word and had escorted her to the centre of town whenever she needed.

"Then why is it so cold? It can't have been something we have done…" Jacquelyne whispered. She watched Beau's gaze as it became more absorbed by the weather outside. Biting his lip, Beau turned to look at the ballerina.

"We haven't done anything, God isn't punishing us. This isn't divine retribution from the heavens."

Jacquelyne raised an eyebrow tiredly – she was unsure of what he was saying. "Then what is it? What is it really, Beau?" The young man looked away from her. His gaze returning to the curtain covered window.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Something's are best left to you in ignorance." Beau stated firmly. As an awkward silence set in, Beau looked back towards the woman. The orange embers reflecting in her brown eyes as she watched the flames lick up around the wood. Feeling he had said something to offend Jacquelyne, Beau lowered his head slightly. "Forgive me, Miss Jacquelyne…" He apologized.

The ballerina placed her mug down on the side bench before rising from her seat quickly. She shut her eyes – not wanting to look at her friend. "There's nothing to forgive." Her reply held a sharp edge. Recoiling slightly, Beau watched Jacquelyne storm off towards her room. Before leaving the main room, she hindered at the hallway door. He couldn't recognize the emotions on her face as she looked back at him from the doorway.

"And please, Beau. You know me well enough to just call me Jacqui…" Jacquelyne resumed walking down the hall, leaving Beau in the lounge of her home. When he heard the sound of her door shutting – he made his way back towards the window of the kitchen.

"Exorcists…please hurry." He whispered as he stared into the icy countryside.

Lying back into the comfort of her bed, Jacquelyne stewed in her own thoughts. It had been just over fortnight ago since the snow had started falling and since then, she had been a lot more open to Beau's comfort. She often thought about how odd he was – after all, not many people would carry a large metal backpack with a telephone with them. Recalling the time when she first met Beau, she soon realized that was well over two months since that day. His nervous stammering and clumsy French had often made her smile. Her daily help had allowed his language to improve. Now he rarely ever made mistakes when speaking.

There was still a mystery that shrouded her friend. Jacquelyne still had no clue as to what kind of occupation Beau held. "It involves a lot of travelling, Miss Jacquelyne." She remembered him telling her. Before she could think of much else, Jacquelyne felt herself fall into slumber.

_There was nothing in the abyss of sleep; nothing that she could see, smell, feel, or taste. Her ears picked up the sound of voices in the wind – words that did not make full sentences. She felt as if she were blind, lame, and helpless. She felt she was standing alone, alone in a field with her eyes forced shut. Voices became louder and clearer – their tones full of urgency, pleading in a scattered mess of cries. _

"_Who's there?" She called out. Her voice echoed into the darkness. "Who's there?" She repeated. Jacquelyne felt her eyes open suddenly – things becoming clear. She stood in a void of white; her shadow trailing out behind her, created by an unseen light source. Out of the several voices she heard around her, Jacquelyne understood one. _

_What you see is the truth…_

_Jacquelyne spun around, searching for the source of the voice. "Who are you?" She exclaimed – frown forming on her face. _

_What you see is the truth…_

"_What truth am I to see? You make no sense to me!" Jacquelyne turned again. The voice seemed to circle around her. She felt her back straighten suddenly as a dark presence was cast over her. Ruby eyes stared into her mind – leering at her from the inside out. _

_Look down the path – what can you see?_

_Jacquelyne was about to question the entity when her eyes caught sight of grey stone beside her. The said path was leading into the endless horizon – never ending. Turning to face the stone pathway fully, she squinted to try and see what the voice was telling her to see. At first there was nothing, but then something appeared. Specks on the horizon – walking the stone path that she stood on. Her eyes widened as she recognized the specks were in fact people. _

_As they drew closer to her, some of their features became clear. She could only make out clothing in black and red, nothing else. Coming closer still, Jacquelyne noticed they were uniforms; an emblem of a cross printed on the chest. The figures bore no faces – their visible flesh was a three-dimensional silhouette. The faceless people walked past her, almost straight through her as if she were a ghost. Turning around to watch the uniformed pair, she realized the path didn't continue past where she stood._

_The pair stood a few metres away from where she was – unmoving. "W-who…are you?" She asked timidly. Her shaky voice caught the attention of the darkened figures; their faceless heads turning to face her slowly. Her surroundings faded to black – their shaded figures becoming clear. Both were young men – one with long dark hair, the other short and fiery red. Their expressionless gazes pierced into her, bringing out an emotion of fear within herself. "Who are you?" She asked again, trying to sound brave with a loud voice._

_Slowly, but steadily, the two men approached her – their hands reaching for weapons strapped to their sides. Jacquelyne's eyes widened, what did she do to anger them? Taking half a step back she stopped when she felt something behind her. Her eyes moved first, then her head. Cloaked in the darkness, a towering being stood; with beastly serpentine eyes staring down at her. Her scream was quickly drowned out by the shadow's shrieking cry. _

Screaming herself awake, Jacquelyne rose from her bed. Beads of sweat had formed across her brow – her hair a ruffled mess. Her deep breaths started to slow as her heart rate settled to normal once more. The nightmare that had haunted her every night when she slept had come back again.

Hurried steps were not heard by the ballerina – her mind already puzzled by the bizarre nightmare she had witnessed. The door of her room opened wide, her friend standing in the light of a candle he held. "Miss Jacquelyne? Are you alright?" Beau panted. When she gave no response, he prompted her once more. "Miss Jacquelyne?"

Jacquelyne wiped the sweat from her brow, sighing heavily as she did. "I told you, it's just Jacqui…" She whispered. "And I'm…fine. It was just a nightmare…"

* * *

The train's whistle howled in the cold morning air as it stopped at the countryside station. Stepping off the train with his briefcase, Lavi waited for his comrade to disembark the carriage. Placing his luggage beside him, he allowed himself to stretch. Sighting his moody comrade walking right past him, Lavi swiftly picked up his briefcase before chasing after him.

"Yo, Yu, why don't you slow down eh?" Lavi whined. Kanda made no effort to look at the other exorcist.

"Che…We shouldn't waste time. Any time wasted could put more people in danger." Kanda growled in frustration; his pace speeding up as they got off the station platform.

As they walked along the edge of the wide dirt road, Lavi took the time to admire the scenery as they went. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky – sending rays down into the green rich landscape.

"Whoa, this is _nothing _like what Komui was telling us. There isn't even a single patch of snow here, let alone any grey clouds." Lavi exclaimed.

"The village lies a few miles away from the train station we got off at." The swordsman responded. "The road is the quickest way to the village as there is a bridge that allows travelers the cross the river that flows from the distant mountains." Turning to look at the sky above, Kanda's usual frown deepened. "We should be there by nightfall."

Throwing his arms behind his head, Lavi suddenly didn't like the sound of arriving during the evening. "We're in for a cold walk through the village…" He muttered.

"Che… just get over it."

The next few minutes passed in silence – Kanda was intently focused on the task in hand, whilst Lavi sat in his own thoughts while trying to appear interested in the surrounds. The countryside soon began to vanish as the road began moving into the woods. As the foliage thickened around the path, the view of the surrounding farmlands became obscured. Light filtered through the leaves of the trees giving little light to the path the exorcists walked on.

Walking deeper into the woods, the exorcists were soon able to hear the sound of rushing water. The sound was distant, but the length of the road told them that the water source was still far away.

"You hear that, Yu?" Lavi questioned, not sure if what he was hearing was actually there. Stopping in his tracks the stoic swordsman nodded his head. "It sounds like the river. We can't be that close to it already can we? The road is still leading deeper into the forest." Kanda's dark eyes narrowed. Without answering his comrade, the long-haired exorcist broke into a fast paced jog. "Hey, Kanda, wait up!" Lavi shouted, chasing after him.

Catching up to the other exorcist, Lavi ran beside him. Lavi couldn't quite figure out Kanda's facial expression – it was a mixture of concern and apprehension. As they ran through the woods on the winding dirt road, the sound of rushing water became louder. It was beginning to sound like a waterfall more than a river – and this was what bothered Kanda. The surrounding forest began to thin out; the landscape became more visible. Noticing the terrain begin to slope downwards, Lavi and Kanda came to a sudden stop – shocked to see what lay at the bottom of the hill.

"Holy crap..." Lavi gawked – rubbing his eye to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "You still think we'll make it to Perchélles by nightfall, Yu?"

* * *

_Author's Note: WOOO...FINISHED :D hahaha_

_That's the second fastest chapter upload in this story's history! :D_

_This time I REALLY have to thank Jemgi for the help he's given. As well as KorpsEd ;-)_

_I hope everyone is still reading this :S Haha it's getting kinda intense! :-) It's nice to hear peoples comments on my story rather than just faving and alerting it ^^; Your reviews are much needed as they help me write. It's nice to know what people think about it. :P_

_Anyways, thanks for reading! I'm off my mid-term break as of now T__T_

_I'll try and update whenever I can!_

_Lots of love to you all!_

_Kaytlyn_


	18. Animosity

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura. I only own my OC and this fanfiction. _

_Author's Note: …with my holiday over things have slowed down – upload wise that is…anyways, thank you all for your eternal support! Your encouragement fuels me!

* * *

_

Everything was bright, hazy and unclear; the room's furniture a whirl of blurred colours. Blinking her eyes, she tried to improve her eyesight – hoping that she could soon see where she was, and what time it was. Things slowly came into focus and Lenalee was finally able to see her surroundings. Raising her hand to her forehead, she felt the material of the bandage wrapped tightly around it. Her head ached – but it wasn't overwhelming. _"What…happened…?" _

Lenalee's violet eyes moved slowly to look at the clock on the wall of the infirmary. It was eleven thirty – and judging by the light entering the room through the windows, it was during the day. _"How long…have I been out for?" _Lenalee cringed as a sharp pain shot through her head for a brief moment. _"Did Kiyre…escape?" _Lenalee felt the movement of something beside of her. Turning her head slowly – so not to induce further pain – she looked at what had been lying unnoticed.

"…Brother…" Lenalee murmured – her voice stirring the Supervisor from his rest. He had probably stayed at her side ever since the incident in Kiyre's room. Rubbing his eyes beneath his rectangular spectacles, Komui gave a relieved and tired smile towards his sister.

"I'm glad you're awake, Lenalee." He said in a near whisper, seeming to know that his sibling was in pain. Komui tried his best to contain his extreme happiness. She smiled back at her brother – knowing that he was trying hard not to cheer and carry on. "How are you feeling?"

Lenalee moaned quietly for a moment – trying to conjure an answer that wouldn't entice a loud reaction of her brother. "…I'm okay..." She paused, wondering whether she really wanted to know what happened to Kiyre. Something's were probably best left unknown, however Lenalee desperately wanted to know what had happened during the remainder of the night. "Brother…" Lenalee started – her eyes locking to those of her older brother's. He gazed back at her, waiting patiently for whatever she had to say. "What happened to Kiyre?" She questioned, her voice was so soft it was almost as though it was going to break.

Komui cringed slightly – recoiling at the mention of the other girl's name. Avoiding his younger sibling's gaze, Komui tried to think through the answer he was going to give her. The pause became a drawn out silence, and this worried Lenalee deeply. "The truth is…" Komui looked back to his sister; the expression he wore was grim and somewhat distressed. "We have no clue."

Lenalee's eyes widened – mouth opening in shock. "W-what do you mean y-you have no clue?" Her words shook as they escaped her. "W-where...where did she go?"

The supervisor let out a heavy sigh, averting his eyes once more. He prepared himself for the long explanation.

_The rain had started falling from the black clouds blocking the night sky. The grass became soaked – dirt turned to mud – and puddles formed in small dips in the ground. _

"_Kiyre, stop and think this through." Komui began. He spoke with a calm, non-aggressive tone. "We're not trying to hurt you."_

_Kiyre watched the supervisor carefully as she sucked in deep breaths through her nose. Komui took a small step forward, to try and approach the girl and stop her from trying to escape. Kiyre countered – moving closer to the edge of the cliff. She didn't seem to care about what waited at the foot of the cliff-face – jagged rocks, cold water. _

"_You can't stop me, no one can." She murmured. _

"_Kiyre…" Komui began. "Just try to calm down. Come back inside and we'll talk this over." He slowly stretched out a hand for her to take. Gently beckoning her to take his hand, Komui smiled at her – hoping that she wouldn't carry out her irrational decisions. _

_There was a brief moment between them where Komui saw a glimmer in her blue eyes. A glimmer of mischief and trickery. Drawing her arm back in preparation, Kiyre struck at Komui's offered hand as if to reject his offer. She took two more steps backwards as her smirk widened further. A third step – and she was falling. Her arms flew out at her sides – as if she were just falling back into someone else's arms. _

_Komui lunged towards the brunette – arms flailing to catch her before she fell too far. Locking eyes with the girl, he watched as green crystals beneath her eyes glowed brightly. Before he leaned too far over the cliff's edge, Komui felt himself being pulled back by the four guards. Falling back onto the uniformed guards, Komui was in complete shock as to what had happened. However, there was no noise from below. _

Lenalee stared at her brother with a stunned expression on her face. She hardly believed what she heard. Her mouth was frozen half open – she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"B-but you're not sure if she's dead, d-do you?" Lenalee asked nervously. Wanting to believe that Kiyre didn't jump off to her death. "There's a chance she's still alive, right?" Komui shut his eyes – thinking through the events once more – he himself didn't really know. Lenalee stirred suddenly; a memory quickly re-entering her mind. "There were crystals on Kiyre's face as she fell, right?"

"Yes. The same crystals Allen had thought to be Innocence when you first met Kiyre in Germany." Komui affirmed, nodding his head as he did so. Looking at her brother in the eyes, Lenalee continued.

"Before I blacked out, the crystals beneath Kiyre's eyes had been glowing." Lenalee explained. "I can't think of anything else but Innocence, but Hevelaska had proved that not to be true. What else could it be?"

"It could be her Noah's power. From what we gathered yesterday, Kiyre _is _what we suspected her to be." Komui sighed – he didn't want to tell Lenalee so soon.

* * *

"Conflagration of Ash," Lavi whirled his hammer around, striking one of the shining symbols with his weapon. "Fire Seal~" The chosen seal appeared on the ground beneath the mass of level one Akuma – an orange glow highlighting the area. Bursting from the earth a tall flaming serpent appeared, looping around with its fiery jaws wide open. Swallowing a number of Akuma their blasts fueled the serpent onwards.

"First Illusion," Kanda was ready to wipe out the last of the level ones that had swarmed around the river. Hovering in the air like a ghostly phantom – Kanda tilted his blade towards the demons below him. "Hell's Insects!" With a single swipe of his Innocence several hellish creatures materialized before him. Flying down with hunger in their red eyes, they bit through the Akuma's metallic hide with ease.

Landing beside Lavi, Kanda sheathed his sword and let it rest at his side. Checking to make sure there were no more enemies to fight, Kanda turned his attention back towards the river. Wiping his brow, Lavi rushed to his side.

The bridge that was supposed to have connected the roads on either side of the river was now non-existent. What ever had caused the river to flow so violently was beyond both the exorcists. All that mattered was how to get across the angry river without a bridge.

"Gee it'd suck if you fell in…" Lavi rubbed the back of his head as he watched the water gush by. "I wonder if you'd float all the way to the Mediterranean Sea."

"You want to volunteer to try?" Kanda offered – the sudden pun catching the red-head off guard. "We'll have to use your hammer to get across the river." The swordsman changed subject. As if something had hit him, Lavi widened his eye. He should've thought about using his Innocence in the first place. He always had a habit of forgetting its useful abilities.

"Smart idea, Yu!" Lavi smiled as he placed the heavier end of his weapon to the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you…" Kanda glared, taking a hold of the hammer's handle. "Do not call me Y-"

"Extend!" Before Kanda was allowed to finish, the pair took off into the sky. Upon crossing the river, the surrounding atmosphere took a sudden change. The air became bitterly cold and soon each exhaled breath left a small cloud of condensation. The area on the opposing side of the river was covered in a thin layer of white snow which appeared to deepen as the landscape extended further away from the water's edge.

Landing on the snowy side of the river, Kanda felt his feet sink into the white beneath him. "The snow is deep." He noted to himself as he lifted a foot. Lavi deactivated his weapon and returned it to the pocket of his pants.

"That probably means that it's snowed quite a bit in the past few weeks." Lavi added as he looked around for the road. The woods that had been on this side of the river had slowly begun to die from the change in climate. Snow clung to the bare branches as the last of the leaves fell. It was a vast expanse of dead trees and snow.

Although a foot of snow covered the ground and hid the road from sight, it was easy to see where the road went. The trees had grown around the area of the road leaving a large winding white path. "I guess that's our route." Lavi stated, looking over to where his comrade stood. Kanda's eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at the road disappearing into the dead forest. Without another word they began walking.

As the road went further away from the raging river and deeper into the woods, the snow seemingly became deeper. At the water's edge the snow had been at ankle depth, however now that they had moved a fair distance away from the river, the snow had crept up mid-calf. A fast paced walk was now becoming impossible.

Turning to look at the sun's position in the sky, Lavi soon noticed that a cluster of grey clouds had formed. He hoped Perchélles wasn't too far away. Enduring a snowstorm would only slow them further.

As the exorcists trudged further into the dead forest, their movements stirred a being from within a small thicket of leafless bushes. Concealed by the shades of brown and grey the animal was left unnoticed by the exorcists. Beastly eyes stared in fascination, intently focused on the two humans that went past. The wind gave a sudden howl, delivering a chill to the curious creature. Shuddering in the cool air it quickly decided to move around and keep warm – following in the tracks of Kanda and Lavi.

* * *

"Humans are like cockroaches…" Glazed red eyes stared down at the snowy expanse several thousand feet below. "They just don't seem to die no matter how much you stomp on 'em…" Arms tightened around those that were holding her in the sky. Resting her head on the thick silvery blue armour of her partner she sighed. "Maybe I'm not trying hard enough, Amos."

"Despair not, my love." The Akuma spoke with smoothly formed words. "Your endeavours are not in vain, for the humans will not survive an attack, should we dare bring another storm upon them." Red eyes widened at Amos' suggestion. She raised a hand to touch the armoured face of the demon.

"Amos, I'm not ready to kill with my own hands…" She whispered quietly. Amos pressed his forehead to his lover's, and paused for a brief moment.

"My love, you should not doubt your own strength. I have let you feast upon the bodies of several other Akuma – with weapons that would be of great use to us both." Several eyes with the same shade of red as his lovers' had appeared upon his face as he continued. "You are _strong, _Pandora. You are strong." Gazing into each other's crimson eyes, a smile came across both their faces.

As the pentacle formed upon Pandora's young face, her body took form into a flight-capable beast and soon she no longer needed Amos to hold her. She was greater in size than her lover – but her confidence was far lower. Slits beneath her extensive fin like wings opened and soon floods of snow poured out.

"Let us bury those cockroaches once and for all…" Amos grinned – whirling is arms around in an artistic motion. With each sweep and flick of his hand a simple breeze would form into a powerful gust. Bringing the clouds in from afar, the sky soon became a dark grey. A new storm had begun.

* * *

_Author's Note: My god so much crud has happened I've been reluctant to write ANYTHING…but it's all good now :3 I finished most of my homework and so I had time to write :P The words were flying out of my fingers, it was unbelievable!_

_Anyways, hehe lots of interesting stuff, no? Okay maybe not -.- Hahaha the lacking in comments is making me thing it's no longer interesting. Oh well, I'm too far into the story to stop now! I'm not going to let this work be a waste._

_Just to clear any enigma-clouds up, the beastly eyes are the same beastly eyes from an earlier chapter _ if anyone remembers :3_

_By the way, if any of my readers has any questions about the story, or some events in the story, please do ask. I'd be happy to answer. I don't bite :P_

_Anyways I hope to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Many thanks to KorpsEd for helping plan, and of course Jemgi for helping me write overall. HibernatingBear gets thanks also for reading through the chapters and checking for errors :3 Thanks to Wolfpup026 as well for giving me the kick I needed to write this in the first place._

_And of course thank you to all my lovely and fantastic readers and reviewers who have given me continual support on this fanfiction. _

_Hugs and kisses to everyone out there!_

_Kaytlyn~_


	19. Maelstrom

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura, not me. I only own this fanfiction and my OC._

_Author's Note: Sigh…I'm so tired… Holidays are soon though.

* * *

_

The wind howled over the frozen landscape carrying more unwanted flakes of snow to the ground below. Twisting and twirling, the thousands of snowflakes danced through the wild air – burying the earth bit by bit. It had only taken a few minutes for the weather to deteriorate into a raging snowstorm; the suddenness of it all taking the exorcists by surprise. Despite all this, they had come prepared.

Before the weather had turned savage, Lavi and Kanda had time to pull a thick cloak over their bodies. Although it was only an extra layer – it helped to keep them a little bit warmer.

Leaning forward the two trudged onwards through the snow, hoping to see the village of Perchélles around the bend in the road. However the severity of the blizzard had cut visibility by more than half – neither of them was able to see more than a metre or so ahead of their position. A sudden blast of icy wind drew the exorcists to a halt.

"This is ridiculous!" Lavi yelled, his voice barely reaching Kanda's ears. "There's no way this can be natural!" The swordsman turned his head to look back at his comrade. Lavi stared back at Kanda before noticing that the swordsman wasn't actually looking at him. Following his gaze, Lavi turned around – however he saw nothing. Turning back to face Kanda, Lavi watched him confusedly. Kanda's eyes narrowed slightly before finally focusing on the red-head.

"Try using your Innocence!" Kanda shouted. "You have the ability to control the weather, don't you?" Lavi mentally slapped himself for forgetting another useful ability. Without further hesitation Lavi drew out his Innocence, activating it to its normal size.

"Activate, level two," He commanded. No sooner had he given his order a green glow encircled the area he stood. Emerald symbols swirled around Lavi as he readied his hammer to strike one of the seals. "Wood-Seal!" Bringing his weapon through the seal, Lavi quickly lifted the hammer above his head before slamming it into the snow. The Wood-Seal symbol glowed brightly as it expanded beneath the hammer's head. Raising an arm into the air – Lavi pointed to the dark grey clouds above.

"Roots Entwining Heaven and Earth," He recited as the seal's brightness intensified beneath him. "Put an end to this blizzard!" In a flash of green, the Wood-Seal symbol shot into the air leaving a trail of light behind it. Upon striking the grey clouds, there was a deep rumble and within seconds the wind began to slow down. The light from the seal had faded and soon the wind had completely stopped. Not even a single flake of snow fell from the sky. "I guess that put an end to it…"

"Let's keep going, before it picks up again." Kanda grumbled – resuming his pace. Lavi smirked proudly as he chased after the long-haired exorcist. After moving a mere five metres down the snow covered road, they felt a breeze against their cloaks. It didn't take long for the breeze to turn into a gust and before long, the snowstorm had started again.

"So much for your Innocence," Kanda found himself to be yelling over the roar of the wind once more. "The blizzard came back you idiot!" Lavi pulled an offended expression over his face.

"Why are you calling me an idiot? It worked didn't it?" Lavi shot back.

"Three minutes doesn't count!" Kanda's temper was getting rather short. In a sudden movement, Kanda turned his head to look back over his shoulder. His swift action made Lavi frown and wonder as to what the grumpy exorcist had to look at.

"What is it?" He asked before looking in the same direction. "Is someone following us?" Kanda didn't bother to answer his comrade. Instead he continued on his way – taking long strides through the snow. "Hey Yu, wait! What's going on?" Lavi gave another question as he tried to keep up with the other man's pace. Without looking at him, Kanda responded loud enough to be heard over the blizzard's rage.

"I saw footprints earlier, we might be being followed." Lavi furrowed his eyebrows – wondering as to who could be following them.

"What, human footprints or animal footprints?"

"I can't tell." Kanda's answer was blunt. Lavi's look of concern lightened as a thought popped into his head.

"You sure those aren't _our _footprints, Kanda?" Lavi grinned – he was trying hard not to laugh. Anything could set the swordsman off at this point; Lavi just thought it'd be wise to put the idea up, in case Kanda hadn't of considered it. Another powerful blast of cold air stopped the exorcists from moving any further as they tried to keep themselves from falling over. As the wind's strength subsided, Lavi took the opportunity to speak. "There's no way we'll make it to Perchélles in this, we'll have to stop!" The response he received indicated that Kanda didn't like the idea of bunking out in the snow.

"Do you want to freeze to death out here?" Kanda glared.

"We'll probably freeze to death trying to reach Perchélles anyway!" Lavi growled. "We can knock over a few of these trees and build some kind of wind-break. We can wait until the blizzard subsides on its own." The swordsman was silent as he thought over Lavi's suggestion. A sudden gust of wind brought Kanda to his decision.

* * *

Lavi had used his hammer to knock down a few of the trees by the road and had positioned their fall to build some kind of wall like structure. Although it wasn't much, it did block some of the wind that the blizzard generated. As much as they would have liked to have built a fire to help reserve their heat – the strength of the air-current didn't allow any form of fire to be lit.

Even though Kanda knew death in a blizzard wouldn't be possible for him, he still resented the idea of being chilled to the bone. With his cloak wrapped tightly around his body, he turned his head away from his comrade who sat beside him. At least they were maintaining some form of warmth.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Lavi smiled – pulling his cloak closer to his body. "Wasn't my idea fantastic?"

"Shut up…" Kanda growled. "I only agreed to this because it was marginally better than being half dead out there in the snow," He scowled at Lavi who continued to grin at him like a child. "So don't get any ideas!"

"Aww, I love you too~" The smirk on his face irritated the swordsman. Diverting his gaze away from his childish companion – if he could call Lavi that – Kanda decided to rest. Shutting his eyes, he was able to block out the howl of the wind. It had been Lavi's idea to take turns in sleeping, so that one of them would be awake to make sure no Akuma tried to attack them.

* * *

Seated upon a rock within the snowy woods, a creature watched the exorcists lie against the wall-like structure. The creature knew the nature of the weather – having survived through it the past few weeks. He knew that if something wasn't done, the humans would die. Death wasn't something the beast enjoyed – not when it could be prevented. Jumping down from his place on the rock, the creature made his way down to the exorcists below; for he held pity for them.

* * *

Lavi wished he had let Kanda take the first watch shift. The junior Bookman hadn't realized how tired he was until now, when his eyelid began feeling heavy and his thoughts began to slow. He had to try keeping his mind as active as possible – to stop himself from falling asleep. Lavi's head drooped forward slightly, his drowsiness affecting his ability to hold himself uprightly seated.

"…_isten…humans…liste…" _

Lavi opened his eye, suddenly realizing he had almost drifted off. Looking towards Kanda who lay quietly beside him – he wondered if he had said something. Noticing that the swordsman was already asleep, he quickly frowned. Had he been hearing things?

"…_listen…listen…" _

Lavi turned his head, searching for the source of the voice. In between each word the wind would howl leading him to think that his ears were deceiving him. Glancing back at Kanda, he wondered whether it would be a wise choice to wake him.

"…_humans hear me out…" _

"Kanda, Kanda wake up!" Nudging the other exorcist, Lavi roused him from his slumber. Kanda moaned, grumbled and gave a weary glare towards the red-head – clearly unhappy with what he had done.

"What?" His tone held an edge to it.

"Can you hear that?" Lavi questioned as he pointed to the air. Kanda listened, only hearing the roar of the blizzard's icy wind. The swordsman's frown deepened into an agitated scowl.

"It's the wind…" He answered. Lavi rolled his eye; he expected Kanda to give that kind of reply. Lavi paused for a moment – hoping that the voice would return.

"…_ar me out…"_

"Che…"

"No, really Kanda, can you hear it?" Lavi tried a second time. He was desperate to get his comrade to hear what he had heard. Kanda stared back at him; glare unchanged. "There's a voice in the wind. It's speaking to us." He swordsman had, had enough of Lavi's games.

"Congratulations, you speak wind. Now shut the hell up." Kanda growled – turning over to try sleep once more. Lavi gazed at him in awe, wondering as to how the man could have not heard the voice.

"Yu, would you just try to listen-" Lavi's sentence went unfinished as a loud thud silenced him. This time it wasn't only him who heard the noise. Kanda sat up and sidelong glanced at the red-head beside him. His hand reached for the scabbard of his sword as Lavi went for his hammer. Both of them sensed something was watching them from a distance – something hidden within the veil of snow. Whether it was a mere animal or an Akuma, neither of them could tell at this stage.

"…_listen to me…humans…and hear me out…" _

Lavi pulled a smirk over his face, trying to hide his apprehension. "You hear it that time, Yu?" He asked – his voice almost lost in the storm's roar. Kanda nodded his head once – eyebrows furrowing as he did.

"…_he who…stands before you…is not…"_

The air current picked up – the last of the sentence became lost in the wind. A silhouette became visible within the woods; standing but a few metres from where the exorcist's lay. The amount of snow the wind carried had lessened, but visibility was still low. The silhouette soon became fully visible as it drew closer step by step. Kanda drew his sword out from its scabbard by an inch – should the being attack, he would be ready to slice it in two. However, the attack never came.

Sitting down at the feet of the exorcists, a pair of beastly copper eyes stared back at them. Eyeing both of them without a sign of fear, the creature wagged its furry tail. Lavi stared in puzzlement at the animal that sat at their feet.

"Is that…" Lavi blinked.

"It's a stupid wolf." Kanda sighed – almost sounding disheartened. "Whatever it's doing out here is not my problem." Looking into the eyes of the strangely docile wolf, Kanda swiped his arm in an attempt to scare it off. "Scram mutt!"

The dusty brown wolf pulled its head back to avoid Kanda's aggressive motion – however made no endeavor to fight back. Instead it gazed at the swordsman with its unwavering copper eyes. Lavi fell to his side at Kanda's action; he didn't want him to provoke the wolf.

"K-Kanda what the heck do you think you're doing! Don't make it mad!" He pleaded. The wolf wagged its tail and opened its mouth as if to smile. Lavi noticed the animal's reaction and he sat up. It appeared as though the wolf was amused.

"…_follow…to the village…" _

The wolf looked up at the sky, as if to search for the mysterious voice. Lavi exchanged glances with Kanda, before finally looking back at the wolf.

"Do you know an easier way Perchélles, lil' buddy?" Lavi took a stab in the dark. The wolf rose up to stand – briefly walking around in a circle before gazing back at him.

"…He's hardly little…" Kanda muttered to himself. The wolf gave out a whine before bounding over the make-shift wind break. "There, he ran off!" Just as soon as he left, he returned – stepping on Kanda's legs as he did. Bouncing playfully in front of the exorcists, the wolf made a series of whines at them.

"Maybe he wants us to follow him." The red-haired teen suggested as he began to stand. The wolf leapt over the wall once more before gazing back at Lavi; wagging his tail wildly as he waited. "C'mon, Yu." Lavi received a skeptical look from his comrade.

"You're actually going to believe what the wind told you?" Lavi smiled back at the grumpy swordsman, shrugging as he did.

"Well, it's worth a shot, isn't it?" The wolf suddenly began howling, beckoning the exorcists to hurry.

"…_hurry humans…before the storm…picks up…" _

"That's our cue, Yu~" Pulling himself to a stand, Kanda glared at the red-head.

"For the last bloody time, stop calling me that!"

Quickly wrapping their bodies in their cloaks, the exorcists picked up their travel-cases and moved around the wall to the wolf's position. Pleased to finally get moving, the wolf ran in a circle before bounding into the woods. They figured he wasn't going to have them walk to the village. Rather than wasting more time thinking about it, the two chased after the brown wolf – following his paw-prints in the snow.

With each step taking them deeper into the dead woods, Lavi soon came to realize that the trees became taller and thicker – creating a net of branches above them. This also helped to keep a fraction of the snow off the ground, allowing them to move with ease. As compared to the road, the snow only reached below the ankles in this part of the wood. The blizzard's powerful winds were weakened by the density of the forest, despite it being almost completely dead. _"Perhaps the wolf really does know what he's doing…" _Kanda mused to himself. _"Che…whatever."_

Leaping over a fallen tree, the wolf ran several metres ahead, stopping every so often to allow the exorcists to keep up. Just as it seemed the forest couldn't get any denser, the trees became more tightly packed as they continued to follow the wolf. Ducking under several logs, the canine was now well ahead of the two exorcists who had previously been doing well to keep up. Avoiding each fallen branch and twisted root the exorcists pursued their animal guide. Stopping at a large fallen tree, the wolf turned back to check where Kanda and Lavi were at. After waiting a mere five seconds the brown furred wolf jumped over the snow covered tree. At the speed they were running at, the exorcists were also able to clear the obstacle; although neither of them saw what awaited them at the other side.

Realizing the ground sloped on the other side of the fallen tree, Lavi and Kanda were too slow to react. Sliding down the hillside – which luckily had no trees growing on it – the exorcists fell into a heap at the bottom. A few moments passed before Lavi and Kanda picked themselves up; dusting the snow from their cloaks. Kanda frowned as he scanned the surroundings, searching for their guide.

"Che…" Kanda crossed his arms over his chest as his demeanor changed to that of disappointment. "So much for that, the bloody mutt abandoned us." Brushing snow out of his red hair, Lavi began to look for the wolf. As he searched his eye fell upon a warm glow in the distance. Squinting to try and make out what he saw, Lavi grinned – recognizing a shape among the snowstorm's icy veil.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Yu." His uplifting tone of voice caught the stoic swordsman's attention. Walking to Lavi's side, Kanda saw what his comrade had seen. "Man, if that wolf stuck around, I would thank him." Lavi sighed. Kanda moved forward in the direction of the village lights. He stopped a few metres in front of the junior Bookman; turning his head slightly to look back at him.

"What's the point? He was just a wolf."

* * *

_Author's Note: haha this is a lot longer than most chapters *phew* I was on a ROLL :D _

_Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this installment. I think there might be a few holes in this _ __Jemgi__ was kind enough to help point them out, but even so there might be a few plot falls in this D: Hahaha I can be so naïve at times… I don't think you get brown furred wolves now either :P Whoops._

_Hope everyone had a wonderful weekend, and thank you all for the support you've given me. I'll try writing chapter 20 as soon as I can. I'll try see what I can do to make it special, seeing as it IS the 20__th__ chapter :D_

_Special thanks goes to __Jemgi__, __KorpsEd,__Wolfpup026__, and of course __HibernatingBear__. Special thanks also to __XxHuntxX__, for cheering me up lately. _

_Lots of love to everyone, I'll update when I can~!_

_Three weeks until holidays~_

_Kaytlyn~_


	20. Hostility

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura. I only own my OC and this fanfiction.

* * *

_

Pressing his back to an old dead willow by the lake, Francis tried to keep himself out of the wind as much as possible. He had been waiting by the lake expecting to see the exorcists coming along the road. Several hours had passed, and having endured most of the snowstorm – his patience had worn thin. As much as he would've liked to go back to the inn where his comrades were, it was his duty to wait for the exorcists.

Since the bizarre weather began Francis and the other finders had noticed the villagers become uneasy. After asking a few of the village people they had become friendly with – they had been hearing many stories of nightmares going around the village. The idea that it was a coincidence was quickly disappearing, and becoming a false hope instead. Reports from villagers quickly collaborated, and soon entire 'dreams' were identical copies of each other. Whatever it was, it wasn't natural, and the residents of Perchélles were becoming wary of outsiders. Hence, Francis found himself standing and watching for the exorcists.

In a matter of seconds the wind suddenly ceased to blow and no longer did snowflakes fall from the grey sky. It was as though God had flicked a switch, and the weather had taken a calmer; yet more ominous turn. Francis waited, and felt his heart beat slowly for a few moments - wondering as to what had happened to the snowstorm. Pulling himself away from the willow tree he looked at the clouds in confusion.

"…What on earth…?" There wasn't even a gentle breeze. Just silence, just the cold wisp of what had once ravaged Perchélles in frozen waste. He knew the answer to his own question, and he knew for certain it wasn't on Earth. At least his job would be made somewhat easier.

A shiver went down Francis's spine as he felt a dark presence manifest behind him. Frozen in fear and apprehension, Francis prayed inwardly. Turning his head ever so slowly, he shifted his widened eyes to see over his shoulder.

"Why hello there…" Francis felt a blade pierce through his gut. His mouth opened but not a sound escaped him. The Akuma quickly pulled its scorpion-like tail from the finder's body, splashing blood onto the clean white snow. Francis fell forward – hand clutching at the gaping wound – the other supporting the rest of his body. Pentacles crawled their way across his body gradually spreading onto his face. Glaring towards the large scorpion Akuma, Francis could only grunt – unable to utter a curse. Watching as the finder turned into ash, the Akuma laughed hysterically.

Its laughter came to an abrupt end when the Akuma found itself forced to the ground. Shifting its scarlet eyes around – the scorpion-like Akuma locked gazes with its foe. A mixture of fear and uncertainty flashed through its eyes as it registered its attacker. In a matter of seconds the scorpion Akuma was lifted into the air single-handedly by the other. A blue armoured hand gripped tightly to the lesser demon's body; sharp navy coloured fingers digging into the metallic flesh, drawing blood.

Writhing from the painful sensation it received, the Akuma took a chance to strike the level three. In hope of wounding its attacker, the scorpion swung its tail forward. The blue armoured Akuma had long foreseen the assault and swiftly took hold of the bladed tail before it could do any damage. The level three smirked – pearly teeth gleaming.

"My, my, what an impressive weapon," Amos commented as he examined the scorpion's bladed barb. Scarlet eyes glanced over to the remnants of the finder that lay beside the willow tree. Returning his attention to the other Akuma, Amos continued to speak. "This could be very useful…"

His hand closed further around the scorpion demon's tail – the metal armour cracking beneath the strength of his grip. The Akuma let out a low and agonizing groan as it feebly struggled against Amos' superior power. Withdrawing his hand from the scorpion's body, Amos swung the Akuma around by its tail before throwing it against the tree.

Turning his head to the clouds Amos uttered a name; swirling his hand in front of his face in artistic motion. A gentle breeze blew past him carrying his words into the dark sky. Looking back to the scorpion Akuma that lay against the willow, Amos gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry your suffering will be over shortly." His voice lacked empathy.

The Akuma shuffled in its place as it tried to get to its feet once more. The scorpion could sense the presence of another Akuma rapidly descending from the cloudy sky. There was no longer any time to escape.

In a powerful downward force of wind, Pandora made her appearance. Landing on her two hands she rested the back half of her snake like body on the ground. Gazing down at the wounded level two – Pandora opened her jaws slightly. Amos stepped away from the larger Akuma allowing her to have some space. Nodding his head once, Pandora lunged forward. Her razor sharp teeth tore through the scorpion's body – slicing through as if it were merely butter. Using her arms she held down the Akuma's bladed tail as she continued to rip through its body.

Amos became lost in the sound of ripping metal and beastly howls – his ruby eyes hidden beneath the azure of his helmet. Every bite Pandora took unleashed another painful cry from the helpless demon; painting pictures of the scene he had decided not to watch. The ruckus soon came to an end and Amos opened his eyes.

Stepping over to his beloved, he wiped the dark Akuma blood from her snake like jaws. Her tail twisted and cracked as the scorpion Akuma's weapon assimilated to her body. The dull gold hide covering the tip of Pandora's tail split as a long hooked blade emerged. Below the base of the blade a dark barb surfaced, thus completing the weapon formation.

Amos rested his forehead against Pandora, running his hand against the side of her serpentine face. Although Pandora was only a level two, Amos had fed her two other Akuma with weapons he deemed to be useful. With the scorpion Akuma being the third to be consumed, Pandora now had a fourth weapon – including her own.

"Pandora," Amos whispered. "You're beautiful."

* * *

"How strange…The blizzard stopped." Lavi murmured as he looked to the skies. Kanda simply grunted in frustration as he walked ahead. They had been walking through Perchélles for the past ten minutes searching for shelter. There was much confusion between the two exorcists at this stage – for every inn they had visited was either full or unwilling to let them stay. Having just been rejected for the fourth time, Kanda's temper had become exceedingly short.

"This is absolute bullshit, where are those goddamn finders!?" Kanda stopped in what appeared to be the town centre.

Lavi approached the middle of the village-square where a large ornate fountain stood. Sitting down on the rim of the fountain, Lavi noticed that the water had frozen over and snow had covered the elaborate details in the stone.

The junior bookman ran a finger along the side of the snow covered fountain statue. He quivered slightly as he felt the cold that the stone withheld. Analyzing the fountain more closely he noticed it resembled an angel; long feathered wings protruding from the spine – leaning backwards as the angel itself leant forward; hand pointing into the distance. Lavi smiled; in the world today it was hard to find a true work of art, harder still to find one that emanated real beauty.

The recent chill had taken all the fight out of the gracious fountain and the water – which Lavi had figured had once flowed from the angel's extended hand – had stopped altogether. All that remained was an icy silhouette of the town's crowning jewel.

Turning his head, Lavi soon saw that Kanda had made his way to the other end of the village square. Judging by the way he walked – the red-head could tell that Kanda wasn't going to wait. Sighing to himself Lavi moved away from the fountain and chased after the swordsman.

Lavi was beginning to feel Kanda's frustration as the day's series of ordeals began to catch up with him. Throwing his arms behind his head, the junior bookman gave a quiet yawn. He felt as though he would fall asleep walking. Shutting his tired eye Lavi followed the sounds of his comrade's footsteps as they trudged along. The sound of a creaking door reached his ears, rousing him from his weary state. Stopping in the street, Lavi and Kanda searched for the origin of the noise.

Further down the snowy road was a large building with lights still lit. Several people exited the building, and headed down their direction. The mass of people turned out to mostly be young women – all chatting and laughing as they moved through the empty street. The group waved towards a lone standing woman who was left standing by the entrance of the building. Returning the wave, the lone woman traveled in the opposite direction.

"Hey, doesn't this road lead to the outside of the village?" Lavi questioned, glancing to the swordsman at his side. Kanda's eyes narrowed; he scoffed before replying.

"Your point?" He growled. Lavi positioned himself so that he was standing in front of the long-haired exorcist.

"Well think about it, Yu. She's alone, it's late-" He was cut off.

"Now's not the time to be thinking about chasing girls!" Kanda glared towards the red-head – perhaps getting another side to what he was trying to tell him. Lavi stared at Kanda with awe. He hadn't even let him finish. Rolling his eye and giving a sigh of exasperation Lavi started again.

"That's not what I was getting at. I was about to say that there were also Akuma around. She could be a target." Luckily Lavi was able to finish his sentence this time. Kanda didn't make a response. He was busy pondering as to whether it would be a better idea to look for an inn, or to protect a lonely woman. Of course, Kanda always knew that Akuma preferred to hunt larger groups – as it offered a chance to level up a lot quicker. But picking off outsiders was also another way to stay hidden. One thing he didn't know, was if the Akuma that lurked around Perchélles had the intelligence to do so.

Then again, if the Akuma was clever enough to have caused the strange weather and practically turn the villagers hostile, then there was a chance that it was intelligent _not _to make itself known. Kanda nodded his head once as he arrived at his decision. Stepping forward the swordsman put himself into a light jog; and as usual, Lavi had to catch up.

* * *

Jacquelyne pulled her coat closer around her body as she adjusted the carry bag on her shoulders. She and the other ballet students had been kept in the dance-school due to the snowstorm – but since it had subsided and shown no signs of recommencing they were able to head home. She figured Beau would've done the same, and stay back at her house until it was over. Given enough time, she would cross paths with the finder soon.

Turning down a junction in the road, Jacquelyne failed to notice the figure standing by the fence. There were large farms that lay adjacent to her home – but since the icy weather many crops had failed. Perchélles was running on stored supplies, and luckily there was plenty still stocked.

The shady figure examined the brunette – quickly realizing that she was alone. Seizing the chance, the figure pursued her. With long strides, the man was easily able to catch up to her. Hearing the noise of the man's loud steps, Jacqui pivoted around to see what was going on. A shocked gasp changed into a scream as the man tackled her to the ground. Jacquelyne was unsure of what was going on. Fear coursed through her mind – was this man going to kill her?

"Big hammer, little hammer…" Jacqui heard the voice of a young man. Her eyes were still fixated upon her attack – she did not take the time to look for the other. Jacquelyne was paralyzed as she watched her attacker transform into a terrible creature. Never before had she seen such a thing; a balloon like body and several large turrets covering its grey flesh. "…extend!"

An object whipped over her head and towards the strange balloon-like monster in an attempt to strike it. As if the move were anticipated, the monster took to the air – dodging out of harms way. Now able to move, Jacqui rolled over onto her stomach, her head now facing the direction of her mysterious saviours.

"…Hell's Insects – First Illusion!" A long-haired man swung his sword – slicing the air in front of him. Masses of pale worm like creatures emerged from the air, hissing and crying as they flew forward towards the balloon monster. The monster erupted into flames as the creatures the swordsman had created burst through its body. Covering her ears from the tremendous noise, Jacqui couldn't tell whether she was dreaming.

She staggered to her feet and began moving away from the strange people who had saved her. Jacquelyne wanted nothing to do with them. Right now she was struggling to comprehend anything. As she retreated slowly, the men moved closer. Her eyes widened – she recognized them all too well. Her mouth hung ajar; her voice caught in her throat. Shaking her head in defiance, Jacqui refused to believe it. Red and black uniforms. She felt her head spin – her legs felt weak – everything was blurring. Falling forward into the snow, Jacquelyne could only hear the voices quieten. Among them, she heard the desperate cries of her friend Beau.

* * *

Thick curls of brown hair bounced against shoulders, moving to a silent beat. With each step the curls would swing forward and knock back in an endlessly repetitive motion. She moved with sound haste, eyes focused ahead of her, attention uncaught by the festival row. Though it was well into the evening she had no intention of stopping just yet. For each moment she wasted would put more distance between her and what she sought.

Her creamy white dress rested against her legs as she stopped in her tracks. Her eyebrows furrowed – she hadn't the time to stand around – but of course she had to let the band of musicians pass by. Gazing up into the starry night her frown deepened further. A group of voices had caught her attention from across the road. Finders. She was lucky that the troupe of musicians obscured their view. It gave her time.

"…long curled brown hair and blue eyes..."

She growled in slight frustration – the noise of the band made it difficult to hear.

"…wants us to keep an eye out for this girl. If we see her we…"

A smirk came across her face. She wouldn't even dream of letting them see her. Untying the white sash from around her waist she flicked it over her head and used it as a shawl. As the last of the band passed by, she held her head low – eyes directed to the ground. The information the finder's received would've now been considered old facts. Now clad in white clothing with her face veiled, it was unlikely she'd be seen.

Passing the men in beige her smirk widened as she was left unnoticed. Her swift pace was resumed and she was on her way again. Heading out of the village she paused as she felt a breeze whip past her. Her shawl fell from her head and rested against her shoulders – but of course she was too captured in what had just happened.

Breathing in the cool night air, she exhaled with a long sigh. Blue eyes opened and became fixated upon the silvery moon; a pleased smile replaced her mischievous smirk.

"The wind has brought your scent back to me and thus my journey must continue." She whispered. Shutting her eyes once more she let the breeze fly through her hazel hair. The world wasn't what it used to be, and she wasn't ready to accept that. Stepping forward slowly, she reached her arms out towards the crescent moon.

"It's time I returned to you."

Within seconds she was off – the wind embracing her form. The clouds welcomed her and became her cloak; her veil to hide her from the finders.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh my god this one took forever! I am so sorry I didn't submit it sooner. Or write it sooner for that matter. I just got so bummed out when I found out my surgery is during my holidays. Anyways I'll be leaving a notice which'll take the place of chapter 21 for the time being. _

_Thank you everyone for you support. I apologize if this chapter isn't up to scratch and I am sorry again for taking forever. This was written super late at night – and it was so late you could say it was practically morning._

_Anyways I best be getting off now; lots of friendly love to you all!_

_Kaytlyn Hue_


	21. Darkness

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura. I only own my OC and this fanfiction._

_Author's Note: My goodness it has been a while. Thankfully now I'm able to sit up for longer periods of time, which has allowed me to write. Anyways I'm very sorry; I couldn't write in hospital – I felt too rotten.

* * *

_

The village was silent; everyone had gone to bed. The crescent moon illuminated the empty streets of the small country town painting each road and building a pale grey. It was a calm and quiet night – something Kiyre didn't like. Kiyre had to keep moving, but with the air hanging still she had lost the trail that she followed. Rather than standing around for the breeze to return, she decided to walk through the village in hope that the trail would reemerge at some point.

Her movements were disregarded by the sleeping town; she was merely a shadow creeping in the darkness. She halted as she shut her eyes – feeling a familiar presence return. "Found it." A smile crept across her face as she looked up at the sky. Before she could reach to embrace the air a sudden noise caught her attention. Her body seized up – eyes swiftly glancing to the side to find the source.

She hadn't noticed where her feet had carried her. Looking blankly towards the old orphanage across the street she gazed at each window. Having seen nothing that sparked a concern, she sighed. Kiyre was about to turn away when her eyes caught sight of movement. A lone tree in the orphanage's front garden hid what appeared to be a little boy. Kiyre's blue eyes narrowed as she pondered to herself. Had he been standing there that whole time? Part of her mind clicked and before long Kiyre was smirking to herself. _"Hope he doesn't get nightmares…" _she mused to herself.

Kiyre resumed her activities as though the boy didn't exist. Her arms reached to touch the starry night sky; her shadow greedily stretching over the earth below her. The still air began to stir and a gentle breeze rushed by. Staring back at the frightened child, a wide grin was pulled across Kiyre's darkened face. Inhaling the scent she found within the air – Kiyre let her senses lead her body; her image imprinted permanently in the mind of the young boy.

Wrapped in the night's arms Kiyre continued her search further south – deeper into France.

* * *

_Silver sparks glittered the open canvas that was the night sky. The grass swayed tenderly from side to side as the dozens upon dozens of heavenly lights twinkled above the junior Bookman. Nothing had changed since the last time he had been here, seven years ago. _

"_Here we are again." _

_Lavi felt a hand brush against his own, and he spun upon his heels __to see a familiar figure standing at his side. It was as though he was looking back into the past. However right now, they were at their present age. _

"_Don't you ever scare me like that!" Lavi growled, trying to slow his startled heartbeat. Kiyre returned his remark with a skeptical frown; her hand falling to her side once more. Her gaze wandered – away from Lavi and towards the ground. Calming down, Lavi sighed quietly. _

"_I thought you'd be happy to see me…" She murmured. Lavi didn't answer. There was nothing to answer with – for everything he was experiencing at present was a mere dream. He wasn't about to be tricked into admitting anything. _

"_Nice try." Lavi mused, before realizing he had spoken aloud. A dark look came over Kiyre's face as she registered his words. _

"_You can't lie to yourself forever, Lavi."_

_He refused to make eye-contact with the brunette. _

"_And you can't lie to me either."_

_There was a darkness that spread over the land as an ominous breeze flew over. The shadows intensified around Kiyre; her face slowly becoming hidden within the gloom. A wicked grin pulled across her face – a grin that very much reminded the red-head of a Noah's._

_The shroud of sinister mist flew around the woman's body, completely consuming her. Shining blue orbs that resembled eyes shone from the dark of the shroud as it expanded over the grass. The smoke formed itself into a creature's body; wings of pure shadow extending high into the air. Beating its wings of darkness, Lavi was forced to the ground by the powerful downward current. When the force had subsided he was able to look up once more. _

_He was alone. Alone and absorbed by the dateless night. Lavi knew it was absurd, however he knew it was true. The demonic woman hadn't left without taking something. Cloaked within a veil of shadow and deceit, she had taken Lavi's heart.

* * *

_

The cottage lay silent as the fire's dying embers struggled to breathe in the ash of the fireplace. The exorcists slept peacefully by the hearth, relieved to have finally been able to get some rest. Beau was not too far away from the exorcists – closer to the hallway to be able to hear Jacquelyne should she wake up.

Since they had arrived at Jacquelyne's home, Kanda and Lavi had spent an hour discussing with Beau about the current situation of Perchélles. During that time Jacquelyne had not roused from her unconscious state. Deciding it to be best if she were in the warmth of her own bed, Beau placed her in her own room where she would feel comfortable. Beau knew how she felt about strangers, particularly travelers. He hoped that she wouldn't be in a too bad of a mood when she awoke.

Hoping for the best, Beau set up a series of blankets and pillows for the exorcists by the fireplace. After hearing about their exhausting journey through the blizzard, he knew that they'd want to get some rest. Everyone dozed off relatively quickly and before long the exorcists were in a deep and long awaited sleep.

Lavi quickly opened his eye having suddenly awoken from his sleep. When his vision finally focused he found himself within the same cottage he had fallen asleep in. With an inaudible sigh of relief, Lavi rolled over onto his back. The quiet crackling from the fireplace was the only sound to be heard – both Kanda and Beau were silent sleepers. Staring up at the ceiling of the French cottage, Lavi's thoughts returned to the dream he had prior to awaking.

It had been months now, months since the exorcists had first left to meet Kiyre at the ball. A lot had happened and so much had changed. Lavi had been reunited with his past, and he knew he wouldn't leave Perchélles without thinking of her again. A knot formed within Lavi's gut as a bizarre feeling briefly swept over his mind.

A sense of forebodingness that he had never experienced before. Perhaps his next meeting with Kiyre wouldn't just be in his mind.

* * *

_Author's Note: OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED. It took how many re-writes??? Two or three? This would NEVER have happened if it weren't for my dear friend Jemgi! Eternal thanks to you dude~! *glomp*_

_Anyway…Sorry if it's incredibly short, but the next chapter will have plenty in store. _

_On another note, this story will have its pace kicked up seeing as it's already stretched over…77 pages. It needs to get to the point, like, NOW. XD Thanks to all my patient readers and reviewers. Please review on this one. Please. I've had a tough recovery from surgery. I need some supportive comments. Or something XD_

_Oh, and on topic of my surgery. I'm feeling much better :-) However I won't be going on my massive trip next year because my body is not yet in the condition for long travels. _

_Anyway, thank you so much for your patience! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!_

_Kaytlyn Hue~_


	22. Capture

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura. I only own this story and my OC._

_Author's Note: The story's pace will be raised drastically to cut the amount of freaking pages it stretches over. 77 and counting!!!

* * *

_

Amos impatiently drummed his sharp fingers on the armour of his knee as he sat lazily by the banks of the partially frozen lake. The past few hours had been spent hacking away at the ice so that Pandora could absorb the water to form into fresh snow. Though the lake had plenty of water to spare – making the amount of snow to create a lengthy blizzard took time, and ultimately became tedious.

Rising up from the water's edge, Amos murmured to himself. Sensing his movements, Pandora lifted her head to gaze over her shoulder; what she hadn't swallowed dripped from the sides of her mouth like small waterfalls. "Amos," Pandora called. "Where are you going?"

Stopping in his tracks, the blue armoured Akuma tilted his head slightly. Crimson eyes formed on the top of his helmet – narrow pupils focusing on the lesser demon. "I'm bored and getting rather hungry," He responded coolly. "I'll probably be back before you've finished." Not waiting for his partner's reply, Amos continued on his way; taking to the air on self generated air currents.

"Suit yourself…" Pandora muttered, lowering her head back into the lake.

Hovering over the sleeping village, Amos searched for a target – all the while consumed within his own thoughts. Every time he flew, every time he soared, he was reminded of the past. During his lifetime Amos had always aspired to fly. His outrageous desire led him to doing outrageous things and in the end led him to his death. However, if he hadn't been so determined and passionate towards his dream he would never have gotten to his current position. To be able to fly freely within the air, without the aid of machinery and mechanics, the price of becoming a monster meant nothing to him.

Amos descended into the yard of a cottage outside of the village; his metallic body making no sound as he landed. Approaching the cottage slowly Amos' demonic smirk widened across his cobalt face. His menacing shadow fell upon the back window – red eyes reflecting in the glass. Sometimes, Amos didn't mind being a monster. In fact, it was quite _thrilling.

* * *

_

All eyes opened as the peaceful realm of silence was shattered. A terrified scream brought the men to their senses as they each sat up in shock; though no one felt the shock more than Beau.

"Jacquelyne…" Without hesitation, the dark-haired finder jumped to his feet – rushing down the hall panic stricken. Reaching for his coat and hammer, Lavi trailed behind Kanda who too had his weapon in hand. Sprinting down the cottage hall, the exorcists entered Jacquelyne's room – weapons drawn and ready to strike.

"B-Beau…" The ballerina gasped as she tried reaching for the finder with one hand. Pinned to the wall by the Akuma's hand, Jacquelyne was unable to do anything. Noticing the exorcist's presence, Amos stood still.

"Let her go you demon!" Beau yelled, feeling aggression rather than fear. Sneering at the three men who stood in the doorway, Amos shifted his foot – his sights set on the way he had entered.

"Exorcists…" He murmured. Lavi registered the open window – suddenly realizing what was about to happen.

"It's heading for the window, Kanda!" He exclaimed. Amos flashed a grin; his movements faster than what the exorcist's had expected. Kanda brought his sword down as quickly as his muscles would let him; however he was no match for Amos' evasiveness. Having missed the level three Akuma by mere inches, Amos made a dive for the window; Jacquelyne still in his grasp.

Beau jumped to grab Amos' foot but to no avail. Landing on the floor with a thump, Beau watched helplessly as the blue armoured demon made off with his friend. "Jacquelyne!" Beau shouted. Slamming his fist against the ground, Beau cursed to himself. Kanda hauled himself out the window whilst Lavi helped the finder off the ground.

Sensing his grief, Lavi did his best to reassure the finder. "Don't worry, Beau. We'll get her back, and when we do you'll have to take her to safety." The red-head explained calmly. Taking the exorcist's words in, Beau nodded.

"Hurry up," Kanda snapped. "The more time you waste chatting, the less of a chance Jacquelyne will have of surviving." Knowing that the swordsman was right, Lavi and Beau followed his lead.

* * *

Staring out from a small thicket in the forest, a wolf's eyes caught sight of three figures running along the road towards the village. Turning his ears to face in the direction of the humans he listened to their voices – quickly realizing they belonged to the travelers he had encountered earlier.

Rising up to stand, the wolf watched curiously. Moments ago he had picked up a strange scent – a scent that didn't belong to a human. Were the humans that he had led to the village trying to chase after the strange entity? He was beginning to get a bad feeling about the whole situation. He did not know for sure what the vibe was, but he did know there was no need for an intervention on his part. At least, not yet anyway.

Despite all this, the wolf could not shake the sinister aura from his senses. A sign to follow and watch over them, perhaps? He saw no point in standing around pondering about it. Starting down the hill in a light run, the wolf steered himself to move around the village instead of through it. With the village in its current state of unrest it was best not to take the risk; even if it meant a delay in seeing the humans again.

The wolf came to a sudden halt – a scent reaching his sensitive nose. Perking his ears up he listened for a sound relating to what he had smelt. Gazing around at his surroundings, the wolf saw nothing. The smell was still far off; it had been carried by the cold breeze. Shaking his head slightly, the wolf continued on his way. He had no time to deal with what he had sensed.

His paws made little sound in the snow as he sprinted. He hoped that his brief stop hadn't cost any of the human's lives. He couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Leaping from roof top to roof top, Kanda kept a swift pace – not even stopping to let his comrades catch up. He had lost sight of the Akuma and Jacquelyne several moments ago. Where on earth was that Akuma heading? Landing at the top of a taller building, Kanda paused to scan the distance.

"Hey Yu, do you see the Akuma anywhere?" Lavi called from far behind. From the sound of his voice, Lavi was about a block away. Kanda's eyes narrowed – having spotted a glimmer of the Akuma's blue armour.

"It's way ahead of us! Hurry!" Kanda reported before speeding off again. Lavi glanced back at the finder as they chased after the swordsman. Beau held a determined expression. He was mentally kicking himself for letting the Akuma get away – no – for even letting the Akuma get into the house without him realizing.

"It'll be alright, Beau. We'll save her." Lavi reassured. Beau made no response – instead focused his energies on keeping up with the exorcists.

Kanda saw the line of buildings end a few metres ahead; indicating he was already at the other end of Perchélles. Picking up his speed, the swordsman made a flying leap – clearing the boundary wall and landing gracefully in the snow below. Catching sight of the metallic glimmer, Kanda continued to run. The white snow crunched beneath his boots as he ran – his feet eventually carrying him to a broken fence line. Jumping over the snow covered fence, Kanda slid down the small slope before coming to a halt at the edge of a frozen lake.

The Akuma was no where in sight. Kanda grunted in frustration as he walked around the outside of the lake. Passing a willow tree, the long-haired swordsman quickly noticed a blood stained beige cloak.

"That must've been one of the Finders…" He mused to himself. Kanda frowned – looking out over the lake's glassy surface. The centre of the lake wasn't solid. In fact, it appeared to have been hacked away. Something had been here – and from the looks of it, it was probably an Akuma. _"Why the hell would it be trying to get into the lake?" _

"Kanda!" The swordsman turned around; his red-haired comrade and the finder appeared over the fence-line. Quickly arriving at his position, Lavi and Beau stopped to catch their breaths. "Where'd the Akuma go?" Lavi panted. Kanda didn't answer – instead he returned his gaze to the bizarre hole in the lake.

"By the looks of it the Akuma was trying to break the ice on the lake." Kanda stated. "As for the Akuma itself I haven't a clue where it went."

"Y-you mean…" Beau stammered. If they couldn't find the Akuma in time, the chance of Jacquelyne being killed increased.

"She's probably already dead." The swordsman thought outwardly.

"Don't say that!" Beau hollered – catching the swordsman off guard. He refused to believe that Jacquelyne was already dead. Beau was unable to say another word, however. The Akuma's laugh caught their attention and drew their eyes up into the sky.

"So you managed to follow me, eh?" Amos chuckled. Beau's eyes widened at the sight of the level three demon. Still within his arms was the ballerina he had kidnapped; still alive.

"Let her go you monster!" Beau yelled out; his emotions driving his actions. Lavi held his arm in front of Beau, beckoning him to stop before he said anything to annoy the Akuma. Amos smirked – a stifled laugh escaping him as he did.

"If you…insist…" Amos said simply, releasing his hold from Jacquelyne's body. No longer suspended in the air by the demon's grasp, Jacquelyne fell from the sky screaming in fear.

"**Jacquelyne!**" Beau yelled. Kanda drew out Mugen as Lavi activated his hammer.

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" Lavi commanded as the weight of his weapon grew. Kanda jumped onto the heavy end of Lavi's Innocence – bending his knees for a jump. "Go Kanda!" The red-head shouted; swinging the hammer with all his might.

"What!?" Amos growled. His eyes formed over his azure helmet – all focusing on the exorcists below. Clenching his fists, Amos roared. "Pandora!"

Kanda shot through the air like a bullet, reaching Jacquelyne's point in no time. Opening his arms, Kanda caught the woman from her fall. Tears streamed from her eyes as she grasped onto her savior tightly; her body shaking from the cold as well as the shock. Still in the air, Kanda readied himself to land on the ice – hoping that it wouldn't crack on impact.

"Thank goodness…" Beau sighed – placing a hand to his chest. "She's safe."

"It's not over yet, Beau." Lavi muttered. His eye had caught sight of movement beneath the ice. He had spotted a large shadow move around beneath the ice – curving, swaying motions – a creature swimming. Realizing that the silhouette beneath the lake's frozen surface was heading for Kanda's position, Lavi became uneasy.

"Kanda, there's something beneath the ice!" Lavi's voice echoed over the lake – reaching both the Akuma and Kanda's ears. "Be careful!" The red-head gripped his hammer firmly; slamming the weight into the ground. Amos had to take action before the other exorcist joined the scene.

"You be careful, Lavi." Beau advised. Lavi merely nodded his head at the finder's remark.

"Extend!" Lavi ordered. The handle of the hammer stretched out at the junior bookman's command – carrying him quickly towards the centre of the lake.

Before he could even catch up to the silhouetted beast, Lavi was suddenly propelled sideways by a controlled blast of wind. Falling off his weapon he tumbled along the ice – the hammer returning to its normal size. Pushing himself off the ice, Lavi saw his foe speeding towards him. "Crap!" Making a dive for his hammer, Lavi narrowly escaped being rammed by the blue armoured demon which had begun circling around – hoping to hit him the second time around.

"Let's dance, exorcist!" Amos roared – swooping down at Lavi once more. Activating his Innocence, Lavi had no choice but to accept the challenge.

Landing on the ice, Kanda made for a roll to break the fall. With Jacquelyne still clinging to his body he soon realized he was an open target for the Akuma. Trying to get the shaken woman to let go of him, Kanda was distracted from the looming danger below. The ice began to crack – fractures appearing several metres away from his current position.

"Let go dammit!" Kanda shouted in complete frustration. However, Jacquelyne's stunned body refused to let go.

The ice in front of the two rose up, shattering into fragments as the second Akuma forced its way through. Large fin like wings stretched out as elongated arms helped to push the Akuma's body out. Gleaming red eyes locked with Kanda's as it continued to rise out from the ice. The Akuma's appearance struck fear into Jacquelyne – the very appearance of the demon brought up visions from her nightmares. Frozen completely by terror she was unintentionally putting herself and Kanda in danger.

She had forgotten what it was like to kill humans. The ballerina's scream aroused Pandora into a state of hysterical blood-lust. Blood-lust that would soon be quenched.

Copper eyes fell upon the scene on the lake; ears facing forward, catching the sound of the woman's shriek. Making a flying leap over the broken fence, the wolf sped down the hill – heart pounding wildly. He felt foolish for stopping earlier. If he had kept going there wouldn't be this much of a risk. No. He couldn't think like that. Without a second thought, the wolf proceeded.

There had to be an intervention.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well isn't this a treat? I finished it before exam week was over XD Oh well. You'll wait a bit before the next one. My first exam is tomorrow so yeah. Busy, busy, busy for the rest of the week now *cries* and my weekend will be taken up by study! Argh so frustrating!!! Oh well._

_Hey it's almost a year since I started writing this! Anniversary party? Hahaha oh well._

_Lots of thanks to my supporters. Thanks Jemgi, XxHuntxX and Wolfpup026 for the eternal encouragement! And HibernatingBear for the beta reading._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!!!_

_Kaytlyn Hue_


	23. Eerios

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura. I only own this fanfiction and my OCs.

* * *

_

Lavi had never really fought a level three before, let alone one on one. The last time went terribly wrong; Lenalee finished the fight and came away scarred horribly. This time however, Lavi had no choice. He had to achieve what had taken all of Lenalee's might to achieve. Strength wasn't on his side.

"Direct Pillar of Fire!" Lavi commanded – spinning his hammer between his forefingers before bringing down the extended weapon flat on the frozen lake. The seal burned bright orange; heating and melting the ice in the shape of the symbol. He cursed and swung his hammer around to block Amos's counter maneuver.

Locked in a deadly duel of strength and endurance, Lavi could only hold firm. His eye wandered to his comrade in the distance. He had to help Kanda and Jacquelyne, though at this very moment he couldn't even help himself. All he could do was hope for a miracle.

"You and your friends are through." Amos snarled – his pearly grin widening. Lavi returned his gaze to the Akuma; smirking back to hide his growing concern. _"C'mon Kanda, I can't save you!" _

Breaking the tension over the lake battleground a chilling howl from the top of the hill echoed across the ice. Hearing the sound Lavi lost focus and was thrown back by Amos's sudden burst of strength. Even though the junior bookman was vulnerable – Amos seemed drawn to the sound just as much as he was. Pandora paid no attention to it.

"What in the world…?" Beau murmured; squinting in attempt to make out the figure at the hilltop.

The wolf's legs stretched further apart with every single stride. The dog built up momentum as it spun into action down the wintry hill. Each paw struck perfect accordance with the ground – never missing a footing or sliding a fraction of where he did not intend to go.

His fur shimmered in the night's sky, the wolf seemed to blur with the background. If by chance an observer was present, the wolf wouldn't have appeared any different from a flash of light cast down onto the earth through a hole in the clouds.

One would think the wolf was out of its mind to even consider fighting an Akuma. His appearance in reality however, wasn't the same as his appearance inside. For within this simple animal was a monster much more terrifying. Though it was his decision not to show it, fate had commanded him to unveil his inner being. It was time he dropped the façade; remove the clever costume that concealed the truth.

His flawless coat magically shortened and each strand wove itself into another with military precision, until the entirety of the wolf's body was covered in what seemed like scales. The small claws on each of his feet erupted from his toes – appearing more like small daggers than the nails they had once been.

Each muscle within the wolf's body contracted, and surged with the power the wolf held inside. His entire body transformed, and instead of the small dog like being he once was – he stood taller than any of the exorcists.

His jaw released itself from the lock that the wolf form had placed upon it - now several feet long – revealing the large set of perfectly formed, ivory teeth. His tongue clicked, and the monster's lungs rumbled.

For the first time in months he unleashed a thunderous roar; releasing all the built up frustration and energy that had been bottled up. The magnificent beast had been released from the worldly confines of his canine form. Now back in his real body he truly felt that he was free.

"Curse that infernal beast…" Amos growled. Raising his arms up, he focused his energies on the wolf sprinting for the lake. "I'll send him soaring into the heavens." Lavi had recognized the animal prior to its sudden transformation – and despite his confusion he knew he had to stop Amos. Taking the opportunity Lavi struck Amos with his hammer – sending him sliding across the ice. He had to keep the Akuma's attention away from their ally.

A great shadow glided over the scene in an eye-blink; its landing footsteps causing the ice to tremble and groan. Amos's crimson eyes stared in complete horror.

"Shoot them!" Amos ordered. Lavi called out to his comrade – though his voice never reached him before the gunfire had started.

Several rounds were fired at once; all aimed for the single point where Kanda and Jacquelyne stood paralyzed. To their ears, they could not hear the sound of the bullets. Before the rounds could reach them, the bounding beast shielded them with its body; quickly scooping them up in its hands, carrying them a safe distance from the demon.

Kanda soon felt the ice beneath him once more as the creature placed them down gently. "Let your friend take care of the woman, she will only be a hindrance in your hands." A deep and calm voice told him. Kanda looked up at his saviour, barely recognizing the copper eyes he stared into.

"It wouldn't of mattered if I got shot or not. I can't die from something like that." Kanda leered. The beast snorted gruffly – clearly not happy with the response he received.

"Maybe not for you, but I doubt she would've lived." He growled. "Now take her to your friend-" The beast lifted his head suddenly – pupils narrowing as the Akuma came into sight. Spinning around in a sleek movement, his long muscular tail slammed into Pandora's side, sending her flying into a heap. "Go!"

Kanda did as he was told – carrying the now unconscious ballerina to Beau's position by the lake. Glancing over his shoulder, he briefly watched the battle between Pandora and the dragon unfold.

"You…" Pandora snarled; breathing heavily as her rage grew. She pushed herself off the ice with her lanky arms as she turned sluggishly to look at her opponent. "You meddling fool!" She screamed; speech turning to a shrill cry as she fanned out her wings. The dragon appeared to be amused as his scaled lips curled to a smirk.

"I prefer being called Eerios as opposed to a meddling fool." He remarked. "But it doesn't matter seeing as you'll be buried beneath the ice when this is over."

Pandora chuckled; her tail swishing from left to right in hilarity. Glaring towards the haughty dragon she aimed and loaded her turrets. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, _Eerios_, for it is you who will be buried beneath the ice."

The olive dragon stifled a laugh. "Is that so?"

Stepping off the ice and onto the snowy earth Kanda approached the stunned finder. Hiding partially behind the willow tree, Beau stared in complete awe. "Kanda, w-what is that thing?" Beau stammered as he took Jacquelyne into his arms. "One moment it was a wolf, the next it was this monster."

"I have no idea." The swordsman answered bluntly. "Take her back to the village. We can't have either of you getting in the way." Kanda quickly changed the subject as he drew out his Innocence. Understanding the urgency of the situation, Beau simply nodded.

"Good luck." Beau bowed slightly before heading to the lake entrance. Stepping back onto the ice, Kanda made his way back towards the battle.

"You had enough yet, Amos?" Lavi asked before lunging forward for another strike. He had noticed the Akuma had his mind on other things – his attacks were becoming less calculated and more random. Not only that, the tables had also turned, for Lavi had previously been defending; however now, Amos was the one doing the defending.

Blocking the numerous swings with his arms, Amos met one of Lavi's attacks with a controlled blast of air. Putting a fair distance between himself and the exorcist, Amos gazed over to where his partner was locked in a deadly dance with the dragon. Amos knew he had to help her before the other exorcist came back to help.

"I would love to play with you a little longer, exorcist, but right now I have a new priority." The Akuma sneered. Bringing his arms forward, Amos attacked with a circular blast of wind before taking to the air to aid Pandora. Lowering his arms upon the wind's subsidence, Lavi was greeted by the empty space in front of him. Whipping his head around, he soon saw what Amos's 'new priority' was.

Kanda activated his Innocence – using Eerios as a platform to get to Pandora's head. Having caught sight of his actions seconds before, Pandora evaded the blade with great ease. Pointing her guns towards Kanda, she fired without second thought. She could only keep her focus on one target however – and this left her open to attack from the other. Ramming his head into Pandora, the level two Akuma fell over onto the ice once more.

Lifting Mugen above his head, Kanda dropped from the air ready to make a clean cut into Pandora's neck. Stunned by Kanda's impending attack, Pandora cried out in fear. Answering her cry, Amos intervened. Moving his arms in articulated motions he generated a pillar of wind that threw Kanda off the mark allowing Pandora to move to safety.

Rising up into the air on her sail-like wings, Pandora flew around Amos. Looking into his eyes, Pandora felt ashamed for letting her guard down. No words were exchanged between them as they hovered in the air. In a flash, the two Akuma ascended higher into the night sky – out of sight from the exorcists and dragon.

"Why the hell did you let the level three get away from you, Lavi!" Kanda shouted in frustration. Lavi took his place by the stoic exorcist as he searched for the Akuma in the skies.

"Hey cut me some slack, he forced me to defend so he could escape." Lavi retorted – locking gazes with his comrade. "Besides, fighting a level three ain't the easiest thing in the world."

"Che." The swordsman grunted. "Pathetic."

"Now, now, no need to get grumpy with each other." Eerios commented, standing over the exorcists. "After all, if you get rid of them, the mistakes don't matter." All eyes fell upon the dragon. Staring back at the two exorcists, Eerios became confused. He wasn't really sure why they were so apprehensive towards them.

"What's with those faces? It's like you've never seen a dragon before." He laughed.

"That's because we haven't." Lavi replied. This only worked to provoke another laugh from the dragon. Rolling over onto his back the dragon chuckled. Lavi and Kanda continued to gawk at the beast as it rolled on the ice howling in amusement. When their expressions didn't change, Eerios became worried.

Raising a scaly brow, he gave a disappointed look towards them as he turned onto his stomach. "Tsk, tsk…what kind of deprived childhood did you two had?" Shifting his copper eyes from Lavi to Kanda – and back again – he could only assume. "Obviously a _very _deprived one…" Kanda quickly pointed his sword to the dragon – the tip of the blade inches from the creature's nose.

"You've got some explaining to do, dragon." The long-haired exorcist snarled. He was clearly sick of the dragon's jokes. His scaled lips curved into a smug grin as he watched the angry swordsman in amusement.

"What're you going to do? Poke me with it?" He chimed. "Because if that's your plan you can poke and prod me all you want, it won't do a th-" Before Eerios could even finish his sentence, Lavi hit the dragon over the head with his hammer. Letting out a pained roar, Eerios clutched the side of his face in complete shock. "Are you trying to give me a concussion!?" He snapped.

"Depends. Are you going to enlighten us on who you are?" Lavi said in a monotone voice. "Or do I have to hit you a few more times." Raising his hammer slightly, he hoped it would work to intimidate the beast. Catching the hammer's weight with his hand, Eerios leered down at the red-haired exorcist.

"Alright, alright, no need to threaten me." The dragon muttered. Ruffling his hazel mane, Eerios scratched shards of ice from one of his six horns that crowned his head. "I was the one who led you through the woods just outside of the village. Bunking out in the snow isn't the safest thing to do, so I took the time to help you." He explained. Tilting his head around, the dragon scratched at his right ear with his hind leg. "That voice you heard was in fact me. Speaking through the wind seemed more practical than making you freak out if I spoke through my secondary form."

"Secondary form?" The junior bookman inquired. Eerios stopped scratching his ear, and looked over at the exorcist.

"Oh yes, you don't know much about us so of course you wouldn't know about secondary forms, ha how silly of me." Clearing his throat, the dragon continued. "We dragons are capable of holding a second form; in my case it was a wolf. It's an ability we learn from a young age to protect ourselves from predators."

"Predators? What the hell would eat you?" Kanda scoffed – his arms crossed over his chest in a gesture of annoyance.

"Well…we're very little when we're young, so just about anything would eat us." A smirk was drawn across his face. "Not only that – you humans hate us, so it's no wonder we take on a second form to hide from you." Kanda merely snorted at his response. "See, told you so."

"Anyway, you were saying?" Lavi wanted the dragon to continue for he was clearly interested.

"Ah, yes. We take on another appearance to protect ourselves. Nothing can detect us. Not the nose of a dog or the machinery of man. Only our kind can tell the dragon from the animal." Eerios stated proudly. "Some dragons also create altered personalities to help blend with the animal they take the appearance of." His claws scratched at the olive scales beneath his chin.

Lavi diverted his gaze from the beast – questions he had put on hold were now buzzing in his mind once more. Before all this, he hadn't even thought of dragons being real. He was brought out of his thoughts when Eerios spoke again.

"Though this sometimes has detrimental effects on the individual, but we don't need to go into that." His copper eyes suddenly narrowed as he came to the realization he had run out of things to explain. "Well. That just about covers it."

"All this sounds completely crazy. I hardly believe it." Lavi murmured. The dragon lowered his head to look into Lavi's eye.

"But you have to seeing as I'm living proof, eh?" He chuckled. Raising his head once more, he looked up into the sky. Large black clouds had formed; blocking out the stars. His light-hearted expression changed to concern. "Looks like those demons are up to no good again."

"Che…" The stoic swordsman spat. "They're hiding in the clouds like cowards." The olive scaled dragon turned his head to look at the long-haired exorcist. Rising to a stand, Eerios stepped forward – eyes faced to the night sky. It had been fate's intention they cross paths, and it had been his decision to act and intervene. His copper eyes glanced over to the exorcists. They couldn't do it alone; he knew that much. Exhaling quietly, Eerios came to his decision.

"It's your obligation to destroy those demons, right?" He questioned in all seriousness. Both Lavi and Kanda nodded their heads. Seeing this, Eerios shut his eyes. "Then I will help you do it."

"You've got a way to get the Akuma back down here?" Kanda asked – his eyes locking with Eerios's. A sly grin formed upon the dragon's face and Kanda could soon see a devious look in his serpentine eyes.

"I think I might have a way, or two, that is…" Eerios muffled his laughter. He hadn't ever tried this before and he was eager to see how it was going to turn out.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

* * *

_I have to apologize if this chapter isn't up to standards. I had a lot of trouble deciding how to write it. In fact, Jemgi had to give a lot of help in writing it. _

_Anyway. Whoa. I bet your crapping your pants right about now. Hahaha XD _

_Sheesh I'm buggered. I think I should sleep XD… hope you liked this chapter.  
Special thanks to Jemgi, Wolfpup026, HibernatingBear and XxHuntxX! _

_Thanks to all my readers, supporters and reviewers. Love goes out to you all!!!_

_Kaytlyn Hue*~_


	24. Aerial Duel

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura. I only own my OCs_

_Author's note: Thank the lord!!! Exam week is OVER!!!

* * *

_

Air currents circled around the pair of Akuma, as the clouds finally began to mask their presence from the exorcists. The unnatural breezes generated by the level three kept both him and his partner airborne with little effort. Pandora hovered a fair distance from Amos – she was ashamed to have not been able to protect herself in battle.

She was scared. Scared of the exorcists, and of what Amos could do to her if she failed again.

As the clouds blotted out all sight of the ground far below, Amos beckoned Pandora over. Reluctantly the level two demon glided over to her lover; head held low in humiliation. The blue armoured Akuma didn't even turn to face her – he merely tilted his head giving Pandora a sidelong glance.

"You cannot fail me, Pandora," Her crimson eyes diverged from his form. "There are no second chances when fighting foes as strong as an exorcist."

"I understand. I'm sorr-" The greater Akuma didn't let her complete her sentence.

"Next time, be alert." He cut in. The tone he held was firm; the kind of voice a father used to lecture his son. Pandora recoiled from Amos – his attitude was far more unpleasant than she had anticipated. "I love you, but I can't save you all the time."

* * *

The ground below moved in a wild blur of white and grey as Eerios lifted off. His powerful muscles directed themselves upwards, evoking his massive body to be lifted off the earth and thrusted into the sky. Each beat of his wings claimed the surrounding air as its own, taking them higher and higher into the night sky.

The wind howled past them, blaring in the exorcist's ears. Clutching tightly to Eerios's thick dark mane they observed the distant ground as they glided over it. The rush of actually flying was intense and both exorcists were feeling it in their bones.

Though there were more important things at hand. They would have to postpone their joy-ride until after the Akuma were exterminated.

"You two ready to go?" Eerios shouted over the roaring wind. Seeing the exorcist's nod in affirmation the dragon returned his attention to the front. "Please keep your hands on my mane and your knees against my neck at all times; I am unable to rescue passengers after they fall off." Eerios quickly warned as his air speed suddenly slowed.

"Wait, what?" Kanda suddenly asked. His question went unanswered, however, Eerios dipped his head as he lunged himself into an aerial climb. His wings swept up and down, pushing the dragonic mass further into the sky. The ominous clouds drew closer, and swept itself around both the dragon and the exorcists. Surrounded by the dark clouds of the French night, Lavi and Kanda could barely make out anything except their place on the dragon before them.

The grey abyss seemed to go on forever and it seemed like ages before Eerios broke through the surface. Climbing out from the clouds visibility suddenly improved as the exorcists were bathed in the moonlight. Eerios's speed decreased and soon he flattened out – hovering in the air above the clouds.

The sight of the clouds from above was truly overwhelming. The cloud mass spread out for miles in all directions – some rolling over each other to create fluffy towers. Though the exorcists could not see it, Eerios's superior eyesight could see clouds further away which were beginning to blow in their direction. His scaled brows furrowed as he checked the wind directions. The minute details and changes within the air currents were easily detected by the membrane of his wing. Turning around, Eerios searched the horizon for more clouds that were heading their way.

"What is it, Eerios?" Lavi questioned. The dragon turned once more – clearly confused by the air's behaviour. "What are you seeing?" Eerios's copper eyes glanced back at Lavi.

"It's the air currents! I haven't felt anything like this before! They're not natural!" He replied – turning around a third time. Lavi gazed at Kanda; they both had a hunch that it was the Akuma's doing.

"It's got to be the Akuma!" Lavi explained. "Nothing else could possibly be causing it!" Eerios didn't even reply. When his response was delayed for more than a few seconds, Lavi became concerned. "Eerios?" The dragon's ears rotated, catching the sound of something within the clouds. His eyes widened in complete shock.

"Hold on tight!" Eerios bellowed. He didn't allow the exorcists to rebut – flapping his enormous wings he started into a steep dive. Gripping onto his mane tightly, the exorcists felt the wind rush past them as the dragon dropped from the sky. Surrounded by the grey of the clouds once more, Eerios made another wide turn, dipping and diving in the darkness.

Adrift within the vast sea of cloud Eerios intended to shake the Akuma from their trail. Now flying in what seemed to be a straight line it appeared danger had been adverted. Still flying at a high speed the exorcists were unable to aid Eerios in spotting the Akuma. Even the dragon's keen eyesight could not pierce the clouds.

A shadow flashed past them – their speed preventing them from registering the silhouette fully. Coming from behind at a break-neck pace, Pandora closed in on them in a matter of seconds. Sensing the change in atmosphere Eerios wisely dropped altitude – Pandora's talons barely scraping the tough olive scales. Tilting one wing the dragon u-turned before picking up speed; climbing up through the clouds.

Catching his breath Eerios went into a steady glide as he emerged from the grey abyss. His copper eyes searched through the clouds below; hoping to detect the movement of their foes. Whether he looked too late or completely missed it, Amos jumped from the cloud – striking Eerios in the wing. The olive dragon rolled from the sudden and powerful strike; falling rapidly into the gloom of the clouds.

No sooner had he regained control he was greeted by a second attack. Ramming the dragon with her full force, Pandora gripped Eerios by the throat with her long fingers. Ceasing her own flight she let her foe bear her weight. Struggling under the Akuma, Eerios was unable to keep himself in the air. Eerios grabbed Pandora's arms with his claws – his back legs kicking forward against her metallic body.

Locked in a freefall, Eerios couldn't think of the exorcists at this time. Roaring angrily Eerios threw his head forward to bite the level two. His massive jaws closed around Pandora's neck; fangs merely denting the dark-matter. Pandora let out a pained shriek – the flattened spines that lined her entire neck extending. Eerios swiftly recoiled from Pandora's defensive action so not to receive an injury.

In a trail of vapours Eerios and Pandora appeared from the bottom of the clouds, their freefall continuing.

The junior bookman's eye caught sight of the land below and he became consumed in fear. "We're going to crash!" Lavi yelled as he looked back to Eerios. The force of the wind made it difficult to even raise their weapons; fighting off Pandora was made impossible. Having heard Lavi's distressed remark Eerios frowned.

"I won't let that happen!" Eerios snarled as sparks and embers licked around his scaled lips. Pandora's wicked smirk turned to a shocked expression as Eerios opened his jaws. Orange flames erupted from the dragon's throat – wrapping around the Akuma's upper body burning mercilessly at the metallic surface. Feeling pain from the unexpected attack, Pandora released Eerios letting him fall.

Freed from the Akuma's strangle hold Eerios was now able to focus on regaining flight. Eerios spun around, extending his leathery wings to their full length. Sucking in deep breaths, Eerios recovered enough lift to swoop back into the sky. Gliding mere inches from the snowy earth, Eerios checked to see if his passengers were still alive. Having obeyed his orders prior, Lavi and Kanda were still aboard; holding tightly to his thick mane. Appearing shaken and somewhat nauseated Eerios slowed down.

"I can stop if you no longer wish to fly." Eerios suggested – gazing at the exorcists with his serpentine eyes. Both Kanda and Lavi rejected his offer.

"Surrendering to the Akuma is not an option." Kanda answered firmly. "We have to destroy them." Eerios turned his attention to Lavi, who appeared to nod in agreement to Kanda's statement. Acknowledging this the olive scaled dragon merely smiled before turning his head to face forward once more.

"If that is your decision, I'll have to abide by it." Eerios murmured. Letting out a thundering cry the dragon ascended to the clouds once more. "This time, maybe you can try attacking them! Remember, I can't destroy these things!" Readjusting the innocence in their hands Lavi and Kanda prepared themselves for another round. With their weapons at the ready they leaned into the mane of the olive dragon.

"Striking those monsters could get tricky, so I'll slow down when we encounter them!" Eerios explained. "As I said before, if you fall I can't do much to help you! So keep your wits about you!" Without another word, they entered the vaporous mass.

* * *

Golden eyes stared half-lidded at the blank notebook that lay on the table. She had given up after spending over two hours holding the pen to the paper – unable to write a single word. No matter how much she tried, homework seemed an impossible task to accomplish – despite the amount of times she paced her room to organize her thoughts.

Easy tasks and chores like homework had become difficult as of late, for the lacking in family members had put Road into a near state of depression. She would often be plagued by her grief and inner rage which hindered her ability to focus on her school work. Usually Road would ask the Earl for a helping hand, however since the battle on the ark he had become exceedingly busy.

Sitting in silent contemplation, Road gazed at the clock at the furthest reach of her room. A quiet chime sounded as the minute hand ticked onto the twelve; another day gone. Sighing to herself, Road rose from the corner and made her way to the door. Noticing the Noah girl's movement Lero floated over to her side.

"…Lero?" the umbrella mused before quickly slipping through the door behind Road. Hovering along behind the violet haired girl Lero spoke. "You're going _there _aren't you, Mistress Road?" Giving the umbrella a brief sidelong gaze, Road merely sighed at its ignorance.

"Well someone has to go light the candle for her…" Without another word she continued down the long hallway, swinging her arms with each step. Stopping at a door near the hall's end, Road hesitated. Lero drifted to her shoulder, gazing at her sad face with sympathy.

Entering into the dim-lighted room Road walked towards a low table on the opposite side. Kneeling down by the table the Noah girl examined the lumps of wax which had once been candles. Removing the wax mounds from the desk's surface she proceeded to retrieve another set of candles from a nearby drawer.

Lero watched as the violet haired girl moved back and forth between the desk and drawer. With everything in order, Road struck a match and lit the four neatly arranged candles. Catching the flame with their wicks the pale candles illuminated the section of the room with a warm yet solemn light. Reaching for the curtains that blanketed the window behind the desk, Road allowed the candle light to shine out into the night.

"I thought you gave up on it, Lero." The umbrella broke the peace between them. Without looking at Lero, Road gazed at the trinkets lines up by the candles. "You even said she wasn't coming back." Picking up what appeared to be a scarlet ribbon Road seemed to become lost in her thoughts.

"The twins always used to light a candle here ever since that day. They said it'd be a light for her if she ever decided to come home." Road murmured. "Even if it was incredibly childish of them to believe she'd return I'm still compelled to carry out their wishes." Road's tilted her head slightly as she stared tiredly out into the starless night sky.

* * *

Weaving in and out of the shadows of the cloud, Eerios avoided each aerial strike that the Akuma attempted. Gliding up high above the clouds the olive dragon dared the demons to follow. Without a second's delay Amos and Pandora emerged – shooting from the vapour mass at an incredible speed. The level three had positioned himself atop Pandora's back – standing on her as if she were a surfboard.

"Here they come, get ready you two." Eerios warned. Receiving a reassuring pat from the exorcists, Eerios set himself on a collision course with the Akuma. Going into a dive the olive dragon pulled his wings close to his body. Moments before impact Eerios made a last-minute barrel roll, dodging the Akuma by inches.

Tightening his knees against the dragon's neck, Kanda swung his blade – slicing a slither of dark matter from Amos's arm. Flying around in a curve Eerios hovered in the air as Pandora did the same. Copper eyes locked with ruby ones as they stared each other down from different altitudes. In an eye-blink Pandora dropped from the sky – much like how Eerios had done previously. Accepting the challenge the aerial joust recommenced.

Ascending towards the Akuma, Eerios filled his lungs with oxygen before unleashing an orange stream of fire. Blinded by the scorching flames Pandora shrieked which in turn alerted Amos. Swaying his arms in an artistic motion he parted the river of fire with the wind. With their line of sight clear, the Akuma were greeted by the looming jaws of the dragon. Bring is arm up in an uppercut like action, Amos manipulated the air currents to push him and Pandora out of harms way.

Eerios's jaws snapped shut on empty air – enticing a furious snarl from his throat. Without allowing the Akuma to about-face the dragon pursued them at a breakneck pace. Beating his wings once every two seconds Eerios was able to keep up with the Akuma pair.

"Kanda, try attacking them with your Mugen!" Lavi suggested. Looking back at his comrade, Kanda agreed. Gripping onto Eerios's mane with one hand Kanda rose slowly into a stand – upon doing this Lavi took a firm hold of Kanda's ankles for extra support. Putting his trust in his comrade, Kanda released his grip from Eerios and brought his hand to the blade.

"First Illusion," Kanda began as he ran his finger along Mugen. Making sure his aim was perfect Kanda's expression deepened into a frown. "Hell's Insects!" His sword sliced through the opposing air, cutting a void like portal. Legions of white fleshed insects shot from the void – charging towards the Akuma ahead.

Clearly catching them off guard, Pandora's movements became wild. Four insects managed to scar the level two's flesh – her evasive actions saving her from serious wounds. Articulating his arm movements Amos quickly removed of the remaining innocence monsters. Annoyed by the exorcist's sneak attack Amos took control; grabbing a firm hold of Pandora's head horns; steering her into the clouds below.

Not wanting the target to escape into the abyss Eerios took action – sending a fire ball from his mouth into the cloud. Despite the cloud becoming illuminated with an ocher glow, Eerios lost sight of the Akuma. The olive dragon slowed from a hunting pursuit to a gentle glide. Using his keen eye sight he desperately searched for the demons.

"Darn it!" Lavi cursed. Kanda, who was still standing, began to look for the Akuma in hope that he would see something. The junior bookman's eyebrows furrowed as he came to a realization. A new tactic would have to be used in order to fight the illusive Akuma. "Eerios, fly away from the clouds!" The olive scaled dragon gazed back at the red-head inquisitively.

"Pardon?" He responded in confusion. Seeing the frantic look in Lavi's emerald eye, Eerios soon caught on. Nodding his head, the olive dragon began to ascend once again. A wave of relief came over the junior bookman as the olive dragon obeyed his order. Though, his relief was short lived as he noticed Kanda's face flush.

"Eerios look out for the Aku-!" The swordsman was unable to finish his sentence. Pandora ruptured the cloud's surface in a split second, slamming into Eerios with immense strength and accuracy. A painful roar escaped Eerios as the Akuma brought a closed fist into his gut. Losing his balance from the sudden and powerful jolt, Kanda slipped from his stand. With Eerios at a near vertical position, Kanda fell back against Lavi – unintentionally pushing him off.

"Lavi!" Things seemed to move at quarter pace as Kanda attempted to reach for Lavi's hand. Holding onto the dragon's hair Kanda extended his free arm towards the red-head. However he had fallen too far and when Kanda tried to close his hand around his comrade's he only grasped air. In a matter of seconds the junior bookman fell into the clouds and out of sight.

* * *

_Author's note: My god, my freaking beta Jemgi is on camp!!! I apologize if this is a bit…dodgy XD… _

_Well there you go. D: is Lavi doomed??? You have to stay posted won't ya??? Hahaha I wonder what Road was going on about…_

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_

_Special thanks to HibernatingBear, Jemgi, Wolfpup026 and XxHuntxX!_

_Kaytlyn*~_


	25. Truth Behind the Masquerade

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura. I only own my OCs and this story.

* * *

_

Lavi's eye was held shut as the rushing currents of wind hurtled around his body, crushing his gut and whipping his face at an excruciatingly fast pace. The roar of the wind pained his ears, and his head was beginning to feel as if it was merely a dead weight placed between his shoulders. His fingers slid down the sides of his coat, attempting to reach into the pocket where he kept his hammer. His heart fluttered when he couldn't find it, knowing perfectly where it would now reside; Pandora had knocked it from his hand.

Lavi had never understood what it meant to die. What it meant to be only a sword's breadth from material annihilation.

But here he was, falling from the French sky.

This was the end for Lavi, an apprentice of his craft, a mere child by bookman terms. He still had years left before he would complete his training, and years more before he could bear the title 'bookman'.

He would never live with that title, not even come close.

"_Heavenly…Blessing…"_

A voice resounded in Lavi's mind as he felt a tingle shiver through his spine. Regardless of the battering storm-like winds he forced his eye open. He was unsure if Eerios was speaking through the wind or if it was something entirely different. The voice returned, jamming his thought process.

"_First Vision…"_

The sensation returned – more powerful than the one before. The gap between him and the ground was becoming less and less by the second; he probably wouldn't find out what the voice was before he died. An image flashed in his head – striking serpent eyes gleaming in the darkness of his inner mind.

In a heartbeat Lavi watched the world around him fade into black. He knew he wasn't dead for he could still feel the wind racing past him. His heart raced – each beat audible above the air's vicious howls around him. Lavi quivered as two arms wrapped around his body as he continued to fall. His hands landed upon the large limbs, his fingers brushing across smooth scales. No sooner had he registered this, the wind direction changed and soon Lavi felt the sensation of flying once more.

"E-Eerios?" Lavi called out. Still unable to see his surroundings, Lavi became unsure as to who is saviour was. The more he listened to the sounds around him, the more certain he was of his rescuer not being Eerios.

Lavi felt a slight tremble as the chilling breeze ceased. Though he could not see, Lavi knew he was held in a cradling hold – the scaled arms tucking him in a close embrace. He felt warmth against the side of his body as he lay still; the rhythmic beats of a heart reaching his ear. His eye searched through the surrounding darkness, desperate to see the mysterious force which carried him. Despite the growing anxiety over his inability to see, Lavi didn't feel he was in danger. In fact, as strange as it was, he felt safe.

Extending his arm upwards Lavi felt a warm breath over his chilled body. Shuddering from the sensation the junior bookman became anxious. He soon found his hand caressing what felt to be scales. Suddenly, the fog of shadows lifted.

Focusing slightly, Lavi's emerald eye gazed upon a silhouetted beast – s-bent neck, crowning horns, serpent-like eyes. He found his hand resting upon the tip of the beast's snout; a calm and docile look cast over its face. He was now certain his saviour was not Eerios, but another dragon.

Locking gazes with the foreign dragon, it lowered him to the ground. Leaving the embrace of the black dragon's arms Lavi attempted to distance himself from it. Still under shock from the fall his legs gave way and the junior bookman soon found his face buried in the snow. The dragon walked around in front of him, lowering its head to examine the exorcist.

"Are you alright?" Attempting to push himself up off the snowy ground Lavi came to a standstill when the dragon's voice reached his ears. Warm, gentle and feminine; a voice he easily recognized though he dare not believe it to be true. His body tensed up – he felt like he was paralyzed.

With his eye wide with shock, the junior bookman trailed his look to the beast's serpent eyes. A shade of _blue _that too was familiar. The dragon drew her head back – scarlet mane flaring slightly as her ears flattened and eyes saddened in expression.

"T-Tell me you're not…_her._" The exorcist stammered. "Tell me you're not _her_!" Lavi's whisper soon became a shout. He was denying what his mind was saying; denying the identity of the dragon that stood before him.

"Who do you want me to be? I can be anyone you want me to be, you know that." The dragon questioned in a somewhat agitated and upset tone. Her hooked claws dug into the earth below the snow – her folded wings extending slightly. Lavi cringed; the more he heard the beast speak, the more he became sure of it.

"I want you to be someone else. _Something _else!" Lavi's head was a tangled mess of thoughts, memories and emotions. Emotions he shouldn't have felt as a bookman.

Lavi heard the beast laugh, he hung his head – he couldn't even look at her. "You can't be Kiyre…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Lavi. You know I always hide behind my mask." The dragon sighed solemnly. When the red-head made no reaction, she lowered her head to try and look at him in the eye. Lavi made no hesitation to advert his gaze.

"This makes no sense. No fucking sense at all!" Taken aback by his language, the dragon recoiled slightly. Turning to look at the beast Lavi shot a cold glare. "What are you, really? A Noah? A dragon? Which one is it…?" He wasn't sure of her identity – this was the time to question everything else. Stepping back from the exorcist, she stared at him with an expression of growing sorrow.

"This is my fault for explaining it to you poorly in the first place." Kiyre muttered. Six green crystals began to emerge below the dragon's eyes – an ominous hum resonated as the glow intensified. Hypnotized by the shine of the crystals Lavi became unaware of what was about to happen.

Extending her right forelimb outward Kiyre pinned the red-head down with a single hand. Snapping from his daze Lavi raised his arms to try and push the dragon's hand from him, but to no avail. Her hand flexed as she sunk her talons into the dirt beneath the snow. Unarmed and trapped beneath the palm of Kiyre's hand, Lavi could do nothing but flounder, as if he was the dragon's prey.

Kiyre brought her head forward towards the exorcist – but not to bite him. Resting the tip of her snout against Lavi's forehead she shut her eyes; the green crystals shining brightly. The sensations he began to feel were comparable to Hevelaska's innocence examinations.

His hands instinctively pressed against the dragon's forehead in attempt to force her away. Images flooded into his mind – memories, emotions, senses – desires he never wanted to think of again. They where overwhelming, chains of Kiyre's thoughts flooded throughout his mind, sweeping it clean of conscious thought. He felt his body ebbing away. Not long after, the world was becoming silent.

* * *

_Lavi opened his eye as the sound of crackling embers reached his ears. Smoke and cinders floated through the night air above him. Rising up off the uneven ground Lavi could smell the scent of burning flesh and wreckage. It looked as if there had just been a war. All he could see was burning debris and smoke clouds billowing high into the starless night sky. He was beginning to recall everything Kiyre had told him back at the Order. _

_Lavi whipped his head around as a strange whining noise echoed through the wreck. It didn't sound like anything he had ever heard before. The whining sounded again – louder than before. He became curious as to what was making such a peculiar noise. _

_Tumbling down a mound of rubble a small black creature emerged from the ashes. Gazing around with young, blue, serpent eyes the creature made its way past Lavi as if he weren't there. Seeing the black scales and tuffs of a red mane allowed Lavi to draw to the conclusion that it was Kiyre. Judging from the size of the dragon it appeared to be a baby. _

_Whining into the burning abyss once more the dragon stumbled through the wreckage, searching for something that was indeed not there. Lavi had seen things like this before under his previous aliases. Children survivors looking for their parents that were most likely killed in the chaos. It was a common sight for a bookman and he had almost no pity. _

_A series of chilling laughs brought the red-head from his thoughts. Both he and the dragon looked in the direction of the chuckles. Lavi felt a tingle run through his spine – he knew those voices. _

_Leaping from the smoke and landing on the ruins of an inn wall were two very familiar figures. With golden pistols pointed at one another head's the Noah twins grinned at each other moronically. Devit and Jasdero – the Bonds of Noah – had arrived. Whether they were savouring the destruction they had instigated or merely here to admire the smoldering remains of the unnamed village, it seemed inevitable they were going to encounter the baby dragon. Lavi watched the scene unfold._

_Curious as to who the strange pair were, the baby dragon perked her ears as she stepped towards them. Jumping down from their position on the inn's remains, Devit and Jasdero crouched down by the dragon. Frightened by their action the hatchling lowered herself to the ground – the tiny hairs of her mane standing up. _

"_Hey, Dero, what do you think this thing is?" The darker haired twin questioned – nudging the baby dragon with the barrel of his pistol. _

"_Hee, I dunno, but whatever it is it's all by itself." Jasdero chimed; showing interest in the bizarre animal. Grunting slightly, Devit pointed his pistol at the baby dragon's head._

"_Whatever it is I'll put it out of its misery." Before the Noah could even fire his weapon the dragon grabbed a hold of the barrel – chewing at the side of it with her small teeth. Lifting his gun Devit tried to shake the feisty hatchling off. _

"_Hee, hee! You made it angry!" Jasdero cackled – clearly amused by the whole situation. Finally throwing the dragon off his pistol Devit jumped to his feet ready to kill the animal. _

"_Right, now you've done it!" The dragon stared up at the Noah in complete unawareness of what the golden gun would do. Jumping out before his twin could fire, Jasdero picked up the black dragon hatchling and pulled it away from his aggravated brother. _

"_I've got a better idea, Devi!" The golden-haired twin announced. Devit held a deep frown on his face as he waited for his brother to continue. "Why don't we…keep it as a pet!" Devit had to hold back his laughter._

"_A pet!?" Devit mocked. "There is no way the Earl would let us keep a pet!" Jasdero looked down at the hatchling in his arms. Gazing back up at him, the dragon made a whimper. He made his decision._

"_No, no, Devi! If we train it we can make it a killing machine just like the Akuma!" Devit raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Think of it Devi." Staring at his twin as if he were insane – which he probably was – Devit briefly considered the idea. Noticing the dragon gaze at him with her blue eyes, Devit soon found it hard not to say yes. Reaching out to the black dragon hatching he ruffled the short red mane on her head._

_The Noahs began to leave the smoldering ruins, laughing as they discussed the future plans for the young dragon. His gaze diverted from the Noahs – he had seen enough. Lavi now understood that Kiyre's fate had been prearranged since her birth. Kiyre was merely a child who was pushed into walking life's darkest pathway. _

_Lavi knew it was time to turn away, and speak to Kiyre face to face – there was still so many questions, ideas, thoughts… he needed to talk to the girl who he thought about so often who had occupied his dreams all those nights ago._

_Turning away from the scene Lavi began to trudge through the debris in hope of escaping the memory. In an instant, the rising cinder-filled smoke swirled into the black dragon's form. Her leer paralyzed him as her towering bestial figure barred the way. From this gesture Lavi understood – she wasn't finished. Despite his desire to clear the enigma clouds that shrouded his friend he dared not oppose her at this moment. _

_Nodding her head up slightly she beckoned him to about-face once more. Obeying the dragon Lavi watched the village ruins vanish before his eyes. The landscape around him shattered like glass – rising up into the darkness above – replaced by a new scene. _

_Examining his new surroundings Lavi found himself to be in a dining room. The elongated table housed fourteen seats though only four people were seated. Lavi recognized each of the seated persons to be: Road, Tyki, Skin and Lulubell, all of which were waiting the arrival of Jasdevi and the Earl. Lavi quickly drew to the conclusion he was in the house of the Noah's._

_Before long the twins entered through the curtained doorway at the end of the dining room – the longer-haired carrying the baby dragon. The seated Noah's didn't seem to notice their arrival until Devit stomped his foot on the table-top. All heads turned to face Devit. _

_"We have an announcement to make!" He shouted – a wide grin plastered across his face. There was a long silence as Devit waited for his family to make a smart-arse remark, however that never happened. _

"_Well?" Tyki prompted as he blew out smoke from his cigarette. Jasdevi lifted the baby dragon from the ground – placing her firmly on the table. _

"_Meet the newest member of the Noah family!" Jasdevi exclaimed – his intense level of joy clearly evident in his tone of voice. A majority of the Noah's were stunned, the look of shock-horror mirrored on all of their faces. Tyki even dropped his cigarette. Everyone but Lulubell appeared to be astounded by the twins' declaration. _

"_Are you crazy?" The Portuguese man finally found his words, though he was quickly interrupted by Road._

"_Remember the last time you two had a pet?" She reminded as her shocked expression changed to a skeptical one. "Somehow I doubt after that saga the Earl will let you keep another one." The twins' stare moved from Noah to Noah as they each made a statement against their decision. Their debating soon turned to argument and before long the dining room was enveloped in chaos. _

_Still sitting on Jasdevi's side of the table, the hatchling murmured as it watched the quarrel escalated. Light from the curtained doorway poured into the dining room, abruptly ending the uproar. All Noah's sat back into their seats – Jasdero swiftly hiding the baby dragon on his lap under the table – as the Millennium Earl entered the room. _

"_Now, now my children, what's all the ruckus?" The Earl said as he headed to his place at the head of the table. Before he could even sit down the hatchling made a bellowing growl, gaining the attention of the Earl. His eyes gazed over to where the twins sat – Jasdero holding an uncomfortable expression as he tried hard to keep the dragon below the table. _

_Approaching the teens the Earl placed his hands on their shoulders. He knew all to well they were hiding something – that was obvious. "Now Jasdevi, what are you two hiding?" Road began to giggle as the twins tried to hold a straight face._

_Bouncing free from the blonde-haired Noah's grip the dragon hatchling emerged from under the table, landing on the Earl's chest. Clinging to his coat with her small claws the dragon droned quietly; staring up with big serpent eyes. Gently pulling the hatchling from his coat the Earl held the dragon up to look at her. _

"_Jasdevi…" The twins cringed as the Earl addressed them both. "Where did you find this creature?" Unsure if their superior was angry at them or not Devit answered his question._

"_We found it in that burning village! The one in Spain." He responded quickly._

"_Hee, it was all by itself," Jasdero added in. "We thought we could train it to be a killing machine." The Millennium Earl merely replied with a hum. Examining the hatchling, the round man laughed. _

"_Do you two even know what this is?" He chuckled as he placed the animal on the ground. The twins looked at each other before looking at the Earl. "You don't come by dragons often and I'm glad you picked this one up. Dragon's are quite intelligent creatures – they're faithful and obedient if you train them well." The black hatchling looked up at the Earl – falling over onto her back as she did. _

"…_so…we can keep it?" Jasdero asked. The room went silent – the Noah's awaiting their leader's decision. The Earl laughed heartily as he began making his way back to the table's head. _

"_Well, have you thought of a suitable name for her?" All eyes were on the twins once more. Jumping onto Jasdero's lap, the dragon peered her head over the table. Stammering over their words it was clear they hadn't even decided on a name. "Any suggestions?" The Earl opened the discussion to the rest of the family. _

"_How about a Spanish name." Lulubell offered as she curled a strand of hair around her finger. "You found the dragon in Spain after all…" There was a series of 'uh's and 'um's that followed Lulubell's statement. Though her suggestion was a good one, there weren't many Spanish names that came to mind._

"_I like the name, Kiyre." The twins said suddenly – the name popping into their minds at the same time. The family directed an estranged look towards them. _

"_That's not sweet enough." Skin grumbled as he chewed on his spoon. Whether he was talking about something he just ate or the name Jasdero had suggested, no one really knew. _

"_And it's not Spanish either." Road included as she crossed her arms. _

"_I don't think a name for something as fierce as a dragon should be sweet…" Tyki rested his head on his hand as he gave a somewhat bored expression – only now did he notice the cigarette he had dropped earlier had burnt into the table. Road's disapproving demeanor quickly changed as a name entered her mind. _

"_Oh, oh, I know," She called out, waving her arms wildly. "How about Fidelia Paloma?" Devit and Jasdero leered at the violet-haired Noah_

"_Hee, it's too girlie Road!" Jasdero jeered. _

"_Why should she even have a second name either?" Devit joined his twin. _

"_Ah, but Fidelia means faithful. Earl said dragon's were faithful, didn't you?" Road smiled as she looked over to her superior for support. Receiving a nod from the Earl, Road smirked at the twins. _

"_What the hell does Paloma mean, then?" Skin grunted. "Sounds like a dessert…" _

"_It can mean either dove or pigeon. A very clever choice of naming, Road." The Earl congratulated. "Fidelia Paloma. Faithful dove." The large man laughed in amusement to himself. "Welcome to the famil-"

* * *

_

The cold embrace of the snow returned to Lavi as he woke from the induced sleep – his hands still resting on Kiyre's snout. The dragon simply stared, and with one simple growl Lavi thought it best to remove his hands.

Lavi could hear the unmistakable sound of falling trees and gunfire, sounds he wished that he couldn't hear. Sitting up with a start, the black dragon too rose to her feet. A wave of snow crashed through the woods knocking down trees in its path.

He soon caught sight of Pandora as she glided over them, shrieking in a demonic muse of triumph. Soaring up into the sky, she and Amos were hidden in the clouds once more. Lavi's attention drew back to what had crashed into the ground. Though partially covered in snow and branches, Lavi could make out the olive scaled dragon with ease.

"Eerios, Kanda!" Rushing over to where the beast laid he soon saw Kanda was still onboard. Brushing the branches and snow from his comrade he helped the swordsman off the dragon and onto the ground. With his eyes coming into focus Kanda was amazed to see Lavi was still alive.

A deep moan escaped Eerios's throat as he pushed himself up onto his feet; shaking his thick mane free of the broken twigs and snow. He became stationary when his eyes fell upon the black dragon, and despite his injuries he appeared quite intimidating. Kanda too saw the other dragon and became apprehensive of its presence.

Before he met Eerios, he probably would've killed every dragon he saw on sight.

Eerios ruffled his deep brown mane – his ears pointing forward as his stature became one of intimidation. Unfolding his wings Eerios began to snarl and flare his fangs – the ivory glinting in the moonlight.

The black dragon was unsure of its place, and like a dog would back away from a threat – it simply stepped away and bent its legs in respect to the other. With her body low to the ground and ears flattened, Kiyre seemed nervous, frightened even, by the sight of another one of her kind.

Lavi quickly felt a knot form at the pit of his gut. He recalled the memories Kiyre had shown him. Assuming Kiyre had been in the care of the Noah family for most of her life, this was possibly the first time she had seen one of her own kind.

* * *

_Author's Note: My lord this took way too long. First I wrote it, I got stuck and lost my train of thought. Then I decided I had to change a lot of it because it didn't flow – and then came the problem of re-motivating myself. And when you've put it off for more than two weeks, it gets hard to do that. After about two re-writes and three rounds of beta-ing by Jemgi – god bless you – chapter 25 is finally finished._

_Now I might have to explain a few things. As for Kiyre's naming – now I've heard it's mary-sue to give character's a name that reflects their personality, etc. This one, funnily enough, was accidental. I chose the name thinking it was a lovely one – and after a lot of talking with Jemgi, I soon came to the realization about the connection with the Dove. _

_Now if you haven't read the book of Genesis then I'll enlighten you. During Noah's great flood, Noah sent out a Dove to look for land and after some time away, the Dove returned with an olive sprig. Hehe…that's where the faithful bit came in. The Dove acted faithfully and returned to Noah. If it wasn't it probably would've stayed at the land it had found. _

_Anyhow, her name Faithful Dove is to suggest she would be trained to be like that Dove who returned with the olive sprig. That she would become a faithful pet and return to them. This was purely coincidence. And a lot of coincidences are with this character too XD all accidental. _

_As for where Kiyre came from; well it was pure randosity by the twins._

_Oh, and the dessert Skin was talking about was a Pavlova :D I love those, they're so yummy…*drools*_

_Anyway, I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting for this; I just have moments where I can't organize my thoughts._

_I can't thank Jemgi enough this time. He really helped me fix up this chapter. You should go read his stories because quite honestly I'm taking his spotlight. Please take the time to read some of them – he deserves it after all the help he's given me on this._

_Thanks to HibernatingBear, and Wolfpup026 as well for the support they've also given me._

_Anyway, I'll probably post the next chapter after Christmas. _

_Hope you all have an enjoyable Christmas! :D and thanks again for all your support!_

_Kaytlyn*~_


	26. Even Grounds

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura. I only own this fanfiction and my OCs._

_Author's Note: Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year!_

_

* * *

_

The dragon's growls reverberated like heavenly thunder resounding deep within the beast's chest. Hazel mane puffed out, ears pointed forward, teeth barred and eyes narrowed; a look of complete rage with the intent of intimidation. Eerios's sudden hostility was due to a matter concerning his territory.

Eerios stalked in a circular motion around the black dragon, which was now crouched low to the ground. Maintaining his aggressive stature, Eerios inspected the stranger – eyeing her from head to tail.

Both dragons examined each other, noticing both the minute differences and the larger, more obvious ones. Both were of different colours, as both their scales and manes appeared differently – but some features, made the dragons appear as aliens to each other's respective species.

Kiyre's horns were fewer – with one long pair stretching behind her head like an antelope's, while the others curled around her jaw like a ram's; whereas Eerios had six horns, three on each side crowning his head.

The dragons' manes also showed major differences. Eerios's mane seemed similar to a lion's while Kiyre's mane was restricted to the neckline only.

Her body was narrower, more agile – her arrowhead tail, too, was longer as well as flexible. Though both the dragons' wings were folded neatly by their bodies, Lavi could easily see that Kiyre's were wider in span. The differences seemed too great to be considered only between male and female dragons.

"Just who do you think you are whip-tail?" Eerios glared. "This is my domain, my forest-realm." His chin rose – baring his neck at the other dragon in a gesture of profound aggression. The black dragon stepped back from their circling as she gazed nervously at Eerios.

"I…I…" Kiyre stammered, unsure of what to say. Eerios's demeanor gave her the feeling that whatever she said would only enrage him further. Luckily for her, Lavi had intervened.

Rushing in between the two colossal beasts, Lavi put his hands in front of him in a gesture to halt Eerios's actions. Lavi knew very well that Eerios could've either stepped over him or knocked him out of the way with little effort – but hitting the infuriated dragon with his hammer didn't seem at all sensible.

"Hold on, Eerios!" Lavi begged. The olive dragon held back his roar; his mane shivering as a snarl reverberated within his throat. Stamping his fore-limbs into the snow Eerios impatiently waited for the red-head's reasoning. "This dragon rescued me. That's ought to count for something, right?"

"_She is impeding on my territory_!" Eerios's voice boomed through the surrounding woods causing the trees to quake. When he saw that the junior bookman stood firm Eerios merely growled. "Saviour or not, it's illegal and an entirely different matter!"

"So this stranger dragon just happened to be flying by to save you?" Kanda interjected. His statement wasn't exactly helping Kiyre's cause, but Kanda probably had no idea of the dragon's identity anyway. No sooner had Lavi shot a silencing gaze at Kanda; an idea soon came to his mind.

"Maybe she can help us." Lavi proposed. It was almost as if Kanda and Eerios were in sync with their gruff snorting. "Think of it this way – when those two Akuma are separated we're outnumbered two to one. If we have another dragon on our side, it's a fair match." Eerios's hostile expression relaxed for a brief moment. His copper eyes fell upon the fear-filled ones of Kiyre; her body still lowered to the snowy earth's surface. "Please re-consider, Eerios. Illegal or not, she could end this battle."

Kanda gave Lavi a stern stare.

"How do you know it's a _she_?"

"And what does your dragon think of all this, Lavi?" The stoic exorcist leered. Lavi lowered his arms, turning slightly to look at Kiyre. "Is it willing to put its life on the line to help?" His words were testing – and Kiyre could hear it in his tone. In response to this she rose from her frightened stature. Though still weary of Eerios, she nodded in reply.

"Then it's settled." Eerios confirmed – his eyes narrowing to a leer. "But heed this whip-tail. I want you out of my territory by the following day's dusk." Kiyre recoiled her neck slightly, appearing to have regained some of her lost pride as Eerios finished his sentence.

"Thank you, Lavi." Kiyre the black dragon murmured. Lavi simply waved his hand in dismissal; however he did not look at her. "You're still in shock aren't you? To what I am." Yet again, the junior bookman averted her questioning look.

"Hurry the hell up you two. The Akuma aren't going to wait around." Kanda scolded. Already comfortably seated atop Eerios's head the two were ready to take off to the sky battlefield once more.

Lowering her head to the exorcist's height she flattened her ears to provide a better foot hold. As he was climbing Lavi was able to put into contrast how much smaller Kiyre was to Eerios. Flattening her mane she allowed Lavi to be seated between her longer head horns, where he would be able to hold on during flight. Unlike Eerios, Kiyre's under-turned ram-like horns provided a comfortable foothold for the exorcist.

"You comfortable up there?" Kiyre asked. "You're in my blind spot so I can't really tell." The red-haired exorcist shuffled slightly before taking a hold of her sweeping horns.

"We're the biggest things in the sky, us dragons," Eerios added. "We rarely need to look up."

"I guess I'm comfortable." He Lavi answered. "Just like riding a horse I think." Seeing that their comrade was ready, Eerios took off into the sky – circling in the air to gain altitude. Kiyre, then too, began her take off.

Cantering along the snowy surface Kiyre unfurled her giant, leathery wings – sweeping both in rhythmic time. The smaller dragon kicked off from the ground, feeling her body ebb away from the ground. She tucked her wings into her sides, preventing further drag – before, at height, stretching them out once more to attain maximum lift. Lavi heard Kiyre laugh. "Just a bit different to riding a horse,"

"Show off." Eerios muttered – beating his wings to reach the black dragon. "You're obviously one messed up dragon." Kiyre stared at him, having taken some offense from the comment.

"Oh? How so?" Kiyre responded as she flew higher.

"Juvenile dragons that have just learnt to fly tend to show off. They also fly with the littlest of effort to avoid making a mistake that could make them fall." Eerios explained as he gave a smug expression. "How old are you, really?" Kiyre's eyes narrowed as she flew around to avoid his gaze.

The dragons' conversation was on a level that neither exorcist was able to comprehend, before today they'd never seen a dragon. In the space of an hour, they'd met two.

"What ever you two are yammering about, you can do it later!" Kanda barked. "Right now we have Akuma to fight." The dragons leered at one another before obeying the exorcist's command.

"We'll go up first." Eerios declared as he spiraled up above Kiyre. "When we leave the foe open for an attack, go for it. At present we have the element of surprise with you on our side." Without another word the olive scaled dragon disappeared into the clouds above.

Hovering in the airspace below the clouds, Kiyre gave an exasperated sigh. "Who does he think he is?" Her tone of voice was unusual; gaining an estranged gaze from Lavi. Beating her great black wings Kiyre flew up into the grey abyss.

"Whoa, hold on Kiyre. Eerios specifically told us to wait until he opened the Akuma for an attack!" The junior bookman yelled out – clearly panicked by her actions. Through the darkness of the clouds, Lavi could see a glow radiate from the crystals on Kiyre's face. "Are you even listening, Kiyre? Kiyre—"

"Heavenly blessing, first vision." Kiyre interrupted. Lavi recognized the words that the dragon was reciting, however he was unable to comprehend what was about to follow. Kiyre began to disappear, and the moment the scales around his legs began to vanish – so did he.

"Since when can dragons turn invisible?" Lavi yelled, in a state of alarm as his legs had ebbed away, appearing as though nothing was present.

"I can only create illusions, appearances that are not real." Kiyre answered. "We may be invisible now Lavi, but we're not inaudible. We can still be found if our enemies look for our shadows." The dragon leveled out, slowing down to a mere glide as the surface became visible. Flying so that part of her body was within the cloud both she and Lavi were able to see the surroundings.

The sound of gunfire soon brought the pair from their daze as Eerios and the Akuma flew straight for them. Seeing the opportunity to strike the Akuma as they'd fly over, Lavi held his hammer at the ready. Bucking her head, Kiyre helped to launch the red-haired exorcist into the air before Eerios sped overhead. Swinging his weapon with all his might the hammer's end connected with Pandora's face.

Spiraling off course Pandora found her bearings once Amos had steadied her with the wind. Hovering in the air the Akuma searched for the mysterious force that had struck them.

Swooping around in a wide curve Eerios glided as he took in the scene. A smirk marked his face as he watched the dazed Akuma frantically search the clouds. "Illusions…" He murmured. "That's a clever little trick you've got there, whip-tail."

A glower came over the cobalt armoured Akuma as he realized what was going on. Amos quickly channeled his rage into the winds; swaying his arms in a graceful motion. A powerful updraft began to generate as Amos repeated his motions. Before Lavi and Kiyre could react, they were blown from the clouds – their shadows brought into plain view.

Seeing this, Pandora began a wild rally of gunfire. Finding her strength Kiyre quickly flew out of the way of fire and the generated currents. As their veil of invisibility dispersed Eerios flew back into the battle; unleashing a thunderous roar. Embers flickered in the back of his throat, giving birth to a great fire-ball.

Amos was undaunted by the flames that were fast approaching. Rising is arm to the fiery mass, he closed his fist. The air followed his gestures – quickly suffocating the fire ball before it could touch the Akuma. No sooner had he extinguished the flames Kiyre and Lavi flew into the scene. Despite the level two's attempt to shoot down the foe, Amos was not able to react fast enough to coach Pandora out of harms way; allowing a perfect impact from the exorcists.

Ramming the Akuma from below, the immense force knocked Pandora upright causing Amos to lose balance. Falling from his partner's back Amos quickly caught himself with the wind currents.

Before he could reunite with Pandora, Eerios and Kanda charged. Caught off guard by the dragon Pandora shrieked as the beast tackled her. Eerios's jaws closed around Pandora's face – fangs cracking the surface of her metallic flesh – as they began descending towards the clouds. Trying hard to utilize her scorpion tail she made repeated endeavors to strike Eerios, but to no avail. Kanda's innocence sliced through Pandora's flesh severing the bladed barb from the rest of the tail.

Breaking free from Eerios's jaws Pandora launched her neck forward to bite at the dragon. Drawing back in a swift response Eerios directly blasted her with a torrent of flame. His hind legs kicked the level two down into the clouds as the olive-scaled dragon retreated.

"Out of my way!" Amos roared as he swung his arm – a powerful wall of air following it. Flung away from the Akuma, Kiyre growled in annoyance as she tried to regain control.

Kiyre was disorientated – she couldn't see where the Akuma had gone, or if Lavi still sat on top of her. Her body spun, turned and twisted – floundering in the erratic air currents – she roared continuously, hoping to somehow gain her bearings once more.

Kiyre heard the familiar roar she had only moments before. Her neck bent, and she twisted to see the beast attack the Akuma. Repeatedly striking at the blue demon, Eerios circled in order to open Amos for Kanda to attack. Despite his endeavours Amos kept up with the olive-dragon's pace, escaping each blow with little more than a clever manipulation of the wind. Eerios couldn't combat Amos alone.

A snarl escaped Kiyre as she began to charge towards the battle – her wings powering her through the air at an alarming speed. Lavi clutched his weapon, his other hand grasping tightly to Kiyre's mane. He was ready to strike the occupied Akuma and give Kanda the chance to get an attack in.

Evading another swipe from Eerios's claws, Amos spun around – crossing his arms around his chest. The air currents came to a sudden halt; causing apprehension within the dragon's as they flew. By the time Kiyre was a body's length from the Akuma it was too late. Screaming out into the night air Amos threw his arms out, sending a powerful wind pulse – throwing the dragons backwards – however the Akuma was not yet finished.

Extending his hands to the sky he curled his fingers as if to grasp the air. Pulling his arms down the sky responded with a devastating down-current more powerful than the pulse he had sent out before.

Caught off guard by the unexpected move, Eerios and Kiyre dropped from the sky. The currents forced the clouds apart, creating a gaping hole in the grey mass. Moonlight spread across the land below the hole – illuminating the French village. Amos was merely a speck covering the moon. Having fallen a great distance from the Akuma's position the down-currents were much weaker.

"I need a surface." Lavi muttered. He intended on using one of his hammer's seals in hope that it would distract the Akuma and allow them to recover some lost ground. Or in this case, air. Kiyre's ear flicked, having heard the red-head's words.

"I'll throw you." She responded as her eyes locked with the dragon opposite her. "Eerios and I will use our heads for your hammer seal's platform." The olive scaled dragon narrowed his gaze. He hesitated before nodding in agreement.

"When the currents stop, go and destroy the Akuma." Lavi finished as he rose to his feet. His knees shuddered as he stood on her snout – the snowy landscape below becoming unnerving as he recalled his near-death experience. A shaky sigh escaped him as he laid his trust in the black dragon. Bending her neck Kiyre thrusted her head upward, launching the exorcist high into the sky.

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" Lavi commanded as he reached the peak of the launch. "Unlock level two!" Shining symbols whirled around him and without hesitation he struck the seal of heaven.

Kiyre and Eerios spiralled around one another as they ascended against the currents towards the exorcist. Closing in at a breakneck pace, Lavi swung the hammer down – the face of it connecting with the two dragons. The symbol enlarged in the air, rivalling the size of the opening within the cloud mass.

"Violent thunder, whirling skies," Lavi recited as the seal shone a brilliant white. "Heaven seal!" The skies rumbled; the tendrils of heaven reaching down upon Lavi's innocence. Arms of light extended their reach unaffected by the downward winds – crackling as bolts of lightning converged, ready to strike the oncoming foe.

The lightning split the sky, a deafening crack sounding across the land as the light outshined the moon. The currents came to an abrupt end – signalling Eerios to climb to the Akuma's altitude. Without waiting for Kiyre and Lavi he spiralled skyward.

Landing on Kiyre's snout Lavi hastily made his way behind her head. Receiving a gentle nudge from his knee the black dragon followed Eerios's lead. Closing in on the stunned Akuma, Kanda pulled himself along Eerios's mane – his other hand clasping the hilt of his Innocence. With one foot lodged securely against one of Eerios's head horns Kanda prepared to make the final strike.

"Eerios, Kanda look out behind you!" Eyes shifted as a glimmer caught their attention. Bursting from the clouds in a trail of Akuma blood came a wounded Pandora – her shrieking scream rivalling the thunder prior. Though the bullets she fired missed their mark, her jaws did not.

Stopping short of the target Akuma, Eerios bellowed into the air as Pandora's dagger-like teeth sunk into the flesh of his thigh – piercing the thick scaly armour. The force of the collision knocked Kanda from his place; his foot slipping from Eerios's head horn. Tumbling down the dragon's body he soon found himself clinging to Eerios's opposite leg. Beating his wings furiously, Eerios's futile endeavours only worked to wound him further.

Arching his neck around Eerios blasted her with all that he had. The flames did not waver her – her fury only escalating as she utilized her hidden weapon. Drawing her syringe tongue into Eerios's wounded leg she proceeded to inject her deadly virus. The olive dragon roared to the heavens – the pain coursing through the entirety of his body.

"Eerios!" Lavi shouted; his grip on Kiyre's mane tightening as he watched the scene above. Though Kiyre was flying fast, she was not fast enough to stop Pandora's attack. A familiar voice resounded within the air, replacing Eerios's cries. Having made his way back onto Eerios's body Kanda leapt into the air; Mugen held high above his head.

Releasing the olive-scaled dragon Pandora made an attempt to withdraw. The blade of Kanda's Innocence slashed through the armour of the serpentine Akuma's body. Though Kanda didn't split Pandora in two, she was fatally wounded. Catching the exorcists on the top of his head Eerios retreated from the scene – Kiyre hastily flying to his side.

Having recovered from his temporal paralysis Amos went to Pandora's aid. Her body contorted as she forced herself back into her human skin. The dark red of the Akuma blood tainted her pale flesh, smearing across Amos's body as he held her close. Her half lidded scarlet eyes stared back at her partner as a weak smile marked her lips.

Her fingers curled around his hand as she opened her mouth to utter his name. Her form shattered within Amos's arms – the Innocence from Kanda's blade having destroyed her. The fragments of Pandora disappeared into the wind, her voice hanging in his mind as he hovered still. His entire being ached, overwhelmed by the immense grief he felt. His hands quivered – his teeth grinded – the grief transforming into rage.

Ruby eyes emerged on the cobalt blue of his helmet; seeking the foe that he so greatly despised. Fuelled by this very hate and anger Amos summoned the winds to his aid. Sighting his target he charged without second thought.

"Eerios you're seriously wounded!" Lavi shouted. He knew that the Akuma virus would destroy the dragon; the virus destroyed anything. The olive dragon's flight became slow and erratic – his strength failing him as the blood virus ate away at his leg muscles. He only wished Krory had been sent with them.

"I don't think…my immune system can handle this…" Eerios groaned. Kiyre flew below the larger dragon – nudging him gently to keep him from dropping out of the sky. "I'm sorry, exorcists-"

"Eerios!" Charging from the distance Amos struck down the dragon with his body. Winded by the Akuma's tackle Eerios struggled to maintain flight. Seeing it best not to fight the demon Eerios turned tail and fled. Hoping to intercept the level three, Kiyre cut in front of Amos to block his way. She had to buy time for Eerios and Kanda to escape.

Descending below the clouds Eerios's glide slowed further. Kanda gazed back at his injured leg – the blood drying quickly in the wind that rushed past. The pentacles hadn't spread much further since the wound had been inflicted. Facing forward once more Kanda watched as they flew slower and closer to the ground. It was surprising really, even for a beast so mighty – the virus was still having a dreadful effect.

Suddenly – still several metres in the air – Eerios's wings ceased to beat. No longer powered through the air the dragon fell the remaining distance. His body crashed into the thick snow which helped to cushion the impact. The deceleration threw Kanda forward, and despite him holding on, he found himself lying in the snow in front of the dragon.

The dragon now not attempting to stand, Kanda watched in silence. His body was feeling deprived of much needed sleep. Pained sighs escaped the crippled beast as his copper eyes stared tiredly at the exorcist before him.

Pandora had been defeated, wounded beyond natural repair. Kanda hadn't seen where she had landed, but knew of the explosion that came of destroyed Akuma. Pandora was dead.

But Amos still stood tall, fighting the black dragon with all his might he held as a level three akuma.

In the skies above, Kanda could see the fire as the aerial foes danced in the moonlight. He knew the battle still raged on. In Eerios's condition there was no way he or Kanda would be returning to the battle.

Not without some kind of blessing.

* * *

_Author's Note: *Gasps* I get the feeling Eerios is falling out of line and becoming mary-sue. That's my biggest concern at the moment. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I had a dear friend of mine come over for a week. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to post the next one soon. This story has only a few chapters left before it finishes up. Ten at the most. When that happens I'm cracking out my cash and getting junk food. I'll be screaming down the halls first of all, waving my arms like a lunatic. This will be the first story I finish in a looooong time. Well, better not make plans too early XD_

_Thanks a ton to my beta's Jemgi, HibernatingBear, KorpsEd and of course Wolfpup026 who gives me all so much support. Thank you also to my readers who have stuck through with me this far._

_Kaytlyn Hue~_


	27. Silent Skies

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura. I only own this fanfiction and my OCs._

_Author's Note: Make sure you've got some snacks and a drink. It's a long chapter.

* * *

_

Kiyre's large wings picked up air currents, causing her massive body to rise with the wind. Lavi turned, and could see Amos standing in the air well above the clouds. Lavi held his hammer at the ready waiting for Kiyre to engage with the Akuma.

Crystals glowed upon the dragon's face as she rose to Amos' altitude. Shimmering like a reflection on the surface of water, Kiyre's form multiplied until a dozen floated in the air beside her.

Drifting from their line the illusionary dragons darted around Amos in an act to hide the real Kiyre from the fakes. The dragons' shrieks resounded in the night skies as the blue armoured Akuma forced the beasts away with the wind.

Circling around the level three Akuma in a haze of red and black, Kiyre readied a fireball in the back of her throat; her actions quickly imitated by her illusions. Breaking away from their spiralling flight pattern, the dragons unleashed their fiery blasts from all sides. Her best efforts, however, were not enough to subdue the Akuma.

Swinging his arms, Amos controlled the air with great precision – slicing the fireballs in two with a narrow wave. The remanent cinders fell around the enraged Akuma as he stared his illusionary foes down. His face twitched slightly as a smirk came over his face. His body began to shudder, and before long he was laughing like a fool. Anxiety began to form within both Lavi and Kiyre as Amos chuckled maniacally.

"You think a few party tricks will stop me?" The Akuma's laughter came to an abrupt end. Amos's hands fell at his sides – the winds suddenly falling still. "You disappoint me, exorcist." His clawed fingers began to curl as he balled his hands into a tightened fist. The dark matter that was the primary construct of his body surged with energy as Amos began to summon the winds once more.

Before Lavi could state his concern a strong current knocked his body forward. Pressed down against Kiyre's head, the junior bookman soon came to realize what was happening. The strength of the current was beyond comprehension as the black dragon struggled to hold firm. With her concentration solely on the safety of her passenger and herself, the illusionary copies soon gave in to the power of the Akuma.

Without the burden of her illusions, Kiyre managed to pull away from the suction force the Akuma was generating. "We can't beat this guy without Kanda!" Lavi exclaimed. Kiyre's eyes were focused on the twister that had begun to form as her wings carried her a safe distance away.

Their only hope was grounded several thousands metres below their battlefield, in a barren snowy field. Standing in front of the wounded dragon, Kanda watched as the virus slowly spread across his left leg; a torturous death for the mighty beast.

"You're comrades need you now more than ever." Eerios murmured as he locked gazes with the stoic exorcist. Kanda's dark eyes narrowed; there was no way the dying beast would return to the skies.

"It was your fault for not seeing that Akuma's attack." He laid the blame on the olive-dragon. Eerios could only chuckle quietly at the swordsman's remark. His scaled lips curled to a smile. "Quit the stupid grin, beast."

The dragon's smirk deeply irritated Kanda and it soon became his desire to put the beast out of its misery. Holding his blade firmly he gave a stern look towards Eerios.

"Again with the stick? We'll be here all night." Eerios mocked. Kanda's look turned callous as his brows furrowed to form a frown. "Besides, after what I'm about to do I won't be feeling any pain."

Before Kanda could even make a comment the sound of shifting snow caught his attention. Veins stiffened around the dragon's face; bulges appearing through the scales. The swordsman took a step back as small plant roots began to extend up through the snow beneath him.

"What the…" Kanda could only watch as several vines and roots burst through the earth – tangling and wrapping around the dragon. Eerios made eye contact with the exorcist as the plant-life began to reach up towards his face.

"Go and help the others." Eerios murmured. "I'll be alright…" The roots swiftly blanketed the dragon's face; twisting around one another creating layers. Rising up above Eerios's plant-encased body – a series of vines and branches formed into a small leafless tree. As each vine and root contributed to the sprig it seemed to grow, stretching higher and higher into the sky.

"So be it." Kanda rushed up the tangle of roots, climbing quickly to where the base of the strange tree stood.

Lavi spun his hammer in his hand impatiently, gripping Kiyre's horn rather tightly – ensuring that despite the dragon's quick manoeuvres he still maintained his seating.

"We need to do something Kiyre, we're achieving nothing." Gliding around the Akuma's twister Kiyre tried hard to think of a strategy that would work. Straight through and she would be crushed, though gliding would do nothing to help either. They were in a stalemate – a situation that would only shift when one side made a fatal error.

Amos's hands twisted as the dark energy subsided. The twister that had swirled violently around him had now slowed and ultimately dissipated. Kiyre hovered – beastly blue eyes fixated upon the stationary Akuma.

"Maybe he wore himself out." Kiyre murmured; her voice thick with apprehension. Lavi's eye narrowed as he leaned forward – trying to determine what the Akuma was doing.

"Don't be so sure…" Lavi warned. "Akuma don't tire like tha-" Before he could complete his sentence his vision blurred. Kiyre's body swung, twisted and contorted in an aerobatic display the apprentice bookman had never experienced before.

The black dragon cried out in pain as she was met with another blow – the cobalt armoured Akuma striking her in the gut. Amos quickly recoiled, shooting up into the air above them before swinging his leg down across her snout. His strength forced her head downward causing her rider to jerk forward suddenly, losing his grip on her horns. He felt sick; facing a situation similar to the one that had occurred on Eerios.

He didn't fall for long, however; Kiyre's senses swiftly returning to her once she saw the red-head slide past her eyes. In a hasty reaction she caught the exorcist by the collar – her jaws closing securely on the material; the red-head making several loud curses as he dangled in the air.

Kiyre's eyes darted in every direction, trying to catch a glimpse of the level three Akuma. Her eyes glanced upwards, watching as the Akuma dived at full speed towards her, with its fist held out in front – ready to punch holes in the dragon's gut.

In an instinctive reaction she lifted her head to deter Amos with a stream of fire – almost forgetting that she held her friend within her jaws. Though her action was a mistake, Lavi used the opportunity to slam his Innocence into the incoming Akuma.

Thrown completely off course, Kiyre made a rapid escape – flying as far away from.

Amos as she could. Despite her agility the Akuma caught on; darting in front to bar her way. With Lavi still dangling by his collar Kiyre could only try to evade. In the face of violent attack, the black dragon hoped to fly inside the clouds to hide from her foe. But doing so was impractical; it would only lead to suffering – for both her and her passenger.

Kiyre's thoughts were quickly interrupted as she was sent into another wild tumble. Charging at the disoriented beast Amos made impact against the side of her body – the force sending her sideways through the air. Kiyre's eyes shuddered, and her jaw loosened – opening ajar – her ivory teeth now exposed. Lavi called out to the stunned dragon; her hind legs swinging forward in response, attempting to catch the falling exorcist.

"Innocence, extend!" Lavi ordered in a desperate attempt to reach out to the dragon. Inches from closing around the hammer's end Amos tackled Kiyre with his body – forcing the beast away from the exorcist's weapon.

"Lavi!" Kiyre shrieked – her blue eyes narrowing into a glare as she flew back from the Akuma. Scorching embers escaped her throat in attempt to blind Amos for a brief moment. No sooner had the flames subsided Kiyre's long tail whipped around into the Akuma's side.

Diverging from her stunned target Kiyre pinned her wings close to her body – making a steep dive for her falling friend. Her reaching out to Lavi would ruin her aerodynamics and put a distance between them once more. She had no other choice but to take a risk. A dragon can only fall so far before flight recovery becomes impossible.

"Hold on, Lavi!" She yelled – diving past her target as she did. It was difficult to open her wings; the rushing air worked to hold them in place. The membrane soon took hold of the air and her falling speed dropped dramatically. Colliding against the back of her neck Lavi didn't hesitate to take hold of her mane with his free hand. His limbs were shaking as he pulled himself close to the dragon's neck.

Lifting slowly into the air, Kiyre slowed to a steady hover as she craned her head around. Lavi was hanging onto the short tuffs of red mane between her shoulders; his face buried in the soft hair. Lifting his head Lavi gazed at Kiyre who had once again saved his life. Kiyre's brows angled to form a saddened – perhaps apologetic – expression. She felt ashamed to have let him fall. A chilling breeze soon reminded Lavi of the matter at hand.

Gripping onto the black dragon's mane Lavi began to clamber his way back up to her head. Before long he was between her horns once more – his feet resting against the under-turning pair. In an instant Kiyre picked up speed, forcing Lavi to hold onto her crowning horns for support.

"Here he comes – hold on Lavi!" Kiyre warned; her eyes gazing behind her. Amos soon became visible from the corner of her eye – the blue Akuma rocketing towards them at a breakneck pace. Banking to the left Kiyre made a sharp turn, barely avoiding the attack from the speeding Akuma. Turning around Kiyre watched the Akuma as he levitated in the air.

"Did you really think you could escape me, exorcist?" Amos questioned in a mocking tone. "The skies are my domain. Not even you and your beast can match the mighty forces of the wind."

A frown formed upon both Lavi and Kiyre's faces as the Akuma chuckled. "We can only try to beat him." Kiyre growled; the crystals on her face beginning to glow again. "Be ready – I'll distract him with my illusions."

As the dragon's body distorted and began to separate, Amos smirked – undaunted by the scene that was to unfold. Shrieking in unison the illusions flew out towards Amos diving in and between one another. The distance between Amos and the illusions closed swiftly; the Akuma soon swinging his arm out in a confident motion. The wave of air was like a blade – slicing through the illusionary copies of Kiyre.

Unlike the last illusionary assault, the second was disorganized and uncalculated –false depictions of the dragon appearing almost randomly. Cutting down the last of the illusions, Amos paused, wondering the location of his foe. He had destroyed all of the dragons, now where did she reside?

Kiyre mused to herself as she watched the confused Akuma. Kiyre scooped her wings, and tucked them into her sides. She let her body fall so Amos could feel the true power of a whip-tail.

Kiyre's ivory claws extended – like daggers revealed from a scabbard – revealing the set of white talons that her hands concealed. Her mouth widened and her tongue flicked as her neck braced for the impact. The black dragon wrapped her forearms around the Akuma, pulling back the cobalt armour with her monstrous jaws. Amos screeched – his very soul bleeding from the hurt.

He couldn't be destroyed by the dragon – but she had rendered his body defenceless, leaving the dark matter of his body exposed.

It was now that he realized what he had become – facing what he expected to be his end. Though he had lived the dream in his second life he had become a horrible killer in the process.

The Akuma's robotic eyes clicked and if they were able – tears would be streaming down his metallic armour. The Earl had enslaved him, and destroyed his body – but no one could destroy a man's spirit.

With his arm outstretched, the Akuma fell. You don't hear much when you fall thousands of feet from the sky, and what little you do hear is usual masked by your own thoughts, the promise of heaven, salvation, and the happiness that awaits you.

Amos and his assailant were falling fast – whether his foe would let go at the last minute or hold out in a suicidal attack, he wasn't sure. His ruby eyes glanced as he heard the sound of a blade slice through the night air. They both saw it; the bizarre tree that dwarfed all others and flying from its tallest branch the sword wielding exorcist.

He felt the dragon's fangs leave his body as the beast opened her jaws, leaving the falling Akuma to his inevitable fate.

Metal glinted in the moonlight; Kanda's sword slicing cleanly through the battered blue armour of the Akuma. He was quickly embraced by the limbs of the sky-reaching tree – vines and branches wrapping around his cracked torso.

Kanda managed to reach Kiyre's altitude – sparing a brief glance at the dragon and his comrade before gravity took control. Flipping around Kanda gripped the hilt of his Innocence, holding the blade high above his head as he yelled into the night; he would finish this battle once and for all.

His actions were on instinct – an Akuma's survival instinct. With the little strength he had, Amos caught Kanda's blade before it could pierce through his chest; his arms shuddering from the swordsman's momentum.

"Kanda!" Lavi called out from above as he rapidly descended. Spinning the hammer in his hands as he fell he readied to give Kanda the booster that would put an end to the struggling demon. Seeing his comrade closing in Kanda narrowed his gaze on Amos – letting go of his katana seconds before Lavi struck.

The sword slipped through his hands stabbing straight through his chest and through the vines that held him. His mouth hung open – eyes wide in shock – though there was no sound that could be heard. Amos's muscles relaxed, his arms becoming slack at his sides.

"Thank you…Exorcists." Amos gasped, his soul finally managed to escape from the autonomous bonds of dark matter. His essence swelled with joy as his soul broke away from his body. He would feel the salvation he had longed for; he was no longer a simple pawn of a much larger chess game. It was over - he was saved at last.

Amos' body shattered, sending the toxic Akuma gases into the air. Thrown back by the blast the exorcists were swiftly caught by Kiyre as she swooped down from above.

"It's over…" Lavi murmured. "It's finally over." Clutching to the dragon's mane both Lavi and Kanda watched as the gas dispersed. Gliding around the mighty tree, Kiyre spiralled down in a steady descent – the bizarre plant following her closely.

Though the Perchélles case had been closed, the junior bookman couldn't shake the solid feeling that another wasn't far away. Lavi quickly felt weighed down; the fatigue from battle and lack of sleep began to cloud his mind. He was sure that he wasn't the only one feeling exhausted and in need of a rest.

Kiyre's air speed slowed as she closed in on the ground – her legs lowering to touch the snow covered surface. Gently cantering across the snow she came to a halt at the vast trunk of the mysterious tree. As the exorcists got off the dragon's lowered neck they soon made their way across to the trunk.

"Where's Eerios?" Lavi questioned – knowing that the olive scaled dragon must've landed in the area. He didn't even think of connecting the bizarre tree with the dragon; not until he saw the pentacles spread across the earth surrounding it. He looked to Kanda for an answer – though all the stoic man seemed to do was watch the tree's limbs recede into the main body.

The tree's tangled body gradually began to unwind as the individual roots and vines returned into the soil; leaving the olive dragon in plain sight. His eyes were closed – chest heaving in long deep breaths.

Whether he was unconscious or merely sleeping they couldn't tear their eyes from the ghastly wound on his left thigh. The torn flesh and numerous puncture wounds appeared to be sealed over, as it no longer seemed to bleed. Despite this the muscles had withered and grown weak due to the spread of the blood virus.

At least he was alive.

"We can't leave him lying here." Kiyre broke the tense silence – her head examining their surroundings. "From the looks of the fencing, this looks like a farmer's field." With the Akuma vanquished there was no longer a constant snowstorm, visibility was relatively good with the moonlight's illumination.

"The forest's edge can't be too far, can it?" Lavi pondered as he tried to look for a tree line. Even with decent visibility, he wasn't able to discern tree from the shady horizon – the leaf-less forest holding only grey limbs. Raising her head Kiyre surveyed once more; serpent eyes focusing on numerous points in the distance.

"It's within a walking distance. We can take him there." Kiyre decided.

* * *

Lavi staggered, and propped himself up with his extendable hammer. He hadn't even considered a dragon's stamina in comparison to a human's. It seemed their idea of walking distance involved traversing Europe, with a short-walk encompassing the rest of Asia. At least, that's what it felt like, but then again he was helping carry a thirteen foot tall dragon.

Their supposedly 'short' walk had brought them to the forest edge – a small horse shoe of trees became their chosen spot to rest. Kiyre lowered her body to the ground before both Lavi and Kanda helped to gently roll the larger dragon off.

"Aaah man I'm buggered." Lavi fell back into the snow – more exhausted than he had been straight after the battle. A shiver ran down the junior bookman's spine as he felt the cold of the snow through his jacket.

"And from the looks of it, cold too." Kiyre remarked as she made her way towards the tree line. As she began breaking the dead branches from the bare trees, Kanda scoffed before turning to leave.

"Where are you going, Yu?" Lavi asked, lifting his head up from the ground. The long-haired exorcist stopped in his tracks, head tilted slightly to look back at his comrade.

"Back to the cottage." He answered bluntly. "I'm not staying the rest of the night out here." As he resumed his walking, Kiyre dropped the branches from her jaw as she rushed ahead of Kanda. Barring the exorcist's way she held a stern demeanour as a means to change his mind. Unaffected by the dragon's actions Kanda mirrored her glower.

"Out of my way, beast." He ordered.

"Have some curtesy." She retorted in an equal tone. "If it weren't for Eerios you probably would still be fighting those darn Akuma. You could at least have the heart to stay by his side until he wakes up." Kanda's expression went unchanged.

"He's none of my concern." Without another word the swordsman resumed his walk. An agitated growl escaped the black dragon as she watched the insensitive man leave.

"Let him go, Kiyre." The dragon flicked her head back at Lavi, her arm now blocking Kanda's way.

"But where is this man's honour? Eerios saved him – now he should do the same." Hearing Kiyre's statement Kanda growled in frustration. He was fatigued and short-tempered. The last thing he wanted was a dragon questioning his honour.

"He may have saved my life, yes, but you don't need another person protecting him." He snapped. "Besides, someone has to call Komui." Holding a scornful look, Kiyre let the exorcist leave as she made her way back towards Eerios and Lavi.

Forcing the sticks and branches into a pile Kiyre blew a small stream of fire – igniting the wood within seconds. Lavi watched as Kiyre curled her body around, carefully pulling Eerios around beside her. The snow had subsided since their battle finished, but it was yet to melt. In part, Lavi wished he'd gone with Kanda – but he needed to spend time with Kiyre. Learn more about the person he thought he knew.

"So how long did you live with the Noah family?" Lavi broke the tension – though his choice of question only seemed to make things more awkward. Blinking in astonishment, Kiyre forced a smile across her scaled face.

"That was a bit…forward." She remarked. "Why did you want to know?" She sounded as though she wanted to avoid the topic completely, which quickly reminded the junior bookman of the incident between her and Eerios.

"I guess it was what Eerios said a while ago; before the battle with the Akuma." Kiyre caught onto what the red-head was saying and she soon became paralysed. "Well?" He prompted – the dragon was yet to answer.

"It's a simple question, whip-tail." Eerios's voice worked to startle both Kiyre and Lavi, as the olive dragon raised his head from the ground. From his statement it was clear that he had heard most of the conversation.

"Eerios, you're awake!" Lavi exclaimed – shocked that the dragon was conscious so soon. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore," Eerios opened his jaws in a long, wide yawn; his dark mane puffing out a little. "Though it could be worse – I could be dead." His head lowered down against the snow once more as he basked by the warmth of the fire.

"I'm amazed that you aren't." Kiyre murmured. "After all, you got bitten by an Akuma. That's usually a death sentence." Eerios stifled a laugh at the other dragon's comment.

"If I hadn't of used my power then yes, I'd be dead." He smirked. "But just about every woodland dwelling dragon has the Earthen Blessing."

Lavi's mind clicked at the mention of Eerios's power. Briefly glancing at Kiyre he recalled that she had spoked about a Heavenly Blessing. His thoughts were cut short when Eerios began to chuckle – unable to hold it back.

"Some dragons have powers – and these are called blessings. Each blessing is categorized by their element and from there they're subcategorized by what they do." Though Eerios was only explaining to Lavi, Kiyre appeared equally interested.

"For instance, whip-tail here has the ability to create illusions. Because illusions aren't of an element like fire and water, it falls under Heavenly Blessing." Eerios talked slowly, allowing Lavi to take things in. Even though it made sense he was still unable to comprehend dragons and their powers as a whole.

"Dragons who have blessings normally inherit them genetically. The blessing is the same as the parent and awakens on its own. The naming of it is usually passed on, though if it isn't taught it's instinctual."

"How many categories are there?" Kiyre suddenly asked – bringing Eerios to the realization she was also listening.

"No one really knows how many there are – however those that are known are recorded by the Council." The olive-dragon replied; his eyes suddenly widening when he realized what he had said.

"What's the Council?" Lavi was intrigued; his mind buzzing with questions. Eerios gave a nervous expression towards the junior bookman, knowing well that he shouldn't have said anything regarding the Council.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you an answer." The red-head felt somewhat disappointed. He had hoped to have some light shed on at least one of now a billion questions that had formulated in the last three minutes. An awkward silence fell upon the group, the crackling fire being the only thing audible around them.

"Thirty-three years." Kiyre suddenly spoke – Lavi's head turned to look at the dragon. Her head was held low while her blue eyes remained half lidded. "I lived with the Noahs for thirty-three years, and that's when I met you."

The black dragon met her friend's gaze; a look of all seriousness held upon her.

"You were the one…who changed my life."

* * *

_Author's Note: MY GOD…THIS IS A GOLIATH! _

_MY STORY IS A GOLIATH! _

_107 PAGES... *dies*_

_Anyway. I bet your heads are exploding. I had to cut this chapter short – yes, short – because what I was originally planning to add here wasn't going to fit, and you were going to be bored ****less. _

_I think a few things are falling out of line, mary-sue wise – if you got any thing to say about it please do, then I can change the story for the better. If not – review anyway and tell me what you think._

_I also think – this was brought to light by my new beta – that I might be canonizing dragons a bit too much. Opinions? _

_On another note, do you want chapters to be this long? If not I'll cut them back to 3-5 pages long. I just think it's better having longer chapters so the amount of chapters is less. But I dunno – you guys be the judge._

_As usual, my thanks goes out to Jemgi, Wolfpup026__, HibernatingBear and Brynnza – for beta-ing and helping me sort through my ideas. Thanks to everyone for their support on this story; if it weren't for everyone this wouldn't have gotten very far._

_Hope you enjoyed this __chapter and I'll update whenever I can._

_Opinions and comments would be appreciated!_

_Kaytlyn*~_


	28. Fog of Recollection

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura, I only own this fanfiction and my OCs._

_Author's note: Longer, still. As I said before – grab something to drink and eat, and maybe even a comfortable pillow because this one is massive.

* * *

_

_Voices murmured and echoed, each indistinguishable from the next as they melded with the blurs of memories; memories that were a mixture of the distant or recent past. Amidst the whirl of thoughts and recollections, Lavi and Eerios stood captivated by it all. With their consciouses within Kiyre's, their bodies were ghostly – invisible spectators to a play that was the dragon's memories._

_The murmuring voices ceased and soon their blurred surrounds were replaced with a room. To Lavi, it was a familiar place for he had been there once before in Kiyre's last connection. It seemed that in this memory however, several years had passed. The small pup-sized dragon he had previously seen was now the size of a large canine._

_In silence Eerios and Lavi watched the scene unfold. _

_Seated at the long dining room table were the Noahs, finishing what appeared to be their evening meal. Holding an unlit cigarette in his left hand, Tyki glanced over to the dragon that sat quietly behind the twins' seat. _

"_Oi, Fid." He ordered. The dragon lifted her head from the ground, looking at Tyki expectantly. The Portuguese Noah never had to say much – a simple gesture to his cigarette summoned the dragon to his side. Holding out the tube of tobacco towards the young creature he waited for her response._

_Clicking her jaws a few times, small sparks began to flick out of her mouth. Her ears flicked back and soon a small stream of fire lit up the cigarette in Tyki's hand. However her precision didn't last long – a quick exhale of breath and the air around Tyki exploded in flames, as if someone had lit a match in a room filled with propane gas._

_Tyki hadn't expected such a large blast of flame and had he not been of a Noah breed he would've had a hard time dealing with the harsh burns. His face had become heavily singed, with the stubble on his face still glowing red hot from the embers- while the rest of his face had become a charcoal back; dark enough to rival even that of Noah skin._

_Laughter from most of the other Noahs filled the dining room gaining an unimpressed expression from the singed man. A sheepish grin spread across young Kiyre's face before she scampered back beside Jasdevi. Though she didn't really deserve praise, the twins gave her one regardless._

"_Now, now, children, settle down." The Earl announced as he removed the napkin from his shirt. __"Tyki might get even grumpier if we laugh at him." The Earl stated – his gaping grin unchanged. _

_Tyki flashed a stern look across the table and even Lavi flinched at the realism. With a simply flick of his hand however, the singes had disappeared and the perfections of his godlike body__ swiftly returned. _

_Before the scene was allowed to continue, the memory disappeared in a blur of colour. Rambled speech surrounded them along with several more distorted visions __as Kiyre organized her mind to display them in 'real time'. It only lasted a few seconds__. In a flash, the darkness was replaced with a new scene. _

_A loud scream echoed down the hallway that Lavi and Eerios stood within – a pair of doors swinging open as a startled teen flew against the opposite wall. Devit was shielding his eyes with one hand while the other was extended out in front of him. _

"_Aaah, damnit! The Earl said we couldn't bring girls back here, Dero!" He barked. His twin soon appeared from the room; shielding his eyes in the same manner as the shorter-haired boy did. _

"_It wasn't me, Devit, honest!" Jasdero quickly defended himself as he slammed the doors shut. Their bickering didn't take long to turn into an all out argument – inevitably alerting another member of the Noah. The violet haired girl trotted down the hallway towards the yelling twins, glaring coldly towards them._

"_What's all the noi-" Before she could even finish her sentence Jasdevi lunged at the younger Noah – clinging to her in a pleading manner. _

"_Road, there's a random little girl in our room! Don't you remember what the Earl said he'd do to us if we brought one back? We're doomed Road, doomed!" Jasdevi exaggerated, as was obvious to Road. The Noah girl __stared__ disbelievingly towards the boys. Seeing this, they let go of her before pointing towards the shut doors. _

"_Go look for yourself if you don't believe us, hee!" Jasdero yelped. Rolling her eyes she made her way to the twins' bedroom door, opening it without delay. Bouncing out from under what appeared to be a bed sheet, the foal-sized dragon tackled the young Noah to the floor. _

_Stunned to see the family pet – and not a little girl – standing over their Noah sister, the twins rushed into their room to check every nook and cranny. Pushing the jovial dragon back Road rose to her feet and entered the room._

"_There's no little girl here, what are you two talking about?" Road grumbled – crossing her arms over her chest. Without giving the girl their eye contact the twins continued to search._

"_But she really was here just a second ago-" As they both stood straight after looking under the bed, their eyes widened. Jaws hanging ajar, they pointed to something behind Road, their voices unable to leave their throats. _

_Road's eyes soon fell upon a little girl – bare skinned, short brown hair – her blue eyes giving away her identity. Kneeling down to the girl, who appeared to be no older than seven, she closely examined her before pulling the sheet over her. _

"_See we told you!" Jasdevi yelled in Road's ear as they leapt down to her side. Road gave each of the twins an annoyed gaze before looking back at the girl. _

"_You idiots, don't you recognize her?" She growled. The little girl suddenly leaned forward – cuddling against Jasdero's knee._

"_Dero. Dero." She smiled – gaining looks from both twins. _

"_Well it seems she's old enough to have acquired her new form, congratulations." The Earl's voice worked to startle the three Noahs, causing them to fall on their backsides. All eyes were on the Earl as his shadow __simply cast itself over them._

"_What do you mean 'new form'? Is Fid going to be like this forever?" Devit asked. He seemed a little cut that the pet they had picked up many years ago had suddenly become a human and not something fierce and deadly. Laughing heartily the Earl placed a hand on the young girl's head – ruffling her short brown hair. _

"_These forms are a defence mechanism and are completely normal for __her kind. When a dragon is threatened by humanity, it transforms to become part of it. Rather simply, if you can't beat them – join them. Some dragons keep this guise up for years at a time – some even coming to 'believe' that they are in fact, human." His beaming smile only seemed to widen as he continued._

"_Though she won't stay like this forever, it'll be a great tool for her when I send her on missions." _

"_Missions!?" Jasdevi shouted – eyes wide with both amazement and joy. "Y'mean she's finally going to get to destroy things?" Road rolled her eyes._

"_Is that all you two care about?" She questioned in an uncaring tone. Road was met with leers from both sides._

"_Well it's better than letting her be your doll! Hee!" Jasdero poked out his tongue as he retorted. His gesture was returned by the violet-haired Noah. Despite their squabbling, the Earl continued._

"_Using this human form she'll be able to walk into a village unnoticed by passers by.__Much like my Akuma, she can interact with the villagers and seem 'normal'. A seven year old girl is much more subtle than a giant, fire breathing lizard.__ In her natural form she can aid us in creating tragedy among the people there." There was an unseen, but sinister, glint in the Earl's eyes as he envisioned what would become the dragon's future. "Death creates tragedy and tragedy makes Akuma. You, Fidelia, will help me do this." _

"_Akuma!" She chanted – a grin forming on her childish __face – not understanding the horridness of her actions, the people she would be murdering and the souls she would enslave. She was too naïve to comprehend in full what she was doing; and Lavi knew this. Misled from the moment she was born, an inno__cent child brought to the dark world of the Earl's war. Her life had become a lie. It was no wonder why she hurt so badly._

'_And that's how it started…' Kiyre's voice narrated, as the blur of images and visions consumed once more. __'Accompanied by Lulubell, I went on to create tragedy.'__The dragon continued 'We just looked like a small child and her pet.'_

_The sound of rain replaced Kiyre's voice as a new scene faded in from the black. From a hillside Lavi and Eerios could see f__lames in a small village below. Yelling and screaming reaching their __ears as hopeless citizens ran in aimless directions, in desperate attempts to control the fires that spread from building to building, street to street – trapping, herding and destroying those inside the town._

_Beside them they could see Kiyre; sitting quietly by a rock with one wing extended__, __sheltering a small, black cat – with a distinctive bell clasped around her neck._

_Lulubell._

_Watching the burning carnage in the town below, dark coloured animals stared with disregard to the lives being lost. To Kiyre's childish ignorance, Lulubell was awash with delight to have once again fulfilled the Millennium Earl's desires._

_With a simple meow Lulubell bounced off the rock, running towards the shelter of the green woods behind them. Stopping short of the forest edge she turned her head back – calling again to the dragon. _

"_I'm coming, Miss Lulubell." The dragon answered, rising from the ground and chasing after the cat and disappearing into the shadows. It was clear another few years had passed – prior to this vision Lavi had only seen Kiyre say a few words. _

_The hillside swiftly vanished along with the rain as another recollection replaced it. The two transparent figures stood within a paved alley way of an unknown town. It was late and the moon was already high in the night sky. The sound of rushing footsteps came to them – not the sound of a pair, but two pairs of feet. _

_The black dragon soon became visible, her canter coming to an abrupt halt as she surveyed her surrounds. Huffing in exhaustion she ducked into the alleyway that Lavi and Eerios stood. The realism of the vision was enough to cause the junior bookman to avoid the dragon; forcing himself against the alleyway wall. _

_Crouching at the furthest end of the alley, both Lavi and Eerios recognized the strange glow emanating from her face. 'Her blessing must've awakened.' Eerios's inner thoughts reached Lavi as if they had been spoken._

"_Why...why did I have to be given this?" The dragon's timid voice muttered – claws scratching at the crystals. "Why must I be given that which my master seeks-" Her voice faltered as the sound of approaching footsteps became audible. In an instant the young dragon vanished – concealed by a cloak of illusion. _

"_Fidelia." The Noah called. Her calm and alluring voice had always given Lavi chills, as did her stunning figure. Her golden hair flicked with ever turn of her head; cold, calculating eyes hidden by the tint of her glasses._

"_Fidelia." She repeated – volume a little more than before.__ Having received no response, Lulubell resumed her search leaving the dark alleyway behind her. As Lulubell's presence left them the dragon edged her way to the alley opening – eyes staring into the distance where the Noah had gone. _

"_Stupid Innocence." The dragon cursed as she shook her head agitatedly. Lavi stared down at her; it was obvious the Earl had taught her about Innocence. The way Kiyre talked about it was proof enough. _

'_I assumed these gems were Innocence, and I understood then that returning to my family would mean certain death. I've seen how cruel the Earl can be, but would he kill his own __pet just to vanquish another piece of innocence?__' Kiyre's voice resounded around the vision world. 'And so I tried leaving that life behind – tried to live among humans. But of course I knew nothing of average human life and I soon found myself playing a different game of survival.' _

_The night world vanished as the town transformed – a golden sun rising high into the once dark sky. No longer standing in a dark alleyway, Lavi and Eerios soon found themselves within the bustle of a village market. _

_Lavi's eye widened__, it was only a split second before he recognized the marketplace. A small town that Gramps and the boy had often visited, when Lavi was a much younger apprentice. _

_Spinning around to gaze at every surrounding building and stall, he was in awe at the __detail in Kiyre's memory. Despite how realistically Kiyre portrayed her memories – visiting a village in Kiyre's dream world that he himself had experienced was off putting at best. He's stomach began to ache from the confusion within his mind. _

_A series of startled screams followed by angry yells worked to break the junior bookman from his nostalgic trace. The crowds seemingly parted as a young girl ran past__; pushing through the crowd. There was no doubt it was Kiyre._

_Still a youth, she had grown – no longer the small child she used to be. Much older, her hair had grown long – garbed in the shawl that Lavi remembered her in__. This was the child he met all those years ago. _

_As she turned back to look at her pursuers a boy crossed her path. Before she could turn her head to see the on coming obstacle they both collided, hitting the ground with immense force. _

_Seeing himself within Kiyre's recollection triggered the memory in Lavi's own mind – the events that he witnessed before him replaying in his mind. _

_Locking gazes, a look of fascination replaced both of their stunned expressions. Five seconds felt like eons; the shouting from the enraged stall-owners barely breaking them from their trances. Kiyre jumped up from the ground, sparing a last glance at Lavi's younger self before breaking into a sprint. _

_As the marketplace began to disappear in a blur of colour, Lavi already knew what was coming. His recollections were faster than what Kiyre's visions could portray. _

_The pleasant glow of an ochre sunset relit the dark of the empty visual – a cliff side scene emerging under the soft sunlight. The young girl sat silently on the cliff's edge, eyes focused on the captivating horizon. Lost in the setting sun's beauty it was obvious she didn't hear the boy approach. _

_For almost a minute she sat unstirred. Only when the sound of rustling paper reached her ears did she react. Whipping her head around Kiyre stared at the red-haired bo__y, a look of anger as the he had approached. She was not used to company; she'd never met a human she'd liked before.__ Examining every detail of him she soon noticed his hand was extended towards her. In his hand was an object wrapped in paper. _

_Being a dragon and not a human, she was able to tell from the smell that it was food. Flinching slightly, she was hesitant to take the offering from the stranger. _

"_You shouldn't steal." He said. Lavi's lips moved with each word his vision self said – almost as if it were a script he had rehearsed. "It's against the law. People will hurt you for it." Chewing at the food the junior bookman had given her, she looked up in bewilderment to his statement._

"_People will hurt me…for trying to survive?" She pondered. __The boy Lavi nodded.__ At the time Lavi hadn't thought much of her remark – though seeing the memory now brought further insight to Kiyre's naivety. _

_Lavi watched in earnest as he waited for the conversation to __continue. He remembered his first meeting with the young girl, but there was so much he had forgotten – so many flaws and loose threads she left in her wake. __Now it was obvious she wasn't human – back then she appeared more like a 'disturbed' orphan._

_Lavi watched intently as he waited for the scene to continue. He knew the conversati__on that was about to take place for he'd never forgotten the girl he had met that day. The teenager watched as scenery erupted into melds of colours that were alien to the landscape – the ocean became a violent swell that rose up; smashing across the rocks has if an invisible storm had suddenly taken hold. _

_Lavi watched in horror as his fiery__ red hair burst into flames and Kiyre melted into a pool of colour, seeping down the cliffs into the ocean below. The ground, the ochre sunset – it had all been replaced by an alien violence.  
_

_Lavi was certain, this wasn't right – Kiyre had done something wrong. _

_The swarm of voices returned, blurs and visions quickly consuming. As the images continued to blare in both Eerios and Lavi's mind, the olive dragon let out a booming roar as he soon became consumed by the shadows. _

'_Eerios!' his mind called; his extended hand reaching into nothingness. He was alone. Alone in the darkness of another person's consciousness. _

'…_this is absurd!' Lavi whipped his head around as Kiyre's voice reached him. He was unable to discern whether it was the voice of a distant memory or not. _

'_Kiyre?' His thoughts reverberated in the vast emptiness. As he surveyed his blank surroundings a pair of beastly blue eyes opened within him. A terrible pain filled his head as the snake-like eyes gazed inside of his being. Screaming in agony, Lavi could barely hear the sounds and sights that were shown to him._

_Falling to his knees in the darkness, Lavi clasped his head between his hands as the visions passed through him at a breakneck pace. _

_At first he saw a mirror – Kiyre staring menacingly at her reflection. He then noticed her reflection was holding a smirk; the kind of smirk that he had seen on the face of a Noah. _

'_We have a job to do.' Her reflection spoke in a tone Lavi had never heard before. For a brief moment the vision sped forward – words meshed into an incomprehensible muddle – before slowing down to normal once more. 'It's because of him that your mind has changed Kiyre-'_

_Lavi grunted a second time as another painful wave passed through him. __It was then he saw a sight that truly frightened him. The throbbing seemingly subsided once he had seen it – the mirror's broken glass and the limp form of a girl he knew. The image flashed past along with the blur of other memories._

_He saw the glowing o__f her face, those horrid gems below her eyes. He saw Lenalee's face pushed into the broken glass – her head cut open and bleeding heavily. He felt sick; Kiyre had become a monster who couldn't tell friend from foe._

_The next thing he saw was the calm surface of a pond, and once again Kiyre looking at her reflection. Her reflection taunted her with a smile – eyes half lidded in a sinister gaze. _

'_Y'know, if I exerted just that little bit more of my strength I could've crushed her skull.' Lavi's face held an expression of disbelief; the image of Lenalee's body among the glass returning to him. 'If it weren't for you and your darn way of thinking, I could have carried out our family's wishes with ease. You're such a killjoy, Kiyre.'

* * *

_

Lavi felt his body being thrown backward by an unknown force. Tumbling into the snow the junior bookman raised a hand to the temple of his forehead. The throbbing pain had decreased subsequent to awakening. Instinctively, he reached for his hammer as the bookman tried to mount some kind of defence. He didn't know what had happened, what Kiyre had managed to achieve.

He found himself safe however, as he took in the details of his location. Sitting up from the ground Lavi looked up to see Kiyre and Eerios still within their minds. An eerie light linked the two dragon's heads – their eyes shut tightly as their consciousness remained connected.

Crawling over to the two dragons, Lavi watched as their eyelids fluttered; heads moving slightly as if to try and pull away from something unseen.

The red-head cringed as he recalled Lenalee's image. He was concerned for his friend's safety, and for the safety of everyone else back at headquarters. How many more people had she hurt to escape? Such anxiety for his comrades would be considered by other Bookmen to be an unnecessary attachment that had formed. He cleared his mind of it for the time-being.

In an instant both of the dragons opened their eyes, drawing in a gasp of air as their mental connection broke. The peculiar light disappeared, as did the crystals on Kiyre's face.

Rising to her feet Kiyre edged herself away from both Eerios and Lavi – breathing heavily as she stared at the ground in fright. All eyes were on the black dragon as she shook her head wildly.

"Kiyre," Lavi began – not sure whether to jump straight to the point or to wait.

"I'm s-sorry…so sorry…" She stammered; eyes still wide with fear. Eerios's expression became serious as he examined the shaken dragon. Before he could question her, Lavi spoke first.

"How did you escape the Black Order, Kiyre?" His stern tone of voice caused Kiyre to look up and make eye contact. "How many people did you hurt to save yourself?" Her brows tweaked, demeanour changing to brief confusion.

"W-what are you-?"

"I saw it in your memories; you were talking to yourself about it!" Lavi suddenly flew into a rage, frustrated by how the dragon tried to avoid his questions. "About how if you put more energy into hurting Lenalee that you'd break her head in! What the hell did you do, Kiyre!?"

Her terrified expression suddenly faded as she became aggravated. "It wasn't my decision!" An unfamiliar tone filled her roar as she defended herself against the exorcist's words. Lavi barely even flinched as his glare deepened.

"What do you mean, _it wasn't your decision_? You were the one that threw her into the mirror!" He shot back. As suddenly as Kiyre's aggression appeared, it vanished. She avoided Lavi's leer, turning away in shame as she lowered herself to the ground.

"It just wasn't, okay." She was speaking barely above a whisper. "I…I didn't want to hurt Lenalee. I really didn't." Resting her head against her hands Kiyre stared off into the distance. Approaching the sullied beast Lavi kneeled beside her; his emotions a whirlpool of confusion. "Given the chance I'd go back and say sorry, but…"

"I think we all would." He muttered.

Sighing to herself she averted her gaze from the junior bookman; turning her head before shutting her eyes. From this gesture it was clear she no longer wanted to speak.

Leaving the dragon Lavi made his way back towards Eerios before seating himself by the fire. Throwing a close-by stick into the flames he watched as the cinders rose into the night sky. Looking over to Kiyre he thought over everything that he had witnessed within her past. There was one thing Lavi couldn't understand – though his questions wouldn't be unanswered for long.

"I knew something wasn't right with her." Eerios suddenly said. Whipping his head around Lavi stared at the stern-faced dragon. "When our consciousnesses were separated I saw something in her mind that confirmed my suspicions." The dragon's copper eyes focused on the red-head. "How old were you when you two first met?"

"Eleven. She looked about the same age as well." Lavi replied. The olive-dragon gave a thoughtful expression, humming quietly to himself.

"When a dragon ages it is in accordance to its security." He began – eyes gazing up towards the sky. "A dragon that is raised and protected by its family will age normally. Though in this changing world there is much strain on resources and space, and quite often dragons are born alone. Despite this we have adapted to grow quickly in these situations in order to be safe, however…" His head lowered as he looked back at the exorcist.

"The circumstances your friend grew up in – raised by a human family and taking the form of a human – has taken a toll on her mind as a whole. The fact she has also made her disguise a human has complicated things further. You're a complex species, you humans. It's rare for dragons to take on such difficult guises." Eerios paused.

"What's most likely happened is that one of her personalities is conflicting with the other. She's fighting with herself. She's torn between her duties to these Noah and her feelings as dragon. We are not violent by nature, but she's been forced to be."

"So what are you saying? Are you saying I should just let her off on everything she's done? Let her get away with it?" Lavi intervened, not sure of what the dragon was trying to tell him. Eerios shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant to say." His eyes fell upon the black dragon across from them. "While this problem is relatively uncommon among us, it's still serious. If she was known to the council, the elders would take action – serious action. A loose cannon could reveal all of us Lavi, even if Kiyre didn't know us herself. At times, she might not know who she is, or whether what she's doing is right or wrong. She needs guidance, Lavi."

Confused by the mention of a 'council' and 'elder', Lavi paused. He decided to ignore the statement – it was a branch of discussion he would save for another time.

"What should I do?" The red-head didn't need another thing to burden him. His life as an apprentice bookman and an exorcist were hard enough – helping Kiyre would only make things more difficult. "If anything, you're the one who should guide her. You're a dragon." Eerios's eyes saddened slightly.

"You know her better than I do and you know the good that's inside – I've never seen her before" The dragon answered. "She'll need someone to guide her. I understand you are an exorcist, but please – never forget her. She'll never forget you, don't let that change."

Lavi turned and looked away – not wishing to feel the dragon's critical eye. "Bookmen have no need of a heart..." He told himself quietly as he looked further away from the olive-dragon.

Lying down on the ground Lavi stared at the sky above. He couldn't let himself forget what the Bookman clan had taught him thus-far.

* * *

The cottage door opened with a loud creak, rousing the finder from his place on the sofa.

"K-Kanda!" Startled to see the long-haired exorcist alone he was hesitant to ask the whereabouts of the other. "Where's Lavi, is he alright?" The swordsman remained silent as he threw off his coat – hanging it on the rack by the door.

"He's bunking out with the beast that saved us earlier." He answered – making his way towards the finder's backpack positioned by the sofa. "I need to contact headquarters." Beau gave out a sigh of relief as Kanda picked up the receiver of the phone.

"That's a relief... I take it the mission was a succe-" Beau was cut off as Kanda silenced him with the palm of his hand. Kanda looked around as he waited for the connection to be made.

"Well, well if it isn't Kanda! How'd the mission go?" Komui's voice came through the speaker – which Kanda noticed to be less sing-song than usual.

"We came across no Innocence in Perchélles. The phenomena reported was the doing of the Akuma alone." He reported. Beau listened intently to the conversation from the sofa.

"An Akuma caused the bizarre weather?" Komui inquired.

"A pair of Akuma, a level two that had consumed other demons and gained their weapons – as well as a level three that could control the winds." Kanda explained as visions of the demons appeared in his mind. He wasn't sure whether it was necessary to mention Eerios's participation in the battle. Though the thought of relaying all the information the dragon had told him to the Supervisor put him off and he decided against it. "They were formidable foes – despite being of that level."

"Hmmm, I see. Well you've accomplished your mission so you're alright to head back to Headquarters. I'll see you soon I guess." The Supervisor confirmed, before Kanda hung up. Returning the handset to its place Kanda let out a sigh of relief. As he made his way to the bed in front of the fireplace his attention was caught by a figure in the doorway of the hall.

"That creature that protected us from one of the demons..." Her voice faltered before she had even finished. Kanda barely glanced over as she cleared her throat to continue. "Where is it now?" The swordsman's eyes narrowed – he was unsure as to why she was questioning Eerios's whereabouts – but then again, he really didn't care.

"By the north-eastern edge of the woods. Not too hard to spot." Jacqui's head turned towards the window – eyes gazing into the night. Though her intentions were unclear to the swordsman, he didn't think much of it. Instead he pulled the blanket over his chilled body and fell into a much deserved sleep.

* * *

Dawn came down like a new beginning to the French town, as the warmth that had been robbed from Perchélles began to fall upon them once more. But with one healed wound Lavi felt another starting to open once more. A wound that had torn him apart since had first met Kiyre.

Back then he knew she was different – but not until now had his eyes been opened to how special she really was, but also how troubled she was. Eerios had helped him to understand that Kiyre was not normal and that what she needed was his support. However, Lavi doubted himself on it. He had failed to be by her side once and was sure that he would he fail again.

Rolling his head to the side Lavi opened his eye slowly. The fire had nearly died out and only a few embers flickered in the ashes. It was irrelevant now – with the Akuma destroyed, the warm sun of France was quickly returning. He soon noticed that the snow he had fallen asleep on had seemingly melted – whether from the warmth of his body or the combined heat of the fire.

Sitting up from his place he was astounded to see that the snowy landscape had receded, leaving only fine fields of green. Though despite the melting of the snow he knew that the bare grey woods would take longer to regenerate.

His pondering was cut short when a growling noise came from his stomach. He hadn't eaten dinner the previous night and after a long and strenuous battle with the Akuma he was starving.

"I can whip up something to eat if you like?" Lavi whipped his head around to see the black dragon, almost reading his thoughts. Her head was still rested on her hands – one blue eye opened and focused on the exorcist.

"Somehow I doubt you'll find something to hunt down in these woods; there hasn't been any foliage for animals to graze on. It'll take months; maybe years before this land will fully recover." Kiyre stifled her laugh towards the red-head's remark.

"I meant making an illusion. It won't give nutrients but it'll fill your stomach and stop the hungry feeling. It'll save you until you get real food." She explained as the six crystals emerging on her scaled face. "How about it?"

"Does it taste good?" The dragon nodded her head in a so-so manner.

"It really depends on what you want and if I've eaten it before. If the memory is good, then the food should be." Her ears suddenly perked up, catching a sound that the junior bookman could not hear. Raising her head off her hands she surveyed the horizon.

"What is it, do you see something?" Lavi turned his head in the direction Kiyre was looking at. He himself couldn't see anything, however the dragon could. Rising up from her place she stepped back – the crystals glowing brightly.

"It's a finder, I can't stick around sorry!" She said nervously before disappearing into the brush. Unable to stop the dragon from fleeing he returned his attention to who was approaching.

It wasn't long before Lavi recognized the finder to be Beau. Raising his hand into the air he gestured a wave, the dark-haired finder returning the sign. Lavi then noticed that Beau was not alone. Tagging along beside him was Jacquelyne, her arm around the finder's for support.

"Beau, Jacqui, why are you out here so early?" Lavi greeted as he pulled himself off the ground. Slowly making their way across to the exorcist, Jacqui's eyes were drawn towards the sleeping dragon.

"Kanda told us you were here. Jacqui wanted to thank you both personally." Beau responded as he too began watching the dragon. He felt the ballerina's arm tighten around his as Eerios was roused from his sleep.

Seeing Jacqui's apprehension Lavi gave a comforting smile, stepping aside so that the dragon could be seen in full.

"Don't be afraid, Jacqui. He won't hurt you." He reassured, holding out a hand towards the ballerina. Hesitantly she reached for Lavi's hand as he led her closer to the wakening beast.

Eerios's jaws opened sluggishly as he yawned – the thick brown mane around his neck ruffling about. Opening his eyes he gazed down at the young woman that stood before him. Eerios could see that she was intimidated by his appearance; most humans were.

"Good morning, young lady." Eerios bowed his head slightly as he greeted the woman. Jacquelyne was somewhat astounded at the dragon's capability to speak. Though he did not speak French, she was able to understand what he said.

"G-good morning," She hesitated – unsure of what to call the dragon. Lavi quickly whispered the dragon's name into Jacqui's ear so that she could complete her sentence. "Eerios." The olive-dragon gave a gentle smile as he watched the woman bow her head respectively.

"We want to thank you, Eerios. For saving our lives last night." Beau filled in as he came to Jacqui's side. "And not just ours, but the exorcist's lives as well. Is there anything we can perhaps do for you? Anything at all?"

Eerios pulled his head back slightly as he listened to the finder. His copper eyes briefly scanned over his injured leg – the muscle and tissue damage rendering it almost useless. He now saw it to be a handicap; cutting his life as a prime dragon.

"Somehow I don't think I'll be hunting with this injury…" He murmured to himself. Eerios turned his head back to look at the finder. "I doubt you'll be able to look after me like this."

"Well, who can look after you? We could get a doctor." Eerios smiled graciously – warmed by the finder's kind gesture.

"No human doctor could help me, and I doubt a dragon one could either." The dragon laughed quietly to himself. Just as everyone seemed out of ideas Lavi came up with one.

"Your cottage has enough room for a dog doesn't it?" Lavi's question seemed irrelevant to both the ballerina and finder. Eerios was quick to catch on to the exorcist's idea.

"A-a dog?" Jacqui raised a questioning brow as she gazed at the exorcist. Lavi looked up towards the olive-dragon – both holding a similar grin.

"You might not be able to take care of a huge dragon, but I'm sure you can take care of a dog." Eerios backed Lavi's statement with a single nod. Spotting the bewildered expressions on the others' faces, the junior bookman continued. "Eerios can turn himself into a wolf – but he could easily pass off as a big fluffy dog." Eerios's brow quirked upon hearing himself described to be 'fluffy'.

"I…I guess I could look after him." Jacqui locked gazes with the dragon as she thought the idea through. Beau could see that the woman was conflicted with her life as a dancer and that she would have little time to be watching over the dragon. Placing his hand on her shoulder Beau gave her a reassuring smile.

"When you're out, I'll take care of him." He whispered. Beau focused his attention back on Eerios. "We'll both look after you, Eerios; as a way of thanking you for what you've done." The dragon bowed his head in gratitude.

"Well I guess it's settled then." He agreed. Shutting his copper eyes he proceeded to revert to his wolf body. The crowning horns on his head receded into his skull as his hazel mane grew out across his swiftly shrinking body. His wings melded into his shoulder blades as all other dragonic features disappeared. Beau and Jacqui stared in awe as the dragon they had met now stood before them in a wolf's body.

Kneeling down Jacqui looked into the wolf's eyes as she held out her hand. With his injured leg lifted off the ground, Eerios limped his way towards the ballerina – nuzzling his head under her hand like a pet would to its owner. A giggle escaped Jacqui as she petted the wolf's soft coat that she had expected to be coarse to the touch.

"Are you sure you going to be able to look after Eerios, Beau?" Lavi whispered to the finder. "I mean, we've completed the mission – the finder unit here in Perchélles would need to be sent elsewhere."

"I've already thought of that and I know orders are orders, but Jacqui and I have decided to do this. I've already spoken to Komui, and it's already sorted. I'm staying here as a guard – I'll monitor and report the Earl's movements from Perchélles." Beau replied – his demeanour reflecting his seriousness. "I'll stay here until Jacqui is chosen to be a dancer in Paris, then – and only then – will I join up with the other finders. It may sound terribly selfish of me, but I want to be able to support her throughout her career."

Lavi decided to say nothing. It wasn't his place to criticise finders – after all, they were like the Order's eyes and ears. They reported anything that occurred in the field, whether it be an Innocence phenomena or massing groups of Akuma. Without this kind of information an exorcist's job would become far more exhausting.

Lavi could only respect Beau's decisions.

"So where'd sword-boy go off to?" Eerios broke the silence that fell around the group. Beau lifted his head in a split-second reaction as a shocked look swept over him.

"Oh darn it! I forgot to tell you!" He exclaimed – clasping the sides of his head. "Kanda left earlier this morning, he wanted me to tell you he was leaving on the first train!" Lavi's reaction was much faster than Beau's.

"What!?" He shouted – perhaps even screamed. "H-h-he left without me? When does the first train arrive at the station?" The exorcist grabbed Beau by the shoulders as he waited anxiously for an answer. Beau stammered to himself as he tried to recall the train times.

"I'm pretty sure the first train is at 8:30…Though it's been almost two months since I've been to the Perchélles train station so my times might be a bit…inaccurate." Beau let out a nervous laugh, hoping that the exorcist holding him by the shoulders wasn't going to explode. Exorcists had a habit of being overzealous with their strengths, forgetting that most other humans were not as fit as they had to be.

"What time was it when you left the cottage?" Lavi asked frantically. There was a brief pause before Beau responded.

"About 8:00 – and it took fifteen minutes to get here-" The finder was unable to finish his sentence as Lavi let out another panicked yell. "You might be able to catch it, if you run." Lavi released Beau from his grip as he grabbed his exorcist coat from the ground. Holding out his arm in the general direction of the train station, Beau watched as the red-head took off.

Stopping several metres away, he turned back towards the trio.

"Thanks for everything you've done for us, Eerios, Jacqui, and Beau! I'll put in a special mention to Komui for you Beau – you've really done your job well. " He called out; waving his hand in the air. "Take care!" Turning on his heels, he sped off once more.

Lavi grinned as he sped away from the people he had spent the last few days with. He doubted he'd ever see them again; the world was a big place after all.

The open field seemed to stretch out forever and before long Lavi doubted he'd reach the station in time. Even using his Innocence, he might not reach the train before it left. _"Gee, thanks Kanda. Thanks for leaving be behind." _He mused to himself, spurring his legs to somehow run faster.

The sound of heavier footsteps reached the junior bookman's ears as he ran through the meadow. As he turned his head he watched as Kiyre lifted her illusionary veil. Lavi grinned at the dragon as she lowered her head towards him.

"You need a lift?" She offered, amused at the sight of the bookman sprinting. Lavi leapt off the ground, grasping at the dragon's mane before pulling himself up to sit comfortably on the back of her neck.

"Do you know where the Perchélles train station is?" Lavi lowered himself closer to the dragon's ear as he spoke. Her eye glanced back for a brief second.

Kiyre simply chuckled. "I'll just follow the steam cloud; there won't be many trains this early."

Kiyre's gait widened as she sped across the grassland. A pleasant breeze swept past the red-head as the dragon outstretched her wings. Catching the wind with great ease Kiyre leapt into the air – powerful wing beats carrying them higher and higher.

Lavi took in the scenery that he saw – the French countryside seemed more magnificent now that the Akuma's spell had been lifted. He had forgotten how powerful Akuma could be, however the woods were already starting to show the signs of new life. The view was breathtaking.

As the black dragon glided through the air, Lavi began to remember what Eerios had told him the previous night. He had to help Kiyre rediscover the good inside of her – he had to guide her to be a better person. He wasn't sure of how difficult the task would be; Kiyre's personality was double-edged, a weapon that could be used by both sides. He had seen it in her memories.

Lavi knew that Kiyre's escape had made her an enemy of the Order, and he knew that he couldn't change their decision. No one would take her in anymore, she had deserted the Noah family – and assaulted an Exorcist. She was enemy of both sides, somehow caught in the middle. Kiyre's action had put her on the Supervisor's bad side – any means of persuading him to think different of her was now out of the question.

If he was going to help his friend, he could only do so in secret – and Kiyre herself would have to understand this. It was easier as an Exorcist, he travelled more than most. He could see Kiyre on his travels; teach her what she needed to know.

Getting caught however, would pose a serious threat to Kiyre's life, and Lavi's career. A trial of heresy almost always resulted in execution, even if the suspected was innocent; the Order just couldn't take any risks.

In a way, ironically, their fates would ultimately be determined by their trust for each other.

"I see the train!" Kiyre's voice brought Lavi out from his thoughts. Gazing over the side of Kiyre's head, he could see the winding tracks far below – however the train itself was not visible to his eye. "I'll land a little ways off from the station; I don't want to attract attention." She announced as her scales began to disappear under an illusion.

Within a matter of seconds both Lavi and herself were cloaked and undetectable. Lavi's grip tightened as Kiyre dived towards the earth – the rush of the wind roaring in his ears. The temptation to express his exhilaration was overwhelming, though in doing so he would possibly frighten the people waiting at the station.

Kiyre tilted her body upwards as she touched down on the ground; cantering a few steps before coming to a complete stop. Hidden within a windbreak alongside the main road, Kiyre allowed Lavi to get off. With their separation, Lavi's invisibility faded.

When Kiyre revealed herself from the illusion she was standing in her human form, clad in a pale dress he had never seen her wear before. Seeing her face for the first time since he left headquarters brought him relief.

For once she seemed human, and not the alien lizard he had come to understand. He knew it was just a guise, but it made him more at ease seeing someone so normal.

"Kiyre, I need you to do me a favour." He spoke – his gaze somewhere off in the distance. Tilting her head, Kiyre waited silently for him to continue. "I need you to lay low for a while, and not follow me back to the Order." The brunette lowered her eyes, understanding fully why Lavi wanted her to do so.

"You know I can't do that…" She uttered, sighing as she spoke. Lavi placed his hands on her shoulders – dipping his head so that he was at eye level.

"This is for your own safety, as well as mine." Lavi explained. "If the Order catches you they'll most certainly kill you. If they find out that I'm helping you I'll be in big trouble as well. The Order can't take risks, but I'm willing to. I have to help you." Lavi recoiled slightly as Kiyre's expression became saddened. Taking a hold of his hands she held them tightly; her shoulders shuddering as she tried to suppress her tears.

"But I don't want to be alone, Lavi!" She whimpered. "I don't want to be alone… I can't bear it, that's why I followed you! Because I couldn't stand the thought of being left behind!" The words left her mouth without her consideration. Lavi gently squeezed her hands for reassurance.

"In a way, I'm glad you did follow me. If you didn't then I'd be dead, wouldn't I?" Kiyre slowly lifted her head to look at her friend. "I'll still be going on missions and errands – so that doesn't mean we won't see each other. I just need you to keep a low profile. When this is all over, it'll be easier for both of us. Can you do this, Kiyre?" He pulled a smile over his face, hoping that Kiyre would get a hold of his words. She nodded her head in affirmation as she let go of Lavi's hands.

The train's whistle screeched as the last few passengers began to board. Seeing the movement on the station platform, Lavi knew he had to hurry.

"If you managed to follow me all the way from England on scent alone, then you should have no problem in finding me again." Lavi took a few steps back as he began to move for the train.

"I guess I'll see you…later then?" Kiyre asked as the junior bookman began to leave.

Lavi smiled, and waved with his hand."Without a doubt." He answered, pulling himself into the steady jog that would allow him to still catch the train.

Kiyre smiled, and watched as her old friend jogged away. She would see Lavi again, this wasn't the final goodbye.

She blinked once, and within seconds she was flying once more – consumed by the skies embrace.

* * *

_Author's note: My goodness, sorry about that, that chapter was unintentionally long. I'll keep my note short. _

_Lots of interaction in the next chapter, so hopefully you'll enjoy that. Things are getting very interesting now; though I think that happened a while ago…_

_Anyway, thanks to the usual, Jemgi, Wolfpup026, HibernatingBear and Brynnza, as well as all my wonderful supporters._

_School's back next week so I hope to finish this story soon._

_Thanks for reading, please review!_

_KHue*~_


	29. Falling

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura. I only own this fanfiction and my OCs.

* * *

_

Six long months had passed since the events in Perchélles had unfolded. The New Year's cold weather had not lingered with March's arrival – Europe was instead embraced by the warmth of spring.

During this time Lavi found himself out in the field on Bookman business, rather than in the library of the Black Order. Despite this, he was still filling out papers and researching numerous ambiguous events in history – only in a different surrounding.

Lavi didn't mind however. In fact it was an opportunity he welcomed. Headquarters was small and the novelty of living side by side with your colleagues wore out very quickly. Though the tasks would often be short errands, things too small to assign to a fully qualified Bookman, they gave Lavi an outlet – an opportunity to experience the world as it was, not the world that he saw from inside the Order. Even if it was only ranging from a few days to a week it gave the junior bookman a chance to spend time with Kiyre.

He often found that she was never far away; as he had suspected in Perchélles, she had a knack of being able to find him. Whether it was because of her animal senses he didn't really know; he hadn't learnt much more about her kind in the six months preceding the Perchélles mission.

Lavi had found it somewhat odd that dragons had not made it into the hidden records. No matter how many documents he scoured through, there was not even a single mention or slight recognition of their existence.

The truth was, he never really knew whenever she was close by. Often disguised in clothes closely themed to the locals, Kiyre blended in relatively easy. If it weren't for the subtle hints she gave out, he would never have noticed her. Then again, it was to be expected. Hiding among the citizens of a foreign city was an easy task in comparison to her escape from the Order.

Kiyre's actions had made her an enemy to the Black Order. After what she had done to break out, it was clear she would receive no sympathy from any of the other members. To them, she was no better than a Noah. With this in mind, Lavi had to pretend he felt the same whenever he was back at headquarters.

It was a confusing and certainly difficult situation he was in. His true feelings towards Kiyre were, in fact, the opposite.

* * *

Gliding amongst the silver clouds, Kiyre waltzed within the night's bitter embrace. The moon was at its peak in the sky; it's dim light illuminating the valley landscape below. It was the instinctual desire of any dragon to soar through the air; to not feel the earthly chains bind them to the ground like it did many land bound creatures.

However, on this night the exhilaration flight often brought her, could not be felt. Since the early hours of the previous morning, her head had been clouded by thoughts. Arguments between Kiyre and her other self were common – though few had ended in extended periods of silence.

The longest she could recall had been for no longer than a week; her other self was not one for isolation. Even when Kiyre had tried to rid herself of her bothersome persona, Fidelia always managed to crawl back into the corners of her mind.

Perhaps the quarrel that night really was the last.

"_Do you take me for an idiot, Kiyre?" the displeased expression on her reflection's face was enough to give Kiyre a chill. "Quit dawdling and carry out the mission!" Fidelia barked. The puddle rippled slightly – Kiyre's gaze locked with that of her reflection's._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Kiyre attempted to __discard her other's affront. Fidelia's eyes narrowed into a scathing leer; the level of rage that she felt was immeasurable._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about," The puddle rippled a second time. "Even though we have the perfect opportunity to destroy that exorcist, you proceed to delay your actions. __If you won't carry out the mission, then I will." Their eyes met once again._

"_How many times have you proposed that you would do it yourself?" Kiyre shot back. __"That aside, why are you insistent on killing the one who made us believe?" Fidelia's brows raised; her demeanour that of taking offence from Kiyre's words. Her brief moment of shock vanished as her fury soon returned. Stifling her crazed laughter Fidelia retorted._

"_I didn't believe anything. You __were the one who believed. You were the one who grew weak." She spat. "You grew weak because you got caught up in this human disguise – this __**illusion**__ – and you've surrounded yourself with people who couldn't even begin to understand the truth."_

"_He was able to understand." Kiyre muttered. "They'll all be able to understand." Fidelia chuckled at the response._

"_You can't be serious. They don't feel an ounce of compassion for you. Your 'friends' are the enemies – you always forget that." The words she spoke were like acid. Everything was hurtful; said without respite or remorse. "You're so caught up in this delusion you don't know what to think."_

_Kiyre fell silent fo__r a moment, as she contemplated her situation. _

"_What about you, Fidelia? You refuse to hear the other end of the story – to see through the eyes of another. You never think outside what you've been told. Ignorance and naivety, that's weakness,__" Kiyre shrugged off Fidelia's verbal strike, returning with her own. Her other self burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. She could've sworn there was a psychotic glint in her other's eye. _

"_Risking one's own life, one's own free will?__ Is that strength? Or is that a misguided attempt at defending that which you love...?"_

"_Have you ever thought that what our family told us was wrong? That we have been tricked into thinking that their ideals are the __**right **__ideals?" Fidelia's laughter died down after hearing Kiyre's follow-up. _

"_Remaining faithful to one's family isn't weakness, Kiyre." Their expressions were even – how a reflection should be. "That's what sets us apart. Faith and love are two completely different things. I do not love the Noah, but I am faithful. I know my place in the world, and I'm committed to staying there... you however" _

_Fidelia's image was distorted as Kiyre swiped her talons through the puddle. Her mind became silent._

Kiyre's scaled brows furrowed slightly – eyes staring off into the distance. It was amazing how the misunderstanding of another's views could become so destructive. At first, she thought it was something only humans did; fight over trivial and meaningless things.

Looking back at her mental skirmish, she now saw that she was no different. Was this an adaptation taken from the minds of the humans she had been surrounded by – to fit in as one of them? Had Fidelia been right? Had she gotten too caught up in a life that wasn't her own?

Despite her best efforts Kiyre couldn't remember when her admiration had become such a strong emotion. Even if she could trace her feelings back to a certain point in time, it would not help to answer one of the many questions that dwelled in her mind. Why did this feeling make her feel so ill at ease?

Her ears perked as they picked up a sound in the distant skies. She needn't turn her head, for she already knew what she had heard. With a brief side-long glance, Kiyre dove from the sky – shooting down below the cloud line in an eye-blink.

Stretching out her wings she broke from her dive, speedily gliding over the tree tops. Sighting a clearing in the woodlands, Kiyre began to slow down – legs extending to touch the ground beneath her. Cantering around to face the direction she came, her eyes narrowed as she watched her pursuer close in.

Heavy wing beats ruffled the surrounding trees – the earth shuddering under the landing beast's weight. A wry grin pulled across Kiyre's face as she examined the other dragon.

"Well, well, look who it is."

* * *

A sigh escaped Lavi as he held his face in his hands. It was late – 12:50 to be exact – and he was yet to complete the log that his superior had asked him to write. He had spent the past four days within the Germanic city, researching and collecting data. Though it wasn't the amount of reading that worried him – but the fact that everything he did read, he had either forgotten or couldn't write down.

Rubbing the temple of his forehead, he placed the quill to the paper once more as he tried to project his thoughts into writing. Though, it was difficult to write one's thoughts when they're clouded with an irrelevant topic.

This wasn't the first time he had trouble with his log writing. In fact it was becoming a regular occurrence. Lavi's mind was awash with emotion – his judgment and capability shrouded by his inner thinking.

The emotions he felt, he knew weren't to be felt by a bookman. It was wrong and strictly against their code. Despite his constant reminders, Lavi found himself forgetting his lessons, teachings and beliefs. Every passing glance, every leaving embrace that he shared with Kiyre – even if it was only for a second – made his mentor's words harder to hold onto.

He couldn't get Kiyre out of his mind. Given any amount of time with the brunette, Lavi was unsure if he would be able to keep his emotions stabilized.

In the crowded streets of a town or city, Lavi would occasionally spot Kiyre among the masses as she flashed him a grin. She blended in with the crowds – often changing disguises from city to city. Sometimes she'd sneak up on him; briefly taking a hold of his hand before letting go and vanishing once more.

Even on longer distance errands Kiyre would travel close by – and when he was alone, she was by his side.

There was always the risk of being seen and getting caught, but against his will as a bookman, each and every one of their reunions left him wanting more. He wasn't even sure what he meant by that, either.

Dropping the quill onto the desk, Lavi ran his hand through his hair as an exasperated sigh escaped him. The more he thought about his distraction the more he became side-tracked and off topic. It was a vicious circle that was taxing on his concentration, patience and energy.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Lavi?" The red-head asked himself; gazing up from his hands and at the empty wall.

* * *

"Truth be told, Eerios, I already knew I was being followed." The black dragon's eyes were narrow – an expression of all seriousness across her complexion.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Kiyre. You can't expect them to play tag forever." Eerios warned. "For the sake of your safety, and Lavi's, you must leave."

Kiyre snorted in response; long tail flicking about in reflection to her agitation. Diverging her gaze from the olive dragon, she paced back and forth within the forest clearing. "Why are you even telling me this information? Surely in doing so, you yourself will get into trouble." Kiyre barked back. Eerios was becoming both impatient and desperate.

"I can't stand idle if a death is preventable." He growled in a low tone. Kiyre's aggressive stance weakened; Eerios's reply surprising her. "If you can't part yourself with the exorcist, then at least explain to him the situation."

The two dragons fell silent – only the sounds of the woodlands could be heard around them.

Kiyre hadn't anticipated what Eerios had said. She hadn't considered the consequences to be so grave. Though Eerios had told her that she would be hunted for her connection to humans, she couldn't fathom how the council could have found out. She had her suspicions, but no definite answers.

"I'll tell him." Kiyre murmured; lifting her head to look at Eerios.

"Take care," The olive dragon bowed his head; his wings unfolding from his back. "And farewell."

Kiyre watched as Eerios took off into the night sky; her head filled with yet more concerns. With the other dragon out of sight, Kiyre gathered her bearings before taking off herself. Circling in the sky above the woodland clearing she steered herself to face her destination.

"_If a death is preventable." _Eerios's words haunted her. She wouldn't leave Lavi's side – against the olive dragon's recommendation. No matter what, she couldn't lose what she had sought for so long.

* * *

It was decided that a late night stroll would help to clear his thoughts – or perhaps it was just wishful thinking. Wishful that he would encounter Kiyre? Or that he would be able to rid himself of the useless emotions that he felt, whether through the tranquillity of the stroll or an unexpected battle with an Akuma. Either way, Lavi knew it was better than moping around in the room – restlessly trying to fall into slumber.

The moonlight illuminated the empty cobblestone streets, reflecting off the closed windows of enclosing buildings. Lavi was walking without direction, not caring which way he went or considering where he would end up. Eventually his directionless saunter brought him to the town's edge – the paved road turning to dirt as it weaved into the countryside.

Although the moon was bright, Lavi hadn't expected it to have lit up the whole of the surrounding landscape. The rolling hills, the vast woodland, a nearby lake and neighbouring village – all revealed under the moon's silver light.

Lavi felt safe and at peace, which was incredibly rare for an exorcist. Working for both the Order and the Bookman clan left little time for relaxation. He knew that it was these brief moments that he should treasure – after all, it was a war he was participating in.

Lavi lifted his head as a dark shadow came into his line of sight. He smiled rather simply; he knew the shadow well. It was a welcomed presence he felt and not a feared one. In months past, Lavi would have clawed at his side – reaching for some form of defence for what could have been an incoming Akuma.

Lavi watched as the black dragon cantered to a halt before him; shaking her mane free of the midnight dew. He reached forward to her lowered head – his hand touching the tip of his friend's snout. Kiyre quickly withdrew – her head swaying slightly from side to side.

"We have to go Lavi. I'm taking you back to the inn." Before Lavi could even begin to understand, Kiyre took a firm hold of his body within her talons. In a blur of black and red, they lifted into the sky over the city walls.

Clinging to the dragon's hand that encased him, Lavi looked up to her concerned face.

"What do you mean 'we have to go'? Go where?" He questioned. Kiyre ignored his inquisition; eyes shifting from building to building as she glided over the cityscape. "Kiyre, what's going o-"

Before Lavi could complete his sentence, Kiyre tilted upwards before landing roughly on the cobbled roads. Letting go of Lavi she gave a firm gaze in hope that he would heed her words.

Reverting into her human form, Kiyre hastily followed Lavi to the inn – her motive still unclear to the junior bookman. Her eyes remained fixated on the room's window; shifting constantly as if to try and spot something in the distance. Her unease brought concern to the red-head.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, Kiyre?" He prompted. Her eyes remained on the window as she approached him.

"There are so many things in this world that are stopping me from being by your side…" Kiyre started; her words barely breaking above a whisper. "There are so many things that stop you from letting me…That's why I…" Lavi watched as Kiyre's hands began to ball into fists.

"I'm asking you to come with me." She held her gaze as she continued. "We can leave everything behind – everything that has burdened us so that we can, for once, be free." His mind felt detached; the bookman half of his mind clashing with his own emotions.

"You expect me to abandon everything – my friends, my _duty_ – in a moment of madness?" Lavi's instinctual thoughts flew out of his mouth without restraint. Seconds after his outburst, Lavi realized that his hands were seized against his friend's shoulders. Releasing his iron grip, Lavi distanced himself from Kiyre.

Kiyre's face was riddled with countless of feelings – so many that even Lavi couldn't recognize them anymore. The mess of emotion and sentiment that Kiyre showed, reminded the junior bookman of how he felt. It was like looking into a mirror.

"You should go." He murmured; turning his head away from the brunette. "I can't discard everything, Kiyre. I can't go with you." Lavi felt Kiyre's fingers locking with his own as she took his hand. He could feel his pulse increase as the girl pulled herself into his full view.

"I've told you countless times that I can't leave your side." Kiyre's stubbornness shone through her tone of voice. Her persistence tried his patience – his ability to maintain control of his emotions. No matter how many walls Lavi put up, Kiyre would break them down. It was the kind of stubbornness that Lavi both hated and admired.

"If you won't come, then I will stay here. No matter what, I will not stray from your side!" Her determination, her devotion – the burning desire in her heart had poured into every one of her words. They were words Lavi couldn't ignore – emotions he couldn't discard.

Lavi's arm wrapped around the back of Kiyre's body, pulling her in close as he pressed his lips against hers. Paralysed where she stood, Kiyre could only cling to Lavi's body as she gave in to the kiss.

His bookman instinct had been overpowered, defeated. His morals thrown straight out into oblivion.

Running his tongue along Kiyre's lips he enticed a soft sigh from her – granting him further access. Kiyre held tightly to Lavi's shirt; her body shivering with each sensation she felt. She hadn't expected their meeting this night to have gone down this path. Though she had always wanted to bring herself closer to the exorcist, she had never thought she would experience anything so wonderful in her life.

This bliss that they felt – the passion that they shared – there was no doubt it was wrong. It had been wrong the whole time. Though while lost in the feverish atmosphere that had formed, neither one of them would think further of it.

* * *

When a wounded dragon begins to fly, it does not soar straight away. It'd spend weeks on the ground, walking before it even begins to use its wings again. Eerios was not exception; he was no longer the creature he had been before Perchélles. That encounter – with both Akuma and exorcist – had changed him, both in his mind and body.

Never before had he witnessed a dragon fight so devotedly to a human cause. It was odd and deeply perplexing to the olive dragon. And when things don't balance in a dragon's mind – it's not long before it has repercussions.

During the cold winter, Eerios had found himself calculating the situation. Kiyre had fought strongly against the demons – stronger than he had in many ways. Even though she was far younger than he was, Kiyre had seen more of war's destruction than he had. That was not healthy for a dragon, or any animal for that matter. The council knew it had adverse effects.

Perhaps that was the reason Kiyre was the way she was. She was obsessive to the point it had become destructive.

Eerios drew his attention back to the world around him – his glassy stare finally focusing on the surrounding nightscape. With the night's air beneath his wings he could stay in flight for hours. Though wounds didn't heal from it, a long and basic flight was sometimes what a dragon needed.

However the serene peace of Eerios's flight was soon disturbed. The calm airs he soared through suddenly became turbulent as a trio of large shadows flew past. It wasn't long before Eerios recognized the silhouette's to be of other dragons; and not just any dragons either. He could tell by their flight patterns that they weren't just passing by.

Watching as the three dragons circled around – Eerios made a steep dive for the ground. If he had any hope of escaping them, it would be concealing himself within the woodlands. As he closed in on the earth below, he soon discovered that the ground would hold little refuge. It had been a miscalculation on his part – had he have been paying attention he would have noticed the forest peel away into a vast valley.

Despite his hasty descent the trio of dragons remained in hot pursuit. He could only hope that his body was fit enough to outlast his pursuers and that they would lose interest; give up the chase. Much to Eerios's dismay, giving up was not an option.

In a sudden burst of speed the pack flew past the olive dragon before creating a formation which blocked all of Eerios's escape routes. Trapped with a dragon on both sides and above – Eerios was unable to avoid the crippling strike the pack dealt.

Ahead of Eerios's flight path, the earth began to rupture as boulders burst from the ground. Flying so close to the ground, Eerios attempted to escape his entrapment – forcing himself upward to avoid the emerging boulders. Blocked by the dragon above him, Eerios's body struck the top of the rocky surface, pulling him out of flight.

Tumbling off the stone mound and onto the grassy fields, Eerios lay motionless as he watched the other dragons circle around. Feeling the earth tremor slightly as the beasts landed close by, Eerios tried to lift himself from the ground. His limbs gave out within a few seconds – body still in shock from the crash.

A dragon with claret scales present itself in front of Eerios's feeble form – pale yellow eyes staring into copper ones. He was a sizeable male; his head crowned with broad darkened horns. Blackened spines riddled their way down the dragon's back – his tail tipped with an impressive arrowhead.

"My, my…" The dragon started; voice deep and robust. "You put up a good chase, despite being at a disadvantage." The claret beast eyed Eerios's scarred limb.

The olive dragon snarled viciously; vines and roots breaking from the soil to entangle the other dragon's leg. Without so much as a flinch, the red dragon's scales shimmered with a burning light. The plants that Eerios had called to ensnare the dragon burned up as the waves of light and heat passed over.

Holding his defiant expression, Eerios watched as he received a dark stare from the greater beast.

Eerios was no match for him – not only due to his injuries. It was considered madness to challenge anyone from the dragon council, let alone Grualonan. For a dragon in possession of a fire blessing, a forest dweller was no contender.

"Why don't you make it easier for yourself?" Grualonan proposed – taking slow strides towards his grounded foe. "It isn't in my nature to engage in a conflict over something as small as this…although," Grualonan's gaze hardened as his form towered over Eerios's; the olive dragon no longer feeling as audacious as he was before. "An exception can always be made."

He knew too well that a struggle with Grualonan would end in disaster; but he knew that he couldn't stand idle if saving a life or two was achievable.

Eerios could only pray that Kiyre had set aside her desire and heeded his warning.

He had no choice but to yield to the council's demands and give them what they wanted.

* * *

_Author's Note: Previously, I thought death by writing was impossible. Guess it's not. After dying and going to heaven twice – this chapter is finally done. Bah, that one particular scene took way too much time to write that necessary – not only that, I don't think it's that great either. Sorry to disappoint._

_And so a new character is introduced as the plot extends into its final stages. Grualonan sounds like a bit of a jerk, huh?_

_Once again, I am so sorry for taking forever to update this. I will try to get the next chapter written and posted in less time than it did this one. _

_Thank you to all my devoted readers who are still sticking around; and thank you to my beta's who have been patient with me and my endless ranting. You all mean a lot to me._

_Have a lovely week_

_KHue*~_


	30. Selfish Intentions

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Katsura Hoshino. I only own my OC and this fanfiction._

_

* * *

_

The night was beginning to warm. The first rays of sunlight stretched out across the horizon, barely bleeding through the blinds of the window. Dawn had come unannounced. She had misjudged the time she had spent lying awake, staring at the burnt out candle across the room in contemplation.

A gentle sigh reached her ears as the body beside her touched her bare skin; a reminder of the decision her other self had made – that in her own opinion, was a mistake. Rolling over, she faced the sleeping exorcist that silently embraced her.

Fidelia always knew that deep sleep brought her temporary control. It was a rare occurrence however that her other self would enter such a vulnerable state. It was an opportunity Fidelia couldn't pass up.

Lying in the shared warmth, Fidelia watched the red-head as he drew in each breath. The sight of his disheveled hair and tranquil expression brought the brunette into a state of discontent.

Fidelia had fully awakened, her senses sharpened. Her snake-like eyes followed her hand's movements – her palm resting flat against Lavi's bare chest. She could feel the gentle beat of his heart flowing through her arm. A smile formed across her face. Love. How pitiful.

Her expression turned malicious and cruel; ashy grey scales forming across the top of her hands. Talons formed over her nails as her arm took dragonic form. To cease his peaceful breathing would take only a minute amount of her true strength. Draining every inch of his life would be all too easy.

"All too easy." She murmured. Assuring how simple it would be to slice her would-be lover – destroy him. Her claws slid around his chin with unnatural ease. He would never breathe again.

* * *

Kiyre's eyes were open – wide with terror. Her heart pounded inside her chest she inhaled deep breaths of air. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room; light that had been brought by the pleasant morning sun.

As she lay still in the tangled mess of bed sheets, she ran through what she had witnessed in her mind. Fidelia's intentions were clear and disturbing; her voice had been loud inside her mind. Kiyre couldn't discern whether it had all been a nightmare or if it had truly happened.

The brunette rolled her head to the side slowly; her heart rate increasing when she found herself lying alone. She brushed her hand over the empty space beside her, feeling that the sheets were cold.

She could not have possibly…

"Lavi!" She called frantically as she sat upright. Gazing restlessly around the room, it didn't take long before she spotted him at the desk. As the red-head turned to face her, she felt like a complete fool.

"What's wrong?" Lavi raised a brow in concern. Kiyre pulled the sheets over her bare chest as she avoided his gaze. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment – for both her unnecessary panic-attack and the state she was in.

Having received no response, Lavi made his way over to the bedside. Kneeling down by the girl he repeated himself.

"What happened?" Kiyre continued her distant stare; however this time made a response.

"It was just a bad dream…that's all…" She lifted her head to look back at Lavi. The junior bookman stared back at the brunette, taking a hold of her free hand for reassurance. It wasn't long before Kiyre brought herself into a tight embrace with the exorcist; her chin resting on his shoulder as she held him close. It was a good few seconds before Lavi returned the gesture, holding the clearly shaken girl as she clung to him.

"I thought I had lost you." Lavi listened intently to her voice as she whispered. "I couldn't bare it if you had disappeared again." Her hands held tighter to the back of his shirt. He knew what she was referring to. He knew that the day he left her at the seaside village that her world had broken in on itself. He knew it all too well.

Lavi had put himself in yet another difficult situation. No matter what he seemed to do, it would only go from bad to worse. Back then it had been easy to obey his superior's orders – the way of the Bookman clan. As he held Kiyre in his arms, listening to her subliminal pleas for him not to leave, it clouded his judgment.

It wasn't right. He didn't like someone else having so much control.

He was straying from the very path he had chosen to follow and he had not the strength to go back.

"You should go…" Lavi muttered gently; caressing the smooth skin of Kiyre's back. Pulling herself away slightly, she looked back at the exorcist with a somewhat somber expression. "I have to finish my work and… it'd be best if I was alone." The girl made no objections; nodding silently in response.

She leaned in for a brief kiss – pulling away as the green gems appeared beneath her eyes. As Lavi made his way to the window, Kiyre willed herself to become invisible. He opened the windows as wide as they would go, stepping aside for the woman to climb through.

Moments later, the sound of beating wings came to his ears – a vast shadow cast over the street below as passing villagers felt the unnatural breeze. In an eye blink, the shadow was gone – as too was the wind.

Lavi watched in amusement as the townsfolk bickered amongst themselves, completely unaware of what had just happened. He closed the window, locking it with the small hooked latch.

The red-head seated himself at the cluttered desk, neatening the scattered papers into piles. Retracing his thoughts, Lavi resumed his work. There was nothing but silence now.

* * *

Noon hadn't even passed, yet the city streets were alive with the morning bustle. Everyone from merchants to pickpockets lined the roads, eager for an early hit. Some people stopped by, giving the more legal side of business a quick glance before they were dragged along with the crowd.

This kind of activity gave the pickpockets a chance to grab what they could and run. Lavi almost fell victim to a young boy, who had almost plucked his hammer out of his pocket. If it hadn't of been for his keen eye, the boy would've gotten away with it.

Luckily for the lad, the junior bookman didn't have time to give him an earful; let alone give a demonstration on the hammer's use.

The red-head had important bookman business to attend to in Belgium. He planned catch the train to Brussels; the one place that held the essential documents he needed to complete his paperwork. Once that was over with, he would be able to return to the Order and finally relax – until of course a new mission came up.

As the city station came into view, Lavi soon realized he had forgotten to mention his next destination to Kiyre. It probably made no difference either way. The woman had a habit of finding him no matter where he was. Even if he lived on the moon, he figured Kiyre would somehow find a way to chase him there.

Though while the affection she gave was pleasant, her unexpected company brought many potential consequences. Lavi knew he was playing with fire – the risks he took to keep Kiyre concealed were proof of that. It would only take a single mistake; an error in timing and judgment, to bring it all down.

Lavi couldn't simply push Kiyre away, or discard their relationship. Eerios had already warned him that her mind was unstable. Even if turning away from Kiyre was the best option to save them from catastrophe, he knew that her heart could not take it. Not a second time.

Kiyre's instability in those circumstances would lead her in two definite directions, in which Lavi did not wish to gamble between. Either way, insanity and aggression usually went hand in hand.

* * *

It had been several decades since he had set foot in the great halls of the Draconican council. Each cavern was unique in beauty; walls and ceilings carved out from the mountain's body. While the detail would not surpass the intricate works of human architecture, the dragon's particular style in structural design could not be replicated even by the most skilled craftsman.

The olive dragon never dreamed he would ever see the council caverns again in his lifetime. Even among the members of the council, he could recognize faces from his last visit. Naturally, Eerios would have been ecstatic to see them again – however given the current situation, he had no strength or vitality to show any emotion at all.

Since his arrival he had been subjected to Grualonan's fierce interrogation. His body felt weak. His mind had been torn open – memories and thoughts drawn out from the deepest corners. All had been exposed to the claret dragon.

However, the majority of his memories were of no interest to Grualonan. All that he was interested in was what Eerios had seen within the head of another person. He had several theories as to why he wanted Kiyre's memories; but none were at all correct.

"I never thought I'd gain so much information from you, Eerios." Grualonan mused as he paced the length of the cavern. "If you had not of ventured into Kiyre's mind, I would still be out there hunting her. It seems I will be reporting back early."

Eerios raised his brows; fixing his sight on the red dragon as he stalked around the room. He hadn't expected there to be another party involved in the situation.

"_Reporting? To whom? Surely only the council would have motive to-" _Eerios quickly pieced it together – a sensation that surpassed fear consumed him. Grualonan caught sight of his change in demeanor; a wry smirk coming over his scarlet face.

"You could not possibly…" Eerios growled aggressively. "Such an action would smear the council's reputation!" The red dragon couldn't help but laugh at his statement.

"You're wrong, Eerios. The agreement was to _assist _in the dragon's capture." Grualonan informed. "These are difficult times, for both man and dragon alike. Kiyre is a threat to us both; no dragon should fraternize like she has. You needn't worry for they have pledged to leave her unharmed." His choice of words irked the olive dragon, and despite his lack in energy he retorted.

"How can you be so sure that they'll keep their promise? Once the council turns their back they'll execute her!" Eerios roared – his talons scraping at the granite floors as he attempted to lift himself from the ground. "You can't expect the rest of the world to turn a blind eye to that, can you?"

Grualonan's expression darkened as his stature became poised and tall. The intimidating look in his eye failed to oppress Eerios's rising fury.

"I should think mankind would be wise enough to hold true to their word in the face of such power. That man would be foolish to break the agreement." He informed. "Besides, even if they were to execute her, subsequent to the fulfillment of the contract, the council would have no association to it whatsoever."

"This is madness…" Eerios scoffed. "Your decision is nothing short of insanity! Such erratic behaviour is disgraceful for a High-Court Elder!" Grualonan responded quickly to his affront; slamming his forelimbs to the ground in a demanding manner.

"Meddling with the toils of mankind is a breach of our laws. Kiyre has done nothing to help herself in doing so. This kind of reaction on both sides was inevitable!" Eerios was not taken back by the Elder's dark tone.

"You know nothing of the condition she's in! If you go ahead with this, you'll tear her sanity apart and unleash something far more deadly." Eerios had seen the dark side of Kiyre. He wanted to avoid the catastrophe that would occur, should her inner self be released.

"I cannot simply let her run free, either!" Grualonan stamped his feet once again, bringing the argument to an abrupt end. The claret dragon made his way for the grand hallway, connected to the cavern. "Tell me, Eerios. What would you rather? Her locked up in a cage or buried in a tomb?" He gazed back.

"We can't afford to waste time if we wish to resolve this problem."

"No matter what you say, you've sentenced her to death…" Eerios muttered. He knew Grualonan's motives. "You're a selfish dragon. Selfish and conceited."

There was a slight smirk on the dragon's face as he scoffed at Eerios. He left without another word, knowing that the olive dragon would not be able to leave until the council released him.

Eerios rested his body down once again; lowering his head to the ground. His mind felt slow, exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to rest and forget what happened. He knew that something like this was inevitable. The council wouldn't have been unaware of Kiyre forever.

The bile he felt, however, was not felt towards himself. In his own opinion, Grualonan's methods were unorthodox and unbefitting an Elder of the Draconican council. Eerios knew there were other ways for the council to deal with Kiyre's situation.

Kiyre's instability – mentally – was something that needed attention and care. While Lavi had been his only option back in Perchélles, Eerios knew that he was more than enough to keep her in control. If the council took her in and gave her the correct treatment and guidance, she would be cured almost completely.

Eerios shook his head disdainfully as he put his palm over his face. He knew Grualonan. His mind was set on getting the job done, his way. To the claret dragon, it had always been a competition – an obsession – to become the Supreme Elder of the Draconican council.

Even as a juvenile, Eerios had always been aware of Grualonan's aspirations. As he had feared back then, his aspirations would lead the dragon into self corruption.

Grualonan saw Kiyre's case as an opportunity to gain the favour of his peers. If it all went according to plan, his status would skyrocket above the others – giving him a greater chance in becoming the next leader.

"Vanity, Selfishness and Arrogance…" Eerios muttered. "Such a leader would doom us all…"

* * *

_Author's Note: I apologize once again for my terribly slow update. I have had no excuse for this, I've been on holidays for 3 weeks and yet it's taken so long. Sorry. _

_Anyway, if this is disappointingly short, it's because of the amount of crap I've thrown at you just now. If it doesn't quite make sense I'll enlighten._

_The Draconican council is made up fifteen members in three levels or status': The Supreme Elder(1), the High Court Elders(7) and the Senators(7) – also called Apprentices. The Supreme runs everything and has the final word in what's done in the council; his/her identity isn't revealed yet. In order to become the Supreme, the High Court members must prove themselves to be worthy of taking that place – in other words, performing well as a political member. Only one is chosen, and they usually become the right-hand man (dragon) of the Supreme until they pass on. _

_As to the relevance of Eerios' last words on this chapter… Vanity, Selfishness and Arrogance are key traits to any dragon in existence. These traits are frowned upon in the Draconican society; it's kind of like a form of sin. You're considered corrupt if you're ruled by these three traits. _

_If you want to know more then just send me a PM and I'll gladly explain it._

_The next few chapters will be a bit full on in the amount of detail that gets unloaded. Hopefully I won't make peoples brains implode on themselves. In the meantime, did anyone spot a reference? Jemgi and Edwalt, don't participate in this guess because you know what it is! 10 points to he/she that gets the reference!_

_There are also a few obvious things in this chapter that you might pick out for later. Don't say anything if you've got an assumption, just brood over it._

_Thank you to all my wonderful readers, and my kind reviewers. Thank you to my betas who have had the enormous patience to re-read and edit my chapters._

_I'll update whenever I can._

_KHue*~_


	31. Impure Impartiality

**_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Katsura Hoshino. I only own my OC and this fanfiction._**

_Author's Note: First things first, I am so sorry I didn't write for – what – five months? Maybe six. I've just been so stuck, it wasn't funny. Sorry if this chapter doesn't suffice, length wise in comparison to how long it took to write._

_Please, sit back and enjoy, for what it is._

* * *

Lavi stood outside the old man's door. His papers were all neatly filed under his arm; ready to be handed over. He had been surprised by how long it had taken to collate the information. He had literally spent only a few days in Brussels.

The records he had required to complete his paper weren't as difficult to find as he had expected. In fact, Lavi had taken a single day to finish his assignment. He would just have to tell the old man he was hard at work at the city library the whole time. While after all it wasn't far from the truth, the definition of 'work' was debatable.

As he suspected prior to arriving in Brussels, Kiyre had quickly caught up to him on his travel across the border. But then again, following the train from the station was a no-brainer, especially for a stalking dragon.

Lavi shuddered at the disturbing thought. While Kiyre did fit the criteria for a stalker, she was welcome company nonetheless.

Raising his free hand to knock on his superior's door, the red-head hesitated. He had to be sure he was ready. He was different now, Kiyre had changed him. He knew things changed about someone, after such bonding. Such things were chemical. If Bookman noticed, it would all be over in an instant. The old man wasn't stupid – Lavi knew this.

Drawing a quick breath, Lavi knocked on the door. It wasn't long before the old man responded, calling simply for the junior bookman to enter.

The scent of tobacco smoke hung in the air – wafting slowly out the doorway as Lavi walked in. While normal people would be overwhelmed by the smell, Lavi had grown used to it over the years he had lived at Bookman's side.

He thought it an unhealthy habit, though; he couldn't prove to the old man it would actually kill him.

Hunched over the desk in the corner, Bookman puffed his pipe as he flipped casually through a book. There was no doubt in Lavi's mind that the old man was researching something. He always was.

"How's the fungus farm going, old panda?" Lavi mocked as he made his way over to the curtained window. "You should really ventilate this room more. Let some light in." He drew back the curtains, allowing the midday's light to pour in.

Moving only to pinch out the candle's flame, the old man made little effort to interact with his apprentice.

"I trust that you have completed your assignment?" Bookman inquired, briefly gazing at the youth beside the window. Taking out the papers from under his arm, Lavi dropped them on the desk beside the old man's book.

There was a silence as Bookman flipped through the documents, scanning each line with an analytical eye. His unreadable expression put a knot in Lavi's gut. He was expecting the old man to burst into a fit of rage at any moment – throwing insults and scolding him to no end. For whatever reason, he didn't know. He just knew that Bookman was unpredictable at times.

Lavi froze as his superior leered up from his papers – a scrutinizing stare that made every muscle in his body tense up. Keeping a straight face as best as he could, he waited for Bookman to speak.

"It'll do." He responded. "At least you did your work instead of wasting time with foreign prostitutes." Lavi begged to differ. He didn't have to pay her, although his superior's choice of words unnerved him.

"Prostitutes? Surely that's your thing, old man?" Lavi pulled a mocking grin at Bookman.

"I don't mind, you can do the assignment twice Lavi, thrice, if you must." The old man's voice seemed more than annoyed. Lavi raised his hands in defense to his mentor's offer. Deciding it best to let him be, Lavi made his exit.

Closing the door behind him, Lavi let out a long sigh. That had been one of the most nerve racking ten minutes of his life. Despite this, Bookman still seemed oblivious – or at least, acted it.

Walking through the long halls of the Order, he took in the silent atmosphere around him. Things had become busier lately. Many of the people who usually occupied headquarters were almost always out on missions or working long, hard hours in the laboratories. While there had been moments like this in the past, it seemed all too common now for the corridors and lounges to be empty.

Lost in his thoughts, Lavi subconsciously made a turn for the cafeteria. During the moment of his absent mindedness, the red-head failed to notice the person coming in the other direction.

The red-head collided with the person – both the other and himself stepping back, holding a firm gaze. The tall, dark-skinned man – presumably of African ethnicity – stood opposite the young bookman.

Lavi felt a slight chill when he locked gazes with the man's sharp yellow eyes. Though he wasn't entirely sure, he could sense a slight recognition in the man's stare.

"Pardon me." The man murmured, before walking around the red-head.

Turning slightly, Lavi watched as the man disappeared around the corner. He had not seen the man around the Order before, and judging by the attire he wore Lavi could only assume he was here on some form of business. But what exactly?

Shaking his head, Lavi placed it in the back of his mind as he continued his stroll to the cafeteria.

While there few people cafeteria, there were more than Lavi had first anticipated. Among the small number of finders and science staff members were Allen and Lenalee. After making his order to Jerry, he made his way over to his comrades before sitting down beside them.

Not surprisingly, Allen had finished off what had been his afternoon banquet. On the other side of the spectrum, a simple salad, Lenalee too had finished her lunch.

"Anyone spot the stranger?" Lavi asked, taking a seat beside the white-haired youth.

"Nice to see you too, Lavi," Allen smiled. "And what stranger would this be?" Lavi hadn't considered the amount of people that came in and out of the Black Order – many of them just for a day or so from Central. The chances of his comrades seeing the man in question would have to be minimal, at best.

"The African man. Oh well, it doesn't matter," The red-head picked up his cutlery and began to eat.

"Oh, that guy!" Allen answered, watching as Lavi ate. He briefly looked at Lenalee before continuing. "Lenalee and I saw him out by Kiyre's old room talking with some people from Central. We didn't hear much, but apparently he has information about Kiyre."

Lavi would've choked on his mouthful if it hadn't of been for Allen's swift reaction to pat his back.

* * *

The inspector's office was quiet. It had been like that for the past few days; not that he minded of course. Leverrier welcomed the peaceful atmosphere. It allowed him to relax and take his mind off the stressing matters of the Black Order.

Leverrier sat in his office, alone, which was quite an odd feeling. He had broken so many men in this room, interrogating them. He had discussed the future of the order, arranged executions and many other activities, most of which he'd rather never have discussed.

The room was well adorned, much more complex and ornate than the simple quarters that the rest of the order endured.

It was, to say the least, extravagant. He sat in a large leather chair behind a classical mahogany desk. His office in contrast to the supervisor, Komui, was tidy and organized.

While Leverrier would have taken the opportunity to engage in some serious culinary activity, however he had been anticipating a guest. Considering that this guest was of great importance, Leverrier hadn't the slightest room for error. Of course, leaving the immediate vicinity to create dessert masterpieces would cause a number of problems which would be sure to anger his visitor.

A brief knock at the door broke Leverrier from his reverie; rising from his seat with respect. Leverrier gave the office a final, brief look over before he spoke.

"Please, do come in." He permitted.

Leverrier watched as the door was pushed open; a tall, dark skinned man entering the office. He was dressed modestly, wearing a simple blue grey jacket over a clean white shirt. For what he was, he dressed with pride and care – and a degree of tidiness that Leverrier didn't think existed in their kind.

"Inspector," The man bowed respectively towards Leverrier. For a brief moment, Leverrier had become unresponsive.

"Your early return is a welcome surprise." Leverrier broke from his momentary trance. "I'd of thought it would've taken longer to investigate the matter. You've exceeded my expectations, Grualonan."

There was a glimmer in the man's eyes as he rose up to meet the inspector, though wasn't quite sure what it was. Leverrier merely brushed it off; it was no different to the atmosphere that was given off the first time he had met Grualonan.

"That's the difference between us, Inspector," Grualonan began – well aware of the smug voice he spoke with. His yellow eyes briefly scanned over the office before returning to Leverrier. "You tend to sit behind your desk shuffling papers whilst underlings carry out your business. I, on the other hand, find it far more efficient to do things myself."

"But of course…" Leverrier could only feign an amused smirk. All things considered – he didn't want to spark any sort of conflict with his guest. If anything, it was easier to just submit, no matter how much it hurt the inspector's pride.

"Now, regarding the case..." Leverrier gestured to the seat opposite of his desk, while he himself sat down. "Is she…?"

"It is as you had suspected." Grualonan confirmed – his expression becoming serious. "Kiyre is one of us and does, in fact, have a strong connection with the Noah clan."

"I see…" Leverrier narrowed his eyes; he had been right to suspect it in the first place. From the moment Kiyre's strange power had become known to be not of Innocence, Leverrier had taken up his suspicions and interrogated her. While he had initially put the girl into confinement, he discreetly went about researching the other possibilities.

He had been aware for quite some time that there were dragons among the human populace. It was only a matter of time before he questioned whether Kiyre was one herself. Only until she escaped – leaving no trace behind where she fell that night – did Leverrier consider the possibility.

For months he had toiled behind his desk, studying papers, documentations, anything that held information about the secretive – and somewhat fabled – council of dragons. Only a months ago, had his research paid off. Leverrier's individual investigation had led him to Grualonan, High-Court Elder of the Draconican Council.

"Though I must say, her affiliation with the clan is quite complex." Grualonan continued, as a wistful expression came over his face. "I had a hard time trying to comprehend it during my own investigation." Leverrier raised a questioning brow.

"Go on." He prompted. Grualonan couldn't help but smirk – for whatever reason it was, it was beyond Leverrier.

"The girl has developed, what you could call, a split personality. While developing separate personas is normal for a dragon, it can get out of hand." Grualonan paused, reading the inspector's expression for any sign of confusion before resuming. "This kind of thing only occurs under a series of circumstances during a dragon's development. Usually the two can coexist, without harming the dragon or each other – but if they conflict, it can destroy the dragon. As we can see from her actions, it would seem Kiyre's two separate minds have begun to conflict with one another."

Leverrier shifted in his seat. He could only just piece the information together to make an assumption.

"What are you saying, exactly?" He inquired. "That one of her 'personas' has taken a siding with the Noah?" Grualonan merely nodded his head – eyes shut as he began to smile. It wasn't long after before Leverrier worked out what the dragon had meant. But while he had expected it, it was still astonishing.

"…And the other: with an exorcist from the Black Order." Grualonan muttered. "In a way, it's like your 'Holy War' is taking place within her mind." He silently chuckled to himself.

"What a troubling situation this is turning out to be…" Leverrier's frown deepened as he registered everything that he had heard. "What would be the best plan of action? And are you even certain that it is an exorcist?" Despite the truth Grualonan spoke, the inspector still felt a considerable amount of disbelief in his words.

"The girl's mind is unstable as it is. A push in one direction will cause her to revert to the relevant personality. Provoking it, and using this to our advantage would be the best course of action, I believe." Grualonan narrowed his gaze as he watched the inspector. "And yes, before you begin Inspector, I am certain."

Leverrier leaned back against his chair slightly; he was lost for words. Grualonan had already come up with a plan. He intended to utilize one of the Council's ancient laws to work in favour of Leverrier's cause. While it would get rid of his problem, he was unsure of the dragon's motives.

"No doubt, there will be lives to pay, but you'd prefer that than to have the entire Order wiped out by this traitor…" A smile had crept back onto his features. "Or should I say, _traitors_."

Leverrier lifted his head, surprised. Of course. If Kiyre's mind had a siding with the Order, there had to be another person involved; a member of the Order. An exorcist. Grualonan may as well of been a mind reader – he understood the inspector's thoughts merely by the shift in expression. Either that or it'd had all been premeditated.

"The exorcist has a connection with her that goes back to before his association with the Black Order. It also seems that Kiyre is drawn to wherever this particular exorcist goes. I'm sure you can assume the rest of it, right Inspector?" Leverrier had underestimated Grualonan. He had expected a brief report from the dragon, not this.

Leverrier simply nodded. It was the only thing he could bring himself to do.

"Her attachment with this exorcist is more than platonic, I fear; and as she continues to move about – apparently unhindered – this feeling must be mutual. Her personalities have allowed this relationship to become obsessive and ugly." Grualonan's voice became stern. "Leverrier, this is a cancer in both of us. We have no choice but to cut it out."

Leverrier sat, unmoving. He wasn't used to being told the course of action in a situation. It was usually quite the reverse.

"So, Grualonan," He paused – clearing his throat. "What are the details, and how do we proceed?"

* * *

_Author's note: Holy…Aaaaaaaaargh! I am so terribly, terribly sorry for not updating in five/six months! I felt so guilty with each passing weekend! I even scripted this chapter out and found numerous plot holes…aaah, I'm so sorry…_

_I will make it up to everyone in the next chapter… I could cry its taken so long!_

_So anyway; the ball has started rolling and now we're starting the long wind down to the end…or are we? Haha, I dunno…_

_If I finish this chapter, I'm cracking open a bottle of champagne. Literally._

_Please read, review, I'm in need of some opinions and some scolding…haha, be nice though…_

_I will update as soon as I can – I've got 4 weeks until my holidays; 3 weeks until exams! So I might not get another up until the end of November, if not late December. Can't make any promises!_

_I cannot thank my beta's enough. Jemgi; dear Jemgi – thank you so much for helping me. Even when I bailed on you in chapel today. Inside joke… Thanks to all my wonderful readers who stay posted; I will always love you!_

_KHue~_


	32. A Brief Reunion

_Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of its characters. I only own this fanfiction_.

* * *

London was quiet this evening; the night air was cool. Clouds blanketed the city, blotching out the starry space above. The street lights flickered and illuminated the roads and walkways of the British capital; few people walked them during this time.

Kiyre hovered idly over the city skies - cloaked by the illusion she created. Her long dark wings grasped the winds as she glided in circles over Big Ben. While circling, she occasionally spotted a keen few walkers; dashing across the bridge or walking through the narrow alleyways nearby. Though their motives provoked thought in her mind, they were of little interest to her.

Rapidly beating her wings, she took a foot hold on the top of the clock tower before grasping the short spire in her fore-limb talons. With her tail half coiled around the top of the structure, she craned her neck around as she surveyed the city from the new vantage point. Seeing nothing of interest she began drawing in deep breaths of air, hoping to pick up a familiar scent. With no success she pointed her ears forward - perhaps a familiar voice?

"Nothing at all." She grunted in disappointment. With another deep breath she took off from the clock tower, swooping over the bridge below. Gliding low over the Thames, she playfully dropped her forearms into the water before rising up over the city once again.

London visits had become regular for Kiyre. She had become well acquainted with the city's geography. It was a necessary check point whenever she was following Lavi. When he wasn't on missions, she would visit London regularly, scanning the area north to south, east to west. This was mainly because the exorcist would make a brief - but secret - stop in order to inform her of his next destination. Depending on the distance, Kiyre usually arrived a day or two after Lavi.

Less than a month had separated them since the return from Brussels; and though Lavi had gone out on brief errands since then, she had been waiting for his next big mission outside of Britain. This kind of attachment was unknown to Kiyre. It was quite unlike the one she had felt for her family.

_"You revolt me..."_ The voice in her mind made her cringe. Fidelia still hung around - tormenting her with the occasional snide remark. _"Clouding my mind with your human-like emotions and ways of thinking..." _

"Oh quit your yammering, Fidelia." Kiyre snapped. "Your complaints revolt me just as much as my thoughts revolt you." She was sure her other self scoffed.

_"Pretty soon, I'll be the one telling you to be quiet."_ Fidelia snarled before silencing completely.

* * *

"A mission in Spain, ey?" Lavi remarked. He casually flipped through the dossier Komui had given him - briefly scanning over the notes and map details.

"Valencia, to be precise." Komui confirmed, taking another sip from his coffee cup. "They're due to be holding one of their festivals soon. 'La Nit del Foc' or, Night of Fire. There'll be a lot of people." He gazed up towards the red-haired exorcist, who held a knowing smile.

"Which of course means Akuma, right?" He nodded, closing the dossier. "So it's the usual 'protect the citizens' thing?" Komui lowered his mug before adjusting his glasses.

"Perhaps. But if that were the case I'd be sending every exorcist out during a major festival." The Supervisor stated. "Finders in the area have reported seeing strange fires in the areas surrounding the city. The people of Valencia have also given accounts of shimmering flames in the distant ocean." Lavi rested back into the sofa - a thoughtful look crossing over his face.

"Seems a little coincidental considering the festival is called 'Night of Fire'..." He muttered. "It could be anything, really." This was true. The incidents could easily be natural or mere pranksters. The chances of incidents being Innocence related were relatively low - in almost all cases. If it wasn't jokers, natural or Innocence phenomena, it could've easily been Akuma. All were plausible - just some more than others.

"The incidents are quite frequent, and it's beginning to unnerve the residents of Valencia." Komui added. Lavi's gaze rested on the floor of the office. It was remarkably clean compared to the one in the old headquarters. "I want you to investigate Valencia with the finders. I've given you all the extra information you'll need inside the dossier. Be sure to read it." The tall violet-haired man rose from his seat as he made his way around the desk.

"After all these years, you still think I don't read them?" Lavi chuckled as he waved a dismissive hand. As he made his way over to the door of the office, Komui followed along side.

"There's already an ark gate open in Madrid. You should be able to catch a train eastward from there to Valencia." The older man advised as he opened the door for Lavi. "Be safe on your mission."

"I intend to." Lavi flashed a quick smile before the door was shut.

With the jovial red-head out of the room, Komui let out a long sigh as he sauntered back to his desk. Resting his palms on the mahogany surface, he hung his head for a brief moment. As if on cue, the office door opened again - though the Supervisor was not met with the face of an exorcist.

"Inspector," Komui regarded, his brows furrowing slightly in an almost instinctual reaction. The older man strode around the room, browsing at the decorations without any real care for them in mind. "I've sent Lavi on this mission, as you asked." The Inspector smiled wryly at the words Komui spoke.

"Good, good." He commented, nodding his head slowly. "And you've given him the passage through Madrid, yes?"

"As you advised, yes." Komui replied. He couldn't shake the weird feeling inside his gut; though it wasn't in his place to ask about his motives. "When do you intend to leave?" The Inspector's dark eyes landed on Komui; an unreadable expression on the Central man's face.

"Soon enough. I'll give the junior bookman a couple of hours before I head down there myself." Leverrier answered casually. "This shouldn't take longer than two or three days." The Inspector resumed his slow walk around the office.

The more Komui observed him, the more he became familiar with the feeling that something wasn't quite right. The silence hung for a few moments, before Leverrier finally decided to head for the door.

"I must thank you, Komui. You've been very cooperative." He remarked; the door shutting loudly behind him as he left.

* * *

Stepping out of the ark gate and into the dark alleyway, Lavi shuddered at the sudden temperature change. London's coolness was quite the contrast from the warmth of the ark.

There was light at the end of the alley; a street light's illumination. As he walked towards it, he soon saw the drizzling rain fall from the dark and clouded sky. Pulling the cloak over his head he gazed around the street. At least there wasn't anybody around to see him detouring.

Lavi stood beneath the street light, idly tapping his foot. He knew it wouldn't take long for Kiyre to locate him, and thus he expected to wait only a few minutes. For a moment the drizzle seemed to pick up, turning into a light shower of rain. Staggering a little at a sudden powerful gust, he turned to face the direction of the wind.

From nowhere, as usual, Kiyre appeared – dropping her invisibility in an eye-blink. There was a glimmer in her eyes as she smiled, overwhelmed with joy. Her arms flew around the exorcist in a tight hug, head nuzzled against his cloaked chest.

"I was beginning to wonder where you had gone." She said, pulling back to look at Lavi's face. He tried his best to return the smile, only to feel like he was giving one in apathy.

"I've got another mission." Lavi explained. "Valencia, Spain."

Kiyre's cheery expression changed quickly. With her eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, she looked almost like a child. He wasn't sure if she was pulling the face in shock or in recognition of the city's name. Of course, when he had first heard he was heading to Valencia, he had been surprised – but kept that emotion internal.

Valencia was the city that he had first met Kiyre, under the name Juan. It had taken a while before it had really sunken in. Lavi only wondered if Kiyre remembered – or even knew – the name of that city.

"Spain, ey?" She sung out. "That's a long way."

With that said, Lavi then knew it didn't ring a bell for the brunette. It crossed his mind to tell Kiyre of Valencia's significance, but he quickly decided against it.

"I'll be using the ark gates to get into Madrid. From there I'll be catching a train to Valencia." Lavi continued, his eyes wandering away from Kiyre and into the distance. "If you fly south you should reach the Mediterranean ocean; Valencia is along the coast, so with your keen eyesight it shouldn't be too hard to spot." Turning back to face Kiyre he soon saw the pout on her lips.

"Three and a half weeks and the first thing you say are instructions and directions…" Her tone clearly reflected her disappointment.

"I do have more important things to do than molly-coddle you, you realize?" Lavi retorted, his tone a little snappier than he had intended. His response gained a stunned look from Kiyre. "I think you forget that I'm an exorcist."

"I'm sorry," Kiyre's gaze fell; her expression turning into slight shame. "I know you've got other things on your mind. I shouldn't be so selfish."

Lavi gave a sigh before pulling the brunette into a hug. Patting her back lightly, he looked down at her reluctant form. He could feel her fingers begin to cling at the fabric of his cloak; her head nuzzling against his chest once again. For a brief second, he could feel a flutter inside – a fluttering comfort – there one moment, gone the next.

Parting the embrace, Lavi watched Kiyre's eyes as they stared back at him, unwavering.

"Fly south, head for Valencia. I will meet you there." Lavi instructed in a softer tone. In the silence, Kiyre nodded her head and moved in for another quick nuzzle.

"Okay." With a light smile on her face, she turned around. "I'll wait for you in Valencia." Sparing the exorcist one last glance, she threw on her illusion once again; vanishing from sight. In a flurry of wing beats and raindrops she was off on her way.

Turning on his heels, Lavi strode back into the shadow of the alleyway. Striding back into the ark, he turned himself in the direction of his designated gate. No one had seen him go through the London portal, and no one had seen him return through it; just how it was meant to be.

Lavi quickly crossed the short distance to the Madrid ark gate. He hadn't the slightest desire to dawdle in his journey. Whenever it came to walking through the deserted city that was the Noah's Ark, he felt more or less unnerved by the preserved perfection of the buildings.

With one foot, then two, through the doorway to Madrid, the unsettling mood rapidly died down. Unlike in London, the night sky was quite visible – each star glimmering brightly in the dark spatial blanket, giving the city an almost romantic silver glow. Lavi stood still for a brief moment, taking in his surrounds before continuing on down the stone road.

As he briskly walked through the empty cobbled streets Lavi couldn't ignore the beautiful atmosphere the Spanish city held. Every little detail became seemingly more noticeable to his keen bookman eye.

It wasn't much longer before the train station came into view and Lavi's walk quickly turned into a dash. The whistle for the last train was giving its call for departure. With large, swift strides Lavi crossed the remaining distance between him and the station; the glimmering Rose Cross on his uniform granting him instant access into the building.

Sprinting through the empty station he made for the departing locomotive. The train had only just begun to move when Lavi launched himself towards the handrail by the carriage door. The startled conductor merely stared at the panting exorcist before noticing the badge on his red and black coat. Without a word, the conductor opened the door to the interior of the carriage.

Breathless from his dash Lavi gestured his thanks with a simple nod before making his way towards the reserved sleeper cabins. It had been a while since he had, had a cabin all to himself. Seating himself comfortably on one of the beds he loosened his exorcist coat a little; reaching inside for the dossier he had tucked away.

Lavi knew it would be a good four hours before he'd arrive in Valencia and by then it'd still be late at night. He knew he'd be doing a lot of investigation in Valencia over the following days, so rest was definitely a priority for him. Just like any other mission he went on, reading the information Komui had given him was also very important.

After a brief moment of contemplation and prioritising, Lavi flicked open the file containing all of his assignment's details. The junior bookman never usually found dossiers very interesting – particularly when they were relating to places he had already been to. Bookman always made sure that Lavi learnt a little about each city they visited. Nonetheless, Komui's data was essential to the task.

"_It'll pass the time, at least._"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I have to apologize for not submitting a chapter in so long, and for the chapter being of average (if not poor) quality. I've just had a lot of difficulty getting this one done. The final chapters to come should run more fluidly (hopefully). I'm on my winter break currently so I'll try my best to write them out for you all – if my readers are still reading of course :P._

_Once again, apologies._

_Right, cultural notes! I had to do a bit of reading around on this particular festival (thanks to Jemgi for finding very useful resources). It's not actually called La Nit del Foc, that's only for the 19th of March when all the major fireworks go off. The festival itself is called Las Fallas and runs during the whole week leading up to the 19th. You can read all the details on wikipedia or on the website called_

_Thanks to all my helpful friends who support me on this fanfiction, and to my betas and readers and reviewers._

_Please drop in a review :)_

_KHue~_


	33. The Beginning of the End

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Katsura Hoshino. I only own this fanfiction and my OCs._  
_Author's Note: I've come to realise I've made a massive blunder in the construction of the last half of this fanfiction. For those of you who have kept an eye on the time passing in the story, the festival has technically already ended given the listed time-references in previous chapters. It's too late now to go back and alter everything for this to be resolved, so you're just going to have to bear with this issue. I've been slack all year on writing, and I can understand if you're all a bit snarky at this kind of error. For the point reference of this chapter, the date is: March 18th._

* * *

Lavi's peaceful slumber came to an abrupt end when the deafening sound of Valencia's band marched by the inn. While their anthems were on most occasions magnificent and uplifting, today it only caused the junior bookman to groan in frustration.

Having arrived in Valencia in the hours just past midnight, he had only received a brief moment of rest during the early morning. Throwing a pillow over his face, he attempted to dampen the booming from outside.

A few short minutes passed and the band was gone down another street, though, by this stage, Lavi had given up trying to get more sleep.

Rising to his feet, Lavi stretched with a yawn before pulling on his boots and coat. He hadn't bothered to get out of his uniform since he had arrived. Lazily adjusting his hair over his headband, he picked up Komui's dossier to remind himself of his mission.

Scanning over the summary, he shut the booklet and replaced it inside his suitcase. Storing the case in the cupboard of the room, Lavi made his way to the door.

"_It's been a long time since I've even spoken Spanish…" _He noted to himself, wondering whether he would be able to communicate with the townsfolk at all.

* * *

The wind passed over the ashy black scales on Kiyre's body. Beating her large and powerful wings in strong propelling movements, she flew through the air with incredible speed. Each minute of powered flight was followed by a recovery glide; descending down to cloud level until she regained the energy to accelerate again.

To her left, over the curve of the horizon, the rising sun bathed the land in warm rays of light. Her scaly lips pulled to a smile as her eyes shut, indulging in the balminess of the sunlight.

"_Not long now…"_ Kiyre's blue eyes opened; focusing down on the earth far below her. She could see the azure of a river, winding through a vast valley thick with deciduous trees. Small flocks of birds flew just over the woods; the prey of larger, fiercer flyers that soared above them.

She still had a long way to go. Her journey had at least another half day, if she maintained her pace. Knowing that she would grow hungry just before noon, she would have to stop to rest – more time to her trip.

Kiyre flexed her claws and licked the back of her ivory white teeth. She contemplated whether it would be worth hunting early, before she was bothered by hunger.

* * *

Lavi bit into the flesh of the apple he had bought moments ago, relishing in the crisp sweet flavour he tasted. He had been lucky to recall at least basic Spanish, which had allowed him to purchase the red fruit from the stall in the first place.

Still feeling slightly hungry, he eyed the market for other stalls. Sighting the front of a bakery, he made his way through the bustling morning crowd. Waiting behind a small group of people, some of which were shouting out their orders and waiting for their goods, Lavi kept an eye on the landscape outside of the city.

"_Next!" _Lavi jumped in surprised when he heard the baker shout to him. Moving closer to the counter, he shouted over the top of the noise of the market.

"_One small loaf of bread, please!" _The baker withdrew a freshly baked loaf of bread from the cooling rack, wrapping it in thin cloth before handing it to the exorcist. Lavi handed over the coins that he had been provided for his stay in Valencia. So not to hold up the rest of the waiting customers, Lavi quickly left the counter and headed off towards the outskirts of the market; taking chunks out of the bread loaf and eating it as he walked.

The crowds thinned, and as they did the ruckus of hagglers' shouts quietened down. The stalls at this end of the market were more or less tourist stalls; selling trinkets and handmade souvenirs. While he didn't really plan on purchasing anything, the red-head eyed a few of the things on sale, hoping to strike up a conversation and question if there had been anything strange happening around the city.

He reached out to touch a shell necklace that hung on display at one of the booths; the shell shards polished to give off a glamorous sheen. The prices were quite low – as expected of the souvenir stands – though, while he imagined the accessory would look nice on Kiyre, he remained uninclined to buy it.

"_The broken shells that wash up on the shoreline make fine jewellery, sir." _The elderly lady that managed the small stand smiled, gazing up from the necklace she was currently making. Her thin, bony fingers worked swiftly – yet carefully – piercing the shell shards with a small tool, before sliding them onto the unfinished necklace that was on her lap. _"Though lately a lot of the shells come up charred and brittle…"_ This caught the junior bookman's attention; his eye quickly glancing up to meet the old woman.

He then noticed that a few of the shell pieces on the old lady's current effort were a dark brown and lacked lustre.

"_How often do they appear like that?" _Lavi asked, giving the other accessories a glance over before focusing back on the elderly woman. She stopped working, looking upwards at nothing in particular as she thought.

"_Every few days or so… The most recent was yesterday…" _She answered. _"My son tells me there have been strange fires all around Valencia. Burning one moment, gone the next. It's a bad omen, I feel, for the festival…" _The old lady watched Lavi's unsettled stare for a brief moment before chuckling and waving her hand dismissively. _"Besides that, young man, are you interested in buying anything?" _

Lavi had previously been uninterested in buying from the souvenir stand, but during the time he had listened to what the vendor had to say, he had singled out a rather modest, but dainty grey shell choker. His bookman side felt disgusted at the thought of even buying Kiyre anything, as it was a gesture of affection. The image of it around her neck, however, wouldn't leave his mind and before he could reconsider, the old lady had unhooked it from its hanging place and handed it to Lavi.

"_It's one of the finest." _She stated proudly. Lavi gazed across to see the labelled prices, noticing it was quite reasonable. Significantly cheaper than the loaf of bread he had just bought too. _"I can tell you're thinking of it around someone's neck. A number of my customers have the very same look as you." _Lavi couldn't help but chuckle quietly in defeat, astonished that she had managed to pierce through his guise. He was swift to reconsider, deciding against buying the accessory. Raising a hand up in decline, he bid the woman a good day before leaving.

From the old lady's statement, Lavi guessed the first place to check out would be the shoreline of Valencia. For now he would have to get by with asking the locals for sightings of the fires. Gathering his bearings, he set off once again, down the market street towards the ocean.

* * *

The day wore on as Lavi continued his investigation. He had spent many hours at the shore of Valencia, as well as the docks, talking to the fishermen about the strange fires. Each person he had spoken to had recounted a fire in recent days; however not only at the shoreline.

One of the fishermen – a young fellow a few years older than Lavi – had told him that he had seen fires blanketing the open land just north of Valencia. He had been setting sail during the early hours of the morning when he had seen it. When Lavi mentioned this sighting to a few other townsfolk, they were able to confirm it.

The red-head sat pensively on a rock by the water's edge; staring deeply at the sketchy map he had scratched with a chalky stone onto an adjacent boulder. Using the information he had gathered, he plotted the points around the city map. Even with his trained bookman eye he couldn't see any significant pattern in the fires' locations.

Bringing his marking stone across the map, he recollected the dates that the fires had approximately burned. He remembered each and every date – his hand passing over the crosses that marked the sites as he counted. The only remote pattern he could now see was that every fire that followed was opposite the previous one. They all burned at irregular day intervals – sometimes a day between them, the most so far being three days. All fires burned outside of the city, but never in the same place twice.

"_No trace of a fuel source is left of the fire, only singed grass or charred stones…_" Lavi processed mentally.

The sky was turning a pink hue as the sun began to fall lower on the horizon. The waves lapped calmly against the stony shoreline; moving in a hypnotic rhythm.

Lavi grunted in frustration, tossing the chalky rock out into the ocean. The day had been spent collecting information that so far led him nowhere. This whole time he hadn't even been attacked by an Akuma, let alone sighted anything remotely suspicious. His only hope of getting anywhere was to reach the site of the mysterious fire whilst it still burned. Even then, he had no idea when, or where, the next fire would be.

Surveying his map once again he eyed over the marks he had made. All that was left was speculation. There were only a handful of places left around Valencia – and even then, each location was several kilometres away from the other.

"_If I base myself in a central location to the remaining areas, there's a slight chance I will be able to make my way to the fires before they burn out—" _Lavi's head turned at the sound of unsettled air. He shielded his eye as grains of sand kicked up in the whirlwind, which soon died down when the beating wings ceased.

"Kiyre…?"

No sooner had she transformed and made herself visible, the young brunette had lunged straight for the exorcist, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. The force of her tackle-hug had almost thrown them both tumbling off the rock and into the ocean.

"I made it!" She laughed, pulling herself back to look at the red-head. Lavi wriggled himself free of Kiyre's firm cuddle, rising up to stand and dust himself off. "Did you miss me?" She sung out, gazing up at the junior bookman with hopeful blue eyes.

He met her gaze without giving away his feelings; but when he did, he quickly noticed the vibrant shades of her dress. Kiyre bounced up onto her feet – seemingly still filled with boundless energy after the journey – and took hold of the sides of her dress, twirling herself around to show it off.

"So you noticed?" She grinned, slowing her twirls. "This one isn't an illusion, it's real." Lavi pinched some of the fabric on the skirt between his fingers, feeling the texture and taking in the details. The lavender dress was adorned with lacy blue trimmings, with strong vertical violet stripes. A sash that was a similar blue to the dress trim sat around Kiyre's hips.

"It's quite good quality." He acknowledged. Still with a serious demeanour, he locked eyes with the girl. "It must've been expensive." Kiyre's widening grin only confirmed his suspicions that she used her powers to make the money for her purchase.

"Well…" She droned, eyes rolling away from his humour-less stare.

"That's stealing, Kiyre." Lavi felt a sense of nostalgia about the situation. The first time he met Kiyre he had lectured her on stealing; now, years later, back in Valencia, he was doing the exact same thing.

The brunette's smile faded a little; her eyes glancing down at his exorcist coat, examining little details on it to keep her attention away from its owner's berating look.

"You're never happy to see me, are you?" She murmured in disappointment. "Even though I flew all the way here to meet you…" Lavi watched her expression sadden further. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze so that she would look at him.

"I've just got things to do, Kiyre. I told you that earlier." He sighed. "I appreciate that you did come all this way, but that doesn't change the fact that stealing is wrong." Kiyre still held a slight pout as she pulled herself in to embrace the exorcist again. Lavi patted the back of her head gently as she sighed heavily against his shoulder.

They stood there for a moment, quiet and composed; only the sound of the breaking waves coming between their steady breaths. Amidst the embrace, Lavi rethought his plans to wait out the night for the fires.

The previous night had yielded little rest, and so staying up a whole night would greatly hamper his focus and strength to battle – should there be an Akuma attack. His emerald eye glanced to the brunette he held in his arms. He had asked her on numerous other errands to assist him, so perhaps this time would be no different. Kiyre could easily sit watch while he slept, and if a fire anomaly did occur, she would be able to wake him to go investigate.

Her eyes were definitely better than his human ones.

"Have you had much success in your mission so far?" Lavi drew away from Kiyre, surprised that she had caught onto his train of thought. Recovering from the momentary shock, he gestured to his sketchy map on the rock.

"I've just been plotting things out; nothing conclusive has come up yet, however." He reported, still feeling a stab of frustration in his gut. "I think the best option is waiting it out until another fire burns, then heading straight for that location. It's kind of funny you asked me when you did, because I was just about to ask for your assistance." Kiyre's eyes widened a little.

"Of course, what did you want me to do, Lavi?" She beamed, eyes glimmering with eagerness.

"I just need you to keep an eye out for any strange fires that may appear around the city." The red-head explained. "Your eyes are much better than mine, especially in the dark, so if you see anything, wake me up and we'll head across to investigate." Kiyre's eyes narrowed slightly as she examined the exorcist's face closely.

"I'm going to take the guess it's because you didn't get much sleep while you were traveling?" She was right on the mark. When Lavi reacted with another expression of disbelief, she merely giggled. "I had a feeling that was the reason – my senses are a _little _more in tune to things like that than humans' are."

Before more words could be said, an almighty cheer erupted from within Valencia, drawing the attention of Kiyre and Lavi away from one another. The marching band that had played during the early hours of the morning was once again parading the streets, filling the evening air with upbeat music.

Kiyre stared off in the direction of the sounds, deeply engaged in the beat. Her brows quirked slightly; expressing a look of uncertainty as she listened to the music further. She glanced across with her eyes before turning her head to face Lavi.

"It's strange," She started, still looking puzzled. "I have this feeling that I know this place, but I can't seem to put my finger on it." Lavi examined the change in her body language; insecurity written all over her, as she wrapped her arms around herself, avoiding his gaze. He wondered whether it was best to let her work it out on her own, or to tell her the significance of Valencia. She was definitely straining to think about it.

Lavi reached out, taking a hold of her hand and tugging it so that Kiyre unfolded her arms. Leading her away from the rocks and back onto the road back into town, he looked back over to her.

"I'm sure it'll come to you with a bit more time." He smiled. "For now, why don't we get something to eat?" Kiyre quickly discarded her unrest, returning the warm expression to the red-head. Squeezing the exorcist's hand, she began their walk into Valencia.

* * *

Grualonan soared in wide circles around the Spanish city; being sure to remain downwind of the other dragon whom had just arrived. His sharp eyes focused on the pair that now walked into the city – hand in hand like human couples did.

He snorted in disgust; the girl had gotten herself so incredibly intertwined with humans it revolted him.

The claret dragon raised his head, setting his sights on the open land outside of Valencia. He vividly remembered each site that had burned and when. He calculated where the next site would be as he glided across the sky.

It was more than likely that the fires would burn during the night, when they were most visible. His attention would be divided between the blazes and Leverrier's arrival. The inspector had mentioned that he would be arriving in Valencia no later than a day after the exorcist. While Grualonan disliked humans, he wasn't about to have Leverrier's life come into any danger should anything go wrong. Leverrier was his sure-fire way to achieving his goal.

Grualonan involuntarily growled; the very action causing his scales to shiver. His success would ensure a brighter future for his kind; that he was certain of. He had to succeed in this mission.

He continued to glide idly around the Spanish city, keeping close surveillance on Lavi and Kiyre's movements over the next few hours. Dusk fell, and shortly after the festivities quietened as people turned in to their beds for the night.

No longer faced with the threat of being seen on the ground, Grualonan began to descend. Beyond the whistling of the wind in his ears, he singled out the sounds of a train far off in the distance.

Landing heavily onto the patchy grass field, Grualonan cantered to a halt; folding his large, thickly scaled wings at his side. Flexing his claws into the soil, he snarled deep in his throat.

His timing would have to be perfect.

* * *

"I think I remember now, Lavi," Kiyre said suddenly, eyes still focused on the dimming city lights. The two of them stood just outside of the inn. They had just shared a small dinner between them and were about to part ways.

"This was the place we first met." She met his gaze. "I don't know why I never remembered the name of this place, or why it took so long for the memory to come back…" Kiyre took a hold of his hand, lacing her fingers between his.

"I wasn't sure whether I should tell you or not," Lavi admitted. "After all, we didn't exactly leave on good terms." Kiyre gave a brief and quiet laugh.

"No, we didn't did we… but what matters is that we're here now," She appeared to hold no resentment for the past; the tender smile on her lips told him this. "The world works in mysterious ways."

It was definitely a spur of the moment thing that he did. He reached out to caress her soft cheek, coaxing her closer so that their lips would meet. Lavi kept the exchange brief and chaste; not wanting to dive into something that would distract him from his mission, but the moment he drew back he was met with a look of irresistible desire on Kiyre's face.

His teachings had advised strongly against the succumbing to emotion; such things destroyed rational judgement. Lavi had done his best to fight against the love and lust he felt for Kiyre, and even during that night he had spent with her all that time ago, he had not let himself open up completely.

Was it guilt that he felt inside; guilt for being less than honest to someone who had completely opened themselves to him? It had to be.

Kiyre barely even grasped the human concepts of romance, let alone the act of making love, and yet she had welcomed Lavi into her soul. She had entered a realm of existence she could not quite comprehend – a shared existence, one that Lavi had not truly committed to. And he felt bad for that, even though he had every right as a bookman not to.

Staring into Kiyre's blue eyes, he could see now how wrong it had been to devour her purity the way he did. In the depths of her azure irises was an open soul, willing to go above and beyond for his sake. She followed his orders; she tailed him all across Europe to protect him during his missions. Subservient, just as she had been trained. He exploited her loyalty and gave nothing in return.

While that very guilt was driving him to kiss the waiting brunette again, he held back.

"I trust you to wake me if you see the fires." Lavi rubbed his thumb softly over Kiyre's cheek. She reached to touch his hand with her own; closing her eyes as she revelled in the caress.

"Get some rest, you can trust me." She stepped back from the exorcist; the vibrant green light shining brightly from the green crystals on her face. Vanishing in an instant, she took to the air in her true form – wild and erratic gusts from her wings beating down on the street momentarily.

Lavi turned on his heel, not sparing a second glance to the starry sky before walking into the inn.

* * *

Kiyre glided in wide loops, soaring over the perimeter of Valencia for several hours. While she felt weary from her own journey, she was willing to push a little harder for Lavi's sake. The transient memory of their recent affections made Kiyre's flesh warm, and in her chest a fluttering sensation.

Every minute had been worth her excursion, that was how she always felt. Even when the exorcist only ever seemed to greet her with more orders and requests; just to see his face and to be in his presence was worth it. The comfort and peace that she received in being at his side was like none other.

"_I will do anything for him, his happiness is all that I want…" _She nodded to herself. Her thought process was soon diverted – a glimmer in the distance stealing her attention. Turning her head, she locked on with both eyes; a shimmering wall of fire to the north. _"That's what he was looking for…" _

She was flying at the midpoint between the blaze and Lavi's location. Kiyre recalculated her choices, knowing fully what Lavi's orders were as well as how much rest he had received. He had looked awfully tired – she had also sensed the exhaustion in him.

"_I can handle myself, I have for my whole life…" _

Thrusting her wings in a quick manoeuvre, she altered her direction, heading straight for the towering inferno. Kiyre flew fast, not sure how long the towering wall of fire would last. She didn't even think about what to do once she got there.

She crossed the city in less than a minute, making it to the site of the blaze while it was still burning tall. The flames danced several metres into the sky, forming a snaking shape along the ground that went from opposite slopes of the hill.

She hovered in the air, eyeing the mysterious formation of fire before noticing something at the base of the inferno. Obscured by the twisted burning orange tendrils, Kiyre couldn't quite make out what she was seeing. Still concealed under her illusion she flew lower.

There was hesitation in her, she knew how capable she was of evading a demon, but regardless she took a tentative approach. Her endeavours at stealth seemingly failed, however, when the towering flames appeared to lunge at her. Startled into paralysis, Kiyre wasn't capable of escaping the reaching coils of fire.

Engulfed by the conflagration, she fell from the air, dropping straight down onto the patchy earth – her illusion no longer concealing her.

Opening her eyes she soon saw that the looming flames were stooped over her; an arm of flame encircling her neck. As she began to growl deep within her throat, she squirmed – flailing her claws at the fire. Her talons clashed against what should have been flames, but instead a solid surface. She froze, bewildered.

The embers twisted; glowing radiantly before taking firm form. From the dancing flames, a claret dragon took shape – its strong jaws biting down on her neck in a vice-like hold. Blue eyes convened with golden ones; an even stare held between them. The seconds that passed in the silent gaze felt like an eternity. From the moment Kiyre felt the pressure on her neck ease, she triggered another illusion.

The blinding white flash she created temporarily distracted the red dragon, causing it to recoil enough for her to free herself. She spread her wings to take flight, but was too slow. Searing flames lit in her path, rising high into the air and doming over her.

Kiyre turned, only to see that the fire had trapped her in with the other dragon.

"We finally meet get to meet face to face and already you want to leave..." Kiyre held a sharp look, hostility filling her whole body.

"Who are you?" She questioned, her posture was rigid; limbs tense.

"I'm sure there are other things you'd like to know, Kiyre, but for curiosity's sake, my name is Grualonan." She tensed a little further; claws digging into the patchy earth beneath her. There was no reason for this dragon to know her name.

"Are you the one who is causing these fires?" She snarled. "And how is it that you know my name?" The claret dragon began a slow circle around her.

"I know a lot about you, Kiyre, which is why I've been creating these fires. I've been searching for you." He chuckled, noticing how the darker dragon reacted. Kiyre quaked a little, before regaining her composure.

"Why have you been _searching _for me?"

"Because I have been sent to bring you a message," Kiyre's ears perked. "A message from _your family_."

There was a sudden wave of sickness that passed over Kiyre at the mention of the last two words. In the very core of her heart she felt something stir and awaken. She wasn't sure if it was the heat that was making her head spin, or something else. Her heart pounded hard; she was beginning to regret having not woken Lavi before coming here.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She snarled, keeping both of her eyes on Grualonan as he completed his circle around her.

"Oh?" The claret dragon's lips curled into a smirk. "Well if you don't, I'm sure Fidelia knows exactly what I'm talking about…" The mention of her other self's name brought about great discomfort in Kiyre. The discomfort was followed by sudden weakness; her limbs shuddering under her as she fell into a low crouch. Grualonan burst into cruel laughter.

"Why don't you let me speak with Fidelia then?" He suggested as he settled from his outburst. Kiyre's brows furrowed as she displayed the set of sharp teeth in her jaws.

"No." The growl she made resounded deep in her chest. The red dragon frowned just the slightest – still holding a sardonic smirk.

"I had a feeling I would have to resort to this…" He sighed. "Very well,"

Kiyre hadn't the strength to evade Grualonan when he lunged at her. Roars erupted from both beasts; Kiyre's echoing the loudest as her attacker bit down a second time into the back of her neck. She was much smaller than Grualonan – and lighter built. Even the vicious swipes of her claws weren't capable of penetrating the red dragon's tough scale armour.

She cried out as a sudden wave of pain coursed through her entire body. She could feel the corners of her mind tearing as though something were ripping through it – claws. They were shredding through her, pulling out memories that had been long buried – reaching further and deeper into her soul.

In an instant, she knew what Grualonan was trying to do.

"Please, don't!" Kiyre screamed; her voice breaking into a mangled roar. "Get out of my head! Get out!" He was closing in on what he wanted; that part of her heart that had begun to come back to life.

"**I said get out!**" Kiyre threw her arm forward in a devastating swipe – her claws digging beneath the soft underside of Grualonan's neck, tearing upwards and creating three long gashes. The claret dragon withdrew, beating his wings to create a distance between himself and Kiyre.

The wound wasn't deep, but still drew blood. The dark liquid oozed down from the slash marks, blending with the crimson scales on his body. The injury stung, and he visibly winced at the agony. With a shaky breath, he chuckled still.

Kiyre trembled. Her heart was hammering inside her chest, her brain throbbed and ached. She was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness. She had never met Grualonan before, and yet he knew precisely where to search for Fidelia. He had sought her out and shredded the confines of her mind. Kiyre was fighting hard to maintain her control, but Fidelia was growing in force.

"Well then, Fidelia, are you ready to take your orders?" Grualonan prompted.

"Please, don't say that name…" Kiyre begged as she shut her eyes. She tried to focus on forcing her other self into the last intact corners of her mind, but she was unable to hold her down for long.

"If you carry out this task, Fidelia, you will redeem every wrong you have committed against your family…"

Kiyre wavered once again; talons digging into the heated soil as she barred her fangs. She could feel hot tears at the corners of her eyes as she began to shake. Everything was spinning, spinning out of her control. She gazed up with fading vision to meet Grualonan's gaze – his intense yellow eyes seemed to hold a familiar warmth.

"All you have to do is…" Grualonan's voice came to her in another person's tone – a tone that became the final push for her. "Kill the exorcist…"

* * *

_Author's Note: I owe all my readers a big apology for being inactive for the majority of 2011. I've neglected this fanfiction for far too long and I intend to make amends to that in the New Year. Hope you're looking forward to the next instalment; we're in the final stretch._

_Love goes to all those readers who have stuck around for the completion of this story. Thank you so much; read and review 3_

_Kaytlyn Hue_


	34. Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and this fanfiction.

* * *

Leverrier stood on the edge of the train platform; taking in the spectacle of chaos around him. Seconds upon arrival, people who disembarked the train were quickly coaxed back onto the carriages by attendants at the station. Apparently a fire had started in Valencia, not too far from the station.

Leverrier needn't display his level of authority; as many attendants could see that he wasn't going to be hustled back onto the locomotive. He was waiting for someone.

He searched the clamouring masses for the person of interest; his eyes landing on a familiar figure just entering the station. Walking forward, he met with the dark-skinned man.

"Inspector,"

"I see that it has already begun." Leverrier responded, exchanging glances with Grualonan. The dark man nodded in confirmation; a light smirk across his face.

"All that is left to do is to contact the exorcist and give him the order. He will not be able to disobey." Grualonan stated as he turned to exit the station. Leverrier followed close behind.

"Grualonan," Leverrier pulled firmly on the man's coat sleeve, forcing him to stop and look back. "Whatever happens, the exorcist must not be killed in this conflict." While the inspector wanted to weed out the traitors on the inside of the Black Order, he knew that losing an exorcist wasn't acceptable. The Order was already limited with its exorcist numbers, and another loss – especially in a set up – could not be tolerated.

"I assure you, Inspector, that, if Lavi is a trained exorcist, he should have no trouble defeating the girl," Grualonan said in an even tone. "Her energy reserves are low; she's flown from England to Spain and hasn't so much as rested. Fidelia will put up a fight, but she will exhaust quickly."

"You had better be right," Leverrier leered sharply at Grualonan; their strides equal in pace as they left the station.

* * *

Lavi had expected one of two things. One was to wake up in the pleasant light of dawn; the other was to be woken up by Kiyre in the middle of the night to investigate the fire anomaly. No, instead he was roused from his sleep by the frantic hands of the innkeeper, screaming in terror about an evacuation of Valencia.

The moment the drowsy teen took a look out the window, it was clear that the fire had decided to come to town instead.

"_The authorities are urging us to take refuge by the beach!" _The innkeeper explained hurriedly. He left the inn wearing his bedclothes, joining the masses of fleeing citizens.

Again, Lavi had stayed in most of his uniform, allowing it to be only seconds before he was fully equipped and ready to take on whatever came to face him. With his weapon in hand, the red-head took to the streets.

Even from the pathway, he could see the glowing red light of the fire that burned at the other end of Valencia; the smoke billowing into the sky and blotching out the stars. Horrified shrieks of townsfolk could be heard all around, and in between them, the shouts of the town authorities commanding people to make for safety.

"This is bad…" Lavi muttered aloud as he drew his weapon into activation. "I need to get across to the fire… whatever caused it; I have to help put it out…"

With a deft swing, he slammed the weight end of the hammer into the ground, propping one foot onto it before taking the handle in both hands.

"Extend!" His order prompted the Innocence to respond; the handle stretching out, carrying him over the rooftops.

From the air, the seriousness of the blaze came into perspective. Ravenous fire engulfed the north eastern end of Valencia, spreading fast as embers carried across onto adjacent homes, taking hold on anything dry and flammable.

Before he got too close, Lavi jumped down onto the roof of a two storey house a few blocks away from the fire. With his critical eye he surveyed his surrounds for any sign of Akuma. Satisfied, Lavi made his next move, swinging the hammer around to activate its second stage.

"Wood seal," Lavi struck his hammer through one of several illuminated symbols in the air; skilfully turning his hammer into position as he raised it above his head. Bringing the weight down onto the roof, the wood seal's symbol stretched out across the surface, shining with a holy light. "Roots entwining heaven and earth, let there be rain!" At Lavi's order a beam of light ascended into the smoke filled sky. Clouds formed above the whole of Valencia, swelling with water that soon began to fall to the ground.

"_The rain will hamper the fire's progress…" _Lavi noted, turning his attention back to the raging inferno. Amidst the crackling flames, a thunderous bellow sent a chill down the exorcist's spine. _"Akuma…?" _

When his eye saw what resided within the heart of the burning structures, he was unable to bring himself to believe it. What he had seen also saw him, and made short work of closing the distance between them. Bursting from the fire, the black creature swooped low – talons flexed to grapple the exorcist on its way into the air. Lavi leapt out of harm's way just in time; rolling over a few times before taking a look at the attacking beast.

"No," He murmured in disbelief as he recognized the creature. The ash black scales, scarlet mane and lithe body were all too recognizable. Circling around in a deadly fast loop, the beast was closing in fast; embers licking around her closed jaws.

Lavi got to his feet, still unsure of what exactly was happening. They were seconds apart; eyes meeting at the distance; sapphire blue and emerald green. Instead of raising his weapon; he hollered as he stretched his arms out from his side, "Kiyre!"

* * *

Eerios tensed at the sound of crumbling rock. The sealed entrance to the dungeon had been opened. He braced for the impact of sharpened talons on his back, followed by a cruel and unrestrained laugh – but it never came.

Lifting his head from the floor of the cavern, he peered over his shoulder to see who had entered his compound.

"Eerios?" The other dragon spoke with a voice that could have only been filled with astonishment. "What are you doing in the Council dungeon?" The serpentine dragon hovered across the room; thin long whiskers rippling in a steady wave like motion beside her head.

"Goodness, am I glad it was you and not Grualonan…" Eerios sighed in the greatest relief. Shakily, he got to his feet and turned himself to fully face the golden scaled Elder. "He incarcerated me here so that he could interrogate me. You have to understand, what Grualonan is trying to do will undermine everything the Draconican Council stands for." The gold dragon motioned her whiskers forward to the frantic Eerios, calmly running them across his muzzle.

"Be at ease, Eerios. I have been aware of Grualonan's change in behaviour for a while, though, I did not know he was going to such lengths as imprisoning and beating his own kind." Eerios frowned heavily; anger rising inside of him as he recalled the red dragon's actions. She noticed this and continued. "I have been given the command to apprehend Grualonan and return him to the council chambers. I will be leaving at once to carry out my task; you are free to go, Eerios."

The olive-scaled dragon perked up, a temporary wash of joy coming over him. He recovered his serious demeanour as the Elder began to make her exit.

"Wait, you cannot do this on your own," He warned, striding fast to the smaller dragon's side. "I do not doubt your capabilities, but Grualonan's mission is exploiting the circumstances of a young dragon – she has been unknown to the rest of the council. I have met with this young one, and I feel it would be best if I were to come with you."

He could feel the Elder's jade eyes search his own for sincerity. When she smiled, he knew she was content with what she saw.

"Very well, you shall accompany me."

* * *

Lavi's vision was coming into focus again; still there was heat warped air and an atmosphere of glowing embers – but on the other side of a window. The inferno outside was the only source of light within the room.

The screams of citizens had mostly died down, and only the sound of ravaging flames and the faintest echo of a roar could be heard through the building's walls.

The last thing he had seen before blacking out were the unrelenting ferocity in the dragon's eyes, as merciless bright flames came for his unshielded body.

Shakily, and with yet clearing vision, Lavi pushed himself up from what felt to be wood panelled floor. Crouching on his knees, he reached for his weapon – relieved to find that it was still fastened to his trousers. Judging from the lack of burning sensations, he could safely assume he was unharmed by Kiyre's attack.

"Kiyre…" He murmured. _"What the hell is going on…? She was herself just hours ago..." _

"That was a very reckless thing you did, jumping straight into the path of a rampaging dragon…" A barely recognizable voice spoke from outside his line of sight. "You must be disoriented from all of the developments that have occurred." The red-haired exorcist whipped his head around in the direction of the speaker; his gut tightening at the figures he was greeted by in the darkness.

"Inspector Leverrier," Lavi managed to choke out, before his eye recognized the man beside him. The African man he had bumped into in the Order, was right next to Leverrier. "And, you. Who-?"

"His identity is none of your concern, bookman junior," Leverrier said sharply, cutting Lavi off from his sentence. He began a steady walk around the kneeling exorcist; keeping both eyes on the young man as he spoke. "It has come to my attention that there is a traitor within the Order. At this stage of the war, the Order simply cannot afford internal enemies. So it is my intention to snuff out this particular traitor." Lavi furrowed his brows in a belligerent glare, knowing fully well what he was being accused of.

"I am no traitor!" He growled, hands tightening into a fist. "What proof do you have?" It was then that Lavi noticed the sneer that the dark man pulled.

"You have been conspiring with a subordinate of the Noah clan." He indicted confidently. Lavi was paralysed. "Fidelia Paloma – or Kiyre as she has been called – was associated with the Noah clan prior to her arrival at the Order. She had every intention to exterminate the exorcists."

"She isn't capable of killing an exorcist, she hasn't the heart to-" Once again, Lavi was cut short.

"She means to kill you, Lavi!" Leverrier snapped; the intensity of his gaze was soul-crushing. "We also know that you were affiliated with Kiyre before you had joined with the Black Order, Lavi, so of course it would only be natural for you to defend a childhood companion. She is your enemy, and an equal threat as you to the integrity of the organization." He looked down upon the red-haired exorcist with an unwavering fierceness.

Lavi could only stare back in complete shock. He grit his teeth and averted his gaze from the Inspector. He felt dizzy and overwhelmed by everything that had just come to pass.

"If the Black Order is to remain strong in this war, action must be taken to avert a catastrophic attack from within. Kiyre knows the location of the new European headquarters, and she could easily relay that back to the Noah." Leverrier carried on as he resumed his circling pace. "Silence her, Lavi."

The weight of Leverrier's command felt heavier than anything he had felt before. It was hard for Lavi to even comprehend that he was trembling. He shut his eye tightly; trying his best not to show weakness.

"W-why must I be the one to do this?" He questioned. "There has to be another way, Leverrier."

"I will resort to blackmail if I have to, Lavi." The Inspector answered. "Your ties with the Bookman line make it easy for you to weasel in and out of situations, but it can also make it extremely difficult." Lavi felt himself dragged to his feet; the crushing grip of the dark-skinned man causing him discomfort as his head was forced to face the Inspector.

"If you refuse to obey my orders, I will expose everything you have done against the Bookman code."

"You can't do that." Lavi met Leverrier's fierce gaze with his own. He was cornered.

"Oh, but I can, Lavi," Leverrier's mouth twitched a slight smirk. "I'll have my associate here show Bookman everything he showed me."

Lavi glared and bit back on the profanities he greatly desired to shout. Leverrier was a man who always had his way and was smug about everything he did. Lavi hadn't liked the Inspector, and from this moment forward, he never would.

A thunderous roar boomed within the city; mildly audible over the sound of his heartbeat in his ears.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such a weight on his chest – in his heart. The burden of killing the woman – the dragon – he had come to know so well, was overpowering. He couldn't afford to be banished from the Bookman line; it was what his life had been dedicated to.

Once again he found himself choosing between Kiyre and his duty, and this time would be no different to the rest.

Duty came first.

* * *

_Author's Note: Half the size of the last chapter, but it sets it up for everything. _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, what's to come next will only be better. _

_KHue~_


	35. Fidelia's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM; I only own my OC's and this fanfiction.**

* * *

Fire had spread across the north eastern quarter of Valencia and moved sluggishly across each individual building as the rain dampened the roofs and streets. Two other blazes had also been lit, one at the north western slopes and the other on the western border.

So long as the rain continued its steady rate, the fire on its own would cease to spread. Once that critical point was reached, the blaze could be washed back and extinguished entirely. For now, the townsfolk could only watch from the shoreline and hope that their friends and neighbours had been quick enough to escape.

"_She intends to destroy me and Valencia in the process… Her actions will create tragedy, and with that, new Akuma for the Earl's army…" _Lavi's steps were heavy as he made his way to the centre of the city. The town square was empty, save for the few scattered remnants of people's belongings. _"But above all, she will come for me…" _

He scanned the rain filled air for signs of the black dragon, but found nothing. All was quiet – only the rain and crackling flames were audible. Lavi reached down for the hammer at his side, drawing it out and activating it. As he held the hilt of his weapon and lowered the weight to the ground, he noticed his hands still trembled. By gripping tighter, he had hoped they would cease to shake.

"Kiyre," Lavi called out boldly – knuckles white from his unrelenting grip. "Kiyre!" His voice echoed down the barren streets before dissipating into the night. At first, he believed he went unheard, until he felt the change in the wind.

"I must say, I'm a little upset that you can't even remember my name, even after all these years…"

Lavi spun around on his heels, only to come head-on with an unnatural gust that nearly knocked him from his feet. Strengthening his stance, he gazed up to the top of one of the surrounding buildings. There, standing at on the roof with talons dug into the brick, was the dragon.

"Fidelia…" Lavi said with slight uncertainty. His palms felt sweaty as he held his weapon behind him as still as he could. He could see from the black dragon's stance that she wasn't poised to attack. Her wings were half folded at her side – head low with her blue eyes focused on him. The long whip-like tail of hers lay loosely over the edge of an adjacent building; she seemed totally relaxed.

"What have you done with Kiyre?" Lavi questioned, standing tall and holding his gaze with the looming dragon. Fidelia started with a low grumble; eyes narrowing slightly.

"I reclaimed my body," She replied. "I returned her to her proper place – in the furthest corner of my mind."

Lavi squeezed the hammer's handle tighter; his teeth gritting as he bit back on his rising emotions. As he adjusted the pressure on the edges of his palms, he slowly began to move his weapon, readying himself to launch an attack - should he need to.

"Her proper place is in her body, in control. You're not the real Fidelia," Lavi argued. The dragon's lips curled back, revealing the shining rows of razor-like teeth. As she drew her head back she let out a bellowing roar into the stormy sky.

"I am the real Fidelia!" The dragon snapped back. "The girl you knew was nothing more than my human persona whom I had lost control of!" The dragon's tail whipped violently.

"I am the faithful servant of the Noah family; I was raised to dispose of sub-human scum like you!"

Lavi had only seconds to defend himself as Fidelia opened her jaws to unleash a torrent of scorching flames. With a swift swing and rushed commands, the hammer's weight slammed the Fire Seal onto the ground, producing a blazing serpent that met Fidelia's attack head on.

Fidelia held her ground; talons digging into the brick as she channelled her strength into her fiery breath. The fire serpent pressed on through Fidelia's flames, closing in on her with each passing second. With her energy expended, Fidelia spread her wings and took to the sky to avoid the lunging embers.

Lavi swung his hammer around, striking the roads to summon a further three serpents. Twisting up into the air, the dragon made easy work of evading their burning mouths. As the fire pursued her, the green crystals beneath her eyes began to shine.

Lavi's attention left the dragon and came to the trembling earth. The sound of gushing water replaced the roar of fire as whirling masses burst from the wet stones. Taking the forms of snakes, the elements met – steam hissing and clouding the air.

With the serpents extinguished, the black dragon circled around, straightening her flight path for the idle exorcist. Gliding low and fast over the cobbled roads, the dragon extended her claws – sharpening them along the stones. She reached out to snatch Lavi up, but missed as he rolled down and away from her fingers.

The dragon ascended above the buildings on the opposite end of the open square, soaring higher until she turned - repeating her low glide and swipe. Again and again, Lavi avoided her – rolling and shielding himself with his Innocence.

The fourth time Fidelia came down faster – a ball of fire shooting from her open jaws as she approached. Just like before, the red-head rolled himself from harm's way – raising the increased weight of his hammer in front of him.

The black dragon tilted – altering her path by a minute distance. Her knuckles grazed against the hammer – the force of it causing Lavi to stumble back. She passed over him, leaving a gust behind her, before her trailing whip-like tail coiled over the point at the hammer's tip. Still grasping his weapon, Lavi found himself being dragged along the cobblestones as Fidelia flew on.

Lavi had to react quickly or else he would be drawn along behind the speeding dragon, crashing him into whatever obstacle she came across. This prediction came sooner than he had anticipated; the inertia of ascension washing over his body in seconds, then sudden pain.

Fidelia flew over the rows of houses, her tail held low as she towed the exorcist over the rooftops. Between each block, she descended just slightly so that her tail struck the face of the next structure.

Still clinging to the hammer – Lavi made his move.

"Innocence, grow!" The weight of the hammer increased substantially – though while it was a change that didn't affect Lavi, Fidelia felt it instantaneously. Having just begun to ascend, the sudden build-up of weight brought her down.

Her back half collided with the roof she was trying to avoid – the crash decelerated her completely from flight, pulling the rest of her down onto the adjacent structures. Lavi felt the tension dissipate from his weapon as Fidelia's tail released its grip. Still atop the roof of the adjoining house, Lavi made his escape using the extending handle of his hammer to move to the rooftops across the street.

The red-haired exorcist caught his breath as he saw the black dragon struggle in the debris. The dragon's extensive black wings fluttered awkwardly above her body as she tried to stand between the crumbled foundations. Her tail swayed violently, tearing into brick walls like a knife to butter.

The moment her narrowed blue eyes met with Lavi, the exorcist manipulated the Innocence for his next attack. She leapt from the ground; forearms extended. Her talons dug into the walls of the building – her jaws wide as she lunged to bite the exorcist. Lavi's hammer struck the top of her head, gaining an angered snarl from the already enraged dragon. Again, Fidelia lunged, her ivory fangs ready to sink into flesh.

Lavi was nimble, but was only barely dodging each advance. The power of the dragon's jaws was evident in the hollow claps her mouth made upon closing on air. Though her neck was at full extension, she proceeded forward, clambering awkwardly onto the structure knowing that it would not likely hold her weight.

Once more, her mouth came short of the exorcist and as she recoiled she tensed, feeling the building shudder slightly under her mass. Lavi took his chance, preparing the level two attack as the dragon regained her composure.

Fidelia noticed the light from the Innocence surrounding her foe and she began to unfurl her wings. She took to the air just as Lavi struck down a seal. Though the dragon's ashy scales blended her with the sky's shadows, it didn't matter to Lavi.

"Violent thunder, whirling skies," Lavi recited – the illuminated seal began to spark with energy. "Heaven seal!"

Lightning burst up from the symbol and tendrils of light and energy burst upward into the abyssal darkness of the clouds. For a moment the lightning bolts danced in a twister-like formation before fanning out to seek its target.

A single bolt met its mark, drawing in all other stray bolts to its location. Fidelia bellowed in agony; her form now visible as a silhouette against the intense white lightning.

She fell from flight, plummeting from the cloud-line straight down to the western end of Valencia. The impact went unheard – muffled by the last of the murmuring thunder.

Lavi waited, catching his breath whilst he watched the flames consume Valencia. He was still unsure whether Innocence was equally effective on dragons as it was on Akuma.

When Fidelia didn't emerge, Lavi felt a sudden weight inside of his chest.

Was it possible he had killed her already?

Cautiously, Lavi lowered the weight of his hammer to the rooftop, propping one foot on top of it. He hesitated; he was unsure of what to do.

"Extend!"

* * *

He crossed the city in less than a minute; the heat from the raging fires rising up to meet him as he landed on the roof of an extensive storage complex. It was two street blocks wide and three long, and judging by the height, at least three storeys high.

There was a gaping hole in the centre of the storehouse where the roof had fallen in, a few metres in diameter. Fire was spewing out from the exposed third storey. The building felt incredibly unstable. Lavi thought he heard it groan under his feet.

The exorcist edged himself closer to the side of the opening in the storehouse roof, trying hard to look through the curtain of smoke and flames. It was impossible, the blaze was impenetrable.

The building groaned again and Lavi instinctively took a firmer hold of his weapon. The deterioration of the roof could be felt from his feet, all the way up through his spine. The crunching of wood as it splintered resounded over the crackling embers and amplified in volume.

Lavi reacted, attempting to put as much distance between himself and the crumbling ceiling as possible. Whether it was an already weakened support beam, or just the sheer speed of the disintegration, Lavi felt himself plunge backwards through the roof.

The heat of the flames came and went as he fell; he crashed through the weakened floors, striking several wooden and metal girders on the way. Pain accompanied his rapid descent in waves, peaking as his body came into contact with the ground floor.

For a second, everything went black.

Lavi coughed – he had inhaled dust and smoke on the way down. His head spun violently and his whole body ached; he willed himself to stay conscious. The light of the red flames weaved in between his brief blackouts as he lay motionless.

For a moment, Lavi thought he heard a chuckle resonate through the burning building.

Lavi flexed his fingers, finding that his hammer was no longer in his grasp. He slowly rolled over onto his stomach. His arms shuddered as he pushed himself up from the ground; a few specks of blood dusting the concrete beneath him has he coughed again. He had to find his Innocence and fast. Even though his vision was hazy, the junior bookman's trained eye could detect that the warehouse wasn't going to stand for much longer. The sooner he found his weapon and escaped the better.

Lavi was stumbling on his feet – knees shaking. Thankfully, the smoke wasn't choking the ground floor. Though various stored items were alight and burning furiously, the smoke escaped with ease out the opening in the ceiling.

"_It couldn't have fallen far…"_ He told himself as he tossed aside a series of stacked barrels and crates. Searching rapidly, yet thoroughly, the urgency of the situation only grew as pillars continued to crack and moan. _"C'mon, where is it?"_

Amidst his daze, Lavi didn't concern himself about Fidelia's whereabouts. Whether or not she was alive or dead, if he didn't have a weapon he was in danger.

At the corner of his eye he spotted the glint of metal against a wisp of fire. His head turned perhaps a little too fast. Though he had set sight on his hammer on the other side of a stacked wall of crates, Lavi had to stop himself from falling over from the sudden onset of nausea. He leant against a support beam until the inertia faded, then proceeded to retrieve his weapon.

There appeared to be no way around or over the crates, and the gaps between them were far too small for the exorcist to crawl through. He pressed his palms to the face of one of the wooden containers and began to push, hoping that he had enough strength to tip the pile over. He struggled against the heavily packed container, his boots slipping against the floor. His feet gave way at just the right moment, as he fell to his knees a torn metal beam plunged into the crate he had been pushing; the immense force tipping the stack over.

Lavi glanced over his shoulder, spotting the next danger soon enough to be able to roll out of the way. The second iron projectile struck the concrete and twirled end over end into the rubble.

He moved as swiftly as he could, keeping his eye focused on the objects that seemingly began to levitate in the centre of the room before they flew towards him. The sizable wooden crates that Lavi had struggled to move were flung without effort towards him; smashing into pieces against the walls and pillars he passed by.

Fidelia was a poor shot.

Completing a circuit around his concealed foe, Lavi dove for the fallen wall of boxes, ducking under a hurtling barrel before grabbing his hammer. The innocence sensed the urgency of the situation and immediately activated in its master's hands. He brought the increased weight of the hammer in front of him, shielding himself from the final barrel.

With deft movements, Lavi swung the hammer around and smashed it down into the centre of the room. A mocking chuckle followed as the dust settled – he had missed.

He had only the shadows and debris to rely on, as it seemed that her movements lacked even the slightest attempt in stealth.

Swing, block, swing, block; neither gave an inch. Lavi readied himself for Fidelia's next lunge – his eye searching for the next place that the dust became disrupted. It never came.

"Fidelia," Lavi shouted. "Why are you hiding from me?"

Her laughter echoed eerily around the warehouse.

"Are you afraid of me, Fidelia?" Lavi pressed; his eye darted around, keeping vigilance.

"Why would I be afraid, exorcist?" Her voice still held a tone of amusement. "You're nothing but scum, pathetic human scum."

A section of the upper floor collapsed beside the red-haired exorcist, bringing a burning mass of debris down to the ground level. Lavi could hear his heart beating in his ears.

"So what if I am scum?" The exorcist squeezed the hilt of his hammer tighter. "I'm not the one who is hiding behind an illusion in a battle."

This time Fidelia didn't laugh. Lavi took this to be a good sign – he was hitting the right buttons.

"You're a coward, Fidelia," he goaded. "That's all you've ever been."

Shattering wood and groaning metal echoed through the burning building. Lavi gazed upwards, following movement of something on the third storey. The air rippled with the intense heat, and then suddenly, a figure took form.

The skirt of the violet dress was tattered, billowing in the same manner as Fidelia's hair which rose on the heated updrafts from the ground floor. She stood in a neutral stance – arms hung at her sides. Half of her legs and arms had transformed. Dark scales growing out from her skin like a grotesque mosaic. At the ends of her slightly enlarged hands and feet were sharp, hooked claws that glinted in the light of the dancing fires. Fidelia's face was twisted with rage – brows knitted tightly and the skin on the bridge of her nose was wrinkled. Lavi could see scales beginning to emerge at the edges of her face. The green crystals were shining vehemently. The expression she held was of the deepest contempt.

Fidelia began to holler as the fury built up inside of her. Her fingers flexed just short of being bunched into a fist as she leapt from the third storey without another thought. She drew her left arm back ready to strike. Lavi darted backwards just in time to avoid Fidelia's clawed fist as it smashed into the concrete.

She didn't stop here.

She was nimble, and launched herself to meet the exorcist with the swing of her right arm. Lavi raised the hilt of his hammer and barred the strike; his body shuddering from the impact. Fidelia's attacked with the left, coming in from the side. Lavi blocked once, twice, thrice, even.

At the fourth lunge, she feinted. Her right leg swung low, aiming for Lavi's ankles. The exorcist jumped to avoid the sweep, but moved too slow. He tripped up and Fidelia took the opportunity, thrusting her closed fist straight into Lavi's gut. Her strength was incredible. Lavi hurtled back several metres, knocking a series of stacked, burning barrels.

Before he could regain his stance, Fidelia dashed towards him. He saw the deranged look in her eyes as she charged. Broken pieces of burning wood scattered into the air as Fidelia's claws impacted with the barrels. Lavi had ducked and rolled a small distance away, just enough to prepare his next attack.

"Direct Fire Seal," Lavi uttered faster than ever before. The glowing seal on the weight of the hammer connected with Fidelia's forearm as she attempted to deflect it. Heat radiated from the stamp, burning into her dark scales. Fidelia let out a cry; swiping furiously with her other hand at the exorcist. Lavi drew the hammer back and hit a second time, on Fidelia's unguarded right side.

She tumbled, but her talons gripped the concrete and kept her upright. She was much faster at recovering than Lavi was. Her claws scraped against the ground as she ran; her fingers were flexed and hungry for flesh. The duel continued, claw to hammer, again and again. The ceiling groaned and several masses of flaming debris crashed down. The pair was separated, allowing for brief respite. As the two drew heavy breaths, Lavi knew that the storehouse would not stay standing for long. Another support beam splintered, and several others creaked with strain.

"You'll die here," Fidelia bellowed.

Her claws grazed the floor, her body leaping through the dividing flames. Lavi countered. The Innocence connected with Fidelia's body, tossing her far across the storehouse. She rolled end over end, but once more her talons assisted her to stay on her feet.

"I will kill you!"

She came again, faster. Lavi slid away from the path of her claws, beating the girl back with a firm shove of the hammer's handle. Fidelia staggered, and Lavi took the chance. He slammed his hammer upwards into Fidelia's abdomen, creating a sickening crunch as she was sent up into the crumbling ceiling. He hit her a second time as she fell down; blood splattering across his face.

Fidelia didn't catch herself this time. She remained still in a heap on the ground, wheezing, and from the looks of it, coughing blood. She was surrounded by flames. She began to rise up, but could only lift herself onto her elbows. Lavi felt the warm liquid trickle down his face, and he went to rub it off with the back of his hand. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but there were salty tears mixed into the blood.

"Fidelia," Lavi breathed. He approached her cautiously. He stopped metres from her shaking body. Their eyes met.

"I will… I will…" She seemed lost for words.

Lavi stared at her – eye not shifting from her deathly glare. She finally managed to stand, though her hands were on her knees to support her.

"Give up Fidelia," Lavi urged. "It's over."

Fidelia straightened herself – swaying unstably on her feet. She looked in the same condition as the building around them. She spat the last of the blood from her mouth before wiping herself clean with the back of her scaled hand. Each breath Fidelia drew was a painful rasp.

"I won't give up… Not until..." Fidelia edged a taloned foot forward, staggering as she did so. Her movements seemed almost hypnotic. She swayed like the fire around her. She focused her deadly gaze on the exorcist – her face twisted with ire. "Not until I present your broken corpse to my waiting family!"

Her transformation progressed as scales grew further up her arms and legs. Her hair was caught in an unnatural breeze – standing up to take shape of her narrow dragon's mane. Her scream became a roar; she charged.

Above her screaming and the groaning of the warehouse, Lavi could hear her every incoming step. The light of the flames glimmered on her poised claws.

Lavi evaded the swing of her arm and blocked her second, counter swipe. He beat her back, slamming the hilt of the hammer into the side of her head – stunning her. While she stood frozen, Lavi brought the Innocence around in one powerful hit.

Fidelia's body sailed backwards through the burning air, crashing into a support pillar, cracking it. Flaming debris fell from above, surrounding her unmoving body – the support pillar soon followed, collapsing straight onto her.

The ground rumbled violently. Lavi knew he couldn't stay any longer. As the warehouse disintegrated, the red-haired exorcist spared no second glance for Fidelia. He made a break for the nearest exit point – sprinting with the last of his energy. He could smell nothing but dust and ash as he emerged from the inferno. He drew deep, heavy breaths – feeling his consciousness sway like his legs.

His senses, one by one, shut off. He couldn't smell the smoke or hear the warehouse crumble. He couldn't taste the blood in his mouth or feel the heat of the remaining blaze.

His weakened legs gave out and he crashed to the ash covered pavement. His sight was last to fade, the glowing fires behind him blurring into the darkness.

* * *

_Author's Comments: This was a long time coming, but I hope you enjoy it. 4k words of raw action!  
It's actually heart wrenching writing this. I've thought this battle through for several months/years now. Still... the final chapters are just around the corner._

_**Please leave a review**, tell me what you think, how you feel. I really wanna hear it all! Thanks for patiently waiting for this instalment. I'll try be quick with the next chapter! Thanks to my betas for helping me get things organised too~_

_KHue~_


	36. Following Through

_Disclaimer: I do not own DGM; I only own my OC's and this fanfiction._

* * *

Grualonan narrowed his eyes as he gazed out over the smouldering city. The fire had begun to recede; the destruction became more apparent as the smoke cleared.

"Well," Leverrier prompted. "What's the situation?"

The dark skinned man turned.

"There's been some damage, but nothing that Valencia can't recover from," Grualonan answered evenly. Leverrier came to the other man's side and took a look at the sight for himself. Being human his senses were not as keen as Grualonan's. "It's become quiet."

"The battle is over?"

Grualonan pulled his lips back in a smirk. He shook his head.

"I'd imagine that girl still has some fight left in her," he commented. "You should hope your exorcist does too."

Leverrier glowered, returning his eyes to the dimming flames in the distance. He didn't take notice of the other man's change in expression.

Grualonan's attention was drawn to the north of the city. He narrowed his gaze. A sound far off outside of Valencia made his instinct stir.

* * *

Lavi didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but when he woke next there was a distinct lack of heat from the fire. He opened his eye to take in his surroundings. Everything was blurred.

The exorcist groaned as he attempted to rise to a seated position. His body ached all over, and his head throbbed with an immense amount of pressure. Nevertheless, he persevered.

"_What happened? Did… I really defeat Fidelia…?" _

The red-head glanced over his shoulder – his distorted vision having cleared. Behind him lay the cindery rubble of the storehouse. Only small patches of the wreckage were still ablaze, dwindling further as the drizzle dampened the ground.

He saw no movement from underneath the ruin.

Lavi swallowed thickly, tasting the bitter copper of blood. He didn't doubt that his adrenaline had worn off; his body was riddled with far more injuries than he had thought. His muscles felt so tender it was a challenge to even move.

He lightly pressed his fingers over his legs, hips, torso, and then arms. His ribs felt particularly sensitive to the pressure he applied and upon taking a deep breath Lavi couldn't refrain from wincing. He couldn't accurately guess how many bones had been fractured or been brought close to breaking point, he could only assume that his body was in a very fragile state.

"_I can't stay here… I should find Leverrier… Tell him it's over-"_

Lavi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shifting concrete. There were a number of loud thumps and crumbles that echoed from the warehouse ruins. The exorcist dreaded to see what had made them.

Reluctantly, he looked back.

"No," he muttered, barely above a whisper. "How…?"

His words were met with silence. Driven by instinct Lavi jumped to his feet, taking his hammer into hand. His body was in agony at his sudden movement, but he knew he couldn't afford to drop his guard.

Fidelia staggered forth from the wreckage. She looked as though she should have been dead. Her hands had almost returned to human shape, covered only in grey scales that gradually continued to withdraw. Her feet, on the other hand, remained beast-like.

She stopped just metres from Lavi's position, leaning back like she would fall over. Her eyes were open, but unfocused. He heard her ragged breaths and painful wheezes.

"Stop this, Fidelia," Lavi urged. The girl swayed, her fists balling at her sides. "You're in no condition to keep fighting."

"I… w…" Lavi could hardly hear her. "I won't… give up…"

"Fidelia…"

She screamed with what voice she had left, flexing her arms before leaping forward. Lavi batted her back with his hammer and blocked the punches she threw. She took the handle into her own hands turning the situation into a battle of strength. Lavi knew she was weaker because suddenly he was able to hold his ground against her.

Their arms shuddered under the strain. Eventually, Fidelia gave in.

She toppled over and landed flat on her back. Before she tried to stand, Lavi pressed the weight of his hammer to her chest, pinning her to the ground.

"Enough…" Lavi said, breathlessly. "Enough now…"

The exorcist found himself putting his weight on his Innocence to keep himself upright. Fidelia held his gaze, struggling to draw breaths under the mass. She brought her hands to the surface of the hammer and gripped it tightly. She lacked much of her former power.

Lavi pressed harder, squeezing Fidelia's ribcage to force the air out of her. The brunette realised his intentions and tried to fight back. With depleting oxygen in her body, Fidelia was unable to lift the weight from her chest.

"La… vi…" Her face twisted in agony as her bones ground against one another; fractures that were already present only worsened in condition. She was going to suffocate. Tears were welling up at the edges of her eyes from the pain, frustration and fear. Fidelia barely noticed her demeanour turn desperate. "P-please… Lavi…"

Lavi couldn't afford to lose his nerve, not now. He wondered how long Fidelia would last under this force; he could only hope she would die soon.

He shut his eye, blocking out the image of her distressed face.

Sparks began to snap and dance around them as Fidelia's last hope came into play. The gems beneath her eyes reappeared glowing more furious than before. The light and static bolts intensified. The energy coursed into Lavi's body, sending shockwaves through each and every bone and muscle.

It was a burning, agonising sensation not too different from an intense electric shock. The pain was enough to make Lavi scream and lose his grip on the situation, setting Fidelia free.

The shocks diminished after Fidelia had regained her stance. She seized the opportunity while it was still there and tackled the exorcist to the ground.

Jagged pieces of debris stuck into Lavi's back and shoulders. No longer stunned, Lavi brought his hands to Fidelia's. Her fingers dug into the sides of his neck as she attempted to give him the same punishment.

There was no way Lavi would be able to throw her off – she had straddled him to the ground, digging her large talons into the rubble as an anchor. Breathing became more difficult by the second as Fidelia proceeded to strangle him. She struggled to hold herself up, burying her face into his chest as she channelled all of her might into her hands.

Lavi's fingers tried to get under the girl's hands; her nails were definitely drawing blood. In desperation, Lavi reached out his right arm to the side to search for a weapon; his hammer having been dropped in the electrifying attack earlier.

His vision blurred at the edges and his lungs burned with the desire for new air. Combined with the burning was an increasing dampness – Fidelia was crying.

His hand fell onto something sharp and instinctively he took hold of it, not caring whether it cut his own flesh or not. He brought the object up and slammed it mercilessly into Fidelia's side.

The shard of glass – presumably from a shattered window – bit through Fidelia's skin. Lavi felt and heard her howl against him, tears spilling from her eyes. She didn't relent, so Lavi pushed the fragment deeper and deeper, twisting it even. His hand grew hot with the blood that gushed from her wound.

Lavi kept cutting into Fidelia until finally he felt her grip ease. His fingers were finally able to slide beneath her hands and he pulled them away from his throat. He relished every breath he took, despite pain and stench of bloodshed that came every time.

Fidelia hadn't moved from her position and remained on his chest, whimpering quietly. She no longer seemed capable of fighting, whether from the loss of blood or sheer exhaustion – if not both.

Her sobs perplexed Lavi.

He wasn't sure how to react, whether to force her off or be gentle about it. He didn't get a choice to decide.

A beastly growl erupted above Fidelia's moans. Fidelia was suddenly pulled off of Lavi by an unknown force. It hadn't been what he had expected when he sat up.

"Eerios?"

The rich brown fur and copper eyes were unmistakable on the wolf.

He dragged Fidelia's body back further, growling with every tug until finally he dropped her flat on the ground. He pressed a paw to her shoulder and held her in place.

"I came as soon as I could," Eerios finally said between huffs. "Are you badly hurt, Lavi?"

"I'll live," he answered. "But how did you know what was going on?"

"There is a lot that needs to be explained, but for now we need to secure Fidelia." Eerios glanced down at the girl beneath his paw. Her eyes were closed – brows knitted in a pained frown. "Tell me, did you see another dragon, Lavi?"

Lavi had been relocating his Innocence when Eerios's question came. He stiffened, unsure of how to answer. Eerios noticed this.

"Judging by that reaction, I would assume you have seen him… This is bad…"

"What's going on, Eerios?" Lavi asked. He needed answers.

"As I expected, the council have gotten involved, but," he paused before proceeding. "I believe there's a rogue within the circle of Elders who's working for his own gains. He's using Fidelia's case to win the Supreme Elder's favour. I don't know what he plans to do once he gains power, but I cannot imagine the outcome to be positive…"

The three fell into silence. The drizzle finally came to a stop.

"What will happen to Fidelia?" Lavi inquired. Eerios remained quiet for a while – for he, himself was not sure of her fate.

"She'll be executed."

Both Eerios and Lavi turned their heads, following the voice that had interrupted. Eerios removed his paw from the girl's shoulder and faced the newcomers.

"Such a fate is befitting for a criminal like her," Leverrier stated. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Eerios stepped forward, the hair on the back of his neck standing tall. His aggression was not directed to Leverrier, but the man who stood at his side. Grualonan.

"There are other ways this situation can be dealt with; she does not have to be killed!"

Leverrier's expression remained the same; Grualonan held his glare. The inspector was not swayed by Eerios's words in the slightest.

"My interests do not lie with the dragons but with the Black Order. The knowledge Fidelia holds cannot be exposed. I intend to deal with her and her _accomplice_ all at once," Leverrier said darkly. "We have a common enemy; this is the best way to deal with it."

"Heh," Eerios huffed. "You really picked a winner, didn't you Grualonan…"

Grualonan stepped ahead of Leverrier – his eyes focused on the wolf.

"Step aside, Eerios," he commanded. "The exorcist must carry out his orders."

Eerios darted his head across to Lavi who was paralysed where he stood. The exorcist was weakly holding onto his Innocence, stuck for a decision. Eerios drew his eyes back to Grualonan before taking slow steps backwards until his body was over Fidelia. He would not let Grualonan go through with his plans.

"Step aside," he repeated, firmer. He advanced a step towards Eerios who had lowered himself protectively over Fidelia.

"Lavi!" Leverrier yelled. His temper was reaching its threshold. "Kill her now!"

The red-haired exorcist gazed anxiously between the three – why was he being so indecisive?

"Don't do it, there's another way!" Eerios countered.

If he didn't obey, Leverrier would ruin everything. His future as bookman was in jeopardy and yet he hesitated. The look in Eerios's copper eyes were of pure desperation.

Why couldn't he find his neutrality when he needed it most?

"You meddling fool," Grualonan snapped. "You're interfering with council business!"

Eerios didn't react the way everyone had expected him to. The wolf didn't recoil, nor did he attempt to defend himself. He didn't have to.

Just as Grualonan's beastly shadow was on top of Eerios, another shape burst into view.

Grualonan was halted in his tracks by a wild flurry of feathers. The humble guise of an eagle was ripped away, replaced by the lithe form of a yellow serpentine dragon. Having swooped down from flight, the yellow dragon wrapped its long body around Grualonan – the force pushing him backwards, away from Eerios.

The two dragons clamoured and snarled; Grualonan's body shimmered with an amber glow as his scales seemingly ignited into flames. His attacker hissed and countered with a transformation of its own.

The serpent's yellow scales liquefied and turned transparent. It splashed and churned, like a river suspended in the air.

"Lavi!"

The red-head snapped from his trace as the wolf beckoned him.

"We have to get Fidelia to safety," Eerios suggested. "Liryd can handle this."

Lavi put his trust in his ally and moved to his aid. Hoisting the girl's limp body over his back, the exorcist began to retreat alongside the wolf. He was in pain, but he persevered.

Through the thick of the fight, Leverrier saw Lavi escape. His blood simmered with rage.

"Traitor!" He hollered. The inspector would have pursued them if he had a way around the brawling dragons.

Eerios led the way, sprinting ahead of Lavi to find a safe passage through the crumbling ruins of the city. The wolf tried not to let himself get frustrated with Lavi's slow pace. As soon as the exorcist caught up, Eerios bolted off down the next street.

Lavi halted at the third street corner; he needed to catch his breath. Fidelia's head rested beside his; she was still unconscious. He could see her flesh was paling – her wound was likely still bleeding.

Lavi urged himself to keep going. Another wave of adrenaline kicked in as he chased after Eerios once more.

"If you're still in there, Kiyre," Lavi thought aloud. "I hope you'll accept this as my apology."

He didn't expect her to answer. His words were for his own comfort. Lavi had a lot to contemplate as he carried the brunette.

Eerios came to a stop in a small alley. The cobbled path ended at the opening of the passageway, replaced by a sparse cover of grass and dirt.

As Lavi laid Fidelia's body on the ground, the extent of her injuries became apparent. Her open wounds had stained the remnants of her dress a deep red.

The exorcist pulled the scarf from his shoulders; he had to stop the bleeding. He was about to wrap it around the gash in Fidelia's side when Eerios stepped in.

"Hold on, Lavi, I might be able to seal the wounds better."

Lavi watched the wolf as an unnatural breeze passed over them. Eerios concentrated his energy as tiny roots began to rise from the damp soil. The roots all began to converge at Fidelia's cuts where they then pierced the skin. They tugged, twisted and stitched the lesions shut. Only when the deepest of her wounds was intruded upon did Fidelia stir.

She groaned; her voice was hoarse.

Eerios finished up. The roots severed at the base as the magical energy dispersed.

"That's incredible Eerios," Lavi remarked. "You did the same thing in Perchélles didn't you?"

The wolf nodded.

"I owe you an apology, Lavi," Eerios said quietly. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

Lavi frowned at the wolf. He went on.

"If I had known Grualonan was coming after Fidelia I would have never have let her leave with you. I'm sorry," Eerios apologised.

The exorcist shook his head.

"You entrusted me with her because you believed I would keep her stable," Lavi explained. "I was already involved with Fidelia and even if you had kept her in Perchélles that wouldn't have changed a thing."

Eerios remained silent as he considered Lavi's words. Despite what he had said, the wolf couldn't remove the guilt he felt inside.

"Lavi…"

Both heads turned to Fidelia who had spoken. She looked at Lavi through watery, partially opened eyes. Weakly, she edged her hand towards the one he supported himself on. The exorcist closed the distance between their hands, holding her cold one in his for the reassurance she sought. She smiled a little, and then let her eyelids shut once again.

"What's happened has happened," the red-head murmured. "We need to focus on the future – on helping Fidelia. I owe her that, at least…"

Eerios said nothing, allowing the silence to fall. Slowly, he turned his back to the pair and began to move towards the alley's opening.

"Eerios?"

"I'll be back shortly with Liryd," Eerios answered the exorcist. "Until then, wait with Fidelia."

Before Lavi could say another word, the wolf ran from sight. He turned back towards the brunette, giving her hand a light squeeze. She returned it.

"_At least her condition has stabilised, somewhat," _Lavi said inwardly. He reflected on the girl's behaviour – she had not shown any aggression since they had moved. Had Fidelia lost her control again?

"You don't have to worry…" She reassured, as though she had heard every thought of Lavi's. That's when he remembered the mind-linking ability that dragons possessed. "I am me now; I am Kiyre…"

"It's sometimes hard to tell," Lavi commented. "For all I know you could be pretending."

"I could say the same thing to you, Lavi…" Kiyre laughed faintly. Though she could barely see the expression on the red-head's face, she felt the tense emotions inside of him. She closed her eyes again, knowing that Lavi was no longer looking at her. "I don't hate you."

"You should," he muttered. "You have every right to."

In his peripheral vision he saw Kiyre shake her head, disregarding his statement. She then shifted and, against what her body was telling her, Kiyre sat up. With all her energy put into that single movement she simply collapsed against Lavi.

Lavi leaned against the wall of the alley with both arms around Kiyre as she clutched his uniform tightly.

"I could never hate you."

* * *

_Author's comments: Whaaagh, sorry for the delay again. Year 12 happened._

_I have an exam coming up and what do I choose to do? Finish a chapter of a fanfiction. Excellent procrastination. Only two more instalments left of this! Amazing! This just keeps getting sadder and sadder..._

_Sorry for the delay, once again, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll get chapter 37 and the Epilogue completed soon! Hopefully before the year rolls over!_

_KHue_


	37. Light

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM; I only own my OC's and this fanfiction.

* * *

Grualonan found himself lying in Liryd's shadow in defeat. His muscles trembled with a chill – his scales were soaked, as was the skin beneath. The claret dragon could no longer spark a flame on his body. Their fight had been brief and had remained localised to the ruins of the warehouse. The damp remains provided little in the ways of fuel for Grualonan. Despite his situation he didn't cease to growl.

"The council should be focusing its efforts elsewhere. We simply don't have the resources to tend to this fledgling and the problems she has caused," Grualonan tried. "Can't you see that you are dooming us, Liryd?"

The golden dragon leered at her fellow Elder as she hovered over him. As she was considerably smaller in stature, it was necessary for her to float in order to maintain an imposing stance. What Liryd lacked in mass, she more than made up for in her demeanour and magical competence.

"Yes, while indeed we have fallen on hard times, executing Kiyre is not a suitable course of action," she countered, speaking in an even tone of voice. "In spite of the numerous breaches of Draconican Law, we must view her case more deeply. That said I know your motives run far deeper…"

Grualonan's chest rumbled with a deep and aggressive snarl, but Liryd didn't waver.

"Sahl will be the one to judge you for your impiety," she concluded.

"That old snake is merely a withered husk – he is hardly worthy of the Supreme Elder title!" Grualonan had lifted himself up to meet Liryd's gaze, all the while bellowing at her face.

The serpentine Elder narrowed her eyes. In a flash, her long flowing whiskers whipped forward – materialising into a torrent of water – and struck Grualonan in the legs. There was a horrible snapping noise as the dragon crumpled forward into the ground, unsettling the debris nearby.

"Liryd!"

She turned her head to the sound of Eerios' voice. He appeared from around the street corner shortly after.

"I trust you've taken them to a safe place?" Liryd questioned.

Eerios nodded up at the floating dragon.

"Both of their wounds were serious, but I've tended to Kiyre's as best as I can," he reported. "The human's injuries are mostly internal and my power cannot mend the damage."

The wolf's eyes soon fell upon the collapsed form of Grualonan. He was staring right back at him with a menacing aura. Liryd continued the conversation before the two had a chance to interact.

"Take me to them," she instructed. "Grualonan won't be going far in his condition."

Eerios dared not disobey the Elder and led the way.

* * *

Lavi saw that the night sky had begun to glow with the light of dawn. Kiyre still lay in his arms, holding tightly to his uniform as she rested with him. Both their bodies were weak from the battle. The junior Bookman could hardly move a muscle without causing Kiyre or himself discomfort. There wasn't really another option than to remain stationary.

"I wonder what'll happen to me," Kiyre murmured. Lavi looked down to see that her eyes were shut. "I have this feeling that this will be the last time I see you."

Lavi said nothing. He couldn't think of anything to say to her that would provide comfort. She would easily be able to tell that he was lying anyway. Instead, the red-head stroked her hair; it was the only movement that didn't cause him extreme pain.

"Nothing ever goes our way, does it?" The brunette said with a breathless laugh.

Again, Lavi couldn't bring himself to answer her.

"If this is the last time we're together, I want to thank you."

Kiyre shifted in his arms. She lifted her head from his chest and made direct eye-contact with the exorcist. Her hands tensed on his coat; it was taking a lot of effort to hold herself up.

"When we first met I was an ignorant child. I didn't know anything about the world outside what my family had told me; I didn't know how to fit into real human society. If I hadn't of met you I would probably not have survived – and if I did, it's likely I would have ended up in a far worse situation," Kiyre whispered. She had to pause in order to clear her throat. Speaking this much hurt. Before long, she proceeded. "You taught me important lessons and showed me a side to the human race that I never thought existed. Fidelia despised me, and you, for it, but you made me believe there was something more to life than just killing."

"Kiyre…" If his face didn't show it, his voice certainly did. Lavi was in awe. In spite of everything he had done to her and all that had happened, she still felt devoted; all because of that one fated meeting seven years ago.

She was horribly foolish, yet he hadn't the heart to resent her.

"For that, Lavi, I am and always will be grateful." A sad smile graced her lips. "Even if you don't return my feelings, and I can sense that you don-"

Lavi covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence, all the while shaking his head.

"If you sense that, you're not looking at me hard enough," he stated firmly.

For a while, the junior bookman had believed Kiyre was peering into his thoughts – she had done so earlier. Whether it was because she was weak and couldn't analyse his mind as thoroughly, or because she simply feigned and was assuming his emotions, Lavi couldn't tell. It was clear to him, however, that Kiyre wasn't reading him correctly.

"You and I are two completely different people – species, even – so that's probably why we can't always see eye-to-eye. Even then, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you," Lavi admitted. "It's hard for me to express the exact way I feel about you, mostly because I'm not permitted to feel anything at all." Kiyre bobbed her head in acknowledgement. She knew more about what his duty entailed now than she did previously. His reasons were easier to comprehend.

"There are a lot of things I've had to bury inside, a lot of things I've had to conceal," the red-head moved his hand from the brunette's mouth, placing it against her cheek. "But if you're right and this is the last time that we're together, then nothing else matters."

Kiyre nuzzled against his hand, her smile growing just the slightest bit wider. Her brows quirked as she tried to fight back the tears filling her eyes.

If his words weren't enough, Lavi was prepared to let Kiyre have all of him. He wanted to show her that this time he meant it; that he wasn't playing around.

All he heard was his heart, thumping in his chest. It felt more real than the first time.

Kiyre slid her eyes shut and waited for his move.

He held her close – felt her shaky breath against his cheeks. Amidst his own heartbeat, he thought he could hear hers as well.

_Cli-click!_

Lavi felt cold. His focus diverted from Kiyre as the sound registered in his mind.

A gun.

Loaded and ready to fire.

Kiyre herself sensed the change in atmosphere and opened her eyes.

"Well, isn't this just wonderful."

A less than impressed Leverrier had appeared at the entrance of the alleyway. His usually well-kept hair was dishevelled; his breathing was rapid, indicating he had been running.

Both Kiyre and Lavi's eyes fell upon the gun in the inspector's hand.

"For a Bookman, you're letting yourself get quite lost in this, aren't you?" Leverrier chided. "I can't wait to tell your superior what you've been up to."

The inspector approached them with slow and heavy steps. Lavi attempted moving his arms and reach down to his pocket for is Innocence. Not only did his arms ache, but the position in which he and Kiyre sat prevented him from retrieving his only weapon.

"Don't you even think about it," the inspector snapped, having caught onto the red-head's intentions. "I won't hesitate to clip you in the shoulders if you tried to make a move."

"Leverrier, stop," Lavi tried. "There's no need for this, the dragons will take care of the matter. You don't have to kill her-"

"The Black Order will not be secure if she is still alive!" Leverrier interjected. "If you do not atone for your treachery, then I will kill her myself and have you put on trial for conspiring with the enemy."

Kiyre flinched as she felt Lavi's arms tighten around her, bringing her closer to his body than before. Pressed against his chest, Kiyre could feel herself tremble. She was scared.

"Come now, Lavi, you wouldn't honestly put yourself on the line for her," the older man mocked. "You and I both know that your duty is more important."

The red-head glared towards the inspector. The smirk he wore was one that Lavi knew well; it sparked intense anger inside of him. Amid the rising aggression, he heard the small voice of his rational mind, warning him not to be so blindly defiant. He let it go unheard.

"I won't let you," Lavi rebutted.

Leverrier's demeanour fell.

"Very well."

The red-head braced himself for the inspector to carry out his threat. Kiyre quivered, feeling Lavi squeeze her in his arms.

Leverrier strode forward, lowering the firearm as he did so. He reached forward with his other hand, seizing Kiyre by her hair. She let out a startled yelp as he ripped her from Lavi's grip. Even with all his remaining strength, he couldn't withstand the force Leverrier exerted. Before he could attempt to stand, the inspector landed a kick. The pain struck immediately, overwhelming every other ache in Lavi's body. He couldn't stop himself from screaming out as he fell onto his side.

"You're not even worth a shot," Leverrier scoffed, looking down at the crippled exorcist beneath him.

"Lavi!" Kiyre cried, raising her hands to Leverrier's fist. By the time she had tried to pry herself free from his grip, he had thrown her hard against the opposite wall. The impact made every muscle in her body go numb as she slumped to the ground.

Weakly lifting her head, her eyes fell upon the barrel of the pistol. Leverrier's finger hovered over the trigger.

She couldn't move her body. Pain and fear paralysed her - prevented her mind from conjuring an illusion. She was helpless.

Kiyre looked into Leverrier's eyes; cold and filled with contempt.

In the back of her mind – where Fidelia resided – she heard the jeering voices of Jasdero and Devit. For a moment, the scene flashed.

She heard Fidelia's defeated chuckle.

_Irony._

She swallowed; waited for that final sound. When it came, she didn't even feel her consciousness slip away.

* * *

"_Oi, Fid," a voice called. _

_Everything is dark. I felt something stir beneath me. _

"_Fid, you're killing my arm," the same voice grumbled. _

_I didn't respond. _

_A fist quickly collided with my snout and immediately I reacted. The darkness faded when my eyes snapped open; I was ready to bite my attacker._

_I halted._

"_D-Devi…?" _

_He looked at me as though I was an idiot. _

"_Arm. Now."_

_I backed off Devit, falling completely off of the bed that I had been resting on. Beside him was Jasdero, apparently sleeping undisturbed by the ruckus. _

_Devit sat up; shaking the arm I had been lying on to get the blood flow back. _

"_What's the matter with you," he asked me, frowning. "You look terrible."_

_I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what was going on. _

_Around me were the white walls of the Noah's Ark. The room was very familiar to me; the smell, the feel. I was home…_

_I felt awake. I was breathing. My heart was beating in my chest. My thoughts were still there. _

_Was I… dreaming?_

_Before I could say anything, Jasdero had begun to wake. He too was now staring at me – in confusion rather than irritation. _

"_Hee, what's wrong, Fid?" the blonde yawned. _

"_I… I was having a nightmare…" I said quietly. "It was a long nightmare. I felt as though it was real."_

_Jasdero crawled over to the edge of the bed, ruffling my mane with his hand as he reached me. He smiled in his usual bright and giddy manner._

"_It was just a dream," he told me. "You can forget about it now."_

"_It felt so real, Dero. It's hard for me to just forget it…" I lowered my head. "I dreamt that I had run away from my family. I dreamt that… you were dead."_

_I felt Jasdero's hand retreat. I lifted my head and saw that they did not share my solemnity. They were smiling; the warmness of their expression felt strange, but nevertheless eased me. _

"_Don't be silly," Devit scoffed. "We're Noah, we can't die."_

_I looked towards the ground once more. Soon, I was smiling too. _

_Yes, how silly of me…_

"_C'mon Fid," Jasdero called. I turned and saw that they had moved to the doorway. I could not see through the whiteness beyond that door, but I could see my brothers' hands reached out towards me. _

"_We're going to go somewhere special today," the blonde twin finished. _

_I rose to my feet, feeling my claws scratch the pristine tiles beneath. I approached the twins, the whiteness growing ever brighter. _

_Before I could cross the threshold, I felt my chest tighten. My body froze and fear seized me. My pulse was wild, it was as though I was in a state of panic; desperation. I backed away, stumbling over my hind legs as I did so. Jasdevi looked on in bewilderment. The twins said nothing – it was as though they too were paralysed by the distress._

_But if I were dreaming, then why would they be frozen too?_

"_Damn you, Kiyre," I cursed as I finally crumpled to the tiles. My muscles trembled as though they were chilled – I couldn't think, I couldn't move. _

_The Ark faded into the blinding light and soon I was alone in the vast emptiness. _

_Stillness was all around me; devoid of all feeling. Yet still, I felt I was afraid. _

"_Kiyre!" _

_In the silence that came with the surrounding void, a voice suddenly had echoed. Again and again it shouted. It came from nowhere, but at the same time it was everywhere. If my body obeyed my impulses, I would have searched. Confined to my area, I could only wait as the voice grew louder and clearer. _

_With recognition followed intense hatred, but before long the voice morphed into one I failed to identify. Its owner materialised before me._

* * *

Kiyre's eyes snapped open the moment she felt Lavi's firm grip on her shoulders. She couldn't hear anything, yet she could see the red head was still shouting her name. In a heartbeat, he pulled her close into his arms.

A fog of confusion hung over her. There had been a gunshot, but she had not died. She basked in the comfort of Lavi's embrace while she reeled through the situation. She could feel him speaking against her shoulder, but none of the words were audible. She wanted to wrap her arms around him – to express her relief. The intensity of facing her demise had thrown her rational mind off; every thought was sluggish. She couldn't bring herself to move.

Around them, she saw that they were still in the narrow alleyway. Leverrier remained in his place; however his posture baffled Kiyre greatly. He stood as though he was suspended in motion – arm raised in the air and body leaning slightly, as though recoiling from the firearm's blast. His eyes were rolled back, showing only the whites. Her eyes followed in a line along the strange pair of whiskers that touched the sides of Leverrier's head. They flowed mystically in the air, leading up to the face of a gold dragon hovering close behind the inspector.

Their eyes met – the world became audible once more.

"I'm glad we got here in time," the dragon said.

Kiyre noticed that the 'we' was in reference to Eerios, who sat right beside herself and Lavi. She did not know this dragon, and consequently her anxiety didn't diminish. Eerios sensed this and merely bobbed his head at Kiyre.

"It's alright," Lavi spoke for Eerios. He pulled away from the brunette and met her gaze. "She's with the Council. She's here to help."

Liryd withdrew her whiskers from Leverrier's head, which prompted him to fall limply into the hold of her tendrils. She laid the unconscious man aside before returning her attention to Kiyre. She stared deeply into Kiyre's eyes, as if to search for something beyond them.

"You're internal wounds are far more serious than your physical ones," she explained. "Can you still feel _her_?"

Kiyre was quiet, but she understood the question. The feeling was weak, but it was there. She swallowed thickly; it was growing. Her sentiments were unspoken, but Liryd heard them nevertheless.

"You've been fighting her for so long, it's only natural for you to suppress her desires," Liryd evaluated. "Promise me that you will cease to resist."

Kiyre felt her chest tighten.

"But if I stop, she'll take control and destroy everything," she rebutted. "The damage she would do… Valencia is only the start of it."

She sunk back against the wall. Though Lavi's hand was in hers, she couldn't overcome the turmoil this time.

"You've forgotten that Fidelia is a part of you," Liryd chided. "She was on the brink of dying. I linked into your mind to resuscitate her; it was almost too late. If she had died, you would have as well."

There was silence. Kiyre had nothing to say to the Elder. Eerios and Lavi could only sit and observe.

"Your condition will only worsen if it is left untreated. Because of that, Kiyre, it's my responsibility as an Elder to take you to the Council for evaluation," Liryd concluded.

Her words were heavy and they hit Kiyre harder than anything. Her demeanour deteriorated; fresh tears came to her eyes whilst Fidelia's inner hatred boiled.

Lavi watched as the brunette crumbled. Her sadness overwhelmed him. He was wordless. Kiyre's speech had covered up her feelings; she truly wasn't prepared to be parted from him. Once again, she had been foolishly hopeful.

The red-head let Kiyre embrace him – holding her with equal tightness as she did, despite the aches in his body. There was nothing to be said; nothing could be said to comfort the brunette. Though, while Kiyre had wished she could hold Lavi forever, she knew eventually the moment would come to an end.

Eerios returned to the pair's side, looking up at the Elder who still hovered close.

"The villagers are beginning to return to the city," he warned. "Now that the last of the fires have dwindled they will probably begin searching for survivors."

Liryd nodded at Eerios in acknowledgement. She hovered lower to the ground, motioning her long flowing whiskers towards Kiyre.

"It is best we leave before it too crowded," the gold dragon announced. "But first, I must formally arrest you, as my duty requires me to do so…"

Reluctantly, the brunette pulled away from Lavi. He felt her arms trembling – her watery eyes still overflowing with tears. Liryd's whiskers floated forward, glowing with an iridescent light as they touched against the sides of Kiyre's head.

A formal arrest, Lavi assumed, likely involved putting Kiyre into unconsciousness. After all, the Elder had done the same thing to Leverrier. If that was the case, this was it; this was the final opportunity.

"I…" Kiyre muttered; trying hard to overcome her shakiness. "G-good-bye, Lav—"

Before his chance escaped him, Lavi kissed her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Stay tuned, there is an epilogue!_


	38. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM; I only own my OC's and this fanfiction.

* * *

_Since that day, life felt to have moved at double pace. Every waking moment, he reeled through the events of all he had witnessed. The memories conjured themselves upon the window as he stared out at the night blanketed battlefield. A new scene unfolded inside him with every blast of a mortar shell. Even in old age, his trained mind was still strong in retaining the details of history._

_In the decades that had passed he had discarded many aliases and taken on countless more. Since the death of his mentor it had become his sole responsibility to maintain and add to the hidden records. For a long time the Bookman believed he would not need an apprentice for several years to come, yet fate had dealt a cruel hand. Injured, and crippled with infection, the nurses stated he had not long to live. The infirmary was isolated, and with isolation came a limit on resources._

_Just as suddenly as things began to occur around him, everything came to a grinding halt. _

_There was no way out; he accepted his destiny. _

_If he had the time he would have chosen a more suitable apprentice – but his selection would have to suffice. What time he didn't spend in recollection, he spent on teaching his student. He could only hope that it was enough._

_Several explosions sounded in the distance. _

_Flames lit up billowing towers of smoke. _

_A volley of gunfire rattled in the air._

* * *

The unusual silence roused him from his sleep. As his tired emerald eyes gazed at the ceiling, he could see it was still late at night.

"_A ceasefire?_" he pondered.

He did not know for sure.

Without shifting his body much, he searched the darkened room. At the other end, slumped in a chair, the uneven outline of a boy's sleeping form.

Light filtered in through the window – presumably from the moon which had been veiled by cloud cover – and illuminated the small ward.

His vision had become clearer now and a figure he hadn't noticed before soon came to his attention. At first glance, he suspected it was one of the nurses. The garb was unfamiliar, however. Where he should have felt apprehension, he felt only placidity.

Wordlessly, the woman walked across the room – her bare feet made not a sound on the tiled floor. Now standing at the edge of his bed, he could see under the shawl she wore over her head.

With what energy he had, he smiled.

"I must be dead," he whispered. "To see you again can mean only that."

Kiyre drew back her shawl, resting it over her shoulders. Though her dress lacked the bright and lively colours from his memories, and her hair was tied back in modesty, her face was much the same as he remembered. She had grown into herself a little more – where as he had aged beyond her.

He could see the sadness behind her stern demeanour; sadness felt for his condition.

"Lavi," she uttered.

He smiled again.

"That's a name I haven't heard for a long time…"

Kiyre kneeled and placed her hands to his left one that rested on top of the sheets. Her expression was unchanged – yet still shallowly masking her distress.

Without speaking a single word more, the Bookman came to understand everything. She sent all of her thoughts to his mind – her memories mingled into his. The connective sensation was one he remembered and almost missed.

In the time he had spent traversing the world recording history, she had been rehabilitated by the Draconican Council. She had met with the Supreme Elder – Sahl; Kiyre brought the vision of a great blue and white dragon to the forefront of his mind's eye. There had been many discussions and trials, but eventually she was given another chance. Another vision – of Eerios and Liryd – was shown to him. They were appointed to guide her. Among this, she internally explained to him the intricacies of her recovery. At present, she was still in the final stages of their programme, but she added that Liryd had kindly dismissed her for this moment.

"They believed I would die before you were reintegrated," he murmured, to which the brunette nodded in affirmation. "Won't Liryd be in trouble for this?"

"She will not disclose that to the others," Kiyre said softly. "It does not matter either way."

Gently, she squeezed his hand. He feebly did so in return.

"I must look a horror to you," the Bookman chuckled, trying in vain to lighten the mood. For a brief moment, Kiyre's eyes flickered with childish surprise – and the familiar glint brought warmth to the old man's heart. He laughed a little more, before pain cut him short. Concern washed over the brunette once again, and she tightened her hold on his hand.

"_Don't exert yourself with words; if you speak inside I will hear you,_" Kiyre advised.

Despite the agony, the Bookman maintained a positive expression towards the woman.

"You forget I'm not a dragon. It's not quite as easy as you think it is," he replied.

Silence fell between them shortly after his statement. Time passed and Kiyre remained at his side; through their interlocked hands she accessed his mind and conjured images, distracting him from the constant waves of pain. Whether she had grown more proficient in her illusionary magic or merely expanded on her inherent mental links, the Bookman welcomed the diversion. With his eyes closed, he watched the pleasant colours swirl within him – swaying and soothing. He could feel Kiyre's head resting against him and he could see her standing before him inside; shaping the iridescent hues into relaxing auras.

Fond warmth stirred within the depths of his cold Bookman heart – he couldn't help but smile at the sensation. Staring into the swirling haze of colour, he contemplated whether life would have been different had he followed Kiyre. Would he have been happier? He would never know for sure; abandoning his duty had not been an option in the past.

…but even if he had chosen to pursue Kiyre, he knew the ending would always be the same…

"Lavi," she murmured – opening her eyes as she felt the old man's free hand caress her face. Inside she felt his colours stiffen and begin to fade, no longer conforming to the motions of her mind's flow.

In the decades that had passed, he had grown old. War and conflict had weathered his body, wrinkled his skin and diminished his strength. Despite living his life on the sidelines, he was still a human being. Staying with Kiyre would never have changed that fact. No matter what path he chose, he was always going to die before she did.

"Kiyre," he started, speaking with a voice that had grown ever so hoarse. "I have a favour to ask of you."

The brunette recoiled slightly – her eyes widening in mild surprise. He sensed her apprehension, as her expression was one he had seen many times in the past. He squeezed her hand in his own to reassure her.

"This is my final request," he added.

The woman caught a strand of his thoughts and she directed her gaze towards the boy that was asleep at the far end of the ward. Dressed in military uniform and holding loosely onto a rifle, the boy looked to be no older than nineteen. Kiyre looked back to the old man; her brows furrowed just the tiniest.

"I have failed to complete my duty as a Bookman – the boy isn't prepared to succeed me," he explained. Kiyre felt the man's inner colours fade further and her chest tightened in fear and uncertainty. "I cannot ask you to tutor him in my stead, for you know little that would be of help to him… Instead, I want you to carry my knowledge to him. I know you have the power to do so, Kiyre."

The brunette's frown deepened.

"Lavi, you know I cannot interfere with human affairs," she reminded, "if I do this, for what purpose did I spend decades in rehabilitation?"

The old man shook his head in disregard to Kiyre's statement.

"You are interfering with nothing, Kiyre," he reassured. "As Bookmen, we are not a part of humanity. We stand on the sidelines, record history from an unbiased perspective-"

"Even so, such a thing would certainly cause me trouble with the council," Kiyre insisted. The Bookman squeezed the woman's hand as tightly as he could muster and pulled her close.

"Please, Kiyre, I beg of you to do this one final thing for me." There was desperation in his emerald eyes that the woman couldn't defy. She weakened, dropping her defensive demeanour rather reluctantly. Despite having reinforced her resolve for such a scenario, Kiyre couldn't bear seeing her beloved die having failed his duty.

It pained her, but she proceeded with his request.

She focused her mind and delved into the Bookman's, accessing every crevice and seeking out every vital piece of information and memory. The senses and notions that he had felt flooded into Kiyre's own being as she stored all the data she had retrieved. Kiyre was thankful that Liryd had taken the time to train her in interweaving minds – had she foregone the privilege, Kiyre doubted she would have been as efficient in collecting the old man's memories.

At long last, the brunette withdrew from the Bookman's psyche; her head pounding as it processed the new memories and thoughts. When she finally recollected herself, she took notice of the joy and relief that the man emitted.

The wrinkles on his face deepened slightly as he mustered a weak smile. Having released his hand in separating their minds, Kiyre reached out and took hold of it once more. His grip was feeble and his flesh was cool.

His colours had almost completely faded into nothingness.

"Kiyre," he muttered through dry, smiling lips. "I want you to know that I'm sorry,"

Her sharpened gaze softened; her eyes glimmering with childish innocence once again.

"A simple thank you is not enough… there isn't any phrase that can adequately convey my gratitude…" His eyelids began to shut – flittering frailly to stay open; to take in every last sight of the woman that he did indeed come to love. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you… and I'm sorry that there wasn't more I could have done… to help you…"

Kiyre's tears felt hot against the icy surface of his skin. The heat was fast fading, however, as was the sensation of the woman's firm hold. He held her in his eyes for as long as he could; watching as a familiar despair came over her.

…yes… this was the scene he always knew he would see happen...

…this was the end that was inevitable…

Her warm lips pressed chastely against his, the edgy taste of salt and skin reminding the Bookman of the distant past. That notion lit up the remaining hues of his mind – colours that Kiyre captured in her spiritual hands.

He was still smiling when they parted, though now, everything inside was black.

* * *

Kiyre remained motionless at Lavi's side – feeling the ghastly air begin to grow around her. The darkness of death encroached on her mind through the connection she maintained. Shady tendrils threatened to drag her under, but quickly she severed the link and moved away from the old man's body.

_Breathe_.

She had to remind herself that she was not the one who had died.

Staring through watery eyes, Kiyre took a moment to comprehend her grief. Her head was pounding from the intrusion of foreign memories. She knew that the only thing stopping an onslaught of debilitating flashbacks was her despair. She struggled to find balance between the two unstable grounds and as such, she staggered from the increasing agony.

"_I must pass on his knowledge quickly,_" she told herself inwardly.

At last she had hold of her sentiments and proceeded with the task at hand.

Silently, the brunette crossed the ward. The boy, Lavi's apprentice, remained slumped in the chair. His military uniform was creased and dirty – the scent of sweat and blood laced through the fabric, she noticed.

Kiyre knelt down, tilting her head so that she could gaze up at the face of her beloved's successor.

The boy's features were well defined – just as Lavi's had been. Strands of dark hair framed the angular lines of his jaw; an unkempt fringe hanging across the bridge of his nose. His brows appeared tender at rest, but the faint creases between them told her that they could – and had – furrowed with ferocity.

Her heart stirred with a sensation of odd familiarity...

With shaking hands, Kiyre reached forward; aiming to take gentle hold of the boy's face. He would surely wake at such intimate contact and thus she had to deliver the memories swiftly. She didn't doubt for a second that the rifle he held was loaded.

The tips of her fingers lightly caressed the soft skin of his cheeks - the light tingle it caused being the only trigger needed to rouse him from his slumber. The look in his eyes, Kiyre could not register.

Perhaps it was Fear?

Confusion?

Recognition?

It did not matter.

Before he could move to wield his firearm, Kiyre transferred the memories she harboured. The sights, sounds, and every other tangible sense shocked the boy's system, nearly causing him to fall straight into unconsciousness. Kiyre clasped onto what fragment of awareness he had left, guarding it relentlessly until she was certain she had finished.

Exhausted by the exchange, the boy wilted into his seat – his eyelids drooping shut immediately after Kiyre retracted her hands.

The link was cut; she had completed her task.

The rifle fell to the floor, clattering loudly against the cool tiled surface. The noise echoed down the corridors of the infirmary, it was bound to have woken someone. With haste, Kiyre stood and began conjuring an illusion to conceal herself. As the magical cloak began to cover her, she saw the boy's lips move; his eyes opening by a fraction.

"W-wait…"

Hurried steps in the corridor nearly drowned out his tired voice. She could not hesitate.

Kiyre spared one final, apologetic glance at the newly christened Bookman before, slowly, exiting the ward.

She passed the scurrying nurses completely unnoticed, drifting by like a ghost. Her fingers pressed to the door, opening just enough for her to slip out into the night.

Once on the outside, Kiyre abandoned her human body, allowing the winds to embrace her. Her beastly shadow was cast upon the brick walls as the clouds parted to reveal the heavens. The moon and stars in all their dazzling glory, beckoned to her. She reached out with spread wings, seizing the air and launching herself skyward, disappearing into the twilight.

* * *

**_End_**

* * *

_Author's Note: ...and so the finale has come. _

_It's been a wonderful journey writing this fanfiction, and I couldn't be more thankful for all the wonderful readers and reviewers. I never expected to receive such support on this story, but it is thanks to you that I have gone the full distance. To you I send all my love and hugs; to my betas and dear friends who assisted with the continuation of this fanfiction, I am indebted to you. _

_As for a sequel? I'm not too sure. I've a few ideas floating around, but I will leave this up to the readers. _

_Thank you for reading, please send in your comments and reviews - or even drop in a favourite. _

_Goodnight everyone_


End file.
